Pecados del pasado
by BlackButterfly34
Summary: Hace años había huido de ese matrimonio completamente destrozada sin decirle nada a nadie. Ahora había regresado por un duro golpe del destino. Mephisto, que tenía sus propios problemas, ahora debía darle espacio en su vida a un nuevo hijo que no sabía que tenía y a la mujer que lo había abandonado sin darle explicación alguna. Mephisto x OC
1. Introducción

_Bueno este es mi primer fanfic, realmente espero que les guste. La verdad yo no quería que mi primer historia manejara a un Oc, porque yo se que no todods caen taaaaaaaan bien, pero espero que se identifiquen con ella y le den una oportunidad. Si les gusta aganmelo saber, suban reviews porque ¿de que sirve que siga subiendo la historia si no tiene a nadie para leerla? Cualquier critica es bienvenida, intentare actualizarla lo más posible :P _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-INTRODUCCIÓN__.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_  


La quietud que asolaba a la academia de la Cruz Verdadera era mortal, cualquier sonido, por más mínimo que fuese, podría oírse a kilómetros a la redonda. Parecía como si Satanás hubiera creado el escenario solamente para torturar a Mephisto Pheles quien, acostumbrado a las interrupciones que los alumnos hacían en su oficina para discutir asuntos poco trascendentes, esperaba porque uno de los adolescentes que cursaban su escuela llegara inoportunamente y lo salvara de aquella visita.

_Nada…_

Las manecillas del reloj seguían su marcha constante pero se sentía como si el tiempo no avanzase, ahí al otro lado del escritorio una frívola mujer rubia con un impecable corte de cabello y unos ojos cargados de ira se encontraba sentaba a sus anchas mientras tamborileaba con sus dedos la superficie del mueble.

-¿Y bien? –atino a decir después de esa guerra de miradas que se lanzaban mutuamente.

_Nada, repito, me hubiera preparado para esto…_

-¿Y bien, que? –pregunto haciéndose el tonto.

La mujer no dudo y volvió a clavar sus ojos color azul hielo en el hombre de cabello azulino. Mephisto solo sintió como los cabellos de su nuca se erizaban.

-¡Quiero que te hagas cargo!

-¿Yo? Vamos, querida, eso fue hace mucho tiempo…

-¡No! –y con fuerza golpeo su puño contra el escritorio. Él solo asintió y trago una enorme cantidad de saliva.

Mephisto no quería, pero no podía evitar mostrar temor en sus acciones. Hace mucho tiempo esa mujer había llegado a su vida con la intención de arruinarla. Al intentar rechazar su presencia y alejarla de él, Mephisto termino jodiendose aún más. Odiaba cuando los planes no resultaban, aquella intrusa era su mayor fracaso, y nadie le gusta que le recuerden un fracaso.

_Fue hace mucho. Yo… creí que estabas muerta,… yo mismo te sepulte. _

-Quiero que te hagas cargo, Mephisto,… de todo.

-¿Cómo saber que dices la verdad? No traes pruebas que… -y antes de terminar la frase ella arroja frente a sus ojos una carpeta amarrilla llena hasta el tope de papeles.

-Ahí viene todo lo que necesitas.

_¿Incluye una pócima que te desaparezca? _

-No será necesario –él ni siquiera le da una hojeada, simplemente la aparta delicadamente con un dedo de su vista, como si fuera algo toxico –, lo único que quiero saber es… ¿Por qué hasta ahora? ¿Por qué no antes?

-Mi esposo esta muerto –su tono era frío al igual que la escena, no mostraba dolor solo resentimiento, y eso era la que a Mephisto le sacaba los nervios de punta.

_Que conveniente. _

-¿Roy? Cuanto lo lamento, querida, no lo sabía.

-No seas un hipócrita, al menos hazte responsable, no te pido otra cosa –la alarma del cronometro del susodicho director suena, ambos voltean al lugar donde se produce el sonido.

-Lo siento, antes de que tu llegaras estaba haciendo… mi comida, verás –toma sus palillos y sostiene en alto el envase de polietileno, mostrándole una sopa de ramen instantánea.

-Mephisto –llama a su nombre como lo haría una maestra enojada con un alumno que hizo un desastre con los materiales en la hora de arte.

_Lo normal, cuando esperas a que alguien interrumpa no aparece, pero… hay algo en ella, y es que si no la conocieras como yo no lo notarias, es ese brillo en sus ojos… está desesperada. _

-Suponiendo que yo te creo, sin la necesidad de ver las pruebas, ponte en mi lugar ¿no sentirías que alguien que se va durante ocho años y regresa, y te pide que te vuelva a incluir en su vida, alguien que había venido de golpe antes, estaría queriendo obtener algo de ti?

-Yo solo… -eso basta para que ella tambalee un poco y su seguridad se caiga.

-Te fuiste tan de repente, no me dejaste otra opción que desecharte…

_Te fuiste tan de repente y me dejaste con el corazón roto, además de muchas dudas…_

-Cuando supe de nuevo de ti, te habías casado.

-Mephisto –las lagrimas empiezan a abordar los ojos de la mujer y, sin poder contenerlo, comienza a llorar amargamente –, era joven, no me hagas purgar por los pecados del pasado, tú eras tan experimentado y poderoso y yo solo era una chiquilla, no pude mantener el paso y yo… tuve que abandonar.

-¿Qué te ha hecho regresar?

-Él lo sabe, la muerte de Roy solo ha servido para poner en duda su paternidad, ¿no lo entiendes?

_Fue hace mucho, nos conocimos, nos enamoramos y nos casamos, a pesar de nuestra felicidad como pareja tú decidiste abandonarme para complacer a tu padre. Sin ninguna explicación, sin un aviso o una nota, cuando volví no estabas. Creí que estabas muerta, yo mismo te había enterrado, en mi corazón no debía haber espacio para ti…. Así que me resigne, y poco a poco comencé a odiarte. Tanto que hice por ti, me lo pagaste con una puñalada al corazón, fui el hazmerreír del Gehenna por varios torturosos años, te juró que llegue a considerar el habernos casado como mi peor error. _

-No hay remedio, quiero verlo.

-No me acompaño hoy.

-¿Cómo quieres que te ayude?

-No creí que querrías verlo el mismo día.

-Traes un montón de papeles inservibles pero al "cuerpo del delito" lo dejas en casa.

Vuelve el silencio sepulcral. Mephisto voltea hacia los ventanales que ofrecen vista al patio y le da la espalda a la rubia que se limpiaba las lágrimas. Era mucha confusión para que el pudiera procesarlo todo. Su ex esposa estaba frente a él, pidiéndole que reconociera a un supuesto hijo suyo del que no tenía ni idea. La tarde estaba empezando a ponerse extraña. Mephisto comienza a comer su ramen, el cual, después de tanto tiempo, se encontraba frío.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-¿Eh?

-¿Cómo se llama tú… eh, nuestro hijo?

_Siempre creí que yo podía lidiar con todos los vuelcos que la vida quisiera darme…_

-Mer…Merlín, Merlín Gütenberg.

-¿En serio? –Pregunto ligeramente sorprendido –Creí que no ponías atención cuando yo te sugería nombres para nuestros futuros… hijos –esto último lo dijo prácticamente arrastrando.

-Ese me gusto.

…_Pero tú llegaste y volviste todo patas arriba, todo hubiera sido mejor a haberte conocido…_

-Ya veo –Mephisto vuelve a darle vuelta a su silla y coloca a un lado de su escritorio el envase de la comida instantánea vacio.

-¿Qué harás? –inquiere la mujer, quien encontraba la fuerza que momentos atrás había perdido.

-Regresa cuando quieras, pero con el niño, mientras no hare nada para ayudarte. Si él es mi hijo, como aseguras, no tienes nada que temer –ella se levanta del asiento –, Clarisse Köller… perdón, Clarisse Gütenberg.

-Es… Pheles, o si prefieres Fausto –Mephisto la mira estupefacto –, no tuve tiempo de cambiarme el apellido con mi segundo matrimonio, así que se… quedo.

-Entiendo –afirmó, aunque a esas alturas ya no entendía nada.

-Espero que cumplas tu palabra, Mephisto, porque volveré.

-Confío en ello –Clarisse se da la media vuelta y cierra estrepitosamente la puerta tras su salida.

…_porque nada, repito, nada me hubiera preparado para esto. _


	2. Capitulo 1: Lo que mal empieza

_Bueno, este es el segundo episodio, espero que les guste u.u! Trató de subir los capitulos lo más rápido posible (tratare de actualizar cada semana). Si alguna cosa no le entienden, les informo que se irá dando a conocer más adelante. Tambien incluire a todos los alumnos de exorcismo, porque no sería divertido sin ellos :D ¡Por favor comenten! Todo escritor necesita saber si su trabajo es del agrado del púclico :) ¿de que sirva que siga si no es asi? Así que ya saben ;)_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Capitulo 1: Lo que mal empieza...__-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_  


Clarisse Pheles salió casi corriendo del lugar, no importaba cuantas veces lo hubiera ensayado frente al espejo, la mirada de ese hombre siempre la hacía tambalear ahí donde el suelo estaba más inestable. No es que ella olvidara lo que iba a decir, simplemente Mephisto no seguía el guión y a Clarisse no se le daba bien improvisar. Incluso lloro frente a él, se sintió patética, su sombra la empequeñecía, y esa era una de las razones porque ambos se habían separado.

Clarisse no aparentaba más de 30 años, pero su rostro sin sonrisa la hacía ver sombría. Su traje de exorcismo consistía en un traje de ejecutiva azul marino y una blusa blanca por debajo que sobresalía, su cinturón de exorcista con todos los aditamentos necesarios que requiere un dragoon y un aria, además de una enorme metralleta cargada en la espalda. Esa mujer daba miedo.

Recorría los pasillos de la escuela casi como una zombi, no necesitaba ver para donde iba porque ya se había memorizado cada parte de la academia. Hace años había llegado ahí como una espía del Vaticano, era joven y al igual que todos quería era hacerse un nombre, ese fue su primer error. Su objetivo, Sir Mephisto Pheles o Johan Fausto V si lo prefieren, la había descubierto apenas se habían presentado, al parecer ella no fue muy buena fingiendo, y la atacó de la manera más inesperada: le coqueteo. Si bien lo único que él deseaba era ahuyentarla, esto solo provoco el efecto contrario, Clarisse jamás fue un oponente fácil y pronto comenzó la batalla: ella hizo exactamente lo mismo. Buscaban escarmentarse, las convicciones de ambos eran claras, al igual que al bando en el que jugaban, ninguno iba a aceptar perder, eso era obvio.

Ya había fracasado en la misión, el director la había descubierto, ¿Por qué seguía ahí? Cierto era que jamás el menciono nada del asunto, pero no bastaba para ocultarlo, ¿Entonces que fue? La respuesta estaba frente a ella y jamás quiso verla, se había enamorado de Mephisto Pheles. Ese fue su segundo error.

-Esto apesta –comento como si hubiera alguien ahí para oírla.

_Todo sigue exactamente igual a cuando me fui, nada ha cambiado: la pintura, los pasillos, los alumnos,… el director…_

Sin proponérselo las mejillas de Clarisse se encendieron en un infantil tono rojizo. Se llevo la mano a la cara, como intentado definir la sensación, pero solo fue por cortos segundos, pues volvió a subir la guardia cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía.

Habían sido muchas las razones por las cuales había huido de ese matrimonio. La primera fue que su padre jamás lo aprobó y ella no quería ganarse el odio de su padre; la segunda fue que al lado de su esposo ella desaparecía por completo del cuadro, y eso no le gustaba; la tercera sin duda fue que les costó mucho hacerse reconocer como pareja ante los ojos de los demás exorcistas, aquellos que alguna vez fueron sus amigos la habían abandonado. Pero fue la cuarta y la más importante la decisiva: él siempre estuvo ocupado.

Clarisse podía sobrellevar el perder amigos, el odio de su padre, su poca relevancia al lado de su esposo e incluso el que él fuera un demonio. Nada de eso importaba, pero cuando Mephisto consideró más importante atender asuntos cotidianos y echarla a un lado, aun sabiendo lo mucho que ella ha tolerado, era algo que simplemente no tenía que soportar.

Tuvo que irse, no le dejo opción, sobre todo cuando eso se volvió parte de la rutina.

_Lo hago por mi hijo, por Merlín, esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí._

Repitió en su mente para darse ánimos. Entonces recordó la escena que había hecho hace unos instantes: _"Mephisto, era joven, no me hagas purgar por los pecados del pasado, tú eras tan experimentado y poderoso y yo solo era una chiquilla, no pude mantener el paso y yo… tuve que abandonar"_. Pensarlo le dio asco, no quería causar lastima, quería lucir fuerte, hacer que el imbécil se redoblara pidiendo perdón, pero fue ella la que al final se quebró. Aunque al perecer al demonio no le importo, creando en Clarisse una sensación como fuego en el estomago. Era enojo, ¿Creado por su incapacidad de mantenerse en pie o porque esperaba otra reacción de su parte?

-¡¿Pero que dia…? –dijo cuando la tonada de "_Smell like teen espirit" _sonó en su celular, indicándole que tenía una llamada.

Sin dudarlo busco el teléfono en uno de los compartimentos izquierdos de su cinturón, y sin fijarse en quien llamaba, contestó.

-Pheles, guten tag –como odiaba usar ese apellido.

-¿Hola, mamá? –se escuchó la voz de un niño al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Hola, mi amor! –reacciono cuando reconoció la voz.

-Mami, Helga no me deja jugar en la computadora, dice que es contra las reglas –se escuchan ladridos al fondo.

-Bueno, dulzura, tu sabes lo que dicen las reglas –la alarma de la siguiente clase suena y pronto Clarisse se ve rodeada de adolescentes que recorrían los pasillos, algunos de mala gana y otros platicando.

-Pero ya termine mi tarea –reclama con tono berrinchudo.

-Pues dásela a Helga para que la revise –los chicos que pasaban a su lado la observaban un instante, pues no estaban acostumbrados a ver una mujer con semejante arma expuesta a la vista de todos.

-Ya lo hice, dice que está mal –más ladridos en el fondo – ¡No, Bobby, no! –regaña el niño. Eso hizo sonreír a Clarisse de manera divertida.

-¿Ahora qué pasó?

-Casi destruye mi laboratorio –dice con acento de hombre importante.

-Ajá, escucha, pequeño científico loco, corrige tu tarea y entonces podrás jugar las dos horas que te corresponden.

-Pero, mami…

-Nada de "peros", no quiero que vuelvas a sacar un 6 en matemáticas. Y saca a pasear a Bobby antes de que te pongas a jugar online, jovencito.

-Sí, mami –se rinde por fin.

-Y si recibo una queja de Helga así te va a ir, ¿entendiste?

-Sí, ¿mami…?

-¿Qué, corazón?

-Te extraño –al decir esto las lagrimas brotan de los ojos de Clarisse.

-También yo. Pero mañana estaré ahí –finge estar tranquila, cosa que no era así –Esto es… es por mi trabajo, ¿ok?

-¿De exorcista?

-Sí. Te amo, cielo.

-Y yo a ti –se da un silencio que parece eterno.

-Escucha, Merlín, ya debo colgar porque… porque si no la cuenta del recibo va a llegar muy cara, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien –dice de manera inocente.

-Bye.

-Bye –Clarisse cuelga desconsolada.

_¿Cómo es que… me metí en esto? _

¿Cómo iba a explicarle a su hijo que tenía que venir con ella la próxima semana para presentarlo con su padre biológico? ¿Qué madre enfrentaba algo así? De seguro no era la única, pero hasta ese instante no había tenido el placer de conocer a alguien en su misma situación. Después de vacilar un poco se agacha para volver a guardar su celular. Antes de poder levantar su rostro tropieza con algo, o mejor dicho alguien, y cae al suelo.

-¿Ah? –pregunta aturdida

-Disculpe.

Ante ella un alumno se sobaba la cabeza sin mirarla. Se veía despistado y confundido. Por la manera en que llevaba el uniforme se podía notar que era muy relajado. Su playera blanca semiabierta mostraba una camisa debajo de ésta con el símbolo de tiro al blanco, no llevaba chaqueta o chaleco característico de la escuela. Su cabello era de color rosa, obviamente pintado, y susurraba algo difícil de entender, probablemente maldiciones.

-¿E…estás bien? –indaga Clarisse obedeciendo a su instinto maternal.

-Ya voy tarde –exclama el chico para sí mismo.

-¿No te lastimaste? –entonces es cuando él se detiene a verla.

La cara del joven se sonroja haciendo difícil el descifrar que pasaba, si estaba apenado o si era otra cosa. Cuando se levanta del piso las cosas en su mochila se caen al suelo, vuelve a maldecir a lo bajo. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar él le ofrece su mano para ayudarla a pararse.

-¿Se encuentra…bien?

-Sí –al oír su voz el pelirrosa gira su cabeza para otro lado. –Tus cosas…

-Oh, sí –se inclina para recogerlas.

Para la sorpresa de la exorcista eran menos las cosas que esperaba que un alumno cargara para ir a clases. Solo dos cuadernos, un libro, tres lapiceras y un montón de basura. Ella se agacha para alcanzar un borrador que estaba cerca de sus pies. Él solo observa como lo rejunta pero no dice nada.

-Las clases ya empezaron –La rubia intenta hacer conversación.

-S-sí, lo sé.

-¿Qué te toca? –ella analiza la goma de borrar que sostenía en sus manos.

-Q…química –vacila.

-Ya veo, ¿Tu maestro es severo con eso de las tardanzas?

-Más o menos –Clarisse le sonríe.

-Deberías fijarte por dónde vas.

-Lo siento, señorita.

-¡¿Señorita? –Pregunta sorprendida – ¡Que halagador! Pero no, tengo 30 años. Me llamo Clarisse Pheles –le estira la mano para saludarlo pero solo lo confunde más.

_Olvide que aquí no es como el occidente, debo de… inclinarme, supongo, como forma de saludo. _

-Quiero decir… -y hace una pequeña reverencia -¿Cómo te llamas tú?

-Shima Renzo –saluda más bajo. –Usted se apellida igual que… el director.

-Sí, eso es porque soy su ex esposa.

-Ya veo –Clarisse le ofrece el borrador, con un movimiento rápido lo toma – ¿Lo conoció en un trabajo de exorcismo?

-¿Eh? –Renzo señala la metralleta.

-Además del broche que condecora su pecho, es el símbolo de la orden de La verdadera Cruz. Es la única opción lógica que conozco. El director también es un exorcista.

-Veo que estudias para ello –el pelirrosa se encoge de hombros.

-Es de familia.

-¿Qué meister?

-Aria.

-¿En serio? Es muy difícil ser Aria. Pase lo que pase no puedes parar de recitar. Y todos esos versos… Supongo que estudias duro.

-Sí, pero no tanto como Bon –inconscientemente sonríe.

-¿Uno de tus amigos? Bueno, Shima-kun, espero que estés decidido con lo que has escogido, porque ser exorcista podría ser una mierda algunos días.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Soy una Aria. Es más, yo di clases de Aria hace diez años en esta escuela. Así conocí a Lord Pheles.

-¿En serio? –ella asiente.

-¿Qué nivel eres?

-Solo un escudero.

-Así se empieza.

-¿Y usted?

-Ya estoy muy avanzada. Soy Paladín.

-¡¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo hizo? Solo los más fuertes pueden… eso quiere decir…

-Se me dio después de que fui la única capaz de sobrellevar una posesión de Belcebú, con oraciones yo misma lo saque de mí… después de 14 minutos que tomo control de mi cuerpo. Ser Aria no es sencillo.

-Es fantástica –sus ojos se engrandaron.

-No quiero sonar engreída.

-No, para nada.

Clarisse ahoga una sonrisa. Nadie le había dicho eso en mucho tiempo. Que la consideraran genial era un honor, sobre todo si se trataba de alguien joven. Por primera vez se sintió viva, la admiraban a ella, y no por ser la consorte de Mephistopheles, eso le recordaba que la separación tuvo un lado bueno, ¿Shima hubiera reaccionado igual si le hubiera dicho que seguía siendo la conyugue del director? Tal vez, pero alguien joven como él solo esperaría proezas de la esposa de un personaje como lo era Mephisto.

-¡Clarisse! –se escucha al fondo.

Ambos, exorcista y alumno voltean al lugar donde provenía la voz. Un hombre alto, moreno y de ojos verdes se acerca a ambos. Llevaba el conocido saco de los exorcistas y una cicatriz, que abarcaba desde su ojo izquierdo hasta el hemisferio de su labio derecho, se lucía dándole un toque tétrico.

-¿Cuánto más piensas tardar? –eso es todo lo que Shima entiende, pues lo demás que sigue son gritos en alemán por parte de ambos.

-¡Genug ist genug! (¡Ya es suficiente!) –grita Clarisse.

-Solo… vámonos –termina su acompañante más calmado.

-Será mejor que te vayas a tu salón, Shima. Ya es muy tarde –el pánico se apodera del rostro de Renzo.

-¿Quién es él? –la rubia lo mira de reojo.

-¿Él? No es nadie, es solo…

-Su pareja –interrumpe el rudo hombre –: Arnold Schubert a tu servicio.

-Escucha, Shima, si quieres puedo escribir una nota que justifique tu retardo.

El muchacho no respondió, se quedo viendo al enorme alemán que esperaba impaciente a que su compañera terminara de hablar con él.

-¿Shima? ¿Escuchaste, Shima? –lo zarandea un poco para traerlo en sí.

-¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí! Lo que diga, señorita.

-Puedes llamarme Clarisse, es más, lo prefiero.

-¿D…de verdad?

-Aja.

-¡Vámonos ya! –Arnold explota cuando se da cuenta que esta por iniciar otra conversación.

La toma por el hombro y la arrastra por el pasillo. Ella se lo sacude de encima pero no se acerca al adolescente de cabello rosa que solo los mira extrañado. Parecía que quería decir algo pero se queda callado.

-Me voy ya. Adiós –le despide con la mano.

Para su sorpresa él solo se da la vuelta y se dirige en sentido contrario. Se lleva las manos a sus bolsillos y se agazapa un poco, demostrando una actitud decaída.

_Que será lo que…_

-Muévete, deje la limosina encendida.

-Umm, no te mataría ser más amable. Creo que lo has deprimido.

-Cuando dejas el vehículo quemando gasolina que no debería gastar no hay tiempo para la amabilidad.

-No sé cómo puedo soportarte.

-Debe ser tu habilidad de soportar cavernícolas como yo.

-Ja (sí), debe ser eso.

_Es inevitable, mi vida está llena de hombres poco sensibles: mi padre, Arnold, Roy… y Mephisto. El único que me ha tratado con respeto es Merlín. A veces desearía encontrar a alguien que… pueda amarme y tratarme como merezco. _

-¿En qué piensas?

-¿Eh?

-No te hagas, estás muy extraña.

-Solo pensaba que… todo sigue jodidamente mal.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Quiere verlo.

-Te lo advertí.

-Lo sé.

-Debemos hacer una parada. Tengo hambre.

-¿Cuándo no?

-Vamos, chistosita, yo se que tu también quieres comer.

-Soy alemana, yo siempre tengo hambre, y no me apena decirlo.

Se lanzan una última sonrisa cómplice y continúan caminando juntos en silencio. Tal vez no fueran el mejor equipo pero había conexión. La clase de conexión que te conecta con otra persona y el silencio es lo único que te hace falta para saber si el otro está bien, la clase de conexión en la que no se ocupan palabras.

"_Nada ha cambiado… todo sigue jodidamente mal" _

Bajo la mirada de Shima, Clarisse desaparece del pasillo. Un pitido proveniente de su mochila lo hacen fijarse para buscar el lugar donde provenía. Grande es su sorpresa cuando un celular Blackberry Torch 9800 negro, que para nada era suyo, le marcaba que tenía 3 mensajes pendientes por leer de un tal "Merlín".

-¡Oh, oh!

Al parecer en el tropiezo sus cosas no fueron las únicas que se cayeron, distraído lo que hizo fue meter todo sin fijarse en que era. Como creyó que todo provenía de su mochila su actitud fue normal. Una extraña felicidad se apodero de Renzo. Eso significaba que volvería a verla.

-Clarisse… –y sonrío para sí.


	3. Capitulo 2: Si no tienes la suerte

_Aqui está el segundo capitulo, se que tarde más de la cuenta :P pero pasaron muchas cosas que no estuvieron bajo mi control, como sea espero que lo disfruten. Ya estoy empezando a creer que los capitulos deben ser ligeramente más largos pues planeo incluir a casi todos los personajes que aparecen en la serie, solo espero captar bien su escencia y no arruinarlos (he empezado a reever la serie y leido los mangas desde cero). Solo espero que suban reviews, y de paso aprovecho para agradecer a las personas que apoyaron mi trabajo y dieron su comentario n.n ¡no saben lo agradecida que estoy! ¡Mi historia esta dedicada a ustedes! _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Capitulo 2: Si no tienes la suerte...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
_

-Se que debería dejarlo, pero no puedo. Mephisto, ¿Qué haremos con mi padre? –Clarisse toma la mano de Mephisto mientras lo mira con ojos suplicantes.

Ya no podía soportarlo, esas eran las palabras que el hijo de Satán menos deseaba escuchar. Tanta presión sobre sus hombros lo iba a hacer colapsar, si seguía con ella es porque realmente le importaba, ¿Por qué seguía insistiéndole? Los humanos eran tan frágiles, que se les necesitaba recordar lo valiosos que son, sino podrían resquebrajarse al igual que simples figuras de barro. Mephisto no estaba acostumbrado a tanta demanda, y lo lógico era abandonar. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho ya?

-Tranquila –dice con voz pasiva –, tu no deberías preocuparte por algo así, el estrés te podría volver anciana más rápido de lo convencional. Mejor relájate y ve conmigo el espectáculo.

Ok, tal vez esas palabras no ofrecían el consuelo que deberían, pero funcionaron, porque al instante ella ya se había olvidado de lo anteriormente mencionado y ahora dirigía su vista al cielo nocturno de Tokio, colgada del brazo de Mephisto, para poder visualizar los fuegos artificiales que lo surcaban y se elevaban por sobre los edificios y las luces de la ciudad. Era simplemente hermoso.

Pero era, sin duda, la compañía de Mephisto lo que más disfrutaba. Ahí, los dos solos, en esa azotea del hotel más lujoso que Mephisto pudo encontrar, viviendo un momento muy intimo y especial, alejados de los problemas, en una escapada romántica para olvidar que eso… su unión… sencillamente estaba **prohibido**.

La simple palabra era dulce y agria a la vez. Todo un sueño adolescente: el padre lo desaprueba pero él es capaz de soportar la presión que el mundo ejerza contra ellos con tal de estar a su lado. Pero esos sentimientos estaban lejos de ser solo un capricho de un malcriado e inmaduro adolescente. Clarisse se había convencido más de una vez que sería capaz de llevarse a sí misma al límite por él… por estar juntos. Solo tenía que ver a través de sus hipnotízates ojos verdes para comprender porque lo hacía y recobrar fuerzas para seguir luchando.

-Es bellísimo –exclama fascinada.

-No más que tu –le corresponde con una sonrisa.

-Si tan solo el tiempo no pasará, si tan solo se congelara para siempre… –susurra la exorcista cuando siente como los brazos del peliazul rodean su cintura.

-Ya somos dos, linda, ya somos dos –la rubia solo pudo sonreír cuando lo oyó decir esto.

La cara de Mephisto se acerco a la de ella y lo siguiente era lo que estaba esperando desde el inicio del espectáculo nocturno. Le recorrió un pequeño mechón que estorbaba a la visión de su cara y tomo su rostro entre sus manos. No necesitaban hablar. Clarisse se puso de puntitas para intentar alcanzarlo, Mephisto se agacho un poco para estar a su altura y se regalaron un beso cómplice, tierno e inocente, pero a la vez lleno de afecto y pasión. No querían que ese momento terminara, y mientras los fuegos artificiales siguieran estallando esa sensación de que todo estaba bien no se acabaría. ¿Si no era magia que otra cosa no podría ser?

La vida estaba de más, en el Gehenna o en el Assiah daba igual, era amor lo que había embriagado al rey demonio y Clarisse sabía cómo volver esa dosis letal.

Jamás estuvo en el cielo, jamás le importo saber cómo se sentía, pero eso… eso debía ser lo más parecido al paraíso.

…

_¡Maldita mil veces seas, Clarisse!_

Hace tres días que había regresado y el mundo perfecto de Mephisto Pheles ya estaba patas arriba. Si todos creían que él era el tipo de persona a la que nada podría tirar estaban más que equivocados. Solo bastaba una visita de la que alguna vez fue su esposa para darle un terrible dolor de cabeza capaz de impedir que pudiera concentrarse en lo que realmente era importante: el hijo de Satán, el mayor de los Okumura.

Decir que tardo en recuperarse cuando se divorcio es poco. Mephisto lucho contra los ancianos del Vaticano que querían arrebatarla de su lado, exorcistas que clasificaron su matrimonio como impuro e indecoroso, y lo único que basto para que ella lo dejara fue la insistencia de su padre que desde siempre la había tratado mal. ¿Acaso eso era lógico?

-¿Hermano? –lo llamo Amaimon que desde hace rato lo había estado observando ahí sentado en su escritorio con la mirada puesta en el vacío.

-…

-¿Hermano? –volvió a llamar cuando no obtuvo respuesta.

-Olvídalo, no tiene caso –dijo Mephisto, aunque Amaimon no pudo adivinar si se lo decía a él o era para sí mismo.

Mephisto jamás entendería a las mujeres, eran peor que demonios. Ellas tenían ese tipo de poder, que enredaba a los hombres (incluyéndolo) y los hacían caer en sus telarañas malignas de… de… bueno, no había palabra para describir de qué, pero si algún día la encontraba no sería de nada bonito. Y la más peligrosa de todas las que había conocido sin duda debía ser Clarisse.

-Tsk –se quejo.

El nombre incluso mencionado en su mente le hacía mal. Y es que, sin intentar justificarse, esa mujer solo quería destruirlo. Él sabía que el Vaticano sospechaba de su persona, incontables veces lo había hecho (eso no es novedad alguna), pero que enviaran a un espía era nuevo. Eventualmente, la idea de torturar al chismoso le resulto tentadora, aunque nada lo hubiera preparado para lo que encontró. Frente suyo, extendiendo su mano en forma de saludo, una joven delgada cualquiera esperaba impaciente terminar con el ritual de las presentaciones. No se necesitaba ser un genio para reconocer a que venía. Si el Vaticano buscaba el efecto contrario se veía que eran nuevos en esto de enviar gente encubierta.

Él hizo la primera movida: se mostro seductor para desorientarla. El punto era mantenerla controlada y a su lado, como un fiel cachorro al que se entrena para seguir a su amo. Pero el efecto fue contrario. Si él hacia un movimiento ella lo repetía, si decía algo lo usaba en su contra, si la evitaba ella lo buscaba. La descarada muchacha no llego solo hasta ahí, sino que le pidió un puesto como maestra en su academia para "poder estar más… juntos", ¡y eso era cita textual!

¿Por qué no se negó? ¿Por qué lo permitió? Porque todo era parte del juego, o eso creía. No iba ceder primero, de eso estaba seguro… pero solo de eso. En cuestión de meses la seguridad de Mephisto había caído considerablemente y en ese punto dejaba que ella supiera todo de él: pensamientos, planes, debilidades y todo. Se desnudo frente a ella, metafóricamente hablando, a pesar de que sabía que la rubia solo representaba al enemigo. Y pese a todos sus esfuerzos, solo termino necesitando de su compañía, más que la de cualquier persona.

Y es que Clarisse tenía ese algo, ese "no sé qué" que lo hacía sentirse tan bien. Lo escuchaba, apoyaba y alentaba. Sus palabras y su voz lo hacían transportarse allá cuando debía estar acá, sus frías manos lo obligaban a sentirse así y de este otro modo. Al final terminó cediendo a ese saludable escape de la realidad y llegó a amarla.

Todo ese loco amor termino parando en una rápida boda en el Gehenna, como aquellos locos adolescentes que escapan a las Vegas para poder casarse pese a lo que sus padres opinen.

-¿En qué piensas hermano? –volvió a insistir Amaimon.

-Ojala… – comienza dudativo – ¡Ojala tu nunca te enamores de una humana!

-…. –con esto dejo a su pequeño hermano asustado frente a esa reacción.

Malhumorado se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a los ventanales que asomaban hacia el campus. Allá abajo estaban los alumnos de exorcismo, sentados en una banca mientras platicaban. Rin debió haber dicho algo muy asqueroso porque la rubia a su lado se sonrojo, y los chicos, en cambio, solo se rieron.

¡Vaya si tenía problemas! Ya le bastaba con tener que cuidar al pequeño demonio que, al parecer, era un imán para el peligro. Y eso que era un adolescente, ¡ahora un niño! No importara que hiciera, o de qué lado lo viera, jamás estuvo listo para ser padre, por tres razones: son pequeños muy caros, son un estorbo porque no hablan y solo chillan, y la tercera pero más importante, porque no tenía con quien tenerlos. En algún tiempo fue cierto que hasta los considero necesarios, pero eso fue cuando estaba ciego de amor, y ya no era así. Podía verlos de lejos, y ni siquiera así eran lo suficientemente lindos, ahora que además su paternidad tendría que ser bajo la vigilancia constante de la mujer que más odiaba…

-Debo concentrarme en ideas positivas,… ¿no lo crees Amaimon?

-S…sí –dijo mecánicamente, aun recuperándose por la explosión de emociones que acarreaba su hermano mayor.

-Será cuestión de tiempo para que Okumura tenga su oportunidad de demostrar lo que vale, todo su entrenamiento, los días de constante vigía, discusiones con el Paladín Ángel, todo… dará el resultado que se merece,…eso espero, en verdad.

-Podría hacer una pelea de simulacro…

-No, déjalo, aun debes de recuperarte… y yo.

_Aun no he recibido llamada alguna de Clarisse, no es como si ella hubiera dicho que me llamaría, pero la espera de una visita no deseada puede llegar a ser… sofocante. _

-¿Sabes que si puedes hacer, Amaimon? –gira sus ojos al asiento donde se encontraba el peliverde jugando con su familiar.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué, hermano?

-Ve a observarlo. Debemos asegurarnos que estará listo para entonces.

-Sí –toma la correa de su duende y se dirige a la puerta.

-Y, Amaimon…

-¿Qué?

-Abstente de pelear, ¿quieres?

-Sí.

El seguro de la puerta al cerrar indico que él se había ido. Mephisto suspira a lo bajo y vuelve a sentarse. La verdad, es que solo fue una excusa para que lo dejara solo. Su tortura mental lo estaba derrotando, y personas como Amaimon son las que menos deben saberlo pues pueden aprovecharse. Amaba a su hermano, pero no estaba listo para contarle a nadie aún que hace tres días se había enterado que era padre. Esa situación no era normal, había escuchado relatos similares a su caso, pero al gran Mephisto Pheles no tenían que pasarle.

_Maldita seas mil veces, Clarisse Pheles… _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Clarisse tomo una de las mantas dobladas que tenía en el cesto de la ropa limpia y cubrió a Merlín con una de ellas. El niño se había quedado dormido mientras veía la televisión y no podía resfriarse antes de ver a su supuesto padre.

Como si cupiera duda alguna. Aunque Clarisse quisiera engañarse a sí misma diciéndose que era posible para él pasar desapercibido como hijo de Mephistopheles, sabía que eso no podría estar más cerca de la ficción. ¡Era imposible! Para su mala o buena suerte, el pequeñín se parecía más a su progenitor de lo que era aconsejable: su cabello morado caía en un corte de pelo casi similar (por pura coincidencia), poseía sus mismas pupilas pero el iris era del color de los ojos de su madre. Pequeños colmillos adornaban su dentadura, al igual que orejas en punta ligeramente grandes y llamativas. Si sus compañeros que llegaron a conocerlo hicieron como que creían la historia que era hijo de su esposo en ese tiempo es porque era muy famosa por su actitud dura y una peligrosa enemiga. Clarisse no toleraba que su vida personal se hiciera pública, sobre todo si era por un error de la juventud… ¡Esperen! ¿Acababa de llamarle a su hijo… un error? ¡No! Ella no podía decir que todo con Mephisto fue malo, si algo salió bien ahí fue Merlín, como cualquier madre le era imposible imaginar vivir su vida sin la presencia de ese crío.

Aún no le había dicho nada del viaje pero planeaba volver el fin de semana que era cuando no tenía clases. Merlín era listo, más que cualquier niño de su edad, por eso debía tener más cuidado con lo que hacía, porque él podía entenderlo.

Su esposo, Roy Gutenberg, había muerto hace no más de cinco meses atrás debido a que se había ahogado con su propio vomito después de emborracharse. Se había hecho cargo del mocoso a pesar de que sabía que no era su padre, en realidad, había sido muy bueno y fue un gran apoyo para la rubia cuando aún estaba con vida. El único defecto que tenía Roy era su obsesión con la bebida, rara vez se le encontraba en estado sobrio y siempre lo despedían de cualquier trabajo que consiguiera, casi inmediatamente de haberlo contratado.

Los había dejado en la bancarrota, y esa se había vuelto una de las razones por las que ella se tuvo que armar de valor para volver a ver al hombre, si se le puede llamar así a un demonio, del que no quería saber nada.

Nunca olvidara el día del entierro. Habían vuelto del cementerio, y ella seguía aturdida por lo que había pasado, cuando se le acerco su hijo y se sentó a su lado. Clarisse aún no había reaccionado cuando él comenzó a hablar, es más, todo lo oía como si fueran murmullos lejanos, pero Merlín se veía serio. Clarisse intento captar los hechos, quería entender, pero solo comprendió cuando sacó una foto arruga del bolsillo de su pantalón y se la acercó. Era la foto de Mephisto Pheles.

Al parecer él la había encontrado tres años atrás. No fue difícil deducir que era su padre; eran muy similares y Roy pero para nada. Además, ella la guardaba en su alhajero, lo que quería decir que aquel hombre era importante. Calculó su edad y si la restaba con la fecha de boda de sus padres se podía ver que él había sido concebido cuatro meses antes de que se casaran.

Y había algo más, algo que ni siquiera su mamá sabía, y es que Merlín podía recordar toda su vida desde la primera semana que nació. Todo lo que el contó cuando se sentía derrotada, porque creía que él jamás lo recordaría, los secretos y las confesiones, todo lo recordaba. Y sí, entre todos esos momentos alguna vez ella le había hablado sobre su padre biológico.

Lo más triste de todo, es que la verdadera intención de Clarisse era dejarlo con Mephisto, con quien podría tener la vida que merecía. Con todas las cuentas que tenía que pagar lo más seguro es que le tendría que privar de cosas que un niño de su edad tenía derecho de gozar. En cambio su ex esposo y padre de su hijo se encontraba nadando en dinero y le daría mejores condiciones de vida de la que ella jamás podría disponer.

-¡Ah! –suspiro y se sentó en una silla del comedor.

Ella se había jurado no depender ya jamás de ningún hombre, y esa promesa es muy difícil de cumplir. Jamás sabes lo que te depara el futuro, ni de quien necesitaras ayuda… Esta vez ocupaba ayuda de su ex pareja. Clarisse seguiría visitando a su hijo pero ya no viviría con ella. No pedía que Mephisto pagara las cuantas a deber, o que le diera dinero, solo quería que cuidara de su hijo… porque también era suyo.

-Veamos la correspondencia –acerca un montón de cartas que se encontraban tiradas en la mesa.

Todas eran deudas y más deudas, del agua, de la luz, de la tarjeta de crédito… era interminable. Debía agradecer que los viajes a distintas partes del mundo se hicieran por los túneles de los exorcistas y que esos no tuvieran caseta de cobro. Los boto a un lado, no quería más dolores de cabeza.

Definitivamente su hijo estaría mejor en Japón. Desde que había regresado tampoco había tenido ninguna llamada que la solicitara para algún caso, su celular no había sonado ni una sola vez, lo que se la hacía extraño. **Su suerte estaba empeorando**, se podía sentir. Sin ningún trabajo ¿cómo obtendría dinero? Eso estaba mal, ¿Acaso Dios le enviaba un castigo por haber amado a un demonio?

-¡Bobby! –grito cuando un cachorro de san Bernardo entro corriendo a la cocina dejando un camino de lodo que seguir.

Clarisse se levanto de su asiento dispuesta a castigar al can. Se lo había regalado a Merlín por sus buenas calificaciones, fue un mal cálculo. Ella creyó que el perro solo le causaría molestias a su hijo así que no vio nada malo cuando acepto el obsequio de su hermana. Debió haberlo sospechado cuando la noto muy feliz de deshacerse de él.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no entres a la casa? Mucho menos cuando estás tan sucio, creí que le había dicho a tu amo que te diera un baño antes de que se pusiera a ver Bob Esponja. ¡Ven aquí! –jaló al animal de su collar rojo y aunque el perro no intento liberarse, ponía resistencia con su peso de cachorro de nueve meses.

El teléfono de la casa sonó y eso basto para que Clarisse se distrajera, haciendo que soltara al cachorro que, en lugar de huir, se acostó en el piso de madera. Ella le lanzo una mirada asesina pero primero fue a contestar.

-Ni creas que te has librado –amenazó y descolgó el teléfono.

-¿Exorcista Pheles? –se escucha al otro lado de la línea.

-Sí, ¿Quién habla?

-¡Gracias al cielo! Es el aprendiz del exorcista Schubert, no sé si se acuerda de mí.

-¿Gerard? Sí, me acuerdo de ti. ¿Por qué estas llamando a casa?

-Él está muy molesto, señora. Dice que "¿si está loca o qué?", y está preguntando porque usted no contesta el celular.

-¿Celular? No, yo no he recibido ninguna llamada al celular, no ha sonado.

-La hemos intentado contactar como unas quince veces en este día. Pero como en la quinta llamada usted decidió apagar el celular… o bloquearnos.

-Debe haber un error… –Clarisse avanza hacia la sala donde tenía botado su cinturón de exorcismo.

Aún con el teléfono pegado a la oreja busca lentamente en los compartimientos en los usualmente ella lo hubiera puesto. Cuando sus opciones van desapareciendo y aun no lo encuentra lo va buscando más ansiosamente.

_Tal vez Merlín debió haberlo agarrado._

Pero ella sabía que era imposible, él tenía la regla de jamás tocar las cosas de trabajo de mamá.Cosa que había cumplido bien hasta ahora. Debía repasar, tal vez ella lo había sacado, no, era terriblemente improbable. Tal vez se le había caído en la limosina, realmente era poco factible. ¿Entonces?

-¿Exorcista Pheles? –la llamarón desde el teléfono.

-Amm… Gerard, dile a Arnold que ya sé que pasó, dile que he dejado mi celular en la oficina de Sir Pheles.

-Sí.

Se hace un breve silencio en el que ninguno a los dos extremos del auricular saben que decir.

-Y… ¿Para qué querían contactarme en la mañana? –Clarisse voltea a ver a su hijo quien dormitaba, se había llevado ambas manos a la cabeza como tapándosela y elevaba el trasero en una posición incómoda. La comisura semiabierta de su boca al respirar dejaba asomar su tierna dentadura de niño de ocho años.

-¡Ah sí! Tenemos un problema con una _lamia_, ¿Qué tan rápido puede venir?

-En cuanto llegue la niñera, ¿Dónde están? –el chico empieza a dar coordenadas.

Todo lo demás empieza a perder importancia, mientras ella buscaba una hoja y una lapicera para anotar la dirección su mente empezaba a divagar. ¡Ya estaba!, en cuanto regresara a casa lo primero que haría sería llamarle a Mephisto y darle un regañiza por no decirle que ella había olvidado su celular. Pero ¿y si no estaba ahí? Ese celular era su vida entera: sus contactos, sus horarios, su agenda, su alarma, sus canciones, todo. Intentaría hablarse a sí misma para ver si alguien respondía al otro lado de la línea aunque lo dudaba, de todas formas debía intentarlo.

Su suerte estaba empeorando…


	4. Capitulo 3: Pequeño secreto

Hola de nuevo! bueno aqui esta la cuarta parte como lo prometi. En lo personal no me gusto mucho este capitulo u.u' pero era necesario para explicar lo que sigue. Es practicamente de puros OCc's asi que espero que no les aburra en lo más minimo. Si es un poco tedioso bueno se debe a que los estoy haciendo un poco más largos y estan evolocionando junto con la historia. Ya saben, lo de siempre, envienme un review para saber que piensan de la historia, aporten ideas, me den opiniones. No deben ser alagadores, si creen que estoy fallando en algo haganmelo saber.

Bueno disfrutenlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Merlín se despertó por el sonido vago de la televisión encendida y la luz que ésta desprendía. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue llamar a su mamá pero su cuerpo le indico que realmente lo primero que haría sería desperezarse y tallarse los ojos. Bostezo tiernamente mientras se incorporaba, escucho pasos a lo lejos, que no eran similares a los de su madre, y fue cuando comprendió que ella no estaba.

-Hola, campeón –saludo Helga. Merlín solo se rasco la nuca.

-Hola –la niñera se sentó a su lado.

-Veo que te desperté.

-¿Dónde está mamá? –pregunto omitiendo lo poco relevante que la muchacha había dicho.

-Tuvo que irse, pero volverá pronto.

Como el programa volvió de anuncios ella concentro su atención en la tv, abrió el pequeño yogurt bebible que había asaltado de la cocina e ignoro que el niño existía. Merlín no pensaba quedarse ahí, odiaba quedarse con una adolescente completamente inmadura, que usualmente buscaba el dinero para comprarse un nuevo celular, a la cual tenía que reconocer como figura de autoridad. Prefería irse a encerrar a su cuarto a hacer "no-se-qué" con su único amigo y cómplice, Bobby el perro. Su madre no entendía que sus ocho años él ya era todo un hombre, y los hombres no necesitan ninguna niñera barata que los cuide cuando su mamá está ausente.

-¿Puedo llamarla? –inquirió antes de retirarse.

-No, dijo algo como que su celular no estaba disponible, la verdad no sé. –Se llevo el envase a la boca y sorbió un poco del yogurt con trocitos de fresa—. ¡George, eres un payaso! –se dirigió al actor de 52 años, él cual efectuaba una entrevista a Larry King.

-¡Ven, Bobby! –el perro se levanto del piso, lugar del que no se había movido desde que Clarisse se fue, y siguió al niño por las escaleras.

-¡Ya conoces la rutina! –Le recordó la chica sin quitarle la vista a la pantalla de la televisión. –: Báñate a las ocho, en tu cama a las nueve, y las luce fuera después de las diez, o me quejare con tu madre.

-Ya lo sé, Helga, **gracias**. –Contestó en tono seco.

Atravesó un pasillo tapizado con una alfombra afelpada color turquesa hasta la puerta más apartada pintada de color blanco. Estaba decorada con un montón de letreros y rezaba la palabra "Merlín", escrita en cursiva con letras doradas. Espero que el san Bernardo pasara adentro antes de encerrarse, el cachorro simplemente corrió hacia la enorme cama donde se recostó complacido: estaba revestida con un cobertor azul y blanco, atestada de cojines verdes, blancos, naranjas y amarillos. La base era de color caoba, al igual que todos los muebles. La alfombra debajo de ésta era blanca y combinaba con las paredes verdes.

-¡No lo soporto! –se desquitó el niño, y con un rápido movimiento se posiciono boca abajo en la cama.

-"Relájate, al menos lograste que tú madre fuera a buscar a Sir Pheles" –le contesto el perro.

Bobby era un perro normal, si Merlín podía escucharlo se debía a su herencia demoniaca. La habilidad de hablar con animales era una de tantos otros dones inútiles que tenia. Cosa de la que, por cierto, su madre no sabía nada.

-Pero no ha dicho nada, y temo que la haya llevado al límite –levanta la mirada para ver al perro que daba vueltas una y otra vez en las sabanas.

-"Yo creo que exageras. ¡Mantas nuevas!" –acto seguido el perro empieza a embarrar su nariz en las anteriormente mencionadas y a revolcarse.

Ok, era por eso que esa habilidad era considerada como inútil. ¿Quién quiere oír todo lo que un perro piensa? ¡Merlín no! La verdad le ayudaba, ¡sí!, nadie lo niega, pero por cosas como esa era difícil tolerar su "talento", si se podía clasificar como uno. Es más, su rápido descenso de calificación se debió a una nueva familia de pájaros que habían anidado junto a la ventana de su salón, lugar que estaba cerca de su pupitre. Para hacer la historia corta, la madre de los polluelos se dio cuenta que los entendía y lo distraía todo el día con comentarios como: "¿Qué comen los polluelos humanos?", "¿Por qué los humanos no pueden volar?", "¿Por qué algunos adultos humanos no abandonan el nido?", "¿Quién se cree que es ese anciano (se refería al maestro de ciencias naturales) para hablar así de las aves? Si van a dar la clase que sea por un profesional como yo, que soy un gorrión".

Sip, la vida de Merlín era dura, ¿Cómo explicarle a su mamá su baja que su de rendimiento escolar se debía a una familia de pájaros parlanchines que lo sacaban de quicio con sus comentarios sarcásticos (Y sí, al parecer todas las aves conocían de humor negro)?

Clarisse lo atribuía a un tipo de depresión por la muerte de Roy y la situación actual de la familia, solo dios sabría si ella también se lo creía, porque cada vez que lo decía no sonaba muy convencida. Igual ya había asistido a sesiones con un psicólogo (como si lo necesitara) y lo había logrado convencer que todo estaba bien. Merlín aprendía rápido y sabia como burlar a la autoridad. Justo como su **verdadero** padre.

Merlín había vivido su vida como el que siente que está en los zapatos de alguien más, quería que alguien lo comprendiera, que le enseñara a controlar sus poderes (porque cada vez el descontrol que tenia le hacía más difícil ocultárselo a su mamá). No es que Roy no fuera un buen padre, es solo que el requería a alguien como él. ¿Quién mejor que un demonio… un demonio que fuera su verdadero padre?

Él siempre había soñado con conocerlo, algunos sueños eran placenteros, otros no tanto. Pero era preferible a intentarlo y ser rechazado a que nunca saber cómo hubiera actuado y quedarse con la duda. Merlín tenia este sueño, su favorito de hecho: Por alguna extraña razón estaba solo, había demonios a su alrededor que querían hacerle daño, su madre no se encontraba presente y, cuando están a punto de atacarlo, hace su aparición Sir Pheles. Merlín no sabe cómo actuar al principio pero los maravillosos poderes de su padre lo hacen sentir seguro, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Mephisto acaba con todos los demonios malvados. Mephisto se acerca a él y le dice que todo va a estar bien, entonces lo toma entre sus brazos y le susurra con mucho cariño que lo ama y que no lo volverá a dejarlos, a él y a su mamá. Es entonces cuando llega Clarisse detrás de ellos y los corre a abrazar. Ya lo había soñado tantas veces que creía que era premonición, aunque no le convencieran esas supercherías de "conocer el destino", porque para empezar ni siquiera creía en el destino.

Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que todos los muebles a su alrededor, incluida la cama, empezaron a flotar, lo que asusto a Bobby y lo hizo hacer un ladrido de muerte, sacando a Merlín de sus profundas reflexiones y acabando con aquel raro espectáculo. El sonido de las cosas cayendo resonó en toda la casa y lo siguiente que se escucho fue el alarido de la niñera asustada.

-¡Merlín, ¿qué estás haciendo ahí?! ¡Espera a que suba! –el niño solo atinó a ocultarse debajo de las colchas.

-¡Rayos! ¡No entres! –grito cuando escucho los pasos de la muchacha subiendo por las escaleras.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Qué hiciste? –pregunta como una hermana mayor acusadora.

-¡Estoy desnudo! –contesto desesperado.

-¡Abre esa puerta! –lo siguiente que se escucha son los fuertes golpes de quien toca la puerta con ira y repetitivamente.

Maldición, era por eso que necesitaba ver a ese hombre. Si viviera con él no tendría necesidad de intentar justificar un ruido como ese, no tendría lapsos de descontrol y no se sentiría como un fenómeno entre sus amigos y compañeros.

-¡Suficiente, llamare a tu madre! –mas chillidos por parte de la adolescente hormonal.

-¡¿No que no se podía?! –la confronto.

-Hablare al teléfono de tu tío Arnold si no abres esa puerta ¡Ahora! –le amenazó.

Antes de que Helga pudiera lanzar otro puñetazo a la puerta el niño la abrió y la vio con cara de pocos amigos. Sus ojos azul hielo se clavaron en ella y, por un breve instante, escalofríos recorrieron su espina dorsal.

-Ya estarás contenta. –Helga trago saliva y se dispuso a pasar para inspeccionar la recamara.

-¿Qué fue ese ruido? –volvió a insistir.

-Fue Bobby –contesto como si nada.

-A mi no me parece. ¿No que estabas desnudo?

-Amm… me… ¡Acabo de vestir!

La mirada estructuradora de la niñera recorrió cada centímetro de la habitación intentando buscar algo distinto en ella. Empieza a pasear de un lado a otro, revisa debajo de la cama, en los cajones y en el armario. Mueve el buro, levanta la alfombra y sacude las almohadas. Como no hay nada diferente se voltea a ver al crio de ocho años.

-No sé… -se detiene en seco para analizar lo que iba a decir, luego continua –No sé qué ocultes pero –otra pausa para agregarle emoción –…pero si descubro algo, aunque sea la más mínima travesura, así te va a ir.

-¡Que obsesiva! –Se quejo Merlín -¿Cuál es tu problema? –luego hace una burla -¿Acaso son las hormonas? –Helga le lanza una almohada a la cabeza.

-Te diré cual es mi problema, mocoso: me desvelo todos los días que me toca cuidarte, aunque haya clases mañana, trabajo duro para ganarme la paga que me promete tu madre…

-¿Te refieres a tu tía? –Helga continúo su discurso omitiendo la interrupción del pequeño.

-Intento ganarme las cosas, y si algo se rompe, si tú te lastimas o la casa se incendia ¿a quién crees que van a culpar?

-Pues… –Merlín sabía la respuesta pero se negaba a darle la razón.

-Te diré a quien: ¡A mí! Soy la responsable, estoy a cargo. Cualquier cosita y a mí me dejan sin empleo, niño. Entenderás entonces que si me linchan a mí, por consecuencia, ¡yo te voy a linchar a ti!

Merlín no quería reconocer la autoridad de su prima, así que intento atacarla donde sabia que le dolería más.

-¿Y si le digo a mi tía Emma de que te andas viendo con Johann a escondidas, eh? ¡Ya sabes!, El chico de la moto genial.

-¡Ya está! –enseguida la chica se abalanza contra él. Del susto Merlín hace algo que no estaba en sus planes: la empuja hacia atrás con tal fuerza desproporcional que la muchacha choca contra la pared de su cuarto, creando un agujero ahí donde se golpeo y dejándola inconsciente.

-¡Oh, oh! –es lo único que alcanzo a decir y Bobby hundió más la cara entre las sabanas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shima aprovecho que Koneko y Bon estaban en la biblioteca haciendo la tarea, cosa que él no pensaba hacer, para quedarse solo en el receso. Se había sentado al borde de la fuente y se dedico a inspeccionar el celular que desde hace tres días estaba en su posesión. Solo con esa cosa había descubierto que el cumpleaños de Clarisse era el 23 de julio, que compartían ciertos gustos musicales y que, por las fotos, tenía un hijo no mayor de diez años al que adoraba, pues eran muchas fotos de él.

Llego a suponer que él había sido producto de su matrimonio con Sir Pheles debido al extremo parecido, cosa que le planteo otra pregunta: ¿Por qué se habían separado? Sabía que ese tipo de asuntos no le importaban pero por alguna razón la vida de esa mujer le intrigaba.

Tal vez la relación no había funcionado porque Clarisse había sido demasiado energética para el director. Era una paladín a sus treinta años y había criado a un hibrido sola, ¿Qué mejor prueba que esa?

Tan ensimismado estaba en ver que más podría descubrir con esa cosa que no escucho que alguien se colocaba detrás de él, un demonio muy ruidoso y curioso, que además no respetaba el espacio personal.

-¿Qué haces? –la voz de Rin lo asusto en sobremanera, sobre todo porque sonó muy cerca de su oído.

-¡Eeeehhh! Nada –intento guardar el Black Berry en la mochila pero ya era tarde porque el peliazul lo había visto.

-¡Oye ¿Cómo conseguiste eso?! –le regaña, pues Rin conocía que su amigo no podría comprar un aparato así aunque guardara el dinero de su almuerzo por un año.

-Yo… amm… lo encontré –Shima se rasca la nuca nervioso.

-Humm… -duda por un momento el hijo de Satán pero como en los amigos no se desconfía pronto creyó esa versión -¿Por qué no lo devuelves? –Rin aprovecho para sentarse a su lado y ponerse cómodo.

-Amm… es que… no es de alguien de la escuela –al decir esto se sonroja.

-¿Te lo encontraste en la calle? ¿Por qué no llamas a la casa para ver si alguien contesta? –Rin intento alcanzar el celular para inspeccionarlo pero su amigo pelirosa lo aleja de su alcance.

-¡Hey! –A Rin le desconcierta esta actitud.

-Shima, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Amm… sí. Es solo que…, como te iba diciendo,… yo espero que… ella sea la que llame –trago saliva.

-¿Ella? –Rin se río a más no poder lo que enfureció a Shima bastante -¿Esto es un plan para conquistar una chica? ¡Jaja jaja!

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, Okumura? –se levanto de su lugar para ponerse frente a Rin apretando los puños con furia. Ante tal amenaza Rin comprendió que su amigo iba muy en serio.

-¡Hey, tranquilo! –Shima frunció el ceño y volvió a sentarse cruzando los brazos –Y… ¿Quién es ella? ¿Es Izumo? Tú dijiste que no era nadie del colegio así que…

-No la conoces –lo interrumpió en tono seco.

-Umm –reflexiono el hijo de Satán por un momento -¿Cómo la conociste tú?

-No es de tu incumbencia – ¿Cómo explicarle que ella le doblaba en edad?

-Estás raro –se queja Rin.

Shima solo le da la espalda y se aleja de ahí. Rin no soporta que lo ignore y lo sigue. Para acortar la ventaja que le llevaba corría a ratos hasta que se puso a su altura. Renzo ni siquiera volteo a verlo.

-¿Suguro y Konekomaru saben de tu "plan maestro" y que tú tienes un celular que no te pertenece?

-No.

-¿Saben lo de la chica?

-No.

-¿Alguien más lo sabe? –Shima se detiene y se digna a voltearlo a ver.

-No, solo tú, es por eso que debes guardar el secreto.

-¿Por qué es todo esto tan misterioso? –cuestiono Rin cuya situación estaba pasando de intrigante a súper extraña.

-Porque… -Shima se detuvo a pensar que sería bueno contestarle sin revelarle la verdad. Antes de inventar una buena excusa una voz familiar los hace voltear.

-¡Nii-san! –llamaba Yukio desde el otro extremo del campus. Iba corriendo a máxima velocidad y un sequito de fans iba detrás de él. A ambos muchachos los distrae la épica escena.

-¿Yukio? –apenas Rin tiene tiempo de reaccionar pues antes de darse cuenta su hermano había recorrido la enorme distancia que los separaba y lo había jalado del brazo para que lo acompañara de la maratón. El tirón lastima a Rin, y como lo toma desprevenido no le da oportunidad de poner resistencia.

-¡Corre, Nii-san!

-¡Ahhhhhh! –gritan los dos hermanos. Shima solo ve al grupo de chicas desfilar frente a él.

-¡No digas nada, Okumura! –Le alcanza a gritar – ¡Hasta que yo te diga! –Rin grito algo como "me explicas después" pero como estaba muy lejos Shima no lo escucho bien y le dio poca importancia, después de todo Rin o diría nada por ahora, de eso estaba seguro.

Siguió su recorrido por la escuela mientras volvía a concentrarse en sus pensamientos. Desde que había tenido el celular en sus manos había tenido intención en llamar, si no lo hacía era porque no se atrevía, pero era su única oportunidad para verla de nuevo y desperdiciarla era inconcebible.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Merlín hizo un bruto intento por subir a su niñera/prima a su cama y recostarla, pero si bien la había aventado con fuerza que solo Goku o Superman tendrían, esa fuerza ya lo había abandonado y había vuelto a ser el enclenque de siempre. Solo arrastrarla le había causado un tirón de su hombro que le dolería mañana, la había jalado del cabello y arrancado una gran cantidad de pelo como para hacer una peluca a 10 niños con cáncer y golpeado en diversas ocasiones al tratar de acomodarla. Le reviso la cabeza para comprobar si no estaba abierta, por suerte no sangraba pero se sentía un bulto enorme y obviamente eso no auguraba nada bueno. Tenía ganas de llorar pero no se atrevió a hacerlo porque él ya era un hombre. Lo que si temía, como cualquier hombre de ocho años, era la reacción de su madre si llegaba y encontraba tremenda escena.

Su plan era simple: llevarla hasta la cama, decirle a su madre que se había desmayado porque Bobby le dio un susto de muerte y que él la había puesto en su cama. Todo en ese plan era infalible, excepto por el hueco en la pared que no tenía explicación aparente en esa secuencia. Lo taparía con algo por algún tiempo.

Para empeorarlo el perro no era de ayuda, pues solo se puso a chillar mientras se ocultaba más y más en su cama repitiendo una y otra vez "esto no es bueno, esto no es bueno". ¿Qué se podía esperar de un cachorro torpe?

-Ugh –Merlín intento sentarla pero solo logro que ella se reclinara y su cabeza se golpeara de nuevo.

"Estoy en grandes problemas"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La sonora carcajada de Arnold Schubert resonó en la incómoda camioneta mientras conducía bajo la lluvia. Clarisse, sentada en el asiento del copiloto, solo fingía que no estaba ahí mientras un mal presentimiento inundaba su mente. Encogido en el asiento trasero, el pobre del aprendiz solo se encogía, pues la risa de Arnold lo intimidaba.

-¿Cómo, cómo? –Dijo mientras intentaba calmarse – ¿Qué dijiste?

-Dije –Clarisse suspira, ¿Cómo podía seguirle la corriente y animarlo a seguirse riendo de ella? –que perdí el puto celular en Japón y… -ocupo un poco más de impulso para completar la frase –creo que Mephisto lo… tiene.

Más risas por parte del moreno. La luz del semáforo a una calle de ellos se pone en rojo y el aminora la velocidad hasta detenerse. La lluvia aumenta en intensidad.

-¿Te dije o no te dije que algo épico como eso pasaría? –continuo mientras esperaba.

-¡Oh, cállate! –atino a contestar.

Todo volvió al silencio, aunque se interrumpió casi inmediatamente, para disgusto de la rubia.

-Con esta lluvia tendremos que tomar el camino largo si queremos evitar calles inundadas.

-¡Debes estar bromeando! –Se altera Clarisse – ¿Sabes qué horas son, Arnold? ¡Son las 1:05 a.m.! Mi sobrina tiene clases mañana…

-Hoy, Sra. Pheles –le corrige el joven exorcista –debido a que ya cruzamos el horario de las 24 horas, el término correcto sería "hoy tiene clases…".

-…Y no puede desvelarse –continua sin ponerle atención al pobre muchacho. –Además… -hace un gracioso mohín con la boca –tengo un mal presentimiento.

Esto último mata a Arnold de la risa, quien sin previo aviso estallo de tal manera que además de carcajearse y lagrimear por el esfuerzo también empezó a tocar el claxon una y otra vez. De no ser porque ya eran altas horas de la mañana esto hubiera atraído penosamente la atención.

-¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?! –interroga Clarisse.

-Exorcista Schubert, por favor –implora el joven.

-¡JAJAJA! Supongo que tu… ¡JAJAJAJA!… gran instinto f-femenino… ¡JAJAJA!... te habrá advertido… ¡JAJAJAJA!... como lo hizo con tu cel… ¡JAJAJAJA! –la luz del semáforo había cambiado a verde desde hace un tiempo pero con aquel ataque le era imposible manejar al mismo tiempo.

-¡Suficiente! ¡Me bajo aquí! –grito Clarisse trayéndolo en sí.

-¿eh? ¡Hey, espera! ¡Clarisse! –la jalo del brazo en cuanto le vio intención de abrir la puerta.

-Suéltame –insistió mientras lo alejaba con una manotada que para nada le dolió.

-¡Estás loca! ¡Está lloviendo! ¡Qué digo lloviendo! ¡Eso allá afuera es un diluvio!

-¡No me voy a quedar donde no me respetan!

-¡Exorcista Pheles!

-¡Ahora no, Gerard! –dijeron los adultos al unisón.

-No me voy a quedar donde no me respetan –repitió la exorcista pero esta vez más calmada.

-¿Quién dijo que no te respetaba? Solo era una broma. No te tomes todo tan en serio.

Clarisse se sobo las sienes. ¿Realmente tenía que atravesar por eso todos los días que quedaban de su puta vida?

-¿Ves? Aquí nadie te ofende. Ya, tranquilízate y te prometo que iré lo más rápido posible a tu casa.

Ella no contesto, volvió a abrocharse el cinturón y eso basto para que el auto volviera a ponerse en marcha. Dieron una vuelta a la izquierda y subieron una calle empinada. Gerard tocio un poco. Clarisse empezó a tamborilear el tablero de la camioneta con los dedos. Arnold se rasco el puente de la nariz. Silencio.

-¿Qué harás para recuperar esa cosa? No creo que estés en posición de comprar otro igual.

-No sé, Arnold –contesto Clarisse con tono irritante, de cómo alguien que no desea seguir hablando.

-Tranquila –sentencia su compañero –. A veces me pregunto si no bendeciste al demonio cuando decidiste que debían separarse –pese a que esto lo dijo con la intención de que Clarisse se defendiera ella no lo hizo y decidió centrar su atención el camino.

Sin que los hombres en el vehículo se dieran cuenta Clarisse se dio el lujo de dejar salir una lágrima durante el camino. Estaba harta de luchar, estaba harta de lucir fuerte. Pero no podía renunciar ahora, ya era algo tarde y todo debía continuar conforme lo planeado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"Esto no es nada bueno, nada bueno" –chillaba el san Bernardo mientras veía como su amo intentaba acomodar en la cama a la niñera.

-Cállate si no vas a ayudar –Merlín estaba sumamente estresado y ya había empezado a ponerse de malas.

De un momento a otro cuando subió el cuerpo, o algo así, a la cama algo había tronado y temía que fuera tan serio como se había escuchado. Su brazo derecho se veía más suelto y tan asustado estaba ya que ni siquiera quería revisar que había pasado.

-"Tu madre podría llegar en cualquier momento" –le recordó para su desgracia.

-Entonces ve a vigilar.

-"No quiero" –Merlín tuvo que contener las ganas que tenía de darle una patada en el trasero.

-Listo –dijo para sí cuando logro poner a su prima en el centro de la cama.

Ambos, perro y niño, contemplaron la escena por unos escasos segundos que parecieron minutos. La muchacha estaba puesta bocabajo, totalmente desgreñada, y las extremidades sueltas por ningún lado.

-"Tal vez… deberíamos ponerla… bocarriba"

-Umm… cierto –se subió a hurtadillas en el colchón –ayúdame a voltearla, esto debe ser muy fácil.

….

-¿No seguirás enojada? –pregunto Arnold detrás de Clarisse mientras le sostenía el paraguas. Ella fingía estar súperconcentrada mientras tocaba la puerta, pues desde hace un par de semanas el timbre no servía.

-Para seguir enojada primero debo estar enojada, lo que obviamente no estoy.

-Esa es una impresión que no me da.

-Qué extraño, Helga no contesta.

-Debe estar dormida.

-A lo mejor –busca en su cinturón las llaves y una vez que las tiene en manos abre la puerta.

-¿Quieres que espere para llevársela a Emma?

-Si eres tan amable –acto seguido le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Ese tal vez no fue lo más maduro que Clarisse haya hecho pero fue relajante y le dibujo una sonrisa en cuanto Arnold ya no podía verla. Avanzo lentamente por el pasillo hacia la sala, donde esperaba ver a Helga, pero solo se encontró con la televisión prendida y nadie sentado en el sofá para verla. Se acerco hasta donde estaba el control y la apago.

-hmmp… -se abstuvo a decir y continuo.

Eso era raro pero no era potencialmente sospechoso así que decidió revisar el comedor, la cocina y el baño de la parte baja; todo sin resultado positivo. Aquello tomaba un rumbo muy inesperado pues Helga casi nunca subía al segundo piso.

Clarisse no quería dar cabal a que algo malo pasaba así que, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, subió escaleras arriba hasta el pasillo. En cuanto ya estaba en la mitad del camino pudo reconocer el sonido del ajetreo que se producía en el cuarto de Merlín. Casi por instinto se dirigió hacia allá en silencio. Voces de Merlín, ladridos y chillidos de Bobby y… nada de Helga.

Se acerco un poco más, tal parecía que su hijo aun no notaba que ella había llegado. La puerta de su cuarto estaba semi-abierta así que la rubia solo tuvo que empujarla ligeramente.

-¡Merlín! –llamó en cuanto pudo comprender lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos.

-¡Mamá! –Merlín salto del susto y una lámpara de mesa salió volando en contra de la exorcista.

-¡oh por…! –Clarisse bajo la mirada y pudo notar un ligero caminito de sangre del que su hijo aun no se había dado cuenta. Sangre, un hoyo en la pared, y Helga inconsciente. Todo era bastante claro.

-¡Yo… puedo explicarlo! –Bobby solo salió corriendo de ahí para ocultarse debajo de la mesa del comedor, lugar que frecuentaba cuando sabía que había hecho algo malo.

-Merlín… –Clarisse se llevo una mano a la cara tapando su boca queriendo evitar llorar – ¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer… esto?

-¿Esto? Desde siempre. Y veras que… –los ojos de Merlín se incendiaron en un color azul al igual que su iris –no es lo único que puedo hacer.

Continuara…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Árbol Genealógico:

Emma: Hermana mayor de Clarisse y madre de Helga. Es la que le regalo a Bobby.

Helga: Hija de Emma y sobrina de Clarisse.

Arnold: Ex-esposo de la hermana de Roy, gracias a él se conocierón Roy y Clarisse.

Gerard: Alumno de Arnold, no tiene más de 16 años y no comparte sanguíneos con ninguno de los antes mencionados.


	5. Capitulo 4: Cartas sobre la mesa

Hola, hola! Aqui les dejo la continuacion de mi historia :3 ¡Ya se, ya se! Me tarde mucho, bueno es epoca de examenes en mi escuela y esos maestros cortan mi inspiracion ¬¬' ¡Cuando estaba inspirada no habia tiempo, cuando habia tiempo no estaba inspirada! ¡para compensarlo les deje un capitulo largote ^_^ ¡ojala les guste! Siento que pudo haber quedado mejor, pero en si estoy conforme con el resultado. ¡Oh si! _**¡aprovecho para agradecer a todas las personas que me dejaron un review ya sean usuarios o anonimos. ¡Chicos esta historia es solo para ustedes! Disfrutenlo, por favor.**_

Bueno si les gusto pss dejen un review please! *_*

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Capitulo 4: Cartas sobre la mesa-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Clarisse atrajo hacia ella el cuerpecito Merlín para compartirle calor y evitar que el aire acondicionado de la limosina lo enfermara. Aún no había avisado a Mephisto cuando era que regresaría a hablar con él sobre el tema, pero debido a los sucesos recientes no lo considero importante. El niño dormía por el largo viaje. Largo porque Clarisse le había ordenado al chofer dar un par de vueltas innecesarias con el fin de que Merlín se cansara y fuera más fácil hablar con Sir Pheles, así como presentárselo.

Se sentía abatida, ni siquiera las potentes píldoras para dormir que se había tomado le habían surtido efecto.

_Soy la peor madre del mundo. Todo este tiempo vi a mi hijo sufrir y ni siquiera lo sospeche:_

….

_-¡Oh por…! –Clarisse bajo la mirada y pudo notar un ligero caminito de sangre del que su hijo aun no se había dado cuenta. Sangre, un hoyo en la pared, y Helga inconsciente. Todo era bastante claro._

_-¡Yo… puedo explicarlo! –Bobby solo salió corriendo de ahí para ocultarse debajo de la mesa del comedor, lugar que frecuentaba cuando sabía que había hecho algo malo._

_-Merlín… –Clarisse se llevo una mano a la cara tapando su boca queriendo evitar llorar – ¿Desde cuándo puedes hacer… esto?_

_-¿Esto? Desde siempre. Y veras que… –los ojos de Merlín se incendiaron en un color azul al igual que su iris –no es lo único que puedo hacer._

_-¿A qué… te refieres, Merlín?_

_-Esto –se esforzó en exceso para poder realizar lo que quería mostrar pero lo logro, ante los ojos de la exorcista asombrada pudo hacer que todo en la habitación levitara –Puedo hacerlo… desde siempre. _

_-Yo… -Clarisse no sabía si asustarse o asombrarse, así que decidió mantenerse neutral._

_Merlín la miro melancólicamente, esperaba una reacción negativa por parte de su madre. Pero que ella ni siquiera se moviera era el peor castigo que pudiera darle. _

_-Mami… –alcanzó a decir – ¿crees que soy un fenómeno? Porque yo si lo creo –seguido de eso se puso a llorar a pleno pulmón, se restregaba sus ojos con sus manos y moqueaba sin poder detenerse. Lentamente las cosas empezaron a descender. _

_-B-baja –le ordeno su madre –y háblale a tu tío Arnold, dile que lleve a Helga a un hospital. _

_-Te quiero, mami –Merlín ignoro la orden y corrió hacia ella abrazándola con fuerza. Fue ahí cuando todo se volvió palpable para Clarisse. Toda aquella realidad la alcanzó… y la destrozo._

_-Y-yo también, ¿lo sabes, Merlín? Esto… esto no es nada, iremos a buscar a Sir Pheles y él sabrá qué hacer con… con tus poderes, cielo. _

_-Sí. _

_-Ve por tu tío Arnold, yo alistare las cosas para irnos a Japón inmediatamente. _

_-¿Iremos con Sir Pheles? –pregunto mientras se secaba las lagrimas. _

_-Sí, amor, iremos con Sir Pheles. _

_-¿y Helga estará bien?_

_-Sí, lo estará –le sobo su cabeza para mantenerlo tranquilo. _

_-¿y Sir Pheles me querrá y todo eso, mamá? –prosiguió sin despegarse un milímetro de ella. _

_-Tendrá que hacerlo –respondió luciendo lo más serena posible. _

…_._

"Tendrá que hacerlo" ¿Quién era ella para afirmar aquello? ¿Y si él se arrepentía y decidía que eso no le incumbía? Era su padre pero desde un principio Clarisse le había negado participación en la crianza de Merlín, ella sabía que era descarado de su parte ir corriendo hacia él. Lo sabía, ¿Por qué lo hacía?. Por su hijo sería la respuesta más lógica, "_cometiste un error_" le decía una voz en su mente "_ahora corrígelo_", pero sería estúpido pensar que no existía un trasfondo… uno egoísta.

Se imagino su vida de ahora en adelante: la casa se vería más grande, se sentiría más sola. No tendría a nadie con quien hablar, más que con Arnold. No vería a Merlín crecer, no sabría cómo le iría en clases y se perdería muchas de sus participaciones escolares. Estaría **sola**.

Los fantasmas del pasado la estaban escarmentado desde hace horas. Recuerdos de su vida antes, cuando, y después de estar con Mephisto. Recuerdos de cómo la vida le había dado patadas en los dientes una y otra vez. Y de nuevo la voz interna que la guiaba resonó en su cabeza:

"_¿Quién mejor para educarlo que Mephisto? Él solo entiende la magnitud de este poder_" Por alguna extraña razón esa conciencia suya tenía la voz de su padre. Una voz autoritaria… que la obligaba a hacerle caso. Saco un espejo de su cinturón y se hecho una revisada rápida. Estaba ojerosa y sin maquillar, tenía los ojos un poco hinchados y muy rojos. Guardo el espejo. En ese estado era mejor no verse.

-¿Señora Pheles? –llamo el chofer.

-¿Q-qué ocurre?

-Ya casi llegamos, pero tardaremos un poco, hay un poco de tráfico.

-Excelente. Gracias.

En esa ocasión no quiso que la acompañara Arnold. Él solo la hubiera juzgado por la decisión que estaba tomando. No ocupaba que la hicieran dudar, necesitaba que la alentaran. Sabía que nadie al que conociera lo haría, no esa vez.

Se acomodo mejor en su asiento y observo por la ventana. Estaban a punto de llegar a la escuela. Si quería darse el lujo de ser débil debería hacerlo ahora, porque a partir de que le confiara la vida de su hijo a Mephisto no habría vuelta atrás. Esa sería su única oportunidad para llorar. Y decidió dejarla pasar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mephisto se llevo una de las aspirinas que le habían recomendado para combatir la jaqueca a la boca y se la paso con la ayuda del café caliente negro recién hecho. De hecho, esa era la quinta vez que lo hacía en el día. No sabía si se debía al hecho de que su sistema se estaba acostumbrando al efecto de la cafeína o que la bronca que tenía era más fuerte de lo que cualquier droga pudiera resolver. Lo único que sabía es que ese dolor de cabeza que parecía crecer con el tiempo no disminuía con nada.

Blasfemo a lo bajo, igual no había nadie en la oficina para escucharlo. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él, de todos los hijos de Satán, ¡no!, de todos los demonios, el que tuviera que lidiar con cosas como esa? Y para colmo, Mephisto parecía estarse emocionado con la idea. Hasta había visitado distintas primarias solo para espiar a los niños en el recreo; que conste que no era por pedofilia, solo quería ver como se comportaban los críos en su "ambiente natural".

-Maldición –dijo en voz alta casi inconscientemente.

Mephisto era de aquellos tipos de persona que les costaba entender la realidad de las cosas, el tipo de persona que siempre quería tener el control, que todo se hiciera a su manera. Así que, si algo de su entorno no encajaba con sus planes, le era muy difícil aceptarlo y, por consecuencia, caía en un estado de negación profundo. En otras palabras, aun no entraba en conciencia de que, si el niño llegaba, su vida, incluido su proyecto con los hijos de Satán, cambiaria en un 110%; y lo peor de todo es que, si no se sentía listo, también podía afectar de manera negativa a aquel crío.

-Tsk, solo esto debe pasarme a mí –otro sorbo al líquido humeante que reposaba a un lado de su escritorio.

¿Y cuando se dignaría esa mujer de llamarlo? ¿O al menos de programar una cita con su secretaria? Una cosa era que él fuera tan amable como para ceder a lo que pedía y otra era estar a su merced. Si realmente ella recordaba algo de su vida juntos sabría que eso le desquiciaba. Un suspiro, una maldición y un sorbido a la bebida caliente. Decidió darle otra oportunidad.

Saco su celular del cajón donde lo tenía guardado y reviso sus mensajes, solo para ver si tenía novedad de aquella fastidiosa _bruja_ con la que había compartido votos antes. Nada. Entonces hubo silencio. Silencio. Tic en el ojo. Silencio. Timbre de salida para el receso.

_Imposible. _

¿Era posible que una persona desaparezca de tu vida sin dejar rastro, vuelva a aparecer con la amenaza de joderte por toda la eternidad, y se vaya de nuevo de la manera en que lo hizo la primera vez? Al parecer, Clarisse podía. Mephisto aventó el celular con fuerza contra la pared.

-Esto… esto no está bien.

_Jodida sea mi suerte…¡Joder! _

-Estás enloqueciendo, ¡solo mírate! –se burló de sí mismo y rio nerviosamente.

Todo volvió a la quietud habitual por unos instantes. El paso constante de reloj que marcaba la hora, el sonido del viento que se filtraba por la ventana y las voces de sus alumnos allá abajo era todo lo que se escuchaba. Plena y bella quietud.

Y justo cuando Mephisto sentía que los nervios por fin lo abandonaban, el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta lo vuelve a su pésimo estado de humor.

_Ignórale, tal vez se vaya. _

Y eso hizo, pero no le dio los resultados que esperaba. Todo lo contrario, siguieron insistiendo, pero ahora con más fuerza y más rápido. ¡Por los ocho infiernos de Dante! ¿No podían dejarlo en paz? Así lo pidió explícitamente antes de encerrarse en su oficina, ¿Por qué no le hacían caso?

-Pase –se aseguro de que el visitante reconociera lo irritado que estaba en su tono de voz. Quería escarmentar.

-L…lamento interrumpirlo, Sir Pheles –inicio tímido el maestro Yunokawa quien sostenía un trozo de papel en la mano.

-¿Qué quieres esta vez?

-Tengo dos malas noticias para usted.

_¿Aun más? _

-¿y cuáles son?

-Señor, la maestra de aria ha renunciado esta mañana…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Sabía que no podía confiar en esa gorda amante de los gatos! ¿Cómo paso eso? –se acerco muy enojado hacia el profesor y lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa, separándolo del suelo por unos centímetros.

-S…Sir Pheles, tal parece que tuvo una discusión algo violenta con el… p-profesor Okumu…ra –Mephisto lo soltó inmediatamente.

-¿Qué clase de discusión?

-N-no nos quiere compartir detalles, cog… cog…, pero me temo que tiene que ver con su hermano, Rin Okumura.

-Esto no podría estar peor. Quiero hablar con Okumura-sensei, lo antes posible. No tenemos reemplazo inmediato para profesor de Aria. ¡Y estamos en tiempos de exámenes!

-Se niega a hacerlo –contesto mientras se acomoda su ropa que había sido desacomodada debido al arranque de ira del director.

-Pues convéncelo.

-Tratare –fija su vista en la nota que reposaba en su mano –. La segunda noticia que tengo es que su ex-esposa está en camino a la academia.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –prácticamente los ojos de Mephisto irradiaban chispas.

-N… nos acaba de mandar un mensaje hace quince minutos… –espero a que Mephisto dijera algo, pero éste solo acertó a quedarse estático – ¿Sir Pheles?

-¡Debes estar bromeando! ¿A qué altura va?

-No nos dijo eso, solo nos pidió que nos aseguráramos que usted cancelara sus citas previas a esta hora.

Mephisto salió corriendo de su oficina como alma que lleva…ajam… el diablo, sin saber a dónde dirigirse realmente. Se detuvo un rato cuando se dio cuenta que su reacción no tenía fundamento alguno. ¿Qué intentaba hacer exactamente?

Tomo aire y levanto su vista al horizonte. El sol le calo en los ojos, obligándolo a fruncir el ceño para entrecerrarlos y evitar que la luz le lastimara. Ella era perversa. Sí que lo era. Torturarlo durante cuatro días sin noticia alguna para luego aparecer repentinamente.

_Lo consideras gracioso, ¿no es así? Bueno, si te gusta hacer entradas ruidosas como esas… yo te daré la bienvenida que mereces._

Y con esos dulces pensamientos de venganza Mephisto se relajo y sonrió, con una sonrisa perversa, la sonrisa de alguien que no conocía el concepto de bueno. Porque Mephisto ya no pensaba claramente. Mephisto estaba cabreado… por todo. Porque la mujer que más odiaba había regresado, su peor fracaso. Pronto Mephisto descubrió que su alma estaba amarga y turbia, como el café negro de la mañana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shima se había perdido en la mitad de la conversación, así que había dejado de prestarle atención. Por dos razones: porque su mente divagaba en otra cosa, como el celular que poseía en esos instantes; y porque hablaban de los resultados del examen de matemáticas, en el cual no le había ido muy bien. No tenia caso presumir su mediocridad ni hablar de la mediocridad de otros.

Sus amigos habían notado el cambio drástico en la actitud del pelirrosado pero solo uno sabía a qué se debía. El pequeño demonio no había tenido la oportunidad de reunirse con él en privado, pero la idea de citarlo para hablar de ello era una de aquellas que no dejan de aparecerte cada vez que pones tu mente en blanco. La emoción era tal, hasta Rin ya se había empezado a imaginar a la muchacha que traería a Renzo de un ala. Sería esbelta, como le gustan a él; y chaparrita, todas las japonesas son así; seria de busto generoso, sexy y erótica; cabello negro, largo y lacio; ojos… ojos color miel… o avellana, ¿sería lo mismo?; siempre sonreiría, tal vez fuera amable.

Ok, tenía la imagen en su cabeza ahora, ¿Cómo sería su actitud? Muy "moe", obviamente. Sería tierna y apapachable. Le encantarían los mangas shojo y hacer cosas de niñas, como ir de compras y eso. Se sonrojaría cada vez que ambos se hablaran y bajaría mucho la mirada al suelo, tal vez solo lo considerara un amigo, tal vez ni siquiera supiera que él existe… ¡Vaya, el misterio lo estaba matando!

-¡Oi, Okumura! –Lo llamo Bon con desespero – ¿Estas prestando atención?

-¡Eh! –exclamo sorprendido.

-Y esa es la actitud de Okumura en el examen de matemáticas –los chicos rieron como si nunca hubieran escuchado algo más gracioso.

-¡Oye, pero que dices! –se defendió el muchacho.

-Y esa es la reacción de Rin cuando el maestro explicaba las clases de matemáticas –volvió a atacar. Sus amigos prácticamente se orinaban en sus pantalones.

-¡No te pongas agresivo! –ahora si iba a explotar.

-Y es lo que Okumura dijo cuando vio la primera pregunta en el examen: "Ponga la fecha aquí" –Ok, Suguro se la estaba ganando.

-¡Hablo en serio! –literalmente estaba echando humo de las orejas.

-¡Ya tranquilo!

Rin gimió, no podía estar enojado con sus amigos, realmente no podía. No tuvo que esforzarse en sonreír, le salió natural y todos se olvidaron del altercado de hace rato. Los siguientes fueron comentarios poco trascendentes acerca de proyectos especiales en clases de historia y geografía, la disección en la clase de biología y el próximo examen para química. Una plática normal en la que Shima no se molesto en participar. Suspiraba y veía el horizonte como aquella persona enamorada cuyo amante se encuentra a millones de kilómetros de ahí. O como borrego con dolor estomacal, cualquiera de ambas.

-Eso me recuerda –comento Konekomaru – que tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para el proyecto de historia. ¿Qué vamos a exponer?

-Cierto –le apoyo Bon –, será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar. Mejor nos vamos ya.

El proyecto consistía en, con un compañero, exponer a base de maquetas, presentaciones etc., un tema que se hubiera visto en el semestre y compartirlo con la clase. Dependiendo del esfuerzo se les calificaría, y el grupo seria el que les diera la nota final. A Ryuji le había tocado con Konekomaru. A Shima le había tocado con Okumura.

-Te apoyo en está. Estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos exponer acerca de la segunda guerra mundial. Bueno, nos vemos, chicos. Nos dicen que eligieron para exponer después.

-¡Claro, Konekomaru! –lo despidió energéticamente el demonio con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No hagan estupideces, como coquetear con chicas o espiar a Moriyama-san, mientras no estamos. Lo digo en especial por ti, Shima.

-Entendido, Bon –sus amigos se levantaron de donde se encontraban sentados dispuestos a irse a trabajar.

-Trabajen mucho.

-Gracias, Koneko.

Los chicos solo los vieron partir mientras reían, agitaban su mano sin descanso y sonreían como muñecas barbies. Cuando ya no tenía caso seguir con el show, porque los otros ya estaban muy lejos, Rin se dio el lujo de observar a su amigo pervertido de reojo. El cambio en su cara era drástico. Tenía mirada de pocos amigos y… ¡Por dios! ¿Hace rato también tenía ojeras macabras?

-Y… -empezó Rin para tantear el terreno –si los chicos hacen su tema de la segunda guerra mundial, ¿nosotros de que lo haremos?

-Se ha donde quieres llegar, Okumura.

-No sé a qué te refieres –mintió.

-Escucha, eres el único que sabe y, la verdad, no me siento muy cómodo con esta situación. Por eso te pediré de favor que lo olvides.

Rin analizo por un momento. La idea de conocer a la muchacha era excitante, siempre podría investigar por su cuenta. Pero su amigo no estaba siendo el mismo y si esa actitud continuaba posiblemente no la toleraría por más tiempo. Nunca tuvo amigos, el era demasiado agresivo para eso. Pero los monjes de Myoda lo habían aceptado y le habían dado una oportunidad, no para socializar, sino para darse cuenta que él podía tener la confianza de las personas y no defraudarlas. Después de todo, Shima sabía que él era hijo de Satán y no por eso dejo de hablarle, realmente confiaba en que Rin era distinto a su padre. Lo más lógico sería…

-Bien, lo olvidare. Pero antes debes responderme dos preguntas –Renzo asintió.

-¿Cuáles son?

-¿Por qué no te sientes cómodo con eso? Y ¿Por qué no le quieres decir a nadie acerca de ello?

Shima sintió el color subir por sus mejillas. Sabía que haría preguntas como aquellas, pero igual esperaba poder zafarse de una u otra forma. ¿Qué haría ahora? Si Rin podía hacer tan fácilmente lo que le pedía ¿Qué le impedía a él hacer lo mismo? Okumura era un buen amigo, uno de los mejores. Ahí estaban los dos, mirándose expectativamente, esperando que Renzo fuera el que rompiera el silencio.

-¡Hahaha! –Se río nervioso – Bueno sobre lo de historia, creo que deberíamos exponer sobre el gran terremoto de Kanto, ¿Qué te parece?

Rin frunció el seño enojado.

-Claro, te interrogo y tu negro humor cambia de repente.

-No me hagas esto, Rin. Es que esto es tan… -Rin solo se detuvo a contemplar al chico con brazos cruzados.

-¿Complicado? ¿Nuevo? ¿Traumatizante?

-¡Argh! ¡Todo junto!

-Ya v-eo.

-Escucha no me siento cómodo con esto porque la situación por la que estoy atravesando es extraña, hasta para mi, ¿sí? Y esa es la misma razón por la que no quiero que nadie se entere. Solo se armaran malentendidos y, para ser honesto, ni yo mismo se explicarlo.

-Oye, si ocupas ayuda…

-Se que eres un buen amigo, pero ni siquiera tu comprenderías.

-¿Es la novia de alguien más? –pregunto tontamente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Ese tipo de situaciones no me quitarían el sueño.

-¿Entonces qué es?

-¿Sabes que, Okumura? Dejémoslo así.

Existen dos tipos de batallas: en las que el resultado es tan grande que solo te queda perseverar para alcanzar la meta; y las en las que ni siquiera sabes si va a ver un resultado y si éste será satisfactorio, por lo tanto te conviene abandonarlas antes de que apuestes a cambio de nada. Este caso era un claro ejemplo del segundo y pronto Rin comprendió que lo mejor en ese momento era dejar de insistir.

-¿Cuándo devolverás el celular?

-¡Yargh! ¡Okumura, deja de hacer tantas preguntas! ¡¿Sabes?! ¡Cuando una persona no se entiende ni a si misma lo peor que puedes hacer es peguntarle que hará al respecto!

-"Cuando una persona no se entiende ni a si misma…" –repitió tratando de analizar las palabras de su amigo, para sorpresa de Shima Rin solo sonrío – ¡Increíble! ¡El sufrimiento te vuelve poético! ¡Ojala fueras así más seguido!

Enormes lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Renzo mientras se ponía más histérico.

-¡Quieres que sufra! ¿Qué clase de amigo eres?

Rin solo pudo relajarse y suspirar. Renzo había vuelto a ser el mismo… por ahora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Clarisse ya había empezado a cabecear del sueño si no es porque siente que de pronto la limusina iba más despacio, indicio de que ya estaban llegando. Se desperezo y busco con su tacto la cabeza de su pequeño hijo que descansaba en sus piernas. En cuanto sintió su cabello sonrió inconscientemente y se relajo. Hasta que recordó en la bronca que estaba metida y volvió a su actitud seria.

Se acomodo su cabello lacio y corto con algunas pasadas de su mano y se tallo los ojos. Pero cuando estaba a punto de incorporarse totalmente el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo en contra del vehículo la hizo sobresaltarse.

-¡Oh por Dios! –alcanzo a decir –Souta ¿Qué Ha pasado? –Se dirigía al chofer pero no obtuvo respuesta -¿Souta?

El auto, que aun estaba en movimiento, acelero y se movió en zigzag, lo que causo pánico para la exorcista. De no haber sido porque su trabajo le demandaba vencer el pánico ya hubiera gritado, pero pánico no es lo mismo que miedo y en ese instante temía por la vida de Merlín. Entonces es cuando se le vino a la cabeza.

_Mephisto_

¡Ese maldito bastardo! ¡Como lo haría pagar por eso!. Con mucho esfuerzo Clarisse se movió hacia el frente, hasta el asiento del piloto. Grande, mejor dicho, poco fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta que, en lugar de Souta, un pequeño muñeco como de los que salen en la caja de sorpresas con vivaces colores tomaba el volante sin siquiera tener la altura necesaria para alcanzar el parabrisas y ver el camino. El mono la volteo a ver y le saco la lengua. Lo último que escucho Clarisse fue una sonora carcajada y, antes de darse cuenta, el carro se encontraba dando vueltas a 360° por todo el estacionamiento. La rubia se permitió echar una mirada hacia el asiento trasero. Su hijo ni siquiera parecía inmutarse. La inercia fue tanta que ella termino cayendo hacia atrás.

Se levanto a duras penas y se sostuvo fuerte del asiento mullido del copiloto. Mira con desagrado al pequeño muñequito y se abalanzo contra él para tomar control del vehículo.

-¡Esto no es gracioso, Mephisto! –Le dijo al curioso familiar que se burlaba de ella como si él realmente fuera Mephisto –Podrías matar a Merlín… y podrías arrepentirte.

El juguete volvió a reírse de ella.

-¿Matar? –le contesto con el tono de voz con el que solía hablar Mephisto cuando se convertía en perro –Si aquí nadie va a morir, solo planeaba divertirme un poco como tú lo has estado haciendo últimamente.

Dejaron de dar vueltas para volver a irse derecho en máxima velocidad. El cuerpo de Merlín se movía de un lado a otro pero no se despertaba o caía.

-¿A qué te refieres? No tengo idea de que hablas –la limusina freno drásticamente, lo que envió a Clarisse hacia delante contra el auto. El parabrisas le dejo una marca en la frente pero ese cambio de posición le dio ventaja para tomar el volante más fuerte.

Más risas, risas que la sacaban de quicio, y otras piruetas pero esta vez para atrás. A pesar de lo pequeño que era el demonio éste demostraba más fuerza que la que ella tenía y la exorcista pronto se dio cuenta que seguir jugando a "quien tiene el volante ahora" no llevaría a ningún otro lado más que a su tumba.

-No te hagas. Se ve que lo disfrutas, ya sabes, el torturarme de esa manera. Pero ya me encargare yo de darte un escarmiento.

Otra vez el auto se dirigió derecho hacia el frente mientras hacía repetidas pausas, frenaba y aceleraba de manera aleatoria.

Clarisse busco desesperadamente la pistola 9 mm que reposaba en una parte de su cinturón, mientras seguía sostenida de donde podía con la otra mano. Varias personas ya habían visto al loco auto y se habían arremolinado, a una distancia segura, para que su curiosidad fuera saciada.

Otras partes de la limo empezaron a fallar. La radio se encendió y sonó la canción de "For you entertainment" de Adam Lambert, la palanca de velocidades cambiaba a voluntad y los parabrisas empezaron a funcionar. Al parecer el demonio había captado lo que ella iba a hacer y buscaba distraerla.

-¡Suficiente, Mephisto! ¡Este juego termina ahora! –Clarisse desenfundo su arma y con un movimiento rápido del gatillo logro dispararle al juguete maldito en la cabeza, lo cual hizo que el auto quedara a la deriva sin nadie para manejarlo.

Clarisse actuó rápido para colocarse en el asiento del chofer y, de pura suerte, lograr que el alargado vehículo se estacionara en el aparcamiento que estaba reservado para el director de la institución. Suspiro.

-Maldito –le dijo al demonio resentida. El "cadáver" del familiar desapareció después de eso.

Sintió su respiración agitada y oyó pasos, múltiples pasos, acelerados que venían corriendo hacia ellos. Escucho como habrían primero la puerta del pasajero y como sacaban a su hijo de ahí. Luego reconoció el sonido de la puerta del piloto abriéndose y como unas fuertes manos la guiaban para afuera de igual manera. No puso voluntad pero tampoco hizo nada para ayudar. Estaba en shock. ¿Tanto así quería Mephisto deshacerse de ella? Ya estaba creyendo que dejar a su bebé con ese psicópata era mala idea.

-¿Está bien? –ella volteo a ver al lugar de donde provenía la voz.

-¿D…donde esta M-Merlín? –pregunto entre jadeos.

-Está bien. Fue llevado a la enfermería –lo primero que noto de la persona que estaba frente a ella era que era un exorcista, que era un hombre, era alto, usaba lentes y era joven. Muy joven – ¿Acaso está loca? ¿O borracha? Por favor explíquemelo, porque quiero entender cuáles son sus razones para querer suicidarse de esa manera.

-Tranquilo, cuatro ojos –llamo a manera de regaño una voz femenina muy familiar para la rubia – ¿No ves que está en shock? ¡Hey, linda! No esperaba verte aquí, ¿Qué paso?

-N-no estoy segura –mintió –Solo sé que mi chofer desapareció y un duendecillo ocupaba su lugar.

-¿Crees poder levantarte?

-S… sí, gracias, Shura –con ayuda de la chica el levantarse fue más fácil de lo que realmente parecía.

Sus piernas le temblaban, estaban tan inestables como gelatina. La sensación de vértigo aun no la abandonaba, se sentía peor que cuando subió por primera vez a los juegos del parque de diversiones de Mephiland.

-¿Se conocen? –pregunto el joven más calmado.

-Ella es la paladín Köller… ¿o era Pheles? –Se cuestiono a ella misma –es tu superior y fue una gran ayuda para tu padre.

-¿Pheles? Osea usted es la es…

-No quiero hablar de ello, por favor –Yukio le concedió el favor.

-Entonces usted conoció a mi padre.

-¡Hahaha! –Se permitió reír –y a ti también, pero tú eras un niño, no me sorprende no me recuerdes. ¿Este es Yukio… o Rin?

-Yukio –le respondió Shura –ese es el que estudio exorcismo a los 7 años –le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda al castaño, lo cual lo irrito por la brusquedad de la mujer –, el cuatro ojos y yo somos inseparabables desde entonces.

-Déjame diferir en eso –le reprocho molesto.

-Necesito ir por Merlín y hablar con Sir Pheles, ¿Acaso se encuentra aquí?

-Sí, si –contesto Shura despreocupada –que el miedosito-cuatro-ojos te guie, el es todo un caballero, ¿no es así, Yukio?

-Eres verdaderamente molesta –dijo Yukio mientras se acomodaba mejor los lentes en el puente de su nariz –. Si es tan amable de seguirme –se inclino ligeramente ante Clarisse y se le adelanto.

-Te enviare a tu crío a la oficina –agrego Shura.

-Gracias, Shura.

-Oh, cuando quieras, Klarchan –la despidió con la mano y Clarisse solo se concentro en seguir al joven por la academia.

…..

-Pase –exclamo Mephisto desde el otro lado de la puerta cuando oyó tocar a ella.

-Lamento la interrupción, Sir Pheles –dijo Yukio en tono serio y formal –, pero me temo que tiene visitas importantes.

-¡Oh, sí! La esperaba, hazla pasar.

-Gracias, Okumura-kun, yo puedo desde aquí –lo despidió Clarisse.

-¡Hai! (Si) –se inclino mostrando respeto y se alejo de ahí cerrando las puertas a su paso.

Mephisto le sonrió hipócrita y anchamente, y con una señal corporal la invito a sentarse frente a él. Clarisse lo vio con el ceño fruncido e hizo lo que le pidió con cierta brusquedad.

-¿A qué crees que juegas? ¡No, aun mejor! ¡¿Con quién crees que juegas?! ¿Acaso sabes lo que acabas de hacer allá?

-Te escarmenté –respondió sereno –, solo eleve la apuesta.

-¿Eso es todo para ti, verdad? Solo una apuesta, una maldita burla.

Clarisse estaba realmente enojada. Si solo hubiera estado ella en el auto no habría problema, pero ahí se encontraba también Merlín, el hijo de ambos ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacer algo así y aun tener el descaro de sonreír? Quería llenarle los sesos de balas, dejarle agujeros humeantes en el cuerpo… pero en su posición estaba totalmente indefensa y a su merced. Si ella hacia un movimiento en falso sería el fin para su plan.

-Relájate, yo no dejaría que nadie… -la mirada helada de Clarisse lo obligo a callarse inmediatamente. Ni siquiera un demonio podría lidiar con una madre enojada.

-Yo… ¡Yo no sé que sigo haciendo aquí!

-¡La verdad yo ni siquiera sé cómo te atreves a venir en primer lugar! ¡Tú, bruja traidora y manipuladora! ¡¿Cómo esperas que algo tan grande como esto resulte?! ¡No se qué te propongas con tu regreso pero te advierto no dejares que vuelvas a acercarte a mi **nunca**! ¡**Tus** problemas ya-**no**-son-**mis**-problemas! –Clarisse trato de lucir fuerte mientras escuchaba toda la basura que Mephisto le aventaba y, ella sabía, se merecía. No pestañeo ni una sola vez.

-Solo quiero que tenga una figura paterna a lo largo de su vida. Roy ya no está y yo creí que…

-¿Qué? ¡Anda, dime que pensaste en esa cabeza humana tuya!

-Merlín ansiaba conocerte, por favor no lo decepciones –trataba de sonar lo más neutral posible pero cada vez que hablada de su hijo y recordaba que cuando ella volviera a Alemania lo haría sola se le formaba un nudo en la garganta –. Entiéndelo, solo me humillo a esto por él, cuando lo conozcas que darás cuenta que lo vale y…

-¡No! Así no funcionan las cosas, aunque una persona lleve tu sangre no asegura que por eso lo ames. Aunque sea tu… -antes de terminar la frase la puerta al fondo se abrió y una exorcista pelirroja entro cargando a un pequeño bulto de mantas entre sus brazos.

-¡O hayou! –saludo Shura despreocupada.

Mephisto se quedo viendo al bulto. Presentía lo que era ó, mejor dicho, quien era. Volteo a ver a Clarisse, quien solo asintió secamente. Shura no paraba de admirar a lo que sea que estuviera cargando y sonreía ¿Qué era tan bonito como para hacerla hacer eso? Mephisto avanzo firme pero lento. Lucia seguro en el exterior, pero en el interior deseaba que la tierra se abriera en dos y que se lo tragara. Shura lo vio venir y despego un poco a la pequeña personita de ella para que él lo viera mejor. Mephisto alargo su brazo y destapo un poco los cobertores que tapaban su cabeza y se asomo lentamente. Se quedo paralizado.

Clarisse se relajo por primera vez, sabía que Mephisto había hecho por fin lo que ella tanto había implorado. El demonio solo palideció, nunca una cría le había causado tanta ternura y miedo, pronto sintió en el renacer un sentimiento que había sido apagado cuando la mujer que más amaba lo había traicionado. Acerco una mano para quitarle un mechón de cabello purpura que estorba a la visión de tan tierna carita, quería admirarlo por mucho tiempo, pero en el contacto el calor de Mephisto hizo despertar a Merlín, quien enseguida clavo sus ojos hacia su padre. Inconscientemente ambos sonrieron, como si de dos amigos que se reencuentran se tratase.

-Hola –saludo a lo bajo Mephisto.

-¿Tú eres mi papá? –Mephisto solo atino a asentir.

-Shura, por favor, sácalo –le suplico la rubia a su amiga pechugona.

-¿Eh? Pero ¿Por qué? –pregunto sorprendida.

-Debo de decirle algo a Sir Pheles en privado, cosas de adultos. Espera afuera por favor.

-Ven, guapo –le acomodo de manera en que Shura siguiera cargándolo de manera cómoda y se fue de ahí sin inmutarse.

-No, espera –suplico Mephisto a lo bajo aunque no de manera insistente.

-¿Te cabe alguna duda ahora? –interrogo Clarisse cuando volvieron a estar solos.

-¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto?

-Mephis…to, mira, así están las cosas: Roy murió y yo… yo me he quedado en bancarrota…

-¿Quieres que aporte dinero para la educación del niño?

-No. Es algo más complicado que eso. De hecho, esta opción la estaba contemplando desde tiempo atrás, pero debido a los sucesos recientes me temo que es la mejor –una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla y sonrió rota por el dolor.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Mephisto, quiero que lo dejes vivir contigo… y lo críes. El ha heredado ciertos poderes tuyos y yo, como humana que soy, no soy de mucha ayuda, no los entiendo… pero tú sí, y sé que estará bien contigo. Tenía mis dudas al venir aquí, sobre todo después de lo que hiciste, pero dada tu reacción al conocerlo… se que harás un excelente trabajo con el –prácticamente esto lo decía con un hilillo de voz.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero yo si apenas se lidiar con adolescentes! No se lidiar con niños, Clarisse, no sé. Soy un hombre ocupado, mi usencia será notoria.

-Mephisto, por favor –las lágrimas caían libremente, dejándole una sensación cálida y húmeda y un sabor salado en los labios –. No te estoy pidiendo nada más.

-Clarisse, hiciste todo esto por él, eres muy unida a nuestro hijo, tú tampoco estas conforme con esa solución.

-No veo otra. Lo siento, Mephisto.

-Clarisse, yo solo lo joderia más, no soy el súper-hombre que imaginas. Por favor, no me dejes solo con el niño. Si tanto lo amas entenderás lo que te digo.

-¡ESTOY EN LA MISERA BANCARROTA! ¡NO ENTIENDES ESO! ¡Venderé la casa y me iré a vivir con mi hermana! Solo me queda vender mis acciones, el esposo de Emma no me quiere ahí, al final accedió porque le prometí que solo sería yo… por favor… Entiéndelo. Merlín merece algo mejor que eso, merece a su padre. Será duro al principio pero… solo es cuestión de sentarse con él media hora diaria y platicar.

Mephisto suspiro. Luego la volteo a ver melancólico.

-Clarisse… vuelve conmigo –hablo en un romántico susurro.

Las palabras pronunciadas por su ex–esposo la sacaron de su tristeza para ser suplantada por sorpresa. Se le quedo viendo, tratando de verificar si lo que había oído era verdad. Mephisto seguía ahí, impasible. Por un segundo creyó que ella lo había imaginado.

-Vuelve conmigo… -repitió dulcemente –y trae a Merlín contigo.

Continuara…


	6. Capitulo 5: Un terrible acuerdo

Bueno chicos/chicas aqui les dejo el más reciente episodio de mi fic. Ojala lo disfruten, este ha sido uno de los que más me costo continuar y creo que uno de los mas rapidos en acabar. Lamento si quedo todo pachichi al final, tuve una ruleta de montaña rusa que no se imaginan :( Mi mejor amigo acaba de morir justamente hoy, me refiero a mi perro Blacky, al quien le dedico este episodio. Viejo, ojala estes en un lugar mejor.

Pero soy profesional asi que lo termine y lo subi, si les gusta dejen reviews, si no pss tambien, solo recuerden dejar direccion de donde viven para irlos a masacrar. Ok, no °-°. Ya enserio, disfruten el capi que lo hice con amor :)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Un terrible acuerdo-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Clarisse media cada centímetro de la oficina de Mephisto. Las aves trinaban afuera del edificio y todo estaba en calma, ese era uno de esos días raros en los que la rubia se encontraba de buen humor, en especial porque su nuevo esposo le había dado la libertad de decorar su despacho como ella quisiese. Ya fuera porque le fascinara su estilo y gusto, o por la simple necesidad de dejarla afuera de las discusiones que se llevaban a cabo acerca de su matrimonio en el Vaticano.

Clarisse suspiró, era decepcionante, pues ella realmente creyó que con su boda al fin los dejarían en paz con ese asunto. Tomo su libreta y anoto la última medida que había registrado. Solo por hacer tema de conversación hace una semana atrás mientras cenaban ella le comentó a Mephisto que su oficina se percibía muy ajena a su personalidad, además de muy sola. Le conto un par de visiones que tenia para mejorar el ambiente allí y, al parecer, a él le habían encantado. Claro, **todo** lo que proviniera de ella **le encantaba**.

Se ruborizó de solo pensarlo. En verdad el encanto no había pasado después de su luna de miel, como le sucedía a muchas parejas. Ese hombre seguía enchinándole la piel.

-¡Vaya, si su oficina podría ser tan grande como nuestro cuarto! –exclamó sorprendida cuando vio el resultado de sus cuentas, las cuales sacaban el total del área que tenía a su disposición para redecorar.

Con razón ese lugar se sentía tan vacio. Tal vez le agregaría unos sillones… y movería el escritorio, añadiría un enorme librero y pondría cuadros para decorar las paredes.

Hizo un rápido sketch de cómo se imaginaba la habitación después de echarle esa "manita de gato" y le gusto el resultado.

-Él lo amara –dijo en voz alta y sonrió al imaginarse su expresión cuando por fin viera lo que ella había hecho en ese proyecto personal.

Mephisto solía exagerar mucho sus gestos cuando se trataba de cosas que la rubia hacia para él. Como, por ejemplo, cuando ella hizo un retrato de la cara de su esposo de perfil. Mephisto lo había mandado a enmarcar y eligió el marco más ostentoso y estúpidamente caro para llevar a cabo esa tarea, además le puso vidrios a prueba de balas…

Se rio al acordarse. Tal vez cuatro meses de matrimonio no se asemejaban para nada a una vida entera, pero la exorcista tenía la ilusión de que durara así unos 5, 10, 40 años más.

Clarisse se acomodo su liso y largo cabello detrás de su oreja izquierda, pues una parte de éste siempre se iba hacia delante tapándole media cara, lo cual odiaba. Cuando tuviera el tiempo, porque dinero con Mephisto no faltaba, se lo cortaría de manera radical. De pronto, golpes tímidos que llamaban a la puerta la hicieron voltear a ésta.

-Pase –ordeno.

-B-Buenos días, Señora Pheles, lamento interrumpirla… pero tiene visitas –dijo una tímida y joven secretaria.

¿Visitas? Sus amigos nunca la visitaban, ya no. ¿No serían para Mephisto?

-¿Es muy urgente? Porque estoy ocupada.

-E-so le dije, pero él asegura…

_¿Él?_

-¡Vamos, nunca se está lo suficientemente ocupado para atender una visita familiar! –Detrás de la muchacha se asomo un hombre corpulento, alto (aunque no tanto como Mephisto), cuya edad variaba de entre los 50-59 años y con cabello rubio del mismo tono que Clarisse, solo que ese estaba decorado por algunas zonas blancas.

-¡Papá! ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto sorprendida.

Clarisse no sabía qué hacer. Estaba feliz de ver a su padre pero su esposo le había ordenado explícitamente alejarse de ese hombre. Ella le prometió que eso iba a ser justamente lo que haría, ¿acaso deseaba cometer el mismo error que cometió Blanca Nieves con la bruja malvada?

El coronel Köller, como él mismo se hacía llamar, la miro con ojos expectantes. Tenía sosteniendo un paquete parecido a un obsequio debajo de su brazo y sonreía. Se veía prácticamente inofensivo, como el hombre que solía acurrucarse junto a ella a la hora de dormir y le leía el mismo cuento todas las noches solo porque era su favorito.

-¡Vamos! ¿Qué un padre no puede extrañar a su hija?

-N-no es eso…

¿Lo habría olvidado ya? ¿La habría perdonado por desobedecerle y preferir a un demonio en lugar de su propia familia? Simplemente no le podía dar cabida a esa idea, su padre era el exorcista más chapado a la antigua, religioso y xenofóbico que conocía. Bastaba con recordar cómo se puso cuando supo que su hija menor, y la única que había seguido sus pasos, tenía un romance con nada más ni nada menos que con el demonio Mephistopheles. Realmente había enloquecido ese día, incluso le ordeno dejar de usar el apellido Köller otra vez. Clarisse así lo hizo porque a las dos semanas ya se había casado con Mephisto; lo que molesto más a su padre quien esperaba que después de escarmentarla dejara a ese demonio y regresara a la lealtad familiar.

Esa táctica le hubiera funcionado, Clarisse necesitaba confesar, si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otro hombre… pero no de Mephisto. Él le daba más de lo que su padre y cualquier persona en el Assiah y el Gehenna le pudieran quitar u ofrecer.

-Traje pretzels, los hizo tu mamá –le mostro el paquete que cargaba.

-Oh sí, ponlos… donde sea. Puedes retirarte Yoko, gracias –la secretaria hizo una pequeña reverencia y se alejo de ahí como su jefa había pedido.

-Que fea oficina –enfatizo el Coronel Köller tratando de romper el hielo.

Ok, era hora de ponerse serios y hacer ese encuentro lo más breve posible, de preferencia acabarlo antes de que Mephisto volviera y se encontraran frente a frente.

-Con los cambios que planeo hacer mejorara. ¿Solo viniste para traerme pretzels? –su padre vacilo un poco antes de contestar.

-Hable con Emma hace una semana, ella dice que la visitas una vez al año… en el cumpleaños de Helga.

_Así que no era para disculparse, hum. _

-¿Y? Es una fiesta infantil, tú nunca vas a ellas. Solo cumplo con lo que me pediste: desaparecer de tu vista.

-Escucha, hija, últimamente…desde que te casaste, he estado analizando como actué contigo cuando… me entere de "eso" –Clarisse pronto supo a donde quería ir el viejo. Iba a intentar convencerla para dejar a Mephisto.

-No importa. No quiero ser grosera, papá, pero estoy falta de tiempo y…

-¡No! Mira, fui demasiado duro contigo, lo sé, pero ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Esa noticia hubiera noqueado a cualquiera. Solo ponte en mi lugar.

-Papá, mejor vete.

-Hice mal, y lo reconozco. Ahora veo claramente que la del problema no eras tú, era el demonio. El te ha estado controlando todo este tiempo, es obvio.

Clarisse no pudo evitar actuar por el impulso, ese era su talón de Aquiles. Que dijeran eso la cabreaba, si ella estaba con Mephisto era porque ella quería estar con Mephisto, él no la obligo a nada.

-¡Pero qué dices! Mephisto no me está controlando en ningún sentido, ¡Nos amamos! ¿No puedes comprender eso? LO AMO, él nunca me pedirá que me vaya ni que lo abandone ¡Jamás! Si tu intención es solamente persuadirme para que me vaya contigo pues puedes irte ahora, porque eso no sucederá **nunca**.

El ambiente tenso empezó a volverse hostil y pronto el Coronel Köller empezó a subir la voz.

-¡Suficiente, Clarisse! Vine a darte una segunda oportunidad; eras mi princesita, mi orgullo, ¿Crees que dejare que esa bestia te arrastre al Gehenna con él? Al casarte con esa abominación solo le das la espalda a Dios y rechazas su perdón.

-Más le vale a Mephisto que me lleve al infierno tomada de su mano o yo iré hasta allá por él –contesto a manera de desafío. Ambos sostuvieron miradas por unos segundos que parecían interminables.

-Ya no tolerare esta actitud malcriada y hereje, Clarisse. Es hora de elegir de nuevo: Tu familia, que te vimos crecer, te alimentamos, te amamos y cuidamos desde que naciste; o ese demonio, que lo único que ha hecho es mentirte y montarte para mantenerte atada a él.

Clarisse volteo a admirar la belleza del piso unos instantes, no porque fuera interesante. Intentaba ocultar su mirada de los ojos de su padre. Conocía la respuesta que iba a dar, no dudaba de ella, pero esa es la cosa más destrozadora que le puedes decir a tu padre. Obviamente escogió a Mephisto. ¿Cómo darle la cara a una persona después de hacer algo así?

-Lo siento –es lo único que alcanzo a musitar.

-¿Es tu decisión final? –pregunto inflexible.

-Sabes que eso no cambia el hecho de que los ame.

-Eso ya no es suficiente –entre ambos surgió el silencio.

Clarisse sintió ese comentario como si de un golpe en el estomago se tratara. Se le quedo viendo con los ojos muy abiertos y trato de no echarlo ahí a patadas. Después de todo, seguía siendo su padre.

Ella era consciente de la naturaleza demoniaca de su esposo, pero estaba convencida de que él podía lidiar muy bien con esa parte de su personalidad. ¿Por qué su padre no podía confiar en su criterio para juzgar a las personas? Debería de hacerlo, aun más debido a que había sido gracias a él que se habían conocido. Había sido el coronel quien la había recomendado para esa misión.

-Clarisse, si no te alejas de él a tiempo terminaras muerta.

-Esa decisión es solo mía, entiéndelo.

-Si no te alejas de él… tendré que matarte. Prefiero que una hija mía perezca con mis propias manos que entregársela a un demonio.

-¡Padre!

-¡Clarisse, aléjate de él! –La llamó una voz familiar detrás de ella, y la exorcista solo pudo sentir una sensación embriagadora de alivio –Si le pone una mano encima me las pagara, y no me importan las consecuencias.

Mephisto se acerco hacia ellos y con un movimiento brusco coloco a su esposa detrás de él con la intención de protegerla. Sonrió arrogante a su suegro y cambio a un hipócrita tono de voz.

-Creí que no nos visitaría nunca, General.

-Es coronel. Y vine por mi hija, no por ti.

-Debe de haber un malentendido, desde que usted dijo que ella no podía considerarse más como parte de su familia, ese fue el momento n que Clarisse dejo de ser su hija. Ella ahora solamente es mi esposa. No tiene nada que hacer aquí.

-No tengo nada que discutirte, demonio. A ti no te incumben nuestros problemas familiares, y no necesito mostrarte nada. Fuera de las malas decisiones de mi hija… ella es mi pequeña y la amo, pese a que no vea la verdad en la escoria como tú.

-Supongo que su manera de demostrarle ese afecto es diciéndole que va a matarla. Hasta para un demonio eso es insano.

-¿Lo dice el ser que decidió traicionar a Dios por celos a los humanos?

-Es cierto, yo lo abandone a él y a cualquier manera de obtener su perdón, pero no me arrepiento y no intento volver a sus tierras. Yo soy fiel a mi palabra.

El coronel Köller apretó la quijada con tal fuerza que se escuchaba el rechinar de sus dientes. Clarisse quería decir algo pero no se atrevía. Sintió como Mephisto buscaba su mano y, una vez que la tomo, como la apretó ejerciendo mucha presión. Clarisse le correspondió. Su esposo buscaba su apoyo con su presencia, ¿Tendría miedo del Coronel?

-Ahora le voy a pedir con toda la tranquilidad que me queda que se vaya de mi oficina, de mi academia y de nuestra vida.

-Papá, hazle caso –le rogo su hija.

-Te hare pagar, Mephisto, lamentaras el día en que conociste a mi hija, es un promesa.

-Yoko lo acompañara hasta la salida, Coronel –contesto con frialdad.

-Y tu, hija, llegara el día en que te darás cuenta de tu error al elegirlo. Espero vivir hasta ese día para decir "te lo dije"; mientras rezare por tu alma. Cuando quieras regresar a casa sabes que te recibiremos con los brazos abiertos, yo y tu madre –tomo el paquete de pretzels que había traído y se dirigió tranquilamente a la puerta bajo la mirada amenazante de Mephisto.

-Por favor, cuídate –pidió Clarisse preocupada.

-Esa es mi línea –sin decir más cerró la puerta estrepitosamente tras de sí.

Mephisto no se relajo después de eso, mantuvo su cruel mirada fija en la puerta por algunos segundos. Estaba terriblemente enojado, ¿Cómo podía tolerar a un humano como ese? Si fuera el Mephisto de antes ya lo hubiera matado "sutilmente", pero era una persona importante para la mujer que amaba. El ya no era el Mephisto de antes.

Clarisse suspiro. ¿El amor era así de complicado siempre? Por un momento sintió el impulso de ir tras su progenitor, pero descarto esa opción al darse cuenta que eso sería ilusionarlo con la idea de que su amor hacia él la haría regresar solo por culpa o algo similar. Su padre seguía insistiéndole con el mismo tema porque ella estaba siendo muy amable con él. Muchas personas no entienden, pero es lo que pasa cuando acabas con una relación: se enamoran, las cosas funcionan muy bien, de repente los intereses de cada uno cambian y ya no congenian, toman rumbos distintos, pero uno se sigue sintiendo tan culpable que desea llevar una buena relación con la otra persona, eso le hace creer al otro que todavía puede haber una oportunidad para ambos cuando eso no es cierto.

El silencio inundo la oficina y ninguno de los cónyuges se movió de donde estaban. De pronto Clarisse sintió como los enormes brazos de su amado la rodeaban. Éste empezó a besarle el cuello con sutileza, como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratara.

-¿Mephisto? –lo llamo extrañada por su reacción.

-Clarisse… -pronuncio en un tierno susurro.

-¿Mephisto, que pasa?

-No me dejes nunca, Clarisse, por más que me lo merezca. No me dejes, aunque caiga de nuevo en la oscuridad, aunque olvide los votos que hice en altar… aunque… -se detuvo.

-N-nunca lo haría, Mephis…

-Olvídalo –se separo de su cuerpo pero no se alejo.

La exorcista se dio la vuelta para tenerlo de frente. Se veía abatido, al parecer las palabras del Coronel si le habían afectado. Su flequillo tapaba sus ojos, así que Clarisse no pudo descifrar si la veía a ella o si tenía los ojos fijos en ningún lugar.

-Mephisto, yo nunca dejare de amarte, lo prometo –tomo su rostro entre sus manos con la intención de darle un beso pero Mephisto se movió bruscamente.

-Lo que te pido es egoísta, no prometas cosas que no puedes cumplir. Si eso te hace sufrir, ¿Quién soy yo para pedirte que continúes ese martirio por mí? Tú, la persona que más amo, deberías entender que quiero decir.

-Mephisto, no estoy diciendo nada que no sepa. ¡Se lo grande que son estas palabras!, pero las digo… las digo sin titubear porque… porque sé que harías lo mismo.

Mephisto sonrió al oírla decir esto, ¿Cómo podía decirlo tan convencida? Realmente lo conocía muy bien. No se equivoco al confiar en ella, esa idea le traía paz, porque siempre la tendría… aún cuando ya no le quedara nada más… Clarisse estaría a su lado.

-Mi padre no podrá separarnos, lo prometo Mephisto. No estás luchando solo, recuérdalo –Clarisse se paro en puntitas para alcanzar sus labios y le deposito un pequeño y fugaz beso.

¿Cómo podía creer en todo lo que ella decía? ¿Por qué no había necesidad de ser demostrado con algo más que palabras? ¿Por qué necesitaba tan desesperadamente a esa humana? Clarisse apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Mephisto y se quedo ahí escuchando su respiración. Realmente parecía que ella pertenecía a ese lugar.

-¿Sabes en que pienso, Mephis? –No espero su respuesta –Pienso que deberíamos agrandar más la familia. Un hijo podría darnos motivación para continuar con esto.

-¿Un hijo? –Mephisto sonrió ante tan brillante idea –Suena bien. Deberíamos empezar a trabajar en él ya, en esta oficina –se burlo.

-¡Mephisto, que dices! –reacciono sorprendida.

-Tranquila, yo solo estaba intentando sacarte una sonrisa. Por supuesto que no lo haremos aquí, ni siquiera hay buen ambiente –Clarisse le dio un pequeño puñetazo sin la intención de que este le doliera.

-Te amo, tonto –volvieron a besarse entre risas.

No importaba cuales fueran las causas por las que creía en todo lo que ella le decía, lo que si importaba era que siguieran juntos, tal y como se prometían. Lo peor de todo es que, pese a que no sabían aun como lo iban a hacer, confiaban en que lo lograrían. No necesitaban decir que lo cumplirían dos veces…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿P-podrías repetirlo? Porque… ¡Porque lo siento! –la exorcista se rio nerviosamente –Creo que esas pastillas para dormir me afectaron terriblemente, por un momento te oí decir…

-Ven aquí, a la Ciudad de la Vera Cruz, con Merlín.

-N-no te entiendo –Clarisse se tallo los ojos con su antebrazo –primero quieres matarme y ahora quieres que regrese…

-Es lo que necesitan, tú y tu hijo.

-¡No me digas que es lo que él necesita, imbécil! Yo lo he criado casi por mi cuenta durante ocho años…

-Y este es el resultado de tal crianza, has venido a buscarme ¿no es cierto? Además la que decidió hacerlo de esa forma fuiste tú, yo no.

-No entenderías cuales fueron mis razones de esta separación entre tú y yo, aparte no tienes ningún derecho de juzgar la manera en que lo he educado, solo la has visto una vez.

-¿Él sabe qué decisión has tomado ya?

-N-no –contesto apenada.

-¿Aun estás segura de que es lo mejor? –Mephisto se acerco a donde la mujer estaba y empezó a caminar en círculos alrededor de ella –¿Cómo crees que se lo tomara? ¿Bien? Yo lo dudo.

-Por supuesto pensaba hacer esta separación lenta…

-Permíteme preguntar ¿Cómo planeas hacer eso?

-No tiene que enterarse enseguida, puedo decirle que lo dejare contigo un par de días y…

-Y cuando se entere de tus verdaderas intenciones se ponga como lo debió haber hecho desde un principio –Clarisse cerró la boca, sabía que estaba en lo cierto.

-No encuentro razón por la cual yo debería volver a este horrible lugar.

-¿Tu hijo no es razón suficiente?

-No es eso.

-Clarisse, quiero intentarlo… esto de ser padre, pero no resultaría si lo hago solo. Tampoco le veo caso a que te separes de él, si no lo quieres así.

La rubia esquivo la mirada de Mephisto y suspiro. Cuanto odiaba que ese payaso tuviera razón.

-Podemos intentar ser una familia… No hay necesidad de que volvamos a estar juntos, solo que parezcamos lo más posible a una pareja estable de padres –Ok, ahora si se estaba dando a entender.

-Explícate.

-Tú necesitas dinero, el niño necesita un padre y yo te necesito a ti para satisfacer esas dos necesidades.

-¡Yo nunca te pedí que me ayudaras con…!

-Lo sé, pero aquí todos ganamos. Escucha, por alguna extraña coincidencia del destino hoy justamente renuncio mi maestra de aria.

-¿y?

-Pero, querida, ¿Qué acaso tú no eres una Aria?

-Sí.

-Tu diste clases antes en esta escuela, se que estas familiarizada con nuestra forma de proceder.

-Solo fueron dos años. Además, no pertenezco a la rama japonesa, en todo caso que, no quiero decir que lo haga, en todo caso de que lo considere, ¿Cómo lograríamos el…?

-Soy el líder de la rama japonesa, déjamelo a mí –sonrió, esa pelea la iba a ganar él.

-¡¿Pero qué le diré a mi hermana?! ¿Y la mudanza? ¿Quién traerá al perro? ¡¿Qué pasara con Arnold?!

-Dile la verdad, de la mudanza se encargaran algunos de mis mejores subordinados, del perro se encargaran los de la mudanza, invéntale algo a ese alemán-amigo-tuyo. Listo –se sorprendió de su propia inteligencia.

-¿Y que pasara con las cuentas a deber?

-Serán pagadas – ¿Acaso eso podría ser más sencillo?–Considéralo un adelanto de tu paga. Empezaras mañana.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero ni siquiera he confirmado nada! –grito sumamente enojada.

-Vamos, vamos ¿Cuánto más tenemos que fingir el que no te has decidido ya? –se sentó en su escritorio y con una mirada arrogante la obligo a contestar.

-D-de acuerdo –se mordió los labios.

_¿A dónde nos llevara todo esto? _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ya te dije, tu padre fue una gran ayuda para ella cuando vino a Tokio por primera vez –insistió Shura sentada en uno de los sillones de espera en la recepción antes de llegar al despacho del director.

-Nunca lo oí mencionarla –insistió Yukio un tanto desconfiado.

El sonido del tecleo de la secretaria era el único sonido perceptible cada vez que ellos callaban. Al parecer ella ni notaba su presencia. Shura acaricio la cabecita de Merlín y este se dejo hacer.

-No me sorprende, el viejo no le gustaba hablar mucho de su trabajo. Además eso fue hace como diez años –Shura bostezo sin ganas y se le quedo viendo al niño de ocho años que los examinaba curioso.

-¿Tanto tiempo?

-No eran grandes amigos pero al menos se llevaban bien. Perdieron comunicación cuando ella se volvió a Alemania.

-Y supongo que tú te volviste su mejor amiga.

-Buena amiga –le corrigió–Luego, después que se fue, conocidas bien allegadas. Hace un par de meses nos reencontramos en el Vaticano y volvimos a nuestras andadas –se limpio el oído con un dedo.

-¿Y ella como supo de mi?

-Te veía muy seguido afuera de la iglesia jugando con Rin. Siempre preguntaba por ustedes, en especial después de que te volviste exorcista.

-¿Cuánto va a tardar mi mamá adentro? –pregunto Merlín un tanto tímido.

-¿Él es hijo de Sir Pheles? –cuestiono indiscretamente el cuatro ojos.

-¿Qué te hizo suponer eso? ¿El parecido? ¿Qué su madre tenga su apellido? ¡Ja! Eres todo un detective –se inclino al niño que estaba sentado a su lado –No te preocupes, ahorita sale, de seguro.

-S-sí.

-Debe ser algo serio lo que la trajo de regreso –menciono Shura por casualidad.

-¿Qué?

-No termino con Sir Pheles en muy buenos términos.

Otra vez el tecleo constante proveniente de la empleada, esta vez acompañada de uno que otro suspiro. Cuando Yukio estaba abriendo la boca para comentar algo las puertas de la oficina azotaron de par en par, saliendo de ellas una Clarisse bastante molesta.

-¡Mira, Merlín! Ahí viene Klarchan… digo tu mamá, de seguro todo salió bien, ¿Por qué no vas y la abrazas? –exclamo Shura esperado que la acción del niño la pusiera de mejor humor.

-¿Mami? –se acerco cauteloso.

-Bebe, nos quedaremos en Japón, ¿te gusta esa idea, eh? –Cambio bruscamente de expresión cuando lo vio – ¡serás un nipón, como siempre quisiste! –salió en su búsqueda a abrazarlo.

Merlín se rio sin comprender bien como debería reaccionar a eso.

-¿Cómo te fue? –pregunto Shura un tanto entrometida.

-Mal, terrible, horrible, ¡Necesito aire! –Yukio solo se quedo estático escuchando la conversación.

-¿Así de mal? –se burlo la pelirroja.

-Él gano… de nuevo –Merlín se acerco lentamente al castaño y con un poco de miedo tiro de su gabardina haciéndolo voltear hacia abajo.

-Ya, ya. Para empezar ¿Cómo es que te viste obligada a buscar a tu ex?

-No es un tema de conversación que saques relucir frente a un niño –en cuanto Merlín noto la mirada severa del sensei se la devolvió con una enorme sonrisa, lo que desoriento a Yukio.

-¿Te diste cuenta que es el amor de tu vida? –siguió para joderle.

-Eso nunca. Él es mi peor error, pero ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Era joven y él muy poderoso, fue fácil impresionarme –Yukio hace una antigua táctica empleada por los adolescentes desde siglos posteriores para ahuyentar niños: voltea a otro lado esperando que Merlín se aburra y lo deje tranquilo.

-Nadie te critica por eso. Oye ¿Cómo será que podemos brindarle respeto a alguien como él? –Merlín empieza a esculcar en el cinturón de Okumura. Primero le llaman la atención los plumones y luego las granadas.

-¿Te refieres a por su forma de ser?-el cuatro ojos retiro la manita del menor de su cinturón con cierta brusquedad.

-No, no. Bueno, en parte. Pero, osea, ¿Quién en esta vida se hace respetar usando mallones y pantalones rosas? ¿Has visto esa hebilla de corazón que tiene? Y yo que evitaba usar cosas "girly" para imponer respeto.

-Supongo que Mephisto es el único que tiene la clave. La verdad no me importa cómo se las arregle con su vestuario de bufón, yo solo quiero que acepte a Merlín como un hijo. Sería lindo para él, ¿sabes? –el niño de ocho años, enojado por el mal trato, le saca la lengua y le muerde con fuerza una pierna. Para evitar lanzar un grito, Yukio se conforma con hacer gestos graciosos.

-Bueno ya diste el primer paso, eso siempre es bueno. Haber, explícate, ¿Qué querías decir con ser un nipón?

-Quiere que me quede aquí –para empeorarlo más, Merlín le da un pisotón en su pie bueno y el castaño empieza a hacer una danza extraña saltando de un pie a otro. Merlín se aguanta la risa.

-Oi, Klarchan, ¿Eso no es un tanto complicado? Tú trabajas en la rama alemana, eres la líder allá.

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! –Se lleva las dos manos a la cara y se sienta al lado de Shura – ¿Qué más podía hacer? Mi situación sirve para una telenovela que yo **no** vería.

-Ya, tranquila. A lo mejor y parece película de superación, pero no una telenovela –Shura le da palmaditas en la espalda.

Detrás de ambas mujeres se ve como el pequeño de Merlín intenta huir del alto de Yukio, quien tardaba el doble que él en avanzar debido a que solo estaba capacitado para usar una pierna al moverse. Merlín se detiene y se da la vuelta rápidamente, aprovechando que tiene al mayor enfrente para lanzarle una patada a la pantorrilla. Yukio cae al suelo.

-¡Oi, Yukio, ¿Qué crees que haces?! –exclamo la pelirroja cuando escucho el sonido del cuerpo del castaño azotar contra el piso.

-¡Oh por Dios! –grita Clarisse espantada.

-Se cayó mientras bailaba, mami –Merlín trato de sonar lo más inocente posible.

-¡Ahora no es momento de holgazanear y festejar, Miedosito cuatro ojos! ¡Levanta de ahí de una buena vez! –ese fue el momento en el que Yukio decidió que ese niño sería un rival, y uno digno.

Merlín sonrío triunfante. Esa batalla era suya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Si, tenia está loca idea de hacer un video! –hablaba Rin emocionado mientras seguía a Shima por los pasillos de la escuela – ¿Si sabes como hacen los videos las personas que usan miniaturas? ¡Pues así! Haremos la ciudad de Tokio y compraremos miles de muñequitos en miniatura, haremos un dialogo y cuando menos se lo esperen ¡causaremos un enorme terremoto de terribles magnitudes! –a Renzo le resbalo una gotita por la frente.

-¿En… serio, Okumura? Para empezar el gran terremoto de Kanto no fue en Tokio, fue en Kanto. De ahí su nombre.

-¿A si? –Se sonrojo de su estupidez –Bueno, pero ¿si le hacemos así?

-Depende, ¿es para hacer un corto dramático o de comedia? –Rin se detuvo a pensarlo.

-De drama.

-De comedia, muy bien –lo corrigió Shima – ¿Tienes una cámara?

-Yukio tiene una que graba bien chingón –hablo emocionado.

-¿Crees que nos la preste?

-Solo es cuestión de insistir –dijo despreocupado.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí. Di "por favor" hasta que no puedas más y el cuatro ojos no podrá negarse.

Continuaron su recorrido un poco más, buscando a Yukio por todos lados. También hablaron de otras cosas sin sentido, como la curiosidad de que solo a personas con cierto cromosoma les huele la pipi cuando comen espárragos, un tema trascendental en su opinión. Por un instante Rin se tropezó y cayó al suelo, lo cual aprovecho Shima para burlarse; Rin lo persiguió hasta que volvió a tropezarse y se dio cuenta que el karma no estaba de su lado.

-¡Oi, espérame! –le llamo a Shima quien se encontraba muy adelantado –Te juro… te juro que no es para joder, ¡Espera!

-¡Ve más despacio, Okumura, no te vayas a caer! –se mofo desde una distancia segura.

-¡Hijo de pe…! –su pie se atoro en una zanja y volvió a azotar.

-¡Jajajaja! –ok, eso sí era gracioso –Se ve que estas enamorado del suelo. Lástima que ella es demasiado para ti –más risas crueles por parte del pelirrosado.

-¡Me las pagaras, p#to! –amenazo sin ninguna intensión de herirlo realmente.

-¡Ya, no te esponjes! –Se calmo Shima –solo son bromas entre amigos.

-Jodete –se defendió Rin con una sonrisa picara.

…..

-También Bobby vendrá a vivir aquí, veló como una mudanza debido a mi trabajo, Cielo. Realmente no cambiara nada, excepto la casa y la escuela, pero son amables aquí también –le comentaba a Merlín tranquilamente mientras lo conducía fuera de la escuela con la intención de ir a comer algo juntos.

-Suena bien –se le hizo un hilillo en su voz.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto Clarisse asustada – ¿No te gusta la idea? Mira, hasta tienen un Disneyland aquí en Tokio.

-Supongo que está bien. ¿Qué pasara con Sir Pheles?

-Por supuesto pasaras tiempo con él. Será justo como cuando Roy vivía –le sonrió para causarle más confianza.

-Ah –al parecer resulto – ¿Y tendré bentos con mi lonche y eso?

-¡Ja! (sí), así será –Merlín se emociono con la idea.

-¡Yupi! –festejo.

-¡Tranquilo, cielo!

Dieron vuelta por un pasillo sin darse cuenta en quien estaba frente a ellos. Cuando Clarisse levanto la cabeza pudo reconocer a uno de los dos adolescentes que estaban peleando usando lo mejor de su vocabulario. Se alegro de verlo y se decidió saludarlo de paso.

-¡Cabrón, solo te gusta joder a la demás gente! ¡Que p#to eres!

-¡Ni que tú fueras mejor, hijo de p%rra! ¡Me la m m/$, estúpido!

-Ajam –inicio Clarisse tratando de llamar la atención.

-¡Ni en tus mejores sueños, idiota! ¡P*nch# gay! –como el lenguaje empleado era muy sano, Clarisse decidió taparle las orejas a su hijo.

-Ajam, ¿Shima-kun?

-¡El gay será tu hermano, m r*c#n! –nótese cuantos modales exudan los estudiantes de la Vera Cruz.

-¡Shima-kun! –era hora de ponerle un alto.

Renzo reconoció la voz enseguida. Volteo lentamente, acompañado por Rin, quien tenía curiosidad por saber quién era aquella rara mujer que parecía conocer a su amigo. A Shima se le fue el color cuando se dio cuenta que ella había oído todo su buen vocablo, para luego ponerse rojo como tomate. Hasta el cabello lo tenía rojo, podía jurarlo. Merlín sonrió divertido al ver la escena.

-¿Qué vocabulario es ese, Shima-kun? –Se oía enojada –No quiero volverte ver usándolo.

-Amm… Ah… ¡Clarisse-san! –Dio una pequeña reverencia – ¿Qué hace usted aquí? –Rin reparo en el pequeño niño que parecía entretenido con las reacciones del pelirrosado. Enseguida le cayó bien.

-Okumura Rin, mucho gusto –se presento el peliazul.

-Un placer, Okumura-kun, yo soy Pheles Clarisse.

-¿Ah? Oh sí, claro, un placer, pero yo me dirigía al hombre de ahí –señalo a Merlín, lo cual lleno al niño de orgullo.

-¡Rin! –lo regaño preocupado Renzo.

-¿Yo? –pregunto Merlín aun emocionado. Rin asintió.

-Está bien, Shima-kun. ¿Ves Merlín? No pasas desapercibido, te lo dije.

-Soy Gutenberg Merlín –volteo a ver a la rubia –Presentarse así es muy raro.

-¿Qué edad tienes?

-Ocho. En octubre cumplo nueve –se escuchaba contento.

-Todo un hombre. Tu mamá debe estar muy feliz de tenerte como hijo, de seguro la proteges de todo.

-Bueno, si –hincho su pecho para verse más robusto. Clarisse atino solo a reírse.

Shima se relajo, realmente se veía muy linda cuando reía. De pronto algo le llego a la cabeza. Esa era su oportunidad.

-La última vez que nos vimos… usted… ¡Dejo esto! –rebusco en su mochila y saco el blackberry. Hasta le había sacado brillo.

-¿Ah? –se lo entrego en la mano un poco ruborizado.

De pronto Rin comenzó a atar cabos sueltos. Para empezar Shima aparece con un celular que solo los ricos tienen, luego se deprime, luego no quiere contar que le pasa, luego parece recuperarse, aparece una mujer rubia adulta, ella conoce a Shima, Shima se pone nervioso, él le entrega el balckberry, ella lo acepta con una sonrisa. ¡Su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas!

-¡Gracias, Shima! Lo he estado buscando, no sabes lo nerviosa que estaba. Gracias por entregarlo –lo coloco en un compartimiento de su cinturón.

-¡Ella! –grito Rin de la nada.

-Okumura, cálmate por favor –pidió Renzo con una sonrisa forzada y una calma fingida.

-¡Ella! ¡Tú! ¡Celular! ¡Cinturón! ¡El gran terremoto de Kanto! ¡Teletubbies! –Se desparramo en el suelo totalmente decaído –Lo siento, llegue a mi limite.

-Déjelo descansar –le resto importancia su amigo con una risa nerviosa.

-¿Es así de raro siempre?

-Más o menos.

-Bueno, raro es bueno. Shima-kun, él es mi hijo Merlín; Merlín, el es Shima-kun, será uno de mis alumnos.

-Sí, yo… ¡¿Qué?! ¡A-a-alumno! –Shima sintió que iba a colapsar en cualquier momento justo igual que Rin.

-Sí, he obtenido el empleo de maestra de aria en esta escuela. A partir de mañana nos veremos casi a diario. ¿No es genial? –Shima lo analizo.

_¿Significa que ella se quedara a vivir en Japón, en Tokio, en la Ciudad de la Vera Cruz? _

-De hecho lo es –se emociono.

-Me alegra que lo pienses así, ojala estudies mucho para impresionarme –Merlín movió un poco a Rin con su pie. Ese tío era genial. ¡Desmayarse así!

-Lo hare –se escuchaba feliz, así que Clarisse no se preocupo por más.

-Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, le prometí a mi hijo que iríamos por _sashimi de salmón_.

-Claro, coman rico –los despidió alegre.

-Adiós –se despidió educadamente Merlín.

Shima no cabía en sí de felicidad. La vería todos los días, a ella, a la que creyó un amor platónico. Aun lo era, eso es cierto, pero ahora era más alcanzable. Tendría muchos cantos que repasar en la noche porque la impresionaría en la clase, se ganaría a su hijo y la haría ver algo más que la diferencia de la edad. El único problema es que no sabía cómo hacer eso.

Lo que daría por que ella le hiciera caso de la manera en que el la quería. Volteo a ver al hijo de Satán y suspiro.

-¿Cómo eres capaz de meterme en estos problemas, Rin? –ahora le debía una explicación a su amigo y esta vez no había escapatoria. Lo tomo por un pie y empezó a arrastrarlo por toda la escuela.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mephisto vio como Clarisse salía hablando con Merlín de cosas sin importancia, como los detalles de la mudanza. Se arrepintió de darles una oportunidad de entrar a su vida, ¿Por qué tenía que pensarlo tanto? Si solo actuara sin pensar podría manejar mejor sus sentimientos, pero actuar sin pensar no era algo que le resultara muy bien. Solo había que ver como acabo su matrimonio.

Entonces a Mephisto le había surgido dos preguntas importantes ¿Clarisse aun sentiría algo por él? Obviamente no se atrevería a preguntarle, eso sería tonto, además tal vez ella le preguntara lo mismo y él no es capaz de responder esa pregunta, ya no. La llegada de esa mujer estaba cambiando muchas cosas que había dado por sentado, él lo sabía.

La otra pregunta era ¿Clarisse se acordaba de su chofer desaparecido, Souta? Al parecer no, o quién sabe, porque Clarisse esta vez fue lista y decidió tomar un taxi.

CONTINUARA…


	7. Capitulo 6: El juego empieza

**NOTA IMPORTANTE, FAVOR DE LEER ANTES DE CONTINUAR:** Bueno, mis preciados lectores y amigos, me temo que he cometido un error grandísimo del cual estoy sumamente avergonzada, hagan favor de entender que soy un ser humano que se equivoca. Lo que pasa es que, estudiando de nuevo el mundo de ANE, me di cuenta que solo puede haber un paladín en la Orden (para aquellos que lo olvidaron, hice a Clarisse una paladín), y que además los Honorary Knights son los que se encargan de representar su orden dependiendo del país. Así pues, Clarisse queda rebajada de Paladín a Honorary Knight, al igual que Mephisto. Lo siento mucho, sé que es inusual que cosas así se cambien en medio de una historia. Perdonen de nuevo mi ignorancia. Sumamente arrepentida, su amiga BlackButterfly34.

**P.D.: **A partir de aquí la historia llevara spoilers del manga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Capitulo 6: El juego empieza-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Simplemente con ver de frente la enorme mansión de Mephisto se te pueden venir a la mente un montón de adjetivos para describirla: grande, original, majestuosa, ostentosa, extravagante, rara, muy rara, extremadamente rara, y así muchos más. Clarisse prefería el término "caprichosa". Demasiado lujo no era necesario, y esa casa, con solo un habitante, debería sentirse terriblemente sola.

_Aun estoy dudando que esta sea una buena idea_

La rubia no podía dejar de ver boquiabierta la enorme casona que Mephisto poseía en el piso superior de la misma academia(1). Eso era ser asquerosamente rico; pero era el hecho de que él, el gran Mephisto Pheles, la había obligado a vivir ahí lo que la tenia comiendo moscas.

_-Te aseguro que es lo mejor._

_-Me niego rotundamente, ¡No es no!_

_-Es para que Merlín experimente lo más cercano a una familia._

No tenia caso pelear, ese demonio conocía bien sus puntos débiles y como persuadirla. Le encantaba discutir, por el simple hecho que sabia como ganar, adoraba mostrar sus puntos fuertes… y exponer los puntos débiles de los demás. Ella nunca ganaría contra él en ese aspecto, estaba dado por hecho.

-Tengan cuidado con esas cajas que dicen "frágil", por algo tienen una advertencia, ¿saben? –les replico Mephisto a un par de trabajadores que bajaban los artículos del camión.

Merlín solo observaba maravillado como los hombres de la mudanza bajaban las cosas de los camiones para terminar de instalarse en su nuevo hogar. Seguía sin poder creer que su plan hubiera resultado, osea **su** plan. Wow. ¿A dónde lo guiaría eso ahora? ¿Sería tan feliz como imaginaba que sería? Volteo los ojos hacia su padre, para dedicarle una vista rápida. Se veía tan imponente dándoles órdenes de donde poner cada cosa a los empleados. Y si se veía imponente solo con eso ¿Qué tan genial seria exorcizando demonios?

El niño solo había asistido a un par de encuentros antes de que Helga se hubiera vuelto lo suficiente mayor para cuidarlo, antes de que Roy muriera. Pero su madre solo lo llevaba cuando le era conveniente, osea, cuando según su criterio eran misiones muy sencillas. Pese a esto, Merlín debía admitir que los exorcistas eran personas geniales y muy poderosas, por eso el quería volverse uno. Quería seguir los pasos de su madre y, tal vez ahora, también los de su padre.

-¡Bobby! –Exclamo alegre cuando pudo divisar a su perro bajar de uno de los camiones – ¡Mi perrito!

_-¡Mi humano! _–ante los oídos de Clarisse solo se escucho un fuerte ladrido. El perro corrió hacia su amo para recibirlo alegremente.

-Lindo –dijo Mephisto – ¿Se lo compraste tú? –Clarisse se dio cuenta que le hablaba a ella.

-Mi hermana nos lo regalo, creyó que una mascota le subiría los ánimos después de nuestra terrible perdida familiar –contesto de mala gana.

Merlín comenzó a reírse cuando el enorme cachorro se paro en dos patas y, apoyándose en los hombros del crío, empezó a darle grandes y babosas lamidas en representación de besos.

-Mejor que una escena de Lassie –sonrió el peliazul complacido.

-Ya lo creo –secundo Clarisse sarcástica.

Mephisto dio las últimas órdenes a los de la mudanza para acarrear las cajas y uno que otro mueble dentro de su vivienda. Se notaba bastante relajado con todo lo que estaba pasando, tenía el control… como siempre, como le gustaba… como debía ser. Ese bastardo. Eso era todo lo que Clarisse pensaba.

Lo odiaba, lo odiaba con cada molécula de su ser. Ese odio acumulado la mataría por estrés. Moriría, y moriría odiándolo. Cada hebra de su corto cabello rubio, de la cabeza hasta los pies, todo en ella… Todo diseñado para odiar a Mephisto. Justo como su padre tiempo atrás.

Basta.

Su mente la estaba matando. Últimamente estaba pensando como su padre más de lo normal, y eso en más de un sentido era preocupante. Prefirió dejarlo ir y continuar, eso era lo mejor.

-Creo que no tenemos nada que hacer afuera ahora que la mudanza ya casi ha finalizado –comenzó Mephisto – ¿Entramos ya? Sirve y les doy un tour, ¿Les gustaría eso? –Merlín sonrió al escucharlo.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Qué bien! ¡Qué bien! –empezó a saltar mientras aplaudía, su perro también lo imito y pronto empezó a correr a su alrededor.

_¿Un tour? Acaso su casa era museo. Se estaba luciendo, solo alardeando. _

-Su…pongo –respondió la mujer resignada.

-Vengan por aquí, síganme –se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Ven, bebé, dame la mano –le pidió su madre a Merlín antes de entrar.

-¡Mamá! –se quejo.

-Es un lugar grande, no quiero que te pierdas. No querrás repetir lo que paso en Disneyland la última vez.

-¡Eso era distinto! ¡Tenía siete años y había mucha gente!

-Tranquila, esta será su casa desde ahora, así que no hay problema en que la explore –Mephisto intento defender al niño.

-Tu casa parece la ciudad de Oxford, Mephisto, odiaría correr el riesgo.

-Vivirá aquí –insistió.

-¿Y si se pierde antes de cenar? ¿Y si lo buscamos por dos semanas y no lo encontramos?

-No exageres –esa mujer era bastante molesta.

-¡No quiero encontrar a mi hijo en algún baño de esta infernal mansión alimentándose de papel higiénico y durmiendo cerca del inodoro! Toma mi mano, Merlín, no hay discusión –la agarro bruscamente y en contra de su voluntad.

Mephisto suspiro.

-Sin más contratiempos… -y los cuatro, incluyendo al perro, empezaron el recorrido.

La casa en su totalidad era aun más grande de lo que se veía por fuera. Tenía varias habitaciones dedicadas al entretenimiento japonés (anime, videojuegos, karaoke, etc.), cuatro mini cines, un montón de cuartos para huéspedes y empleados cada uno con su respectivo baño, diversas bodegas, millones de salas distribuidas en todos los pisos, increíbles vistas, inmensos pasillos… Podrían continuar recorriéndola un año pero no acabarían de verla entera nunca… o eso según el criterio de Clarisse.

-Este es mi estudio, y al final del pasillo esta mi habitación –les indico por si se les ofrecía algo y supieran donde buscarlo.

-Genial –respondió Clarisse con un bostezo.

-Bueno, creo que deberíamos dejar el tour hasta aquí. Siéntanse libres de elegir el cuarto que les sea más de su agrado para dormir e instalarse.

-¡Quiero el que tiene vista al jardín! ¡El que da directo a la fuente! –Merlín salió disparado de ahí con Bobby corriendo a su lado.

-Vaya, veo que no le costó nada elegir –se burlo Mephisto.

La rubia tenía la intención de responder con un "Es muy decidido… como tú", pero lo considero una terrible idea y, por suerte, logro colocar un filtro entre su mente y su boca, logrando evitar hacer el ridículo con comentario semejante. La mudanza era agotadora y el recorrido lo fue aun más, pese a que no era tarde, Clarisse podía sentir la amenaza de sus parpados cerrándosele lentamente.

-Me instalare en la habitación contigua a la de Merlín –Clarisse se dispuso a irse y dejar al demonio solo –. Linda casa –lanzo un cumplido antes de darse la vuelta y caminar en sentido contrario.

-Clarisse –la llamó tímido. Ella volteo a verlo.

-¿Si? –su mirada denotaba cansancio, habían pasado tantas cosas que prácticamente se estaba cayendo del sueño.

-N-no olvides que inicias a dar clases mañana en Aria –le recordó.

-No lo hare –lanzo otro bostezo –Deja de joder con eso.

-Perdona –se disculpo con una voz apenas audible. Sin darle importancia la mujer continúo su camino y dejo que la conversación muriera ahí.

Mephisto se dirigió a su habitación, solo preguntándose porque se había disculpado exactamente, ¿Por recordarle sus clases cuando se veía tan cansada… o por el pasado?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kuro paso corriendo a través de los pies de Yukio sin siquiera pararse a saludar. Otra vez iba a parrandear, lo más seguro. Yukio ignoro el comportamiento de su mascota/familiar y se dirigió directamente a su cuarto, demasiado indiferente como para que algo, como el misterio de que hacia ese gato cada noche desde hace un mes, le importara un reverendo pepino.

-Ya llegue, Nii-san –dijo Yukio apenas puso un pie en la habitación que compartía con su hermano.

No recibió respuesta alguna lo cual le resulto extraño. Después de hacer una breve inspección descubrió que su hermano no había llegado. El castaño tenia tal cansancio que prefirió pensar que su hermano estaba bien y no preocuparse mucho, no tenía fuerzas para volver a salir y buscarlo. Se desprendió de la chaqueta de exorcista y se recostó en su cama con la mirada al techo.

Pensó en llamar a su gemelo, pero el celular estaba colgado en algún bolsillo de la gabardina y contemplo esa idea para después. Miro el reloj, las 10:03 p.m.

Considerablemente tarde pero no alarmante del todo. Recordó el proyecto de la clase de historia y se calmo. Debería estar trabajando en eso con Shima Renzo. Yukio no tenía que preocuparse por ello, debido a su buena disposición en clase y su impecable forma de trabajar el maestro lo había aprobado ya y lo había exentado de aquella tediosa tarea.

El sueño lo estaba venciendo, pero una parte de él quería quedarse despierto hasta que su hermano regresara. Estaba cansado, estresado… triste, demasiado triste. Cada día que pasaba se sentía solo e incapaz de mantener la promesa que había hecho hace años de defender a su nii-san y volverse fuerte. Necesitaba a su padre, lo necesitaba desesperadamente.

¿Cómo proteger a la persona que más odias?(2) Lo amaba más de lo que lo odiaba, pero lo odiaba más que a nadie. El conflicto interno, el que llevas contra ti mismo es el más difícil, porque se enfrentan conciencia con sentimientos. Estaba solo para proteger a Rin, pero el también deseaba dañarlo; en su interior, solo un poco, pero siempre latente, estaba la idea de que su hermano mayor era el culpable de la muerte de su padre. No por ser hijo de Satán, eso era inevitable, sino por hacer que su padre dudara cuando necesitaba ser más fuerte. La ignorancia de su gemelo lo mató, no podía evitar esa idea.

Maldición, simplemente no podía.

Eso no era normal, la culpa lo consumía. Se desviaba del camino, su padre debía mirarlo desde lo que llamaban Cielo con decepción. Yukio era un fracasado. Se sentía así, porque intentando volverse su mayor héroe solo logro volverse su peor villano. Su carácter empeoraba gravemente, estaba más irritable, inclusive con Shiemi, y a todos les buscaba una pelea. ¿Qué quería probar?

Luego estaba la llegada de esa mujer, Clarisse. Ella había conocido a su padre, a Shiro, si ella tenía información sobre lo grande que había sido su padre… necesitaba motivación para volver al camino correcto, y la rubia parecía poder darle aquello.

Yukio sufría en silencio y pronto pudo sentir el húmedo calor de una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla al darse cuenta de eso. Se la limpio y se quito los lentes para frotar sus ojos y cien con una mano. Suspiró.

Decidido a librarse de aquellos pensamientos poco sanos juntó una fuerza de voluntad sobrehumana para, en contra de su propio deseo, levantarse de donde reposaba e ir en busca de su celular. Ya era tarde y su nii-san debía ir a clases mañana. Marco el número de pura memoria y espero a que le diera línea.

-_Lo sentimos pero el numero que usted marco está ocupado, por favor revise el numero o intente llamar más tarde_ –se escucho a la operadora al otro lado.

Yukio colgó prácticamente enseguida. Tiro el celular en la cama y, aunque no le gustaba, el cuatro ojos decidió dormir y rezar porque Rin llegara en la noche, mañana tendría clase de filosofía y el grupo se debatiría sobre la lectura del libro "La Divina Comedia"(3). Por supuesto él ya había ensayado los puntos intrigantes del libro una y otra vez y, consciente de lo matadito que sonaba, se atrevió a admitir que lo esperaba con ansia.

"_En medio del camino de nuestra vida, me encontré de pronto en una selva oscura, que del recto camino se apartaba"_

Así iniciaba la obra de Dante y, en ese instante, no habría mejor frase que describiera como se sentía el joven sensei.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Me han gustado las chicas desde que tengo cinco años. Mi libido es así, se que está mal, pero así soy yo, no dejo que eso me quite el sueño, se convivir conmigo mismo.

-¿Entonces cual es el problema?

-Una cosa es observar, imaginar que es tuyo y superarlo. Otra cosa es desearlo con tantas ansias qué harías lo que fuera por obtenerlo…

-… -Rin se quedo callado, razonando lo que su amigo quería darle a entender.

-Nunca he sido serio con las chicas, la verdad están bien, ¿Quién no quiere tener una novia? Pero ¿Por cuánto? ¿Un par de meses? ¿Un año? ¿Dos? Yo lo consideraría un logro si se quedaran conmigo al menos dos semanas.

-No entiendo como eso tiene que ver con…

-¡Ah eso voy! –Shima tomo aire –Mira, tú debes creer "Bueno, este tío es un cachondo ¿Y qué? Es normal a esta edad", yo concuerdo, pero… Digamos que tú eres yo, ¿sí? Y llega esta sexy mujer y tú la ves, y dices "Bueno a su edad no está mal" –Shima no sabía a donde quería llegar con ello, pero ya estaba dando la explicación y encontraría la manera de llegar hasta el final con ella –P… pero luego te das cuenta que no te la puedes quitar de la mente, y antes de darte cuenta ¡pum! Estas enamorado.

-¿Pum? –Rin enarco una ceja.

-Sí, "pum" –Shima se dejo caer en su cama dónde Rin también reposaba, solo que él estaba sentado –No soy el indicado para lidiar con esto –sollozaba –, nunca he buscado nada serio, nunca me he enamorado de a de veras, y luego el destino me hace esta jugarreta y me pone en una situación complicada.

-Ya… veo –responde Rin con un ligero tono de duda en su voz.

- No sé de qué mejor forma explicarlo –el pelirrosado tomo una taza de porcelana que reposaba en el buro contiguo y sorbió un poco de la cocoa caliente que contenía.

-¡P-p-pero ella es mayor que tú! –el cerebro del hijo de Satán estaba más revuelto que un plato de fruti-loopies.

-¡Ya sé! Pero… -esto era inútil, Rin no comprendería, nadie lo haría –solo paso, ¿ok? Yo no lo pedí –y era cierto.

-Entiendo –Rin imito a su amigo y bebió de su chocolate caliente, porque Renzo le había proporcionado uno también. Sintió como el vapor le inundo la nariz.

Surgió el incomodo silencio, en donde ninguno sabia que más decir. Shima dejo su bebida caliente y se paro para dirigirse al escritorio, se quedo observando la maqueta a medio hacer que estaban construyendo para el video.

-¿C-crees que solo sea una etapa, Okumura? –Shima no supo porque pregunto algo como eso.

-¿Ah? ¿Cómo se supone que lo sepa? –Tan directo como siempre –Mira, si es lo que quieres está bien… por mí, pero debes saber lo que eso conlleva. Estuvo casada con Sir Pheles, tiene un hijo que puede ser tu hermano y es cinco años más vieja que tu hermano más grande (4). Ten en cuenta que tal romance solo se desarrollara en tu imaginación.

-Lo sé, ¡lo sé! Pero… ¡argh! ¿T-tú crees que exista… bueno, si es posible que… tal vez… haya, aunque sea muy remota… la posibilidad de que algún día yo podría…? Olvídalo.

-¿Qué algún día ella pueda corresponderte? –Renzo sintió como se le subía el color al oír aquello –Bueno… -Rin se encogió de hombros – ¿Por qué no? No es tan imposible.

Rin no quería alentar a su amigo de esa manera, ilusionarlo y mantenerlo en ese estado era más perjudicial que bueno. Algún día Shima debería darse cuenta que eso no podría pasar **nunca**. Pero Rin solo contesto sinceramente, tampoco iba a mentirle; si había escuchado de casos en donde una mujer mayor se enamoraba de adolescentes, así como él. El que más se le había quedado pegado era el de una mujer con dos hijas de 43 años que salía con un chico de 18 y del que esperaba un hijo, lo recordaba porque lo había visto en un programa americano llamado _DISCOVERY H&H_. Que conste, no es que a él le gustaran esos canales de viejas, pero estaba aburrido y ¡vamos! El titulo "Embarazo secreto" de aquel episodio podría atraer a cualquier público morboso.

-Mira, no le diré a nadie, lo juro. Pero debes prometerme que en cuanto esta situación te empiece a afectar de manera negativa vas a dejarlo.

Al futuro monje se le ocurrió miles de cosas que contestar como "Cómo si pudiera" o "Dime como hacerlo y te prometo que lo intentare", pero sabía que había un límite de confianza entre los amigos y si no cambiaba de pagina Rin podría terminar hartándose de la situación y obligarlo a pedir ayuda.

Le sonrió inocentemente al peliazul y trato de lucir sincero. ¡Vamos! Solo bastaba con ponerle fondo de manga shojou y ya hasta brillaría de lo tierno y confiable que se veía. Renzo sabía que se había visto convincente, siempre había sabido ponerle buena cara al mal tiempo, además tenía hermanos capaces de leerlo tan fácilmente como un libro para bebes; por eso él había aprendido a actuar, para evitar que la gente hiciera comentarios cuando no eran bienvenidos.

Rin asintió satisfecho en respuesta. Shima lo había conseguido, su deuda con él estaba saldada y el tema no volvería a tocarse, no por algún tiempo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Suguro entro recién salido de bañar. Aun tenía el pelo mojado y llevaba una toalla sobre los hombros, pero tenía puesta su piyama y se había recogido lo más posible su cabello. Los volteo a ver extrañado.

Dos chicos sentados en una cama mientras bebían una bebida caliente no eran anormales… del todo. Pero ya era tarde y, a esas alturas, Bon había dado por hecho que Okumura ya se había ido.

-¿Qué? –pregunto Shima al notar que su mejor amigo no se había movido de donde estaba.

-Nada –tiro la toalla al respaldo de la silla más cercano –Oi, Okumura, no te estoy corriendo ni nada pero ¿no es hora que te vayas ya?

Rin se atraganto al oír eso. Tosió un poco y dejo la taza a un lado.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Nada, es que ya se me hace un poco tarde, ¿no crees?

El demonio dirigió su mirada a un reloj de panda que los chicos tenían colgado en la pared. "¡Holy Shit!" fue lo que se le vino a la cabeza cuando vio que el reloj marcaba las 10:34 p.m.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y nunca me avisaste de la hora?! –esto último se lo grito a Shima, quien solo atino a volverle a sonreír –Ojala Yukio no haya llegado todavía, ¡Adiós, chicos! –tomo su mochila y se fue corriendo de ahí.

-¡Vaya Okumura tan despistado, ¿no crees, Bon?! –se burlo su amigo de pelo rosa.

-Ya lo creo, es un desastre –bostezo –Ya tengo sueño, cuando llegue Koneko pídele que ponga la alarma.

Shima se rasco la nuca y rio a lo bajo. Bon lo ignoro y se dirigió directamente hacia su cama para reposar.

-Y pon el ventilador, que está volviendo a hacer calor –le pidió toscamente.

-De acuerdo –se dirigió a hacer lo que su amigo le pidió.

-Oye, Shima –lo llamo de nuevo, pero esta vez había cambiado totalmente su tono de voz.

-¿Sí? –pregunto mientras se encontraba a hurtadillas buscando el cable del aparato para poderlo conectar al enchufe.

-Úl-últimamente te he notado un poco más… cabizbajo, a lo mejor soy yo, pero… quiero que sepas… que si algo te molesta… siempre podrás contar conmigo, así que dímelo, por favor –Shima se paralizo ante lo que oía.

_¿Soy tan obvio? _

-¡Jajaja! –rio nerviosamente – ¿Pero qué dices? El clima te ha afectado… o el cansancio, lo más seguro.

-Solo… ya sabes –se acomodo de tal manera que termino dándole la espalda y pronto cayó en un profundo sueño.

Shima no comprendía ¿Por qué ese nuevo sentimiento le afectaba tanto? Estaba más indeciso, más depresivo, más distraído, él lo notaba, pero esperaba que sus amigos no lo hicieran. Por primera vez en su vida, Renzo sintió el temor de no poder estar a la altura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Clarisse busco el despertador con la mano con la intención de apagarlo. Cuando lo encontró apretó el botón y levanto su cara de la almohada para echarle un rápido vistazo. Las 7:15 a.m.

_Cinco minutitos m…_

¡Las 7:15 a.m.! Eso quiere decir que ella debía estar en el salón dando clases de Aria hace quince minutos. Se levanto de golpe, tirando las sabanas de la cama. Corrió hacia una silla donde tenía preparado su traje de exorcista. Dando brincos mientras se ponía los pantalones se dirigió al baño, donde se paso un cepillo por su pelo y se lavo los dientes. Termino de cambiarse, alisto sus armas y salió corriendo de su habitación mientras maldecía.

-Buenos días, Clarisse-sama, ¿desea desayunar ya? –pregunto el mayordomo de Sir Pheles, el cual traía una bandeja de plata decorada con una rosa roja consigo y, solo deduciendo, se podía ver que se dirigía al cuarto donde Clarisse dormía.

-Lo siento, Belial (5), pero ya voy tarde –lo único que tomo de ahí fue la taza que reposaba con un café humeante.

-Entiendo, Señorita –ella le dedico una sonrisa y se fue de ahí.

¿Cómo eso le pudo pasar el primer día? De seguro Mephisto y Merlín ya se habían levantado para dedicarse a sus actividades diarias. Odiaba llegar tarde, odiaba estar en Japón, odiaba a Mephisto.

Sintió como la frustración empezó a acumularse mientras corría al salón con los escuderos. Ir tarde ya era una mala primera impresión, ¿Qué pensarían sus nuevos alumnos? El coronel le había enseñado la importancia de la puntualidad, y cada vez que llegaba tarde sentía como si cometiera el peor pecado del mundo.

7:25 a.m.

Eso ya era malo, por suerte ya estaba cerca, ¿Cuánto eran realmente veinte minutos? ¡Vamos! Quince minutos eran muy poquitos, pero veinte, en estos instantes, estaban más cerca de la media que de los diez minutos.

El cabello empezó a pegársele en la cara y gotones de sudor recorrían su cara. Su maquillaje, que no era mucho en esa ocasión, debía estar prácticamente extinto.

7: 31 a.m.

Estaba frente a la puerta de la escuela. Busco con torpeza y entrando ya en pánico la llave que tenia colgando en su llavero. Cada vez que la tenía en su mano se le resbalaba debido al sudor y, cuando al fin pudo ponerla en la cerradura, se le quedo atorada ahí por unos cinco minutos.

7: 36 a.m.

El café que bebía ya se había acabado, había tirado la taza por algún pasillo y poco le importo lo que le sucedería después. Vio frente a ella la puerta del salón y se paró en seco. Se acomodo un poco su cabello, se sacudió el traje y se limpio un poco el sudor para no hacer tan evidente que había llegado a las carreras. Entro con la frente en alto denotando seguridad. Ya para entonces eran las 7:39 a.m.

En cuanto la mujer rubia cruzo el umbral las miradas examinadoras se posaron sobre ella. Clarisse se dirigió al escritorio y se sentó con gracilidad. Se dio la oportunidad de ver de rápido a sus alumnos y… quedo decepcionada.

_¿Por qué son tan pocos?_

Era cierto que el oficio de exorcista no era muy popular, nunca veras en las escuelas primarias en el día de "Muestra y enseña" a un padre que diga que sea un exorcista, pero solía haber más alumnos hace diez años.

-Buenos días, alumnos –saludo cordial.

-Buenos días –respondieron al unisón pero de mala gana.

-Buenas noches –se burlo un chico de cabello castaño con una marioneta en la mano.

Todos lo voltearon a ver pero el señalo a su muñeco, como diciendo que él era el culpable de lo que hace instantes habían escuchado. Clarisse suspiro.

-Lamento la tardanza, la verdad no tengo ninguna excusa excepto que aun no me acostumbro al cambio de horario.

Rin la miro extrañado, ¿acaso no era ella la misma mujer que había hablado con Renzo la otra vez? (_n/a: para aquellos que no se acuerdan, Rin se desmayo antes de que Clarisse pudiera decir que ella sería la nueva maestra de Aria)_. Volteo a ver a su amigo pelirrosado, él ni siquiera se inmuto pues estaba atento y viendo con una sonrisa como la nueva maestra impartía clases.

-Déjenme presentarme, para aquellos que no me conozcan, mi nombre es Clarisse Pheles, soy una Honorary Knight y vengo desde Alemania para ser su maestra.

Los murmullos no tardaron. Cosas como: "¿Dijo Pheles?" ó "¿Acaso fue la esposa del director?" sonaron por todo el salón. Clarisse ya se había acostumbrado a ello.

-Como verán… –al comenzar a hablar de nuevo los alumnos se callaron –Su maestra renuncio hace poco, así que comenzare dándoles los exámenes que **ella **califico antes de irse y las clases normales serán retomadas desde donde se quedo.

Así que no fue un error. Cuando Mephisto le entrego los exámenes ella creyó que muchos faltaban, ya estaba preparando una disculpa mental para los alumnos que les faltaría sus exámenes. Cosas como "Aquellos a los que les falte los exámenes harán uno nuevo redactado por mi" y cosas de esa naturaleza. Trabajar con ese grupo tan pequeño no sería difícil.

-Okumura Rin –el chico peliazul avanzo cuando escucho su nombre y tomo tímidamente el test.

-Buen trabajo –lo felicito.

El hijo de Satán bajo la mirada con cierto desconcierto y ante sus ojos pudo ver como tenía 14 aciertos de 18. Rin sonrió alegremente, viéndose tan adorable como solo él sabía verse. Ya casi quería ponerse a bailar. Clarisse prosiguió dando exámenes hasta que entrego el ultimo.

-Bien, veo que no son un grupo desordenado, ahora… ¿Cuál fue la última lección que vieron? –la mano alzada de Ryuji no tardo en aparecer.

-¿Si…?

-Suguro, Suguro Ryuji –completo la frase –Nos quedamos en el poder de los rezos contra ciertos demonios, en la página 180 de su libro podrá verlo y entenderlo mejor.

La rubia siguió sorprendida las indicaciones del joven ¿Por qué no daba él clases?, una vez que tuvo la lección frente a ella le dio una rápida ojeada. ¡Qué alegría, se sabía ese tema de memoria!

-¿Ya vieron la introducción del tema o apenas iban a…?

-Apenas íbamos a ir con la introducción –de completo de nuevo.

-Ya veo, serás de mucha ayuda, Suguro-kun. A lo mejor y conforme avancen las lecciones te hare mi asistente en clases –Bon sonrió y Shima se enojo.

Tan pronto y Ryuji ya se había hecho notar. Estaba enojado con su amigo, ¿Por qué estaba impresionando a su chica?

-Bueno, como sabrán los rezos de Aria no pueden afectar a todos los demonios, e incluso es sabido que ciertos rezos solo pueden afectar a ciertos demonios. También existen canticos hechos especialmente para cierto demonio. Ya sé, ustedes se preguntaran ¿Por qué ser Aria si el caso es ese? ¡Fácil! Porque somos los únicos exorcistas calificados para sacar a demonios de los cuerpos. Ahora, ser un Aria, al igual que con cualquier otra maister, no es cosa fácil, pero ser Aria es un poco más pesado porque es muy teórica, mientras que las otras son más prácticas. Yo no espero que todos se hagan arias aquí, pero me gustaría que se llevaran un poquito de este conocimiento y lo usen de ser necesario.

Shima solo podía oír asombrado todo lo que decía Clarisse, la sentía como la verdad más grande del mundo. Sus ojos brillaban asombrado y prácticamente se sentía feliz de haber elegido aria antes de que ella apareciera, así tendrían algo que los uniría.

-¿Por qué usted decidió ser aria? –pregunto Komekomaru.

-¿Ah? Bueno, de niña me toco ver una posesión demoniaca, el demonio Belcebú se metió en el cuerpo de mi padre. Tardamos meses en sacarlo de ahí, cada vez que sellábamos su cuerpo el demonio encontraba la manera de romperlo y meterse, de una forma u otra Belcebú se había acostumbrado a usar su cuerpo para estar en el Assiah –más murmullos por parte de los escuderos –luego el Vaticano envió al reverendo Fujimoto para ayudarnos, vi como con rezos de Aria lo expulsaba para siempre y fue desde entonces que me dedique a ser aria.

A Rin le brillaron los ojos ¿Conoció a su padre? Esto era genial, era simplemente increíble. Shiemi pudo notar como su cara se iluminaba y le sonrió. Iba a preguntarle el motivo pero no se atrevió a hablar cuando la maestra estaba dando clases.

-Como sea, nos alejamos del tema un poco. Los rezos sirven para eso, para expulsar a demonios de posesiones. Usualmente son los demonios más poderosos y con energía más pesada los que requieren de utilizar a los humanos como medio de transporte. Existen 5 tipos de personas con las cuales se meten y dos tipos de situaciones: la persona débil energéticamente, que se asusta por todo y no sabe como rechazar la energía del demonio; la persona que convive mucho con ese tipo de energía, ya sea por trabajo u otro motivo; aquellos que tienen inclinación por la maldad, pandilleros, asesinos, etc.; aquellos que invitan a los demonios a poseerlos, como satanistas y aquellos que los invocan a cambio de algo; y las personas que simplemente rehúyen a Dios y a su perdón, como ateos, entre otros. Y las situaciones son precisamente estas: Cuando lo invitas conscientemente, como lo hizo Fausto con Mefistofeles; o inconscientemente, como cuando las energías negativas se te pegan en un cementerio.

Renzo tomaba notas de todo, Bon no tenía necesidad de hacerlo, él se lo grababa de memoria. Izumo anotaba palabras claves al igual que Konekomaru. Rin pronto empezó a cabecear, ¡Rayos, cuanto sueño tenía!

-Algunas veces también va a ser necesario el uso de herramientas extra además de los canticos. Como cetros, varas de sauco, protecciones, sellos, velas, pero eso depende de cada demonio. Como por ejemplo con Asmodeo, el demonio de la ira la lujuria, a él se le ahuyenta con oraciones especiales, usualmente las que invoquen la protección del arcángel Rafael, y con vapores de las entrañas de pescados puestas en carbón –Ryuji levanto la mano.

-¿Esto vendrá en un examen?

-Me gustaría que eso sea sorpresa, pero no se preocupen, mis exámenes son prácticamente regalados –(N/a: ¿no odian cuando los maestros dicen eso al inicio de las clases y luego te los dejan bien difíciles y tirándoles al "tin-marín-de-do-pingüe"?)

-De acuerdo –Renzo también anoto esa pequeña interrupción.

-Un truco que es importante y que deben de saber es que entre más artefactos empleen en las oraciones de Aria más efectividad tendrá. Al igual que si recitan los versos en los idiomas que más afectan a los demonios, que son tres, y son: hebreo bíblico, latín y francés antiguo. A los futuros aria les enseñare uno de esos tres idiomas. A los que no, solo les enseñare a recitar de memoria algunos de los versos más poderosos de la biblia, como: el salmo 91, la oración de San Benito, el evangelio de San Juan y oraciones a San Miguel Arcángel.

Clarisse se sorprendió de lo fácil que estaba llevando la clase, ya había olvidado lo bien que se sentía transmitir sus conocimientos. Ya había olvidado muchas cosas que le daban felicidad de esa escuela. Eran fantásticos alumnos, hasta el tío que se estaba durmiendo. Se veía que el chico peliazul era más práctico que teórico, definitivamente le iría mal en demonología, grimorios, medicina, aria, entre otros.

-Para la próxima clase, les contare la historia de Belcebú, sé que es el trabajo del maestro de demonología, pero demonología y aria están relacionados, me pondré de acuerdo con el profesor después; así podrán saber lo difícil que es exorcizar a los demonios de su tipo. Para su buena suerte esta vez no dejare tarea, pero aquellos alumnos que gusten de traerme el salmo 91 para compartirlo con la clase es bienvenido. Bueno, ya me voy –tomo sus cosas de la mesa: un par de libros y su bolsa.

Renzo se levanto de su lugar y se adelanto para abrirle la puerta. Clarisse le sonrió.

-Que educado. Nos vemos mañana –esto último iba dirigido para toda la clase.

-¡Sayōnara! –recibió como respuesta.

Suspiro y se encamino al salón de los del siguiente grado. Lo haría excelente, para ser su primer clase no fue tan mala. Sonrió para sí misma mientras tenía una discusión mental con ella misma. No admitiría que le gustaba estar de vuelta en la Vera Cruz, no lo admitiría nunca.

Detrás de ella los ojos adormilados de un pequeño perrito se clavaban en su nuca. La veía y se preguntaba ¿Por qué adoraba como se iluminaba su rostro cada vez que estaba frente a sus alumnos? Claro, no lo diría en voz alta jamás, pero ella se veía muy bonita cada vez que eso sucedía. Y no es que Mephisto haya estado espiando desde el inicio todo lo que transcurría en la clase.

Eso no era cierto… Bueno, no habría nadie capaz de probar que eso hubiera pasado nunca. Eso y que él también había sido el que había aplazado la alarma para hacer que ella llegara tarde.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El castillo que habitaban los reyes demonio combinaba perfectamente bien con el entorno que los rodeaba. El Gehenna no era exactamente bonito, pero tampoco era divertido. Lucifer chasco la lengua molesto y camino hacia su hermano Asmodeo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya, hermano? –pregunto el príncipe con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Doscientos años –le respondió con una tétrica sonrisa en su cara.

-Amaimon dijo que Mephisto no iba a volver… aun –abrió y cerró su mano haciendo que sus ajustados guantes negros hicieran ruido.

-Yo tengo curiosidad… ¿Cómo será nuestro hermano pequeño?

-¿Qué tal si les hacemos una visita para jugar con ellos? –pregunto pícaro conociendo la respuesta que iba a obtener.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no? Pero invitemos a nuestros demás hermanos… o no será divertido –tiro el cigarrillo que hace instantes estaba fumando.

-Tal vez se nos unan después, pero debemos ser nosotros quienes se diviertan con nuestros juguetes nuevos.

Rieron al unisón de manera divertida, como unos niños que harán una travesura a sabiendas de que está mal. Lucifer se acomodo su gabardina negra y tomo una llave que adornaba su cuello.

-¿Estás listo?

-Yo siempre he estado listo. El problema será Mephisto, ¿Crees que se vaya a poner a llorar como cuando era niño?

-No, no, Asmodeo, el ya es un adulto. Por esa razón si eso ocurre sería aun más divertido.

Lucifer se aseguro que Asmodeo lo siguiera, después de todo no era el demonio más listo pero sí el más fuerte, eso sí, un poco narcisista, aunque mencionar eso estaba de más . Lucifer tenía un plan de venganza contra su hermano menor, y esta vez Mephisto no se saldría con la suya.

Mephisto tenía el tiempo, pero él tenía el cerebro (6).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

1: Se revela en el capítulo 39 del manga que la mansión de Mephisto se encuentra instalada en la cima de la academia de la Vera Cruz.

2: En el capítulo 29 del manga Yukio admite que "Ama y odia a su hermano, por ser capaz de hacer cosas que él cree que es incapaz de hacer".

3: La divina comedia es un libro de literatura clásica escrito por Dante Alighieri. Habla de un viaje, del mismo autor, a través del infierno.

4: Se refiere a Juzo Shima, el hermano mayor de Renzo el cual tiene 25 años de edad. Salió por primera vez en el capítulo 18 del manga.

5: Es el nombre del mayordomo en el manga. Aparece también en el capítulo 39.

6: Mephisto revela en el capitulo 39 del manga que su verdadero nombre es Samael (yo lo llamo Mephisto para no revolverlos) y que es el demonio del tiempo y el espacio. Además del segundo rey más poderoso del Gehenna.


	8. Capitulo 7: El precio a pagar

Bueno aquí está el séptimo capítulo de esta horrible historia. Jeje, me apresure lo más posible para actualizar, perdón si no lo hago tan rápido como debería, pero ya saben cómo es la inspiración de perra en algunas ocasiones. Esta historia es algo irrelevante, ya lo sé, hago mi mejor esfuerzo para mantenerme apegada a las personalidades, bla, bla, bla…

Ya saben dejen un review, no deben decir cosas buenas, mientras sea crítica constructiva… y ahora…

**Alessandra:**Gracias por tu review si no me dices lo de Mephisto no me doy cuenta. A lo mejor y entendí mal cuando leí el manga, cualquiera se equivoca (tú más que cualquiera -¡Cállate, voz en mi cabeza!). Jeje, tampoco sabía lo de que los reyes ya estaban establecidos, solo sabía de tres: Astaroth, Mephisto y Amaimon. Como sea, sirve y aclaro: **Asmodeo y Lucifer no son reyes, son duques, je, es que no especifique. Ellos son los primos de Mephisto y pues en general de todos los reyes. Les dicen hermanos porque se consideran así entre ellos y viven en el castillo donde, según yo, vive la realeza. Hice eso para que sonaran más malvados, y si, también a Rin lo ven como un hermano** (Ya sabes como en Transformers con Optimus Prime y Megatron que no eran hermanos y solo eran de la misma raza pero se decían así –A nadie le interesa ese dato – ¡Que te calles voz en mi cabeza!). **Jeje ****el problema con Lucifer es que cree que el debería ser el rey porque él ha estado en la corte por más tiempo, además de otro conflicto con Mephisto que se revelara más adelante****.** Amo las luchas por el poder. No los hice reyes por la misma razón que no sabía cuáles eran y no quería modificar nada. Bueno gracias por tu dato, ya investigue en la sabia wikia y tienes razón. Gracias por querer ayudarme. Debí supuesto que esa parte no quedo clara.

Otro dato ¡Saldrán más personajes! Espero que no les importe pero deben salir, según yo, demonios que son potenciales villanos. Esperen que saldrá Belcebú (Yo le digo Belcebu-bulubu – ¡Que a nadie le interesa! – ¡QUE-TE-CALLES!). También Ufir que es un demonio medico y… bueno esperen a verlo. Tengo muchas sorpresas más. Sin más preámbulo ¡el capitulo que les prometí, mis amores!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Capitulo 7: El precio a pagar-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El aroma a hamburguesas llenaba el aire. Hermanos, tíos, abuelos, sobrinos, primos lejanos, tíos políticos, entre otros, viajaban desde muy lejos solo para ese día en especial: La reunión familiar de los Köller. Para tal celebración era predilecto el patio trasero de la casa de dicha familia. El lugar se encontraba boyante y muy bullicioso, todos ahí se llevaban bien: los adultos charlaban, las primas se abrazaban, los niños esperaban por que la comida estuviera lista…

En resumen, todos eran felices… menos Clarisse. Hace poco había atravesado por la ruptura de su relación con el demonio mejor conocido como Mephisto Pheles, y con el divorcio de su matrimonio con el mismo. Se sentía como una tonta, y lo peor es que solo se acercaban a ella para hablar de ese tema que aun no debía de ser tocado. Comentarios y preguntas como: "Te lo dijimos", "Cuanto lo siento, querida, pero desde un principio supimos que esto pasaría", "¿Cuándo fue que te diste cuenta que todo eso fue una locura?", ¿Ves? Nuestro padre tenía razón, solo era una etapa", "Ya hallaras algo mejor", "Para empezar ni siquiera sé que te vio", "Tienes suerte de que tu padre no renuncio a ti, si lo hubiera hecho no estarías aquí", y por ultimo y el más repetido, "Él es un demonio, debiste haberte dado cuenta desde un principio que seres como el no aman a nadie"

_Tonta, tonta, tonta, ¡tonta! ¡Qué tonta he sido! _

-¿Y él era tan raro como dicen que es? –pregunto su amiga Erika Schubert, quien desde hace momentos le estaba hablando.

-Según Clarisse, si. ¿Acaso no ves como se viste? –la que le respondió fue su hermana, Emma Köller, quien desde hace 10 años era mejor conocida como Emma Seiffert.

-Bueno, no me gusta juzgar por las apariencias, ¿Y porque no resulto su matrimonio, Clarisse? ¿Clarisse? ¡Hey, Clarisse!

_Creí demasiado… espere demasiado de alguien que no estaba dispuesto a dar mucho…_

-¡Hermana! –Clarisse reacciono al llamado de Emma.

-¿Qué? Perdón, no escuche.

-¿Ves? ¡Y ha estado así desde que volvió! ¡Te lo juro, Erika, no la reconozco! –después de quejarse le dio un sorbido a su refresco, que reposaba en la mesa donde estaban las tres sentadas.

-Bueno y ¿Qué esperabas? El divorcio no es cosa fácil –Clarisse solo escuchaba lo que decían de ella sin siquiera importarles que estuviera presente.

-No debería estar tan afectada, el final era predecible. Suerte que es la consentida de papá; si yo le hubiera hecho algo así ni siquiera me hubiera dejado explicarle, me sacaría a patadas de la casa. ¡Helga deja de molestar a tu primo!

-Yo no sé qué haría si Arnold me dejara o algo así… ¡Y encima con un niño! –Clarisse volteo a ver a su vientre, aun no estaba abultado, apenas tenía dos meses.

-¡Shh, calla! Mi padre aun no sabe ese pequeño detalle –la silenció Emma.

-¡Oh sí, lo siento! –Erika agarro una papa frita que tenía en el plato y la mordió dejándola a la mitad –. Algún día tendrá que enterarse.

-Para entonces Clarisse deberá de hacer algo que borre por completo la estupidez que cometió.

_Aún no se cómo arreglare este error que he cometido, pero te prometo que saldremos adelante… _

-No me gustaría estar en tu lugar de ninguna manera –Erika volvió a comer un poco más.

Las tres suspiraron al mismo tiempo. Erika por lo abrumada que la ponía la idea, Emma por la decepción que le causaba su hermana y Clarisse por lo aburrida que estaba de tocar el tema una y otra vez. Al parecer ese fue el momento que su amigo Arnold necesito para intervenir en la conversación y salvar el día.

-¡Hola, Señoritas! –Saludó cordial mientras se acercaba a la mesa – ¿Qué cuentan las alemanas más hermosas de todo el mundo?

-Siempre tan halagador, Arnold. ¡Helga, si te embarras el vestido ya no se quitara la mancha!

-Déjala, Emma, solo es una niña haciendo pasteles de lodo –se fue a sentar al lado de su esposa Erika –. Clarisse, déjame presentarte a un amigo.

La rubia sentía que iba a explotar. Divorcio, secretos, familia… amigos. Estaba harta de los hombres, harta del amor ¿Por qué no la dejaban tranquila? Juraría que si seguía a ese ritmo moriría de estrés.

-¡Hey, Roy, ésta es de la que todos hablan! –gritó a un tumulto de gente que estaba reunida en la parrilla esperando su hamburguesa.

-¿Ésta? –musitó a lo bajo y para ella misma.

_Tranquilo, no te inquietes, no dejare que un intruso entre a nuestra vida así como así… _

Una cara curiosa se asomo de entre el tumulto al oír pronunciar su nombre y el chico busco con la mirada la voz familiar que lo llamaba. Cuando vio a Arnold haciéndole señas se salió de la formación y avanzo con el plato vacío en la mano. Era pelirrojo, con el cabello largo y rebelde por el frente pero tenía el corte prolijo por detrás, llevaba un parche en el ojo derecho. Por lo demás su vestimenta era muy sencilla: una camisa negra con el símbolo de la banda Nirvana, una chaqueta de cuero, un pantalón de mezclilla y botas industriales, llevaba además guantes de motociclista.

Clarisse frunció la boca. No se dejaría impresionar por un chico rebelde como él, además ¿Cómo podría compararlo con Mephisto? Mephisto tenía clase y era original, con ese cabello azul y largo que se le ve tan bien y sin temor por usar el color rosa, además…

¡No! ¿Es que acaso no aprendía la lección? Él ya le había hecho daño ¿Por qué seguía diciendo cosas tan buenas de él? Seria porque aun… lo… amab…

-¿Mi hermano? ¿En serio, Arnold? No creo que alguien como él le convenga a Clarisse –le susurro Erika en la oreja. Clarisse agudizo el oído para escuchar lo que decían.

-Tranquila, solo quiero saber si se interesa.

-Pero… -mejor no dijo nada y se quedo callada.

-Roy, ella es Clarisse, mi mejor amiga. Clarisse, este es mi cuñado, Roy Gutenberg –él la examino con una mirada maliciosa.

-Hola –dijo simplemente.

-Hola –contesto seca y cortante. Su hermana le dio un codazo.

-No seas tonta, esta lindo y, si te casas con alguien como él y le muestras a papá que superaste tu época de rebeldía, hasta podría aceptar a ese hibrido como su nieto –le menciono a lo bajo para que fuera la única en poder escucharla.

Clarisse lo razono por un momento. Su hermana tenía toda la razón, siempre la tenía, por algo era la mayor. ¿El chico se lo tomaría a mal si lo utilizaba? Se sacudió la cabeza esperando ahuyentar esas ideas, no era justo usar a nadie por nada.

-Eres linda, si sirve de algo yo no creo que seas tonta. Todos nos equivocamos, la gente solo busca algo de qué hablar para hacerse sentir mejor a ellas mismas y recordarse que sus problemas no son tan grandes como algunos otros. El tonto seria el demonio por dejarte ir de esa manera –Clarisse se enojo.

-No necesito de la hipocresía de nadie, gracias. Me voy adentro, Hermana –y dicho esto se levanto muy digna y, dando grandes zancadas, se fue de ahí con un chico pelirrojo siguiéndola detrás.

-¡Espera! Yo no quise decir… bueno, la verdad es que… eres muy bonita y yo… ya te había echado el ojo desde antes…

-¡Ja! ¿O sea que todo es un plan para impresionarme? Todos me juzgan como escoria y llega el perfecto caballero que me dice que me comprende y me enamoro perdidamente de él, muy fácil ¿no? –Clarisse realmente estaba furiosa, su pecho bajaba y subía debido a la agitada respiración y su cara estaba roja de ira.

-M…mira, eso no es lo que quería decir…

-¿Acaso no era esa tu intención? ¡¿Acaso no lo era?! –la voz de Clarisse aumentaba de tono y pronto varias miradas curiosas los veían con la intención de llevarse algo de qué hablar de regreso a sus casas.

-S…sí, ni como negarlo, ¿eh? –Se rasco la nuca apenado –Creo que es demasiado obvio.

-Lo siento, pero no, no creo que lo nuestro resulte alguna vez, Mephis…Roy –el chico la vio extrañado y luego relajo su expresión. Incluso rio levemente.

-¿Lo querías mucho no es cierto? –pregunto con mirada comprensiva.

Clarisse sintió un nudo en la garganta y como las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Rompió su semblante impasible y afirmo lentamente con la cabeza. Después se recargo en el pecho de Roy y empezó a llorar.

-Te rompió el corazón, ¿no es cierto?

Clarisse volvió a asentir.

-Ya. No es tu culpa, buscabas amor y creíste haberlo encontrado. Esto le pudo haber pasado a cualquiera, tu sentimiento fue puro. Eres muy valiente, desafortunadamente no estaban en la misma sintonía, ¿ok? Esto no es culpa tuya –le acomodo delicadamente un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja –. Yo en tu lugar tampoco hubiera visto el peligro. Te comprendo, en serio.

-Gracias –musito Clarisse a lo bajo.

-¿Te gustaría dar tu versión de las cosas sin ser juzgada? Siempre puedes contactarme, sin la necesidad de haber nada de por medio, me encantaría escucharte –le sonrió mientras disfrutaba de aquella cercanía.

-Me gustaría irme ahora –le reclamo sin muchas ganas.

-Claro, ¿Te suelto?

-No, vayamos de aquí. Me está dando asco el aroma a hamburguesa –se aferro a su camisa sin preocuparse por arrugársela.

-¿Tienes miedo a subirte en moto? –ella levanto la vista hacia su cara.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Me vine en moto, si quieres podemos ir a un restaurante vegetariano.

-Eso… me encantaría –sin alejarla ni un instante la conduce hasta afuera acompañados de un silencio espectral por parte de los observadores.

-¿Qué fue eso? –pregunto el Sr. Köller una vez ambos jóvenes se fueron.

-Tu nuevo yerno –respondió Emma con una sonrisa.

_No te preocupes, Merlín, no dejare que se entrometa este extraño más de la cuenta. Tú y yo esperaremos a que papá venga por nosotros. Sé que lo hará. Solo espera, solo espera…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Clarisse se tallo los ojos al recibir un ligero rayo de sol debido a las cortinas abiertas. ¡Ese maldito sueño otra vez! No es que fuera malo recordad a Roy pero él, al igual que Mephisto, ya era parte del pasado. Aun con pereza se levanta para ver la hora. 10:30 a.m.

Era sábado así que no había necesidad de levantarse temprano, puesto que no había clases de exorcismo. Decidida a seguir durmiendo se da la vuelta en su cama para acomodarse mejor y siente un bulto… uno muy grande y redondo. No le da importancia, convenciéndose a ella misma que es una almohada, y se extiende a las anchas de su lecho, de pronto… una pierna acaricia la suya. Ok, era hora de entrar en pánico.

Se levanto sobresaltada y con los ojos bien abiertos. Volteo rápidamente su cara hacia el lugar de donde había procedido el tacto. A su lado Shura reposaba tranquilamente, roncaba ligeramente y de su boca semiabierta se asomaba un hilo de baba. ¡Esperen! Eso quería decir que lo grande y redondo que había sentido hace breves instantes era… era una… era una… ¡De la pelirroja!

-¡Argh! –dejó escapar un grito sin intentar contenerse.

El grito despertó a Shura, aunque muy tranquila ante lo que, Clarisse suponía, pudo haber pasado ayer. ¿Por qué no se acordaba de nada? Shura la volteo a ver, se rasco la nuca y bostezo.

-¿Qué tienes, loca? –esa reacción noqueo a la rubia, su amiga no parecía extrañada ni confundida ¿Ella si se acordaba?

-¡¿P-porque e…estas en mi cuarto?! –la pelirroja se limpio su oreja con un dedo.

-¿Acaso no te acuerdas? Lo que paso es que descubriste tu lado lésbico y… -Clarisse le tiro un cojín a la cabeza totalmente molesta y dislocada del enojo.

-¡Estas mintiendo! –se negaba a creer esa versión, por el bien de su salud mental.

-¡Por supuesto que eso no ocurrió! No eres mi tipo, aparte. Después de dar clases Sir Pheles te mando un mensaje al celular pidiéndote que estuvieras lo más alejada de Merlín ese día y así poder intentar relacionarse con él, así que me llamaste para pasear, terminamos en un bar y te emborrachaste a más no poder con saque. Empezaste a decir cuánto me amabas y lo sola que estabas en este mundo, ya ni te podías parar, te traje a tu cuarto pero tú no me soltaste para poder irme, así que me dormí contigo. Fin de la historia.

Ahora que lo mencionaba, de hecho, si había algo de eso que llegaba en vivaces cuadros a su memoria. Eso basto para calmarla, por ahora.

-L-lo siento, Shura –puso los pies fuera de la cama con la intención de levantarse.

-Nah, no importa. Además esta es la cama más cómoda que he probado jamás, y ni siquiera eres revoltosa al dormir, así que está bien.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado la experiencia, porque no se repetirá –busco sus pantuflas debajo de su cama y, una vez puestas en sus pies, se dirigió al baño de su cuarto.

-Te hubiera contado la versión lésbica, a lo mejor y así me invitabas más seguido –susurro Shura a lo bajo.

-¡Te escuche! –resonó desde el sanitario.

Shura se estiro como una gatita perezosa y volvió a bostezar. Rayos ni siquiera quería irse de ahí, podría quedarse toda una vida, ese de seguro era un colchón spring air (1). Busco con la mirada su brassier y chaqueta que, junto con sus botas, era lo único que se había quitado para dormir.

¡Vaya si esa rubia era una dramática! ¿Qué tenia de malo dormir con amigas de vez en cuando? ¿Por qué se iban inmediatamente a la opción fea y mala? Bueno, no es que le importara acostarse con Clarisse, claro, si es que el caso fuera ese, de emborracharse y tener que hacerlo con una mujer. Porque Shura no era lesbi, pese que tuviera que romper muchos corazones femeninos por eso.

Cuando localizo sus prendas tiradas en el suelo fue directamente por ellas y se las puso con pereza.

-Nunca conocí tu lado de bebedora compulsiva, eres una borracha terrible –menciono por casualidad.

-No suelo ser así. Tengo terribles prejuicios sobre el alcohol. Fue la causa de muerte de mi esposo… y mi padre –le respondió desde el otro lado.

-Fíjate que eso no lo sabía –dijo Shura como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Clarisse salió del baño cambiada con ropa informal. Un pantalón de mezclilla oscura, una playera de polo rosa y unos tenis, eso era todo. Su cabello estaba acomodado como siempre. Su look era tan simple a comparación de al de Mephisto, realmente costaba creer que estuvieron casados…

-¿No vas a usar el baño? –preguntó mientras de su alhajero sacaba un collar hecho con tapas metálicas de distintas gaseosas.

-¿Para qué? –agarro el cepillo de su amiga sin su permiso y se lo paso por su largo cabello todo enmarañado.

-Bueno –Clarisse se encogió de hombros sin prestarle atención –, como quieras –tomo su perfume y se lo coloco en partes estratégicas de su cuerpo.

-¿Sabes que estaría bien? –continuo Shura mientras ambas se dirigían afuera.

-¿Qué? –la rubia abrió la puerta del cuarto.

-Repetir esto de dormir juntas. Se sintió tan rico.

-Shura no digas eso en voz al… -ante ellas apareció Belial con el desayuno para Clarisse.

-Hola –saludo la exorcista pechugona muy tranquila.

-¡Belial! ¿Desde cuándo esta…?

-¿Interrumpí algo importante, señorita? –enarco una ceja, indicándole que él había escuchado el comentario de Shura y que sospechaba de ella.

-¡N-no es lo que tu…! –Clarisse estaba más roja que un tomate.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Panqueques! –Tomo uno sin permiso –En verdad debo pasar la noche contigo más seguido. ¿Cuándo lo repetimos?

-¡Fuera de aquí, Shura! –la corrió con ira.

-¡¿Qué?! Oye…

Bajo la mirada del mayordomo, Clarisse empezó a empujar a la pechugona quien, dando tropezones, se negaba a abandonar la estancia.

-Así no es como se trata a un invitado. ¿Así te comportas después de lo consentida que te deje ayer? ¡No, espera! ¡Auch! ¿Siempre fuiste tan fuerte? –llegaron a la entrada de la mansión antes de darse cuenta.

-¡Nos vemos después, Kirigakure! –Shura se aferro al pórtico –. ¡Shura!

-¡Vamos, Klarchan! No digas que no lo disfrutaste –le levanto la trompita e hizo cara de puchero.

-¡Belial, trae la escoba!

-Enseguida, señorita –hizo una ligera reverencia y fue en busca del "arma" que su nueva ama había pedido.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Una escoba?! ¡¿Para qué?!

-¡Belial, date prisa!

-¡Hai!

-¡No, Belial, no lo hagas! –suplicaba nuestra pelirroja favorita.

-¡Te daré tres, Shura! –continuo Clarisse mientras la empujaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Tres qué? ¿Tres latas de saque?

-¡Te lo estas ganando!

-Aquí está la escoba que pidió, Ama.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Espera! –Clarisse dejo de sujetar a la chica para tomar la escoba.

Antes de poder darse la vuelta, Shura ya había abandonado la casa por su cuenta. La rubia siempre supo que Shura era extremadamente rápida, pero pudo jurar que en ese instante el correcaminos(2) se quedaba corto a comparación de su fastidiosa amiga. Sonrío complacida, su tortura había acabado. Recordó al mayordomo y pronto sintió la poderosa mirada del criado clavarse en ella.

-No es lo que…

-Yo nunca creí algo como eso, se lo juró, Señorita.

Se fue de ahí muy tranquilo, como fingiendo que nada había pasado y Clarisse no pudo estar más feliz de que Belial fuera tan buen actor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mephisto suspiro a lo bajo, agudizo la mirada y volvió a concentrarse en la figura infantil que tenía frente de él. Merlín lo imito, viéndose prácticamente igual que su padre. Ese ambiente no podría ser más tenso para el demonio, ¿de qué se supone que puede hablar con un niño sin que le parezca aburrido o tonto?

-¿Qué tal esta tu desayuno? –pregunto por tercera vez esa mañana.

-Bien –respondió su hijo pese a que lo único que había probado era su malteada de chocolate.

-Ah ya veo, jeje – ¿En que se había metido? –Y… ¿Qué cuentas de tu vida? – ¿Un alma piadosa que lo librara de aquella tortura? No sé, ¿como un exorcista fanático religioso?

Merlín pensó un momento la respuesta y, después de hacer varios gestos graciosos sin decir nada, se emociono cuando encontró lo que iba a contestar. Mephisto se intereso esperando que fuera algo bueno.

-Cuento muchas cosas –empezó sonriente –: cuento los años, los días, los meses, los litros, los kilos y los metros, también los centímetros, además de las operaciones que nos pone el maestro en matemáticas. Cuando Roy vivía solíamos contar cuantos autos pasaban frente a nosotros.

Mephisto sintió como su cara se tensaba. Estaba aburrido, pero era **su **hijo, **su r**esponsabilidad, **su **decisión (¿?). Sonrío para disimular, Merlín hizo lo mismo. No había duda, era suyo. ¿Merlín se estaría aburriendo también?

-¿Y qué me dices sobre novias? ¿Has tenido novias? –se apresuro a seguir con la plática.

-No –hizo una mueca rara –, ellas me consideran muy extraño –sorbió un poco de su malteada –, el sentimiento es mutuo. Mi única novia es la ciencia.

Ok, su hijo era un perdedor. ¿De qué manera era mejor la ciencia que las mujeres? Bueno, si eran mujeres como Clarisse entonces valdría…

-Entiendo. ¿Te gusta mucho el chocolate? –Merlín asintió.

-Sí, pero mamá no me deja comerlo.

-¿Por qué no? –pregunto interesado.

-No sé –se encogió de hombros y bebió más de su bebida –Hay muchas cosas que me prohíbe sin razón alguna.

Muy bien, estaba mejorando poco a poco. Ahora tenían algo de que hablar.

-¿Cómo que cosas?

-No me deja hablar con extraños, aunque eso si es justificable. No quiere que hable de mi abuelo con nadie, nunca me dejo entrar a su cuarto, no le gusta que coma dulces, en especial el chocolate. Por una razón extraña no me deja hacer deporte, en la escuela dijo que yo tenía asma, pero eso no es cierto.

Mephisto trato de analizar esta nueva información. Su ex estaba haciendo varias cosas sin explicación alguna, no quería que algo se supiera o que algo sucediera pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era? Y la más importante ¿Qué sabia ella que los demás no?

-¿Puedo decirte papá? –soltó Merlín de repente.

-¿Eh?

-No, nada, olvídalo –por primera vez probo algo de su plato.

-No, no, ¿Qué dijiste? –Mephisto temió que su reacción le haya hecho creer mal.

-Nada, no es importante –la cara de un enorme san Bernardo se asomo en la mesa y sin previo aviso tomo el tocino discretamente y se lo comió –¡Bobby!

-"Esta muy bueno, sí, muy bueno" –dijo el perro, pero solo fue perceptible para los oídos de su amo.

-¡Cállate! –le grito el pelimorado, Mephisto se inquieto por esa actitud.

-¿Le entiendes? –a Merlín se le fue el color.

-¡No! Es que ladra muy… ¿Tú le entiendes? –Mephisto volteo para otro lado.

-¿Qué? No, imposible, yo jamás… ¿Qué más sabes hacer? –Merlín se mordió el labio inferior.

-Hago que leviten los muebles, y a veces veo cosas que mamá no ve, y entiendo a los animales y… y…

-¿Dónde está tu cola? –le interrumpió Mephisto, pues esa duda lo carcomía desde que lo había conocido.

Merlín dirigió su mirada hacia su trasero. Eso era cierto, él no tenía una, esa fue una razón por la cual su madre esperaba que el nunca fuera o tuviera poderes demoniacos. ¿Eso lo dejaría como un jerbo sin pelo o un perro de tres patas?

-No tengo –se apeno al instante y oculto su cara en sus brazos.

-¿Es enserio? –Mephisto no cabía en la sorpresa -¿Acaso eso es posible? Hasta los híbridos tienen una, eso te convertiría el primero en… -pequeños sollozos salieron de su pequeño hijo – ¡No, no! Eso no quiere decir que sea malo, todo lo contrario, a lo mejor y es normal. No llores, debe haber una explicación lógica.

Por una extraña razón Merlín negó sin levantar la cabeza. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Mephisto le toco la cabecita.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué tienes? Anda deja de llorar, mamá y papá te aman igual –su hijo volvió a negar –Eso no me importa, la cola es lo de menos, es más, es una parte vulnerable de los demonios, mejor estar sin ella.

Merlín levanto su rostro lloroso con pesar. Su boca temblaba.

-N…no es eso, e-es que… ¡Ya sea porque mamá me prohibía el chocolate! –Acto seguido vomito en la mesa y en los platos, arruinando la comida de Mephisto y salpicándole un poco del liquido gástrico al traje de su padre –¡Soy intolerante a la lactosa!

Mephisto se levanto de golpe de su silla, bastante asustado ¿Qué tenía que hacer ahora? ¡Oh si!

-¡Belial! ¡Belial! ¡Ven y has algo! –el perro se acerco a la mesa dispuesto a comerse la vomitada. Mephisto lo agarro del collar y lo bajo inmediatamente.

-¿Me ha llamado, señor? –dijo agitado, se había apresurado a llegar.

-Llama al hospital, esto se ve mal –Merlín observo la porquería que había hecho y volvió a regurgitar del asco.

-Enseguida, Señor.

-¡Pero que Clarisse no se entere! –agrego con pánico.

-¡Hai! –salió de ahí inmediatamente en busca del teléfono.

-¡Tú tranquilo, y yo nervioso, ¿sí?! –Merlín asintió levemente y volvió a vomitarse encima.

Esto no podría empeorar. Haberle hecho caso a su instinto paterno había sido una pésima idea, y él era un pésimo padre. Ya había pasado un día apenas y ya lo había intoxicado, de seguro no sobreviviría la semana.

Bobby se le quedo viendo fascinado a su amo.

-"¿Realmente comiste tanto para regresarlo de esa manera?" –Merlín sintió una terrible necesidad de matar a ese perro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Yuki-chan! ¡Yuki-chan! ¿Está todo bien? –la voz dulce de Shiemi trajo al joven sensei en sí.

-¿Oh? Sí, lo siento, ¿En que estábamos? –Shiemi le sonrió tan tierna como solo ella puede verse.

-Tu pedido aun no ha llegado, hasta el lunes –Yukio le regreso una mirada jovial tratando de no verse tan desanimado como se sentía.

-Entiendo, entonces comprare un par de cosas que necesito urgentemente.

Shiemi asintió, esperando a que él le dijera que era lo que necesitaba esta vez.

-Voy a ocupar tres litros de agua bendita, dame 200 gr de hojas de salvia y 50 gr de trébol, y creo que llevare municiones, ¡sí!, dame una docena de cartuchos.

-Yuki-chan, siempre compra mucho en nuestra tienda, estoy agradecida –dijo con un leve rubor en las mejillas mientras se paraba del mostrador e iba en busca de todo lo que él había solicitado.

-Etto, no es nada, tu mamá trae lo mejor, y cumple mis pedidos en el plazo que promete. Son una tienda de excelente calidad ¡Digo! No son una tienda, son unas personas, pero la tienda que administran es… -Yukio estaba más que rojo, prácticamente se había vuelto un tomate, pero no en el sentido literal –ammm, su tienda es muy buena, eso… eso quise decir –rió nerviosamente.

-Gracias, Yuki-chan, disfrutamos ayudando a los exorcistas lo más que podamos. Oye, llego una nueva maestra de aria, no sé si Rin ya te haya contado –se acerco de nuevo al mostrador y saco una pequeña balanza donde empezó a pesar las hojas de salvia.

-No, pero si me toco verla y saludarla. ¿Qué tiene ella? –Shiemi, sin dirigirle la mirada pero sonriendo, continuo.

-Dijo que se apellidaba Pheles, yo me preguntaba ¿Es algo de Sir Pheles?

-¡Jajaja! ¿Eso era todo? Si, si lo fue. Ella se casó con él, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. La verdad yo no conozco la historia, pero creo que haríamos bien en dejarla tranquila con eso.

-Hai –concordó ella –. Es una buena maestra, aunque Rin se duerme en sus clases. ¿Sabes? Ella nos conto porque quiso estudiar aria.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y porque fue? –pregunto fingiendo interés solo porque Shiemi tenía intención de contarle.

-Dijo que su padre fue poseído por Belcebú, y que no lo podían sacar de su cuerpo. Pero que llamaron al Paladín y con rezos de aria lo devolvieron al Gehenna. Menciono a tu padre, Yuki-chan, y yo me sentí tan feliz y orgullosa como si fuera mi padre. Sé que te hubieras puesto igual también –sus mejillas volvieron a colorearse de rojo.

Yukio se sorprendió ante lo que la frágil muchacha había dicho. Así que el reverendo Fujimoto había sido una fuente de inspiración para aquella mujer también. Si fue así, y como Shura aseguraba, eran amigos, ¿Por qué Clarisse no asistió al funeral? ¿Por qué parecía que ambas vidas se entrelazaban de una manera extraña? Esa era la señal que ocupaba, de seguro se la había enviado su padre. ¡Sí! Tenía que ser eso ¿Qué más si no? Tenía que hablar con ella, esa era ahora su máxima prioridad.

-Yuki-chan, se que has estado muy decaído desde nuestra ida a Kyoto (3), y yo me preguntaba ¿Qué puedo hacer para devolverle a mi mejor amigo su sonrisa? Sé que pasaron muchas cosas allá, y no estoy cual de todas fue la que te puso así, pero… ¡Yuki-chan, quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho y odio verte así! ¡Así que… sonríe por favor! –Shiemi estaba totalmente enrojecida, ella misma estaba sorprendida de lo que había dicho y, a lo mejor, se arrepentía de ser tan impulsiva.

-Shiemi… yo… no sé…

-¡Son 6000 yenes! –le extendió la bolsa con todo lo que él había pedido.

-¿Eh? ¡Oh sí! –saco su cartera y pagó, la pequeña reviso el dinero y lo guardo.

-Creo que deberías irte, has de estar muy ocupado –realmente se encontraba incomoda.

-Yo… la verdad es que sí –tomo el paquete y se fue de ahí tranquilamente.

Cuando cerró la puerta Shiemi sintió la necesidad de llorar. Lo había arruinado otra vez, queriendo ayudar solo hizo sentir a su primer amigo peor de lo que estaba, ella sin duda debía ser considerada una carga. No era su culpa, nunca tuvo amigos, nunca fue lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar el mundo exterior. Ahora era distinto, pero estaba años luz a acostumbrarse a eso. Quería ser como Rin o como Yukio, quería ser admirada y respetada por lo que hacía, quería ser fuerte. Pero más que nada quería hacer a Yukio feliz, quería que sonriera.

Ella sería tan feliz si fuera la causa de la felicidad de Yukio, ella sin duda sería muy feliz…

Yukio se quedo recargado por un tiempo en la puerta antes de bajar las escaleras. Shiemi se preocupaba por él, lo había leído como un libro muy abierto, supo. Alguien lo seguía queriendo, él no estaba solo… ahora entendía que en realidad nunca lo estuvo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

…

Mephisto prefirió estar en cualquier lugar menos en ese. Y si tuviera que estar en ese lugar, que fuera un sueño o una ilusión lo que estaba viendo.

Su esposa, la mujer que más amaba, estaba riéndose y abrazándose a un humano que apenas había conocido. Así eran las cosas, a ella no le había costado olvidarlo, y todas las palabras de amor y los juramentos… esos nunca existieron. Fueron una gran mentira.

El demonio sintió la necesidad de llorar y ser débil como los humanos, cosa que nunca había sentido ni pensado que sentiría. Una mujer se había burlado de él, no existía peor humillación que esa. Ella había sido su peor error… pero aún la amaba.

-¿Qué fue eso? –escucho al coronel Köller preguntar.

-Tu nuevo yerno –respondió su hija más grande entre risas.

Su ira se extendió, de su pecho hacia su estomago y de ahí a cada fibra de su ser. Desde el techo donde se encontraba juró que se vengaría de aquella familia. Empezaría matando al que se encargo de incluir a Clarisse a su vida y él que se la arrebato después de eso. Mataría al Coronel, costara lo que costara.

Sintió su lado demoniaco y cruel renacer y se prometió a si mismo que no olvidaría nunca lo que le habían hecho. Debería explicarle a su familia que había pasado y sus hermanos serían los primeros en burlarse.

-¡En serio! ¡Debes estar bromeando! –La ronca risa del cabeza de la familia Köller se escucho por todo el vecindario –Ya era hora que esa muchacha se fijara en un hombre de verdad. ¡Hey, familia, ordenen pizza en mi nombre! ¡Celebremos en nombre de Roy!

-¡Uh! –celebraron los demás.

-R-oy –repitió entre dientes.

-No me gusta decir te lo dije, hermano, pero… ¿A quién engaño? Me gusta decir mucho "te lo dije" –se burló alguien detrás de él.

-¿Qué quieres, Lucifer?

-Mi tío está preocupado por ti, se pregunta si ya resolviste las cosas con esa humana tuya.

-Sí, permanentemente –contesto con mirada asesina hacia la escena familiar.

-Te lo advertí. Todos te advertimos. Pero te gusta relacionarte con humanos, hermano, no quisiste escucharnos.

-¿Es para todo lo que venias? –Lucifer lo ignoro.

-Vuelve al castillo de los reyes, vuelve a casa.

-Pese a lo lindo que suena esa propuesta no puedo. Ha nacido el príncipe más joven, y debo mantenerlo a la vista. Apenas tiene siete años, pero el tiempo es corto. Sabes que no hay nadie mejor que yo para saber eso.

-¡Ah sí! El príncipe… -Masculló con rabia.

-Dile a padre que…

-Tendrás que decírselo tú. Ve al gehenna y humíllate ante él, hazte cargo del error que has cometido, hermano.

-Tú también amaste una humana una vez, ¿no es cierto, hermano?

-Sí.

-¿Qué significo para ti? –Lucifer lo miro desafiante.

-Nada.

-Ya veo, déjame solo.

-Ella… su nombre significa "brillo", tu nombre es "el que rechaza la luz", ¿Por qué no lo olvidas de una vez? Su destino ya estaba escrito.

-Viviré amándola, aunque eso sea sinónimo de vivir con dolor. Viviré extrañándola, aunque eso sea vivir humillado. Viviré esperando que ella regrese aunque eso me desgaste. Encaro el error que he cometido. **Ese es el precio a pagar**. Iré contigo al gehenna, solo para hablar con mi padre, y he de regresar al Assiah, para hacerme cargo de mi pequeño hermano. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

Lucifer solo asintió con una sonrisa. Ese bastardo estaba más cerca de su perdición de lo que no se imaginaria nunca.

Mephisto significa "el que rechaza la luz" o como "el que no ama la luz". Clarisse significa "Brillo, Luz o La Brillante". ¿Cómo pudo esa humana no ver aquel final tan predecible? Era tan irónico en más de una manera, pero, en cambio, si se hubiera fijado en él, como debió de ser en un principio…

Clarisse significa "Luz o brillo". Lucifer significa "Portador de luz". Ella sería suya de una forma u otra.

Continuara…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

1: Marca de colchones cuyo eslogan es un oso durmiendo en uno de sus... ajam... colchones.

2: Personaje de los Looneytoons famoso por escapar siempre del coyote, personaje que desea comerselo con toda su alma y que por una extraña razón pese a todo lo que le pasa nunca muere. Es considerado uno de los personajes más rápidos en las caricaturas.

3: Se refiere a la Mision que se ejecuta en un tomo del manga (me dio flojera revisar el numero xD) donde se conoce a los hermanos de Shima, Yukio confiesa que odia a su hermano, derrotan al rey impuro, etc, etc. De esa ciudad japonesa provienen Shima, Bon y Konekomaru.


	9. Capitulo 8: Amor paternal

Ok aquí les va el nuevo capítulo, sé que tarde mucho en hacerlo, no conté con que mi artritis me haría una mala jugada, ni que el aire acondicionado de mi salón me haría mal; solo sé que hice mi mejor esfuerzo por traérselos y espero con todo mi corazón que lo disfruten. Lamento si no es tan bueno como los otros, T/T, me enferme de la garganta y no me sentía muy inspirada. Me alegra saber que hay nuevo público, sus reviews me ayudan a tener inspiración para seguir escribiendo y corregir pequeños (grandes) errores que he cometido.

_**Una notita:**_ no es necesario ser usuario para dejarme un comentario, solo vayan hasta el cuadrito de abajo, pongan un nombre clave para poder identificarlos y ¡listo! Podrán ayudarme con sus puntos de vista: si les gusto, si no, si Mephisto parece OC, si Clarisse les cae mal, si Bobby debe aparecer más, si quieren que Yukio se quede con Shiemi, si quieren que Rin se quede con Shiemi, si quieren que Yukio se quede con Rin (¿?). Jeje, bueno ustedes entienden.

Ahora la parte que me gusta, creo que empezare a hacerlo muy seguido:

**Alessandra: **Me alegra que te haya gustado mucho el capitulo, es más, espero que disfrutes mucho toda la historia en general. Tu apoyo es una enorme motivación para mí, y si tienes más detalles que compartir de la serie puedes tener toda la confianza de decírmelo (como todos). Si se a lo que te refieres con Lucifer, bueno todos los demonios son liantes ¿a poco no? Unos los muestran más que otros, en especial entre ellos XD

Espero que sigas comentando y gracias por seguir mi historia, cielo.

**Monno:**Para empezar ¿Por qué Monno? (¿Por qué BlackButterfly? -¡Cállate, voz en mi cabeza!), bueno cada quien con lo suyo, tu Nick name esta curioso, me gusta. Si, ya se, pobre Mephisto, ¿en qué situación lo he metido? Es un terrible padre primerizo, en especial porque es de los que se ve que ven primero por ellos mismos y los demás que la hagan como puedan XD .La verdad ya era hora de que supiera como era el mundo real… ¡y los hijos!

Bueno cada quien con su opinión, acepto que Clarisse no sea tu personaje favorito, en realidad la razón por la que empecé a escribir el fic fue por Merlín (así es, fue el que se vino primero), luego debí vislumbrar a la mamá, y me pareció interesante hacer a alguien que le diera a nuestro demonio favorito un terrible dolor de cabeza pero que fuera linda y con buenas intenciones. Ojala te vaya cayendo mejor conforme avance la historia.

Y con tu opinión con Lucifer, me quede así O.O porque no entendí si te gustaba, o lo amabas o lo odiabas (O_O). A lo mejor y crees que es un terrible personaje o un buen villano xD, jeje no se me ocurre que más puedo decir .

Una última cosa Alessandra y Monno ¿Ustedes se conocen en la vida real? Porque después de un review viene el otro prácticamente enseguida y eso se me hace muy sospechoso XD por supuesto está bien si es así. ¡Esperen a ver en acción a Asmodeo también, y el que saldrá como en el capitulo doce, Ufir! Ese estará desquiciado de remate. Cada demonio es completamente diferente, pero no les revelare mucho y dejemos que sea sorpresa ¿va? ;D

**BleacHP97: **Tu review me fue muy inspirador, en serio, fue el que me ayudo a escribir este capítulo. Que te agrade cada aspecto de la historia… estoy sorprendida porque sé que hay algunas ciertas cosas que en las que no todos estarán de acuerdo. Me alegro que le hayas dado oportunidad a mi historia y llegaras hasta donde esta avanzado. ¿Bobby? El es un cachorrito, por eso parece tontito, pero actúa como un niño de 5 años… que quiere comer vomitada (¿?) o.O

Se despide BlackButterly34 (por ahora).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Capitulo 8: Amor paternal-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Merlín odiaba los hospitales por diversas razones: las pandemias suelen formarse usualmente en los laboratorios y hospitales, tienen un aroma peculiar a vacunas, los relacionaba con la sangre y los muertos, y la más importante, ¡Siempre lo hacían esperan un montón para ser atendido!

-No te preocupes, de seguro ya nos toca –intento calmarlo el padre primerizo.

¡Esto era inútil! El hombre estaba más asustado que él, era obvio que no tenía talento con los niños… ni de actuación. Se le notaba nervioso, ¿Cómo quería tranquilizarlo si seguía temblando? Merlín puso los ojos en blanco. Si fuera un ave ya se hubiera muerto (1).

-No nos puede tocar si aún no vas a registrarme en la recepción –le recordó el niño con la mejor intención, pero fastidiado por todo ese show.

-¿Eh? ¿También debemos hacer eso? –pregunto extrañado Mephisto, definitivamente nunca había estado en un hospital.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡No creíste que con solo llegar iban a ponerme en una camilla como en las telenovelas y me llevarían a cirugía para operarme como si supieran lo que me pasa (o como si lo que tuviera fuera algo que necesita ser operado)!, ¿O sí? –Mephisto no supo que decir, realmente esperaba que eso sucediera.

-Por supuesto que no, ¿Por quién me tomas? -se rascó la nuca y se levanto del asiento donde esperaba. Vio de un lado a otro y luego a Merlín.

-La recepción esta en frente –le indico secamente.

-¡Cierto! Jeje, perdona –Merlín quiera suicidarse.

Sentía su garganta, literalmente, cerrarse y su lengua se notaba más hinchada. Podría jurar que en un poco más de tiempo empezaría a hablar con el acento de 50 cent. Obviamente eso no era intolerancia a la lactosa, lo cual había sido su primera opción. Las enfermeras pasaban y se le quedaban viendo, aunque ignoraba la razón del porque. A lo mejor y era por su cabello morado o porque era muy tierno. Eso le recordó que estaba muy lejos de su madre y que ella desconocía su estado o donde se encontraba. De pronto se sintió como un traidor, ella de seguro sabría que hacer, no su padre quien apenas y gracias a muchas indicaciones había logrado localizar el hospital más cercano.

Tuvo que abrir la boca cuando empezó a tener dificultad para respirar y pudo escuchar los fuertes jadeos de sus pulmones que se esforzaban por conseguir oxigeno. Su pecho nunca se había puesto tan agitado, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Frente a sus ojos todo se torno borroso, y ahora comprobaba que la frase "Estoy viendo estrellitas" era más que solo retorica. Porque puntos blancos, los que asocio con efecto de las luz, centellaban y lo cegaban obligándolo a cerrar los ojos.

¿Y su padre? Bien, gracias, seguro intentando adivinar cuál de todas las personas en la recepción era la que le iba a atender y a registrar como paciente. ¡No tenía tiempo para eso! Aun sentía el sabor del vomito en su boca, que no era muy bonito, y su estado empeoraba simbólicamente, o así lo sentía. Lo que Merlín no sabía es que, para los demás, el se veía terriblemente mal y lo peor, para el criterio de la sociedad, es que se encontraba solo ¿Qué padre dejaría a su hijo en un estado así? Su cara estaba hinchada y terriblemente roja, sus ojos estaban desorbitados, no veían a ningún punto fijo en realidad… ¿Quién diría que la leche podría volverse una asesina de niños?

-Disculpe –Mephisto llamo la atención de un estudiante de enfermería –, ¿Dónde me registro para ser atendido **inmediatamente**? –su semblante era sereno pero su mirada, que lo traicionaba, se parecía a la que tendría alguien después de ver al mismo diablo.

El chico se quito los audífonos que tapaban su sentido de la audición y le echo una ojeada a Mephisto. Era raro y realmente no parecía que aquejara de algo. Hizo una mueca extrañada.

-Escuche, tendrá que tomar un numero después de contestar este formulario y esperar su turno. No se le será atendido inmediatamente a menos que sea una emergencia –le acerco un par de hojas sujetas por una grapa –. ¿Cuál es el motivo por el que se encuentra aquí?

-Intolerancia a la lactosa –dijo tranquilo.

De no haber sido porque el hombre había escuchado de todo se hubiera reído, pero debió admitir que hizo un gran esfuerzo por contener su risa. ¿Cómo diablos eso podría ser de máxima gravedad? Ay, con esos vejetes de ahora.

-Llene el formulario y vuelva aquí, ¿si, señor? –Mephisto no quedo conforme con la manera en que lo atendieron, es más, hasta vio al muchacho incrédulo.

¿Por qué le llegaba la sensación de que se estaban burlando de él? Incapaz de objetar algo se retiro indeciso y busco con la mirada a su hijo. Esto de ser padre apestaba en más de una manera, ¿Por qué los humanos lo esperaban con ansias?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡No sabes en que te involucras! –gritaba Shiro como loco desde un lugar de la Iglesia donde sus hijos no pudieran escucharlo.

-Claro que lo sé, Reverendo –Clarisse estaba decepcionada, ni siquiera su maestro daba su aprobación a lo que ella había decidido –, quiero pasar el resto de mis días con Mephisto, y deseo que nos case usted.

-¡Escucha! Lo conozco como a la palma de mi mano, no creo que eso sea lo mejor para tu psiquis. Ve y lee el _Contrato de Fausto_ (2), para que sepas como terminan los humanos que creen que pueden confiar en Mephisto.

-¡No, escuche usted! Nos amamos, el es su mejor amigo, creímos que…

-¿Ves? Yo no soy la excepción, pero yo ya me enrede en sus juegos, se como acabara mi historia, no es mejor que la del viejo Johann (3), pero tu… -la señalo casi irrespetuoso –aun tienes tiempo de salir y una vida por delante. Haz algo con ella.

-¡Lo hare! Seguiré mi corazón, debe de entenderlo, es el único que me queda. Ni mi padre, ni mi hermana, ni nadie, ¡Solo usted! –Clarisse estaba llorando amargamente, ese viaje era demasiado pesado para un alma humana solitaria.

Shiro maldijo a lo bajo, le deseo a Mephisto la peor muerte y volvió a ver a la joven rubia que lo miraba con ojos suplicantes. ¡Ese granuja! Era un envidioso y un egoísta, ¿Qué acaso no amaba tanto a esa humana como él decía? Si la amara la dejaría ir, era lo mejor para esa muchacha, tan frágil como un colibrí.

-No dudo que tus sentimientos no sean puros…

-Los nuestros –le corrigió. Shiro solo mascullo.

-Tsk, claro, los suyos… Es peligroso, todo esto. ¡Diablos! Necesito fumar.

-Hace siete años que no lo hace, Fujimoto –le recordó un poco más calmada.

-¡Un maldito cigarro no me matara! –Subió el tono de voz sin querer, lo cual asusto más a la exorcista –Quise decir –suspiro pesadamente –… solo dame uno, ¿sí?

Clarisse busco rápidamente en uno de sus compartimientos de su cinturón, dispuesta a hacer todo lo que el viejo Paladín le pidiera. Cuando encontró la cajetilla la abrió, dejando a la vista el contenido. Shiro lo tomo rápidamente.

-¿Tienes fuego? –la chica asintió levemente con la cabeza y le mostro un encendedor dorado.

Lo abrió dejando que una pequeña llama azul ardiera y el peligris se acerco para encender el cigarro.

-Ahora sí, ¿en que estábamos? –aspiro el humo del tabaco con placer y la exhalo de vuelta con maestría.

-¿Nos ayudara? –insistió nuevamente.

-Primero límpiate esas lagrimas, odio verlas –bendito cigarro, hace años que había olvidado cómo se sentía.

La alemana le obedecía cual perro amaestrado. Realmente lucia desesperada, realmente tenía que hacerle saber que le apoyaba, pero… no le era posible, era como una hija. Le enseño todo lo que él sabía cómo Aria, ella había aprendido maravillosamente y con rapidez. Tenía un gran futuro como exorcista, sería reconocida, si así lo quería el tiempo incluso podría volverse la primera Paladín mujer, ¿Quién lo sabía?

-Lo siento, pero deberás entender que me voy a negar por tu bien –tiro el cigarro al suelo y lo aplasto con la suela del zapato sin siquiera habérselo terminado.

-¿Qué? –Clarisse solo abrió los ojos del asombro.

-Eres muy joven, solo tienes ¿Cuántos? ¿20 años? Lo siento, pero pese a que estés cayendo del amor debes pensar primero que consecuencias traerá esto.

-Ya las estoy viviendo, Reverendo –lucía enojada, obviamente Shiro había causado tal reacción, junto con todos los que le dieron la misma respuesta.

-¿Y? –decidió ignorar los sentimientos que se reflejaban en la cara de la mujer.

-No son más fuertes que yo, puedo lidiar con ellas. Pero… esperaba contar al menos con su apoyo, veo que eso no será posible.

-No, no ves nada, porque estas ciega o te haces la ciega. Lo que has vivido, eso no es lo peor, espera a que no haya vuelta atrás. Una vez que seas la Señora Pheles las cosas se pondrán feas, más feas. El Vaticano estará detrás de ti, dispuestos a matarte… como lo hicieron con Yuri (4).

-¡Y es por eso que lo necesito más que nunca a mi lado! Sin usted… ya no tendré a nadie más.

-¡El es un p-t* demonio! Y tú a su lado eres patética. No te desgastes siguiéndolo, nunca podrás alcanzarlo. Hazme caso esta vez.

-No sería desgastante si las personas que amo me apoyaran en esto, no podemos solos y cuando más los necesitamos… ¿Esa es su respuesta final, sensei? ¿No va a ayudarnos?

¡Estúpidos niños enamorados! Ahora lo ponían a uno como el malo, cuando lo único que él quería era ahorrarles problemas ¿Por qué creyeron que tenían derecho de ponerlo entre la espada y la pared? Esa no era su culpa, nada de eso. Un amigo no era aquel que hacia todo lo que le pidieran, sino el que sabia negarse cuando las personas que quería estuvieran a punto de cometer un error. Si tan solo la vida fuera un manga shojo, donde todos los romances son perfectos… Pero no, la vida no era un manga y esa situación era más que bien seria. Ya decían que el amor es una de las peores drogas.

-No –Clarisse se mordió un labio hasta el punto de hacérselo sangrar y apretó los puños.

-Yo… -sus ojos s llenaron de lagrimas, lagrimas de furia – ¡No se atreva a hablarme nunca m…! –fue silenciada por una fuerte bofetada proveniente del viejo.

-No seas malagradecida con aquel que te acogió como su propia hija, lo que pude haber hecho por ti ya lo hice, ahora solo puedo aconsejarte, y este es mi consejo: Deja a Mephisto, no por cobardía, sino por tu propio bienestar, o acabaras loca.

La rubia soltó algo parecido a un sollozo, un leve gemido, y vio a Shiro directamente a los ojos con rabia. La marca de su mano estaba roja y muy marcada, hasta la forma de los dedos podían verse. Shiro sintió un poco de culpa.

-Gra-cias –y se dio la media vuelta sin mirar atrás.

Mephisto nunca se enteraría de esto, nadie lo haría. Si algún día se sabía la amistad de Mephisto con el Reverendo podría terminar, muchas cosas lo harían. Esa conversación moría entre ellos dos, junto con todos los buenos recuerdos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Clarisse se sobo los ojos, tenia vista cansada después de leer por dos horas en la biblioteca de la mansión un libro llamado "Cázame… si puedes" (5), una novela romántica totalmente distinta a la historia que ella había vivido con cualquiera de los hombres con los que alguna vez tuvo alguna relación. No se dio cuenta de cuando dejo de prestarle atención a la lectura para dejar que su mente divagara entre tantos recuerdos poco agradables, pero no dolorosos nunca más. Lo único que le dolía es que después de esa plática con el Reverendo, quien alguna vez fue su amigo y su maestro, su amistad terminó. ¿Cómo dar la cara en su funeral cuando murió si nunca se había dignado a hacer las paces con él? Después de todo él había terminado teniendo razón.

Bostezo y estiro todo su cuerpo en el sillón, tirando el libro cerca de ella, en algún lugar del piso. Se detuvo a oír los sonidos a su alrededor…

Nada. Ni siquiera el silbido de un pájaro. Muy silencioso… algo malo de seguro estaba pasando.

Miro el enorme y antiguo reloj ingles que reposaba cerca de una pared, el cual, a pesar de tener descompuesto el Cu-cú, aún daba la hora. La 1:35 p.m.

Solo faltaban 25 minutos para que la familia se reuniera a comer, como había acordado con Mephisto desde que el la había invitado (obligado) a vivir en la enorme mansión. Se levanto, busco sus tenis que se había quitado momentos antes, y salió en busca de su ex y su hijo.

-Dijo que desde ayer intentaría socializar con Merlín, ¿no es cierto? –Hablaba para sí misma –Algo que Mephisto y Merlín comparten debe ser…

¡Y ahí el rayo de la iluminación la encandilo! ¡Por supuesto! Algo que ambos amaban sin importar que cosa eran los…

-Videojuegos –y sin más que dudar se dirigió directamente al cuarto de Mephisto, el lugar más geek, otaku y girly en la faz de la tierra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Merlín? ¿Merlín, donde estas, hijo? –llamó desesperado el peliazul cuando se dio cuenta que lo había perdido de vista.

Tenía un terrible presentimiento, uno de esos que te dice que no tienes que perder de vista algo o alguien o si no todo saldrá muy mal. Corrió un poco por el hospital, ignorando todas las miradas que se posaban sobre él al verlo tan coloridamente vestido. De pronto lo vio, y se detuvo en seco.

Había un enorme tumulto alrededor de una de las bancas de la sala de espera y Mephisto pensó lo peor. Se acerco empujando a todos para poder ver, cuando descubrió que los ahí reunidos intentaban hacer que su hijo respondiera porque estaba tirado inconsciente quiso… sintió la necesidad de golpear a alguien hasta que se sintiera tan mal como él.

-¡Merlín! ¡Él es mi hijo, abran paso! ¡Merlín! –al escuchar sus palabras la gente lo dejaba pasar automáticamente.

Mephisto lo tomo en sus brazos mientras una enfermera joven le echaba aire con una libreta. Un golpe similar a la culpa… ¡No! ¡Algo peor! Similar al miedo se apoderó de él, dejándolo imposibilitado de hacer gran cosa.

-¡Merlín! –saco su celular dispuesto a llamar a su muje… ¡Un momento! ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Realmente estaba afectado por el shock, Clarisse no era su mujer, además ella era la persona que menos debía enterarse.

-¿Qué le paso a su hijo, Señor? ¿Acaso tiene una pista? –pregunto la enfermera que lo auxiliaba mientras llegaban con la camilla.

-¡Y…yo no sé!, vomito esta mañana por… ¡dijo que tenía intolerancia a la lactosa! Lo descubrimos muy tarde… -su voz se estaba quebrando, cosa que nunca había pasado, no desde…

-¿Dónde está el niño? –pregunto un paramédico que venía con la camilla para transportarlo.

-¡Aquí, Misaki-kun! –lo llamo la enfermera.

Ante la vista de Mephisto se llevaron a su hijo, sin siquiera explicarle que había pasado ni que tan grave estaba. ¡Qué pésimo padre era! Clarisse había confiado plenamente en él y… ¡Es cierto! ¿Qué le diría a Clarisse? ¡Por Dios! Si apenas y lo dejaba solo para ir al baño… ¡No, no, no! Que mala suerte tenia, pero… por una razón ahora lo único que quería era saber si Merlín se iba a poner bien. Enfrentaría su error como un hombre, pero su hijo no debía pagar por él.

De pronto Mephisto entendió. De eso se trataba el **amor paternal**.

_Si pudiera cambiar mi lugar por el suyo… lo haría sin dudarlo_

Y con este depresivo pensamiento, se sentó donde antes reposaba inconsciente su pequeño descendiente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Clarisse giro la perilla cuidando de no hacer ruido por si interrumpía una partida importante en street fighter o final fantasy, o uno de esos estúpidos juegos que sus chicos tanto gustaban de jugar. ¡Un momento! ¿Había dicho "sus chicos"? Mejor dicho, su hijo y Mephisto, ¡Sí!, esa era la forma correcta de decirlo.

Se asomo cautelosamente y avanzo unos tres pasos adentro de la habitación. No había nadie a la vista, lo cual era extraño. Estaba a punto de irse para buscar a Belial y preguntarle si tenía información acerca de su paradero cuando de pronto vio un peluche moverse.

¡No! No era broma, realmente se había movido. ¡Toda una montaña de peluches se había movido! Cada animalito de felpa amontonado simplemente se había caído como si se tratara de una avalancha de nieve o algo similar. Conducida por la curiosidad se acercó al lugar donde hace segundos se había encontrado el montículo de juguetes.

No había nada inusual ahí. Peluches de Kuroshitsuji en chibis, de Vocaloid, de Naruto, de Bleach… infinidad e infinidad de animes, todos hechos de forma tierna, linda y apapachable. Luego los peluches empezaban a cambiar: peluches similares a Mephisto cuando se convertía en un tierno perrito, un monito mega Kawai, un osito con un corazón que decía "Me vuelves loco"…

Clarisse lo tomo con ojos vidriosos y lo examino detenidamente. Se acordaba de ese pequeño, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Ella se lo había regalado a Mephisto para su primer aniversario matrimonial. Clarisse le había regalado eso y él la había llevado a París por una semana en una velada romántica y prohibida. Un gran detalle, tomando en cuenta que la rubia había pasado a segundo plano debido a tantos problemas que se les habían puesto encima.

-Tsk, tonto –dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Aun lo conservaba, aun lo tenía… ¿Por qué? Ellos… ya no existía un ellos, el dijo que la había sepultado y olvidado, fueron sus exactas palabras. Ahora la exorcista se preguntaba ¿Serán ciertas? Y ¿Qué siento yo por él en realidad?

El monte peluchil volvió a moverse, esta vez violentamente. De él salió un hobgoblin de colores verdes inusuales (6), el cual se sacudió los peluches que lo ocultaban y tenia encima. Vio a Clarisse frente suyo y, como un perrito, la olisqueó para después echársele encima.

La empezó a lamer alegre y como su lengua hacia cosquillas, Clarisse empezó a agonizar entre risas.

-¡Ha, ha, ha, ha! ¡Detente! –le ordeno divertida.

-Veo que aún te recuerda –se escucho una voz detrás de ella.

Clarisse volteo sin muchas ganas, aunque a la vez de inmejorable humor. Hizo una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Hola, Amaimon, cuanto sin verte.

-No deberías estar aquí –respondió seco y monótono, como de costumbre.

-Es una larga y muy trágica historia.

-Creímos que estabas muerta. Eso nos dijeron Lucifer y Mephisto.

Su sonrisa se borró. ¿Mephisto les había dicho eso? Ahora entendía el significado de esas palabras, pero ¿Por qué seguía teniendo ese peluche? El peliazul la confundía tanto.

-Así que por eso actuaba extraño… -reflexiono para sí mismo Amaimon.

-No lo sé, tú dime, ¿Actuarias raro si tú ex esposa regresara de la tumba y parte con un hijo? –Amaimon abrió los ojos de asombro.

Así es, lo había hecho, la había cagado y a propósito. Quería que Amaimon supiera de Merlín, para que todos en el Gehenna supieran de Merlín y Mephisto quedara en ridículo.

-¿Pasa algo malo, Amaimon? ¿Dónde está tu hermano, eh? Tengo curiosidad de saber, porque tal parece que nos oculta cosas a ambos, no sé si a ti te afecte como a mí.

-Él… -dudo en responderle, sabía que lo estaba utilizando, pero… -oí que iba al hospital.

-¿Para qué? –Clarisse pudo evitar alterarse con eso.

Amaimon se encogió de hombros, no es como si le importara realmente. No se trataba de su hermano, porque Mephisto, como demonio que era, fácilmente podía sanar hasta la herida más mortal en cuestión de segundos.

Cuando el peliverde levanto la vista, la rubia ya se había ido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No entiendo, ¿podrías repetirlo?

Toda la clase de exorcismo estaba reunida en las afueras de la escuela. No porque estuvieran en clases, no porque fueran de excursión. Eran amigos, tenían derecho a verse después de estudiar, ¿a poco no?

-¡Claro que sí! –Agregó Rin con una sonrisa –Mira, Koneko, junte el dinero de todos ustedes, a quienes les pedí un dólar como veintisiete veces (si, por persona), y compre esta motocicleta, la cual usaremos cuando queramos y por turnos.

Estaba feliz de la vida, se le notaba. Shima no pudo más que sonreír ante lo inocente que era su amigo, y quien aun no notaba lo enojado que estaba Bon.

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! ¡Ya se me hacia extraño que quisieras comprarte un helado veintisiete veces, y que todas esas veces fuera a mí a quien se lo pidieras! –de no haber sido porque se escuchaba enojado, Rin se lo hubiera tomado a broma.

-Para empezar, no solo se te los pedí a ti, todos pasaron por el mismo proceso – ¿Y eso mejoraba las cosas porqué…? –Además, no es algo para mí, es algo para todos –dijo mientras modelaba la motocicleta.

Izumo lo golpeo con semblante serio en el rostro. Le dio un puñetazo en el brazo, con bastante fuerza, cabe de mencionar.

-A mi no me interesa esa cosa, a mi me pagas mis veintisiete dólares –dicho esto se dio la media vuelta, haciendo que sus coletas volaran por el movimiento –Iré con Paku-chan –y se fue de ahí, con su bolsa en el hombro.

-¡No sé porque se quejan! ¡Yo di la mayoría! –sollozo el Okumura mayor.

-Etto, es que debiste consultarnos primero, ¿No lo crees, Rin? –cuestiono Shiemi.

Rin lo pensó un momento. Una moto genial, completamente nueva, que incluía dos cascos, un estampado genial y que podía correr a 200 km/hr, ¿Cómo diablos eso es algo para pedir permiso? Si pensaran como él, que vaya que deberían empezar, ese pequeño detalle que él hizo para todo el salón debería ser… no sé… ¿alabado o algo así? Él creía que en Japón se decía gracias.

-Bueno, a lo mejor y debí haberles avisado o algo –sí, claro –, ¡pero vamos! Esto es genial, deben reconocerlo.

-Bueno –Shima tenía que darle la razón, sino ¿Quién? –, tu siempre quisiste una moto, Bon.

-Ese no es el punto, ni la razón porque estoy enojado –masculló Suguro –, Okumura no puede andar por ahí haciendo lo que le plazca. Me caga esa actitud en él.

Rin sintió que iba a llorar, no en contexto literal, por la manera en que su amigo lo atacaba. Debería de relajarse, o conseguirse novia de una buena vez.

-Y solo por su actitud pesimista, y como el único que parece emocionarse con esto es Renzo, él y yo compartiremos la moto… y él ira primero –exclamo orgulloso.

Sus amigos, menos Shiemi y Renzo, se encogieron de hombros, o sea Bon, Koneko y Takara, como sinónimo que esa decisión los tenia sin cuidado.

-Me tienes que pagar ese dinero, Okumura –la bolita empezó a dispersarse hasta que solo quedaron tres. Creo que ustedes saben a quienes me refiero.

-Shiemi, si quieres… -le ofreció Rin.

-Yo estoy bien –negó con la cabeza –Pero… si es seguro… me gustaría dar un paseo algún día… si tienes tiempo.

-¡Claro! –Afirmó feliz –Y es seguro y todo –le mostro un casco – ¡Mira! Y tiene dos iguales.

Shiemi rió un poco ruborizada, lo cual hizo que al hijo de Satán se le fuera la sangre hasta las mejillas. Renzo se burló de su expresión y pronto los tres estuvieron riendo sin ningún motivo. Hasta que…

-¡Shima-kun, que bueno que te encuentro! –exclamo Clarisse mientras se detenía al verlo.

-¿Clarisse-san? –le respondió extrañado.

-Necesito que me prestes dinero –le pidió apenada.

-¿Por qué?

-Debo tomar un tazo al hospital y…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Está herida?! –la interrumpió preocupado.

-No, pero… tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Usen la moto –aconsejo Rin, pues la cosa sonaba seria –Igual era el turno de Shima de dar un paseo.

Clarisse vio la moto frente a ella y pensó en Roy. Roy ya estaba muerto, y no fue precisamente un accidente en carretera que lo había matado. Pero, aun así… tantos recuerdos…

-¡N-no creo que sea una buena opción! –retrocedió un par de pasos.

-Si quiere llegar al hospital, esa es la manera más rápida y gratuita, Sensei –la alentó Shiemi, con su característica inocencia.

Clarisse tomo aire y cerró los ojos. Mephisto estaba en el hospital, Merlín estaba con él, obviamente Mephisto no era el que ocupaba atención medica. Hablaba de su hijo, entonces…

-De acuerdo –Shima sonrió contento.

-¿Está segura? –no quería obligarla a hacer algo que ella no quería.

-No, pero denme un casco antes que me arrepienta –Rin se lo aventó.

-¡Piense rápido! –Clarisse lo cachó enseguida. Era rosa y tenia florecitas – ¿Qué? Es que se suponía que las mujeres también iban a usarla –Clarisse hizo un mohín con la boca y se lo puso enseguida.

-¿Sabes cómo usar estas cosas, Shima-kun? –Renzo se posiciono al frente de la moto y Clarisse rodeo su cintura con sus brazos. Un choque eléctrico recorrió la espalda del adolescente.

-No debe ser muy distinto a la cuatri-moto o a la bici –y dicho esto encendió el motor.

-¡¿Qué?! Espera, ¿Eso quiere decir que nunca has manejado una? –Clarisse empezó a arrepentirse por su decisión.

-He visto como hacen esto muchas veces.

-¿Dónde? –pregunto asustada.

-En las competencias de motocross en la tele –la motocicleta se puso en marcha a una velocidad muy alta.

-¡Esperaaaaaa, Shima-kuuuun! –ya era algo tarde para bajarse.

Con la rubia fuertemente aferrada a su torso y su bella cara reposada en su hombro, Renzo sintió que podría morir en paz, cosa que no haría mientras manejaba la moto, sería muy trágico, ¡Imagínense! Si el muere mientras conduce entonces la moto se queda sin conductor y dejaría la moto a la deriva en la carretera y ocasionaría un accidente en donde a lo mejor Clarisse también muere. Pero estaba feliz y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que esa fuera una escapada romántica o una cita.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Señor Pheles? –lo llamo una enfermera con una tabla de datos en la mano.

-¡Soy yo! –grito Mephisto desde el lugar donde se encontraba esperando. La mujer le sonrió.

-Su hijo ya se encuentra estable, pero por el momento no podrá verlo. Si en la observación sigue bien, entonces podrá llevárselo a casa hoy mismo.

Mephisto agradeció al destino, en cierta forma, porque no se comporto tan grosero con él.

-¿Q-qué fue lo que le dio?

-El doctor cree que le afecto el plomo.

-¿Plomo? -¿En serio era tan mala una malteada de chocolate?

-Vera, todo tipo de chocolate, de cualquier marca y estilo, tiene pequeños toques de plomo. No puede evitarse, viene con el cacao, de lo que está hecho el chocolate. Su hijo al parecer, tuvo una reacción alérgica al plomo. Será mejor que le dosifique el chocolate en pequeñas raciones, pero no creo que sea necesario el prohibírselo – ¡Al fin un alma piadosa que se dignaba a darle respuestas!

-Ya veo, muchas gracias por sus atenciones enfermera.

-No hay cuidado, para eso estudie medicina. El doctor saldrá en breve para darle unas pequeñas indicaciones de lo que tendrá que hacer una vez que su hijo vuelva a casa.

-Claro, por supuesto –suspiro aliviado, la pesadilla había acabado.

…..

Clarisse entró antes que Shima al hospital, pues este se detuvo a aparcar en algún lugar del estacionamiento del gran hospital. Abrió la puerta de cristal como si se tratara de un huracán en plena tormenta tropical y busco con la vista a su querido ex.

Lo único que ella esperaba es que no fuera tan malo como en su mente aparecía. La rubia sabía que podía ser exagerada muchas veces pero… ¿Qué tal si Merlín fue atropellado? ¿Qué tal si le dio varicela? ¿Qué tal si se cayó del quinto piso? ¿O si le dio el síndrome del gatillo (7)? ¿O si tenía diarrea? ¿O si se había desmayado? ¿O si se había tragado un insecto venenoso?

¡Tantas, tantas, tantas preguntas! ¡Y nadie para contestarlas! Clarisse deseaba que Mephisto siguiera ahí, porque ¿Cómo darle la cara a Shima, el joven más gentil y tierno en el planeta, si lo había hecho venir para nada?

Después de dar unas repasadas superficiales sobre las cabezas de cada uno de los pacientes que esperaban turno en la sala de recepción, Clarisse pudo notar un singular mechón azul que se asomaba entre aquella multitud. Lo tenía localizado al cabrón. Shima llego prácticamente enseguida y se posiciono a su lado.

-¿Ya encontró a quien buscaba, Clarisse-san?

-Ya, gracias por traerme, Shima –le dio la mejor sonrisa que podía esbozar entre tanta preocupación.

-No hay problema, yo iré a tomar agua aquí cerca, la voy a esperar.

-Como siempre tan amable, cuando tenga dinero te prometo que te pichare algo para comer en la cafetería de la escuela.

-Eso sería asombroso –Clarisse asintió y él se fue dejándola sola.

Era momento de la verdad. Avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta que se puso enfrente de la figura encorvada y escuálida que era su ex esposo. Solo por la sombra que le hizo fue como Mephisto se percato que tenía alguien enfrente. Levanto la cabeza lentamente hasta que su mirada se encontró con ese ceño fruncido y esos verdugos ojos azul hielo.

-¿Y bien? ¿A quién esperas, Mephisto? –empezó a tamborilear con un pie en sintonía de enojo.

-¿C-Cómo fue que te enteraste? –trago saliva.

-No lo sé, dime quien fue la única persona que lo sabía y esa persona te traiciono.

-¿B-Belial? –sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

-No, tú. Tú fuiste esa persona. Acabas de delatarte Mephisto, eres el único aquí que sabe que pasó -¡Maldición! Lo había pillado.

-Veo… veo que sigues siendo muy lista.

-¿Qué paso, Mephisto? –tenía que contarle la verdad tarde o temprano.

-Merlín se intoxico con chocolate –no dijo plomo porque sonaba muy feo –yo no sabía que le hacía daño, debí preguntarte, lo siento. Pero ya está estable y… -recibió una sonora bofetada sin previo aviso.

-¡Idiota! ¡Baka! ¡Stupid! ¡Imbécile! ¡Dussel! ¡Scemo! ¡Morionem! ¿En cuántos idiomas debo de decírtelo? ¡Te di una lista con lo que estaba prohibido que hiciera Merlín!, dime ¿La leíste? Esto me contesta –se veía claramente molesta y… triste.

-Y-yo la olvide, lo siento –Clarisse levanto la mano dispuesta a darle otra cachetada pero se contuvo.

-¿Dijiste que estaba bien?

-Lo mantendrán en observación un par de horas, si nada se complica podemos llevárnoslo a casa hoy mismo –Mephisto ignoro la sensación de dolor que sentía en su mejilla.

Clarisse se sentó a su lado resignada y en silencio, con los brazos cruzados y un aura de "no me hables" emanando de todo su ser. Mephisto se recorrió un poquito para que hubiera más espacio entre ellos y menos contactos.

-Idiota –volvió a repetir la exorcista. Mephisto no pudo estar más de acuerdo esta vez.

Shima solo sonrió con malicia. Nunca creyó que disfrutaría tanto ver al ex esposo de Clarisse sufrir de esa manera, y más si era por ella.

Continuara…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

1: Los pájaros no resisten mucho la presión ni el estrés, esto llega a matarlos más que un accidente o una enfermedad.

2: Se refiere al libro escrito por Goethe "El contrato de Fausto", el cual habla de un teólogo, alquimista, entre otras muchas artes que, ansioso por obtener más conocimiento, hace un contrato con el demonio Mefistófeles (ó Mephistopheles), quien previamente había apostado con Dios que podría corromper el alma de ese hombre y convencerlo de hacer un pacto con él. Al final Mephisto gana y se lo lleva al infierno.

3: Fausto o Johann Fausto, es el protagonista de la historia mencionada previamente. Hace un contrato con Mephisto creyendo que puede controlarlo, pero todo el tiempo hizo lo que el demonio quería que exactamente hiciera. Asombrado por todas las habilidades inútiles de su nuevo sirviente y la manera en que lo saca de aprietos, Fausto lo llega a considerar su amigo hasta el día en que lo lleva al infierno (a la fuerza).

4: Es la madre de Yukio y Rin, quien, de no haber sido por la intervención de Satán en la noche azul, hubiera muerto quemada en la hoguera bajo petición del Papa, que además era su padre.

5: Novela romántica escrita por la autora Susan Elizabeth Phillips. ¿Opinión personal? Si eres fanático de ese género te gustara.

6: Se refiere a la raza demoniaca a la que pertenece Behemoth, el familiar de Amaimon, quien además tiene colores inusuales para su raza (aunque yo no le halló diferencia, pero eso dicen todos) xD

7: El síndrome del gatillo, solía darles a las secretarias con mayor frecuencia, pues estas pasaban horas escribiendo en la máquina de escribir. Debido al incremento en videojuegos y al decaimiento de esta profesión, ahora lo sufren más jóvenes gamers que juegan en exceso. Se da por la posición en la que se quedan los dedos tras varias horas de sostener el control y apretar botones, dándole a los dedos la forma similar a como si estuvieran presionando un gatillo. No existe cura, solo una operación, que a temprana edad, como Merlín, puede terminar en la inmovilidad de la mano debido al desgaste de tendones.


	10. Capitulo 9: En la guerrra y el amor 12

¡Hola, hola! Me disculpo de ante mano por dos cosas: La primera es que se que tarde en publicar este episodio, lo sé, pero es que no estuvo en mis manos. Verán mis preciados lectores, tengo una enfermedad llamada Artritis reumatoide, mis dolores volvieron y mi doctor me dijo que me alejara del teclado no la más posible. Tuve que asegurarme que me sentía mejor como para poder escribir este capítulo y traérselos a ustedes.

Lo segundo es, bueno… releí el anterior episodio y me di cuenta que hubo varios errores al escribir. Lo siento, estaba apurada por actualizar y no me di el tiempo de corregir, por lo mismo, la artritis que será mi peor enemiga el resto de mis días u.u

Ya, dejemos de hablar de mí. Ahora les vengo con mis agradecimientos:

**Bella Luna Lawliet****: **Cielo, te tengo una sorpresa en este capi, ojala lo disfrutes. Eres una gran inspiración y sin ti no sé a donde iría todo esto. Gracias por brindarme tu apoyo con mi enfermedad, me cuidare para no volverme a enfermar y no dejarte esperando mucho tiempo. Igual para Napo xD. Tienes razón, yo también quiero un Sebastián-chan como esos que tenía Mephisto T.T, ese Mephis es terriblemente rico. Como sea, te dedico este episodio a ti.

**Alessandra: **Me alegra, ¡No!, me encanta el hecho que estés disfrutando esta historia, y que te agraden todos los personajes, intento esforzarme lo más posible por no arruinarlo, perdóname si hay algunas partes en las que se me va la olla. Si, Shima tiene un crush bastante grande, pero no te preocupes él pobre no sufrirá mucho, bueno… Tratare que esta historia tenga un final donde todos queden felices. Tomare en cuenta tu recomendación de que Rin se quede con Shiemi… Perdona si los escuderos no aparecen mucho, ya les estoy dedicando su espacio ;)

**BleacHP97: **Eres una chica genial, me es ameno saber que te gusta mucho mi fic, todos los personajes y cosas de esa naturaleza. Me agrada mucho el saber que tengo una nueva lectora, es una gran fuente de inspiración para decir "No importa si me quedo con los dedos hechos garras, no voy a defraudar a mis nuevos seguidores. Debo continuar escribiendo".

Sobre tu petición de marcar cuando es el pasado y el presente… Bueno esa era la idea que tenia para esta historia, dar brincos a los flashbacks sin previo aviso. Pero si te confunde demasiado y tardas en agarrarle la onda, pues por ti, linda, entonces lo empezare a marcar. Ahora cada vez que veas "…" (Seis puntos) antes de la narración, entonces ese será un flashback, ¿sí? Pero ¡Shh!, ese es nuestro secreto.

**Monno: **Ay, lindura, me tiene sin cuidado si llegas tarde o no, con tal de que leas mi historia ;) Ya sabes que yo te perdono todo. De seguro tu y **Alessandra **dijeron "Ésta no va a notar nada", jaja, se equivocaron, ¿ya vieron como si me di cuenta? Algo me decía que se conocían, a mi no me hacían tonta xD

Si, Mephisto se merecía la bofetada, pero ¿a quién le gustan las listas? ¡A mí no! Y tener que leerlas T.T Además con lo exagerada que es Clarisse con su hijo…

Y hablando de Clarisse, tienes un punto muy bueno de porque no te gusta, es cierto que Clarisse era muy ingenua por relacionarse con un demonio como Mephisto, y aun más por creer que resultaría. Pero era joven y enamorada, en esos instantes ella creía que el amor lo podía todo. Cosa que no es cierto. Tienes un muy buen punto ahí, ella tenía sentimientos puros y Mephisto la amargo xD ¡Pobrecita! Aunque hay que ponernos en su lugar… u.u

No te preocupes, a lo mejor y Lucifer (Luci, para los amigos xD) te cae mal como persona, pero será un excelente villano. Lo que lo tiene que hacer un personaje atrayente. Ya sabes que dicen por ahí: "Un villano complejo hace una historia interesante"

**Zachy-chan****: **¡Qué bien, lectora nueva! Me alegra que te haya caído bien Clarisse, y si, su lado humano dice que es normal que Mephisto no sepa lidiar con niños, pero su lado maternal grita "No le hagas daño a mi bebé" y ya verás cual gana xD. Mephisto debe aprender a ser un buen padre de familia, lo que es difícil porque se lleva por impulsos egoístas y solo ve por él, en la mayoría de los casos. Sé que lo amas igual que yo y espero que este fic no arruine al personaje de Kazue Kato. ¡Nos leemos!

**Nota:** ¡Chicas y chicos! Tal vez esta historia tenga un poco –bueno, quizás mucho- de lemon, solo en el principio. Perdonen si quedo asqueroso, es el primero que escribo y publico. Estoy nerviosa, no sean malos conmigos. ¡Todo fue culpa de **Bella Luna Lawliet**, ella lo pidió y hasta me amenazo para hacerlo así. Nah, no se crean. Aunque si lo hice por ella ¬¬. Eso es todo. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Capitulo 9: En la guerra y el amor decir "perdón" está prohibido (parte 1)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

...

Mephisto amaba a Clarisse. Simple, directo y, en especial, CIERTO. Nadie, ni siquiera el mismo Satán, podría nunca cambiarlo. Ella hacía que todo se viera más bonito, en especial cuando sonreía.

Su hermosa risa era contagiosa y su cabello largo sacudido por el viento la volvían la mujer más hermosa que el Dios jamás hubiera creado. Imposible que el segundo demonio más poderoso del Gehenna, el rey del tiempo y el espacio, el único demonio con su propio libro no se fijara en una belleza tan natural como ella.

Y es que, estando en sus brazos, el se sentía tranquilo, no importara que estuviera pasando en esos instantes ni que tan mal estuvieran las cosas. Lo único que Clarisse no sabría nunca es que él, pese a lo mucho que la amaba, deseaba fervientemente apartarse de su lado, porque eso también lo hacía sentir asqueroso y pequeño. ¿Por qué se siente así, os oigo preguntar? Porque aquella muchacha, cuyos sentimientos eran puros y genuinos, era tan perfecta que alguien como él, sucio y pecador, no merecía ni ver. Ella era un rayo de Sol en la oscura tormenta que era su corazón.

_Mi nombre significa "El que rechaza la luz", entonces ¿Qué hago buscando tu brillo? _

Mephisto sonrió a la rubia, quien se encontraba más roja que un semáforo indicando alto. Tomo su mano don delicadeza y la beso en la palma. Clavo sus ojos en la mirada de la chica, como buscando su permiso, y siguió el recorrido por su brazo hacia su cuello.

-Mephisto –lo llamo con un delicado gemido.

Él quiso ignorarla, porque sabía lo que iba a decir, le iba a pedir que se detuviera, y pese a que él estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera por ella, esta vez deseaba ser egoísta e impulsivo. Deseaba ser un demonio… y que eso estuviera bien.

La exorcista lo abrazo por la espalda, invitándolo a quedarse ahí. Habían estado separados mucho tiempo y lo quería sentir muy cerca suyo. El demonio respiro cerca de su oreja, provocando que un cosquilleo recorriera su espina dorsal.

-¿Cuánto ha pasado? –pregunto con voz ronca.

-Dos meses –le respondió su novia con un hilillo de voz.

Afuera del cuarto el cielo gris con sus nubes arremolinándose por el viento amenazaban con empezar a llover. Un rayo ilumino la gran estancia que se encontraba sumida en la más profunda oscuridad, dándoles intimidad a los amantes.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –dijo Mephisto mientras la "ayudaba" a quitarse el estorboso saco de exorcista.

-Prometí que volvería –se separo un poco de él, para tener su cara frente a frente, y lo beso en los labios con pasión. Deseaba volver a sentirlos.

Clarisse juraría que tenían un sabor muy especial, un sabor que se le quedaría en la memoria el resto de su vida. Sabían a azúcar y a golosinas. Nunca le había gustado lo dulce, pero aquellos labios eran su obsesión.

-Te he esperado por mucho, ahora estoy al límite –procurando ser delicado, Mephisto desabotono la blusa de Clarisse. Cada botón… uno a uno.

La rubia hizo trampa y levanto la playera de su amante, sintiendo con sus manos heladas el cálido y desnudo torso de aquel ser. Mephisto gruño a lo bajo.

-Estás fría –menciono mientras la devoraba con una golosa mirada. Ahora ella solo tenía corpiño y pantalón.

-Caliéntame –el peliazul la aventó con cuidado en la enorme cama y la invito a reincorporarse para mantenerse sentada.

_Eres demasiado candente, me ciegas…_

El demonio continúo con sus movimientos eróticos y se arrastro a gatas hacia su amada. El mismo se quito la ropa que le estorbaba, todo, menos el pantalón.

Un trueno resonó con fuerza. Clarisse lo comparo con la ira de su padre. Él sabía que estaba sucediendo y estaba enojado por ello. Mephisto sonrió. Se estaba burlando del Coronel.

_Solo me traerás problemas. La luz no siempre es buena…_

Clarisse bajo la mirada. Vio su pecho desnudo, después su abdomen trabajado y… se detuvo donde lo demás continuaba. Mephisto se interrumpió al ver que la muchacha lo examinaba. La chica solo se sonrojo más sin poder evitarlo.

Estaba excitado, claro que lo estaba. Se notaba, pese a que aun llevara pantalón. ¿Estaba excitado por ella? ¿Ella era así de deseable? Aquellas ideas la apenaron más. Mephisto tomo sus manos y las volvió a besar, luego, sin su permiso, metió una dentro de su pantalón.

-¡Argh! –chilló la joven en cuanto tuvo contacto con… eso.

-Quiero que esto sea placentero para ambos, por favor, disfrútalo tú también. Tócame, quiero que lo hagas.

"_Algún día tus secretos saldrán a la __**luz**__" _ _Eso dice un popular dicho…_

Tomo tiernamente el mentón de la rubia y la beso. Metía su lengua, exploraba aquella cavidad húmeda y cálida, las enredaban, jugaban con ellas. Pronto Clarisse agarro confianza y por su cuenta hizo lo que él hace breves instantes había pedido: Lo incitaba con su mano a seguir jugando. Un ligero rubor surco las mejillas del demonio.

Mephisto se estremeció. Clarisse le bajo el cierre y empujo los pantalones para abajo, obligándolo a deshacerse de ellos. Él hizo lo mismo con ella. Poca era ya la barrera que quedaba entre ambos cuerpos.

Los gotones de lluvia comenzaron a golpear estrepitosamente la ventana. La tormenta había comenzado. El peliazul no se dio cuenta de cuando había pasado, pero antes de abrir los ojos él pudo sentir como ya estaban completamente desnudos.

…_Esto quiere decir que para alguien como yo, que guarda celosamente sus recuerdos, la luz es algo negativo_

Mephisto poso todo su cuerpo por sobre el de ella como un depredador, aun sin penetrarla, aunque él ya estaba duro. La beso: en los labios, el cuello, los pechos y el abdomen. Clarisse solo buscaba que dejara de torturarla esperando a ser embestida por él. La presión que hacia el miembro erecto contra el sexo de la rubia era demasiado como para que ella soportara. Abrió las piernas casi por instinto, invitándolo a posicionarse. Mephisto se coloco a la par de las caderas de la joven y, sin previo aviso, sonrió. Eso fue lo más sexualmente estimulante que Clarisse jamás había presenciado.

La tenía donde quería.

Otro relámpago surco el cielo, marcando con la poca luz que ofrecía el bien trabajo cuerpo del demonio.

-P…por favor, Mephisto, hazlo ya –le suplico mientras él seguía entretenido lamiéndole los rosados pezones.

Le acaricio la mejilla con una mano y la lamio con su lengua. Asintió ligeramente, indicando que haría lo que ella estaba pidiendo. Iba a penetrarla.

Se adentro muy lentamente, cuidando de no ser brusco. Después de todo era la primera vez para la exorcista. Hubo dolor, incluso saco una lagrima sin poder evitarlo. Mephisto se movió un poco para hacer que ella se acostumbrara a la sensación.

La lluvia aumento, y con ella el frío. Pero para los amantes que consumaban su amor era como estar en el infierno… de la buena manera.

-¿Estas lista?

-A-ja –le contesto un poco insegura.

Aunque percibió la duda en su voz, el peliazul decidió ignorar ese detalle y comenzó a aumentar la velocidad en sus embestidas.

"…_Mi alma es oscura por naturaleza. Hay cosas de mí que no deben saberse nunca. Sin embargo cuando tu estas cerca mis secretos se revelan, hasta los más profundos…"_

¡Rayos, esa dulce invasión se sentía tan bien! Clarisse tuvo que aferrarse con sus uñas a la espalda de su amante, arañándolo sin querer. Este era superior a ella en muchos sentidos, en especial en fuerza, y en cualquier momento podría perder el control y lastimarla. Las lenguas volvieron a buscarse, y sin dificultad se encontraron otra vez. Solo se despegaban para tomar bocanadas de aire, y cuando lo hacían, se podían ver pequeños hilos de saliva que los seguía manteniendo de alguna forma unidos.

"…_Mis secretos son privados, solo míos. Deben quedarse en las sombras conmigo…" _

Mephisto enredaba sus dedos en el cabello largo y liso de la rubia, a veces incitándola a pegarse más y otras para indicarle que era tiempo de volver a tomar aire. Incluso en la cama él seguía teniendo el control.

Clarisse gemía sin contenerse, demostrando cuanto placer sentía. A Mephisto le excitaban sus jadeos y, por consecuencia, embestía más duro para poder seguir escuchándolos.

_Te quiero cerca y te quiero lejos. Pero si sigo contigo pronto descubrirás cosas de las que ni yo quiero saber, si eso ocurre sé que te iras de mi lado…_

El aroma del sudor, de la tierra húmeda y de la sangre proveniente de las heridas de Mephisto… Todos esos olores juntos eran sumamente afrodisiacos.

Los sentidos del rey del tiempo y el espacio explotaron en mil pedazos. Ese perfume, el sabor de lo prohibido y el sonido de los jadeos de aquella que ya era suya estuvieron a punto de sobrepasarlo. ¡Y las caricias! Eran excitantes y misteriosas, pero, a la vez, familiares y reconfortantes. Clarisse era la combinación perfecta de todo lo que podía desear mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos.

_¿Cómo es que he llegado a esto? Donde la luz es lo más importante para mí, donde soy incapaz de vivir sin ti, aunque eso me haga mal…_

_Por favor no te separes nunca de mi lado._

...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El ambiente era tan tenso en el comedor que Merlín sentía que podía tocarlo. Las miradas de amenaza entre su madre y Mephisto, el silencio incomodo, y el simple hecho que el mayordomo de la casa no se dignara en aparecer aumentaba la sensación de estrés y mala vibra que emanaban sus padres.

Desde aquel pequeño "incidente" ocurrido el fin de semana, vivir en esa casa, con esos dos peleándose o evitándose a más no poder, se había vuelto un reto. Hasta Bobby el perro lo había notado, porque no había hecho ninguna travesura en esos dos días, ¡vaya si era listo!. Por suerte ya era lunes y, Merlín no lo podía creer, agradecía que le tocara escuela, porque así, durante ocho horas, podría evitar estar en aquella casa maldita con la perfecta excusa de estar "estudiando".

-¿Ya terminaste de desayunar? –le pregunto su madre desde su asiento.

-Etto… me como el pan y ya me voy a clases –le contesto lo más sonriente que pudo.

-Lo retacas de comida, que solo se desayune un plato de cereal antes de irse y con eso le bastara –comento Mephisto para, sutilmente, molestar a Clarisse.

-El desayuno es la comida más importante del día, Sir Pheles –¡Oh si!, había olvidado mencionar que desde que eso paso Clarisse le decía a su padre "Sir Pheles" y no "Mephisto" –, Merlín necesita de calorías y proteínas para el resto del día y es cuando su cuerpo más las aprovecha. Te llevaras tu jugo para tomarlo en el auto, amor –esto último se lo dijo a Merlín.

-Sí, mamá –le contesto resignado.

-No quiero que Merlín se ponga gordo por su madre que solo lo quiere llenar de calorías nutritivas.

-¿Y usted que sabe de eso, Sir Pheles? Después de todo usted casi mata a mi… perdón, a nuestro hijo –le unto mermelada a un cruasán que tenía en la mano.

-¿Tienes que repetírmelo cada vez que hablamos? Fue un simple error, es como si yo te dijera que de tanto pan que te tragas terminas rodando por los suelos –Clarisse mordió el cruasán.

-Para su información, Sir Pheles, yo sé que el pan no es buena opción para incluir en una dieta, pero al parecer soy inmune a sus malas consecuencias porque, pese a que coma todo el pan del mundo, parece que no me afecta en lo más mínimo.

Mephisto refunfuño y todo volvió a estar en silencio. Merlín suspiro mientras tomaba la mochila que reposaba en el suelo de la cocina, la habitación contigua a donde se encontraba.

-¿Llevas todos tus libros?

-Sí, mamá.

-¿La tarea?

-Hice que Belial la revisará. No le halló ningún error.

-¿Tu desayuno? –Merlín lo tomo de la barra.

-Listo.

-¿Tus lentes? –busco el estuche en uno de los compartimientos de su bolsa.

-Sip.

-¿Tu dinero?

-Sí.

-¿Tus lapiceras, colores, borrador, sacapuntas y lápiz?

-Sí –contesto sonriente.

-¿Hojas blancas por si el maestro las pide?

-Sí.

-¿Tu cambio de interiores extra?

-¡Mamá!

-Solo era una broma –Clarisse río a lo bajo.

-Umm, ya me voy, Belial me espera.

Corrió a la salida, un poco aliviado de dejar a sus padres solos, y se fue a la escuela sin voltear atrás. Clarisse sonrió con un poco de tristeza. Siempre era difícil la parte en la que él se iba para desaparecer ocho horas de su vista. Ahora lo consideraba más difícil, porque estaba en una situación difícil, al lado de una persona difícil que la hacía sentir como una extraña en esa nueva casa.

-¿Cambio de interiores extra? –intento conversar Mephisto con ella.

-Se los hacía llevar cuando tenía seis años a la escuela, por si le ocurría un accidente. No controlaba bien su vejiga en ese entonces.

¡Pobre! Pensó Mephisto, su madre no paraba de humillarlo. Era una mujer dedicada, eso sí. Ella conocía muchas cosas de Merlín y se podía decir que eran muy unidos, exageraba mucho con sus cuidados, más que una madre normal, pero era porque se notaba que lo quería.

-Ya veo –Clarisse se dirigió a la cocina y prendió la licuadora dispuesta a hacerse un licuado.

-¿Cómo se enciende esta cosa? –hablaba para ella misma. Mephisto creyó que era hora de solucionar todo de una buena vez.

-Escucha, Cla-risse, sobre lo que paso el… amm… sábado, admito que fue mi error y déjame decirte que lo siento mucho. No sé cómo voy a… -Mephisto se detuvo para observar lo que la rubia hacia en esos instantes, al parecer de todo menos prestarle atención –no sé cómo voy a solucionarle. Me refiero a que… -Clarisse se dirigió al refrigerador y saco la leche, algunas fresas, crema batida, entre otros productos –… a que… tu me confiaste a nuestro hijo y yo casi… -la licuadora se encendió y la voz de Mephisto fue apagada por el fuerte sonido –… comprendo que ya no quieras… si me das una segunda oportunidad… por eso… no suelo ser tan… ¿me perdonas? –fue todo lo que Clarisse pudo escuchar.

-¿Ah? –le hizo señales a Mephisto para que este dejara de hablar, pero ella no mostraba ningún interés en parar aquel instrumento que hacia un ruido infernal. Hasta que Mephisto llego a su límite.

El demonio se acerco más a ella, tomo sus manos entre las suyas y la alejo de ahí. Con furia desenchufo al electrodoméstico y le lanzo una mirada de reproche a su ex.

-He dicho que lamento lo que ocurrió la otra vez –retomo un poco acelerado –y que comprendo que ya no confíes en mí, pero paso algo ahí, algo que creo me ha unido con Merlín, necesito tenerlo cerca. Necesito que me perdones y me des una segunda oportunidad, así que… ¿Qué te parece si hacemos borrón y cuenta nueva?

Clarisse intento procesar todo lo que había dicho. Y una vez que ella llego a una conclusión solo sintió su sangre hervirse en ira. Se zafo de las manos de Mephisto, porque seguía sosteniéndola, y lo miro enojada.

-¡¿Qué te crees?!

-¿Ah? –Mephisto estaba claramente confundido, espero que esa llegadora revelación la ablandara, no… eso.

-¡Eres un idiota si crees que con solo decir "perdóname" y "dame otra oportunidad" te voy a disculpar tan fácilmente! ¡Eres un idiota! Casi me matas de un susto ¿sabes? ¡Claro que sabes! Pero lo ignoras, me ignoras –empezó a golpear su pecho con la mayor fuerza que tenía, pero a Mephisto no le pareció dolerle – ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Es divertido? ¿Es divertido jugar conmigo?

-C-Clarisse… -Mephisto estaba asustado, no sabía que había desencadenado pero prefería detenerlo y nunca averiguarlo –Por favor, detente, no sé de qué me hablas…

-¡Tu nunca sabes nada! Tu nunca… sabes nada –se tranquilizo un poco y dejo de golpearlo, pero dejo sus puños recargados en él –Y-yo… necesito estar… sola, sí, eso.

Se alejo de ahí con un semblante cabizbajo y lo dejo solo. Mephisto ignoraba si había abandonado la casa o se había ocultado en uno de los cuartos, ni siquiera tenía ganas de investigarlo, esa casa era tan grande como un estadio o algo… más grande. Un pequeño hámster verde salió del sombrero de Samael, lugar donde se había ocultado todo ese tiempo y bajo alegre y rápido de su hombro. Amaimon corrió por toda la barra hasta llegar a la licuadora, la cual, con su estatura, la vio como una enorme montaña, o un enorme volcán. Escalo con gran esfuerzo hasta la cima e intento beber un poco de la malteada que Clarisse había olvidado ahí. Cuando se inclino para seguir bebiendo se cayó en su interior y nadó gustoso por el rio de fresa.

-De verdad no la entiendo. No entiendo a las mujeres –habló Mephisto en voz alta.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen hermano –hablo el pequeño hámster desde donde se encontraba – "Dios quiso demostrarle a los demonios que el aún podía ser peor que nosotros, e invento a la mujer"

-¿Dónde oíste algo así?

-En un libro –Amaimon volvió a subir por donde se había caído y, una vez a salvo, se sacudió los restos empalagosos del dulce, dejándolo más sucio y esponjoso.

-¿Qué fue lo que dije para crear una reacción así? -Amaimon lamio sus patitas.

-Es una mujer, supongo que no hay razones de por medio.

-Cierto, pero ¿Por qué siento que es mi culpa?

Una nueva jaqueca amenazaba con aparecer, nunca había tenido que lidiar tanto con humanos desde aquella vez en la que le tuvo que hacer de sirviente del Dr. Fausto, y en verdad era cansado tener que intentar complacerlos. Sin embargo, si Clarisse pudiera saber… si ella viera cuanto esfuerzo intentaba poner de su parte para poder hacer eso resultara. Ese loco plan, sin fundamentos, sin un respaldo, sin nada más que suerte; Ella debió haberse arriesgado mucho para hacer un movimiento tan repentino, recurrir a tu ex no es algo que hagas bajo ninguna circunstancia ¿será que tenía ganas de verlo? No, eso sería imposible. El mismo se prometió a si mismo que cuando viera de nuevo a Clarisse le preguntaría directamente porque ella había huido. Pero ahora que vivían de nuevo juntos él sentía que era mejor dejar preguntas sobre el pasado a un lado.

_Olvidarla, enterrarla y no volver a recordar el pasado, eso me había prometido que haría, pero… ¿Qué debo hacer si lo único en lo que puedo pensar noche y día es en el tacto de su piel debajo de la mía? _

Si, Mephisto tenía un gran dilema.

...

Clarisse miro la hora en su reloj de mano. Faltaba poco para las clases de exorcismo y ella tenía un terrible semblante.

-Y-ya basta, Clarisse –se dijo a sí misma.

Su reacción era injustificada pero… Solo… él hecho de estar con Mephisto de nuevo… ¡Había sido tan tonta en ceder! Esa estúpida propuesta que él lanzo al aire, todo estaría perfecto sino… sino…

-¡Oh, no! –exclamo cuando sintió las lagrimas brotar de sus ojos.

"Dame una segunda oportunidad" le dijo aquello que ella siempre quiso escuchar, ella lo espero por varios años, hasta que se dio cuenta que no había oportunidad para ella, Mephisto ya la había superado, así que la rubia hizo lo mismo… o eso creyó. Sus habilidades paternas eran nulas pero… por alguna razón solo imaginaba a Merlín diciéndole papá solo a él y a nadie más. Ni siquiera contemplo la idea de otro matrimonio.

Antiguos sentimientos renacían y eso no estaba bien. Su padre se estaría revolviendo en la tumba si la viera en ese estado. Realmente ella no aprendía de sus errores, realmente no lo hacía…

Su teléfono sonó, un solo pitido y eso fue suficiente. Ella tenía un mensaje, lo reviso pero era de un número desconocido. Aun así decidió verlo.

DE: Número desconocido

HORA: 07:05 a.m. 12/Noviembre/2012

Me he llevado a los alumnos a una expedición al laboratorio de Doctor en el Vaticano, así que cabe la posibilidad de que vengan tarde a su clase. Por favor, tómese la libertad de llegar una hora más tarde a la acostumbrada. De ante mano por las molestias causadas, gracias.

PD: Cuide bien de mi hermano, y repréndalo si es necesario. Me gustaría hablar con usted después de las clases.

Okumura-sensei

-Hum –suspiro Clarisse, al menos tenía tiempo de arreglarse.

¿Cómo aquel jovencito había conseguido su número? Shura sería la respuesta de seguro. De algo estaba segura, mientras su mente solo divagara de lo guapo que seguía siendo Mephisto le haría bein estar lejos de su casa. Ya habría tiempo de aclarar las cosas más adelante.

Pero había una advertencia de por medio pintada de rojo, que Clarisse veía claramente y rezaba: "No te vuelvas a enamorar de aquel que se ha burlado de ti", y planeaba hacerle caso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- "(...) No temerás los miedos de la noche, ni la flecha disparada de día, ni la peste que avanza en las tinieblas, ni la plaga que azota a pleno sol…" -recitaba Bon de memoria en la clase de Aria. Realmente sería un buen exorcista, y Clarisse estaba impresionada.

-Wow, Suguro-kun es genial –exclamo Rin a lo bajo. Shiemi asintió.

-Aunque caigan mil hombres a tu izquierda y diez mil a tu derecha tú estarás fuera de peligro. Su lealtad será tu escudo y armadura, basta que mires con tus ojos, y veras como se le paga al impío (…) –la maestra escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que su joven alumno decía, intentando verificar que no hubiera ningún error al rezar aquella oración.

-Hasta ahí déjale, Suguro-Kun –busco su nombre en la lista y marco algo – ¿Alguien más trajo el salmo 91?

El silencio reino en el salón de clases, viéndose unos a otros, no es como si fueran muchos. Clarisse sorbió un poco del café que había traído, era una tarde agradable y al parecer iba a ser un día tranquilo.

-Yo traje también el salmo… -hablo Shima un poco tímido. Todos lo voltearon a ver sorprendidos.

-¿Tu? –Preguntó Izumo evidenciándolo descaradamente –. No es posible –se burló.

Se armo el barullo en el salón. Uno muy grande si contamos cuantos alumnos tomaban aquella clase.

-¡Ya, ya! Tranquilos, no es para tanto –los calló sumamente acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones que se armaban en el salón –Si te pido que me recites la parte faltante sin leer ¿crees que podrás hacerlo, Shima-kun? –los ojos curiosos se posaron en él.

-Yo… Etto, si, ¡Sí! Si creo poder –Shima pudo sentir como sus mejillas se coloreaban de carmín.

-Bien entonces. Continúa desde donde se quedo Suguro-kun.

-Amm… amm… -¡Rayos! Había olvidado donde se había quedado Ryuji.

-"y veras como se le paga al impío" –lo ayudo la rubia.

-¡Ah, ya! –se aclaro la garganta –"Pero tú dices, mi amparo es el Señor, tú has hecho del altísimo tu asilo, la desgracia no te alcanzara, ni la plaga se acercara a tu tienda. Pues a los ángeles les ha ordenado que te escolten en todos tus caminos, en sus manos te habrán de sostener, para que no tropieces en ninguna piedra (…)

-¡Wow! –Soltó Rin indiscretamente.

-N… No es posible ¡Así se hace! –exclamo Shiemi feliz.

-Veo que Shima estudio esta vez –sentencio Koneko con una sonrisa.

-Sí, bueno, puntos para él –pese a la indiferencia que mostraba Ryuji en su comentario, en su cara podía verse todo el orgullo que sentía en ese instante.

-No es para tanto –opinó Izumo con un tono mordaz.

-Esto es lo segundo mejor que Shima ha hecho desde que beso a ese fantasma travestí (1) –Rin sonrió al recordarlo.

-"Andarás sobre víboras y leones, y pisaras cachorros y dragones, pues a mí se acogió, lo librare, lo protegeré, pues mi nombre conoció. Si me invoca le responderé, lo salvare, le rendiré honores, alargare sus días como lo desea, y hare que pueda ver mi salvación. Amén" –ultimó decidido y sin titubear.

-¡Estoy sorprendida, Shima-kun! –Clarisse se sentía como una madre orgullosa en ese instante.

Renzo nunca olvidaría ese rostro. Su sonrisa amplia, sus ojos cerrados y sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas. Ese gesto era solo para él en ese instante.

-¡Bien, bien! Lo que son tu y Suguro-Kun están libres del examen sorpresa –habló sonriente.

-¡¿Qué?! –Rin estaba a punto de llorar –. De saber que esa estúpida oración valía tanto, la hubiera traído.

-Pero también tenías que recitarla de memoria, Rin –le recordó Shiemi.

-Lo hubiera hecho –recargo su cara en la mesa de la butaca –, hubiera sido más fácil que estudiar para el examen.

-Bueno, alumnos, continuemos con la clase… Hablemos sobre Belcebú. El es uno de los 7 reyes del gehenna, su reino es el de los insectos, y su nombre se traduce a "Señor de las moscas" –Rin se rio al escuchar aquello.

-Señor de las moscas –repitió burlón el mayor de los Okumura.

-Pese a esto, él no es nada similar a un insecto. En el libro de demonología de Sebastián Michaelis (2) él lo describe como "Un enorme gigante, con rostro hinchado, alas de murciélago, coronado con un haz de fuego, cornudo, peludo negro y amenazante". Algunos otros estudiadores de este demonio concuerdan que, junto con Satanás y Lucifer, él conforma el "triunvirato" (3) que controla el infierno y sus legiones. Suelen confundirlo mucho como una manera de llamar a Satán pero en verdad son demonios muy distintos… -Shiemi levanto la mano.

-Etto, lamento la interrupción –su cara se puso roja –, pero ¿esto vendrá en el examen?

-¿Eh? ¡Oh, sí! Mejor tomen nota –rin se acerco a Shiemi para susurrarle en su odio.

-Tomas nota y luego me lo pasas –el aire acariciando su oreja hizo que ella se perturbara y, como reflejo, se sonrojara.

-¡H-Hai!

-Como este demonio es, o fue, venerado en la cultura hebrea, el mejor idioma para combatirlo es el hebreo bíblico. Les enseñare algunas frases que, con solo cambiar el idioma, lo afectaran en sobre manera. Para empezar algo simple como "En el nombre del Padre, del Hijo y del Espíritu Santo", traducido al hebreo sería algo así: Beshém haÁv , vehaBén, veRúaj HaKódesh, amén. –lo escribió en el pizarrón para que ellos pudieran anotarlo.

_Clarisse-san es una persona increíble. _

Shima estaba realmente emocionado con las clases. No solo por lo bonita que era la maestra, que vaya si lo era, sino porque nunca se había sentido con más ganas de estudiar e ir a la escuela a estudiar exorcismo antes. Ella era genial dando clases y lo disfrutaba ¿Por qué se había salido antes? La respuesta era clara, por Sir Pheles. Cada vez que lo pensaba, e imaginaba lo mal que debió de haberla tratado él… él simplemente se ponía colérico. _"Si ella fuera mía…"_ pero no lo era.

-Otra frase como "Gloria al Padre, al hijo y al Espíritu Santo", sería así "Kavód LeAv, ulehaBén, uleRúaj HaKódesh". Notaran que, a pesar que dicen casi lo mismo, se escriben y pronuncian de una manera completamente distinta.

_¿Algún día estaré a la altura de Clarisse-san? _

-Se puede decir que Belcebú es un demonio de la cultura judía más que la cristiana así que las oraciones que deben cantarse deben ser del ant… -antes de poder terminar el timbre sonó y su clase termino –Bien, bien, antes que se vayan anoten la tarea…

-¡Waaa! –rezongaron los estudiantes.

-¡Ya! Que no es tanta, asegúrense de traer una oración judía de exorcismo para la siguiente clase.

-Si, Pheles-sensei –Ok, ese apellido realmente le arruino el día.

Era cierto que ya se había calmado del acontecimiento sucedido con Mephisto en la mañana, y estaba sumamente avergonzada por su actitud sin fundamentos. Incluso se había convencido a ella misma que no era su culpa, que solo se le vinieron muchos sentimientos aprisionados encima. Hablaría correctamente con él cuando llegara a casa, lo escucharía y si algo no le gustaba se lo haría saber. Si, lo resolvería como gente civilizada.

-S…solo, tráiganlo –salió de ahí con semblante tranquilo, lista para reunirse con Yukio.

-¡Creí que esa clase jamás terminaría! –Rin se estiro intentando desperezarse.

-Realmente no es mala dando clases –la defendió Ryuji.

-Yo nunca dije eso –se excusó el peli-azul –es que ella es muy teórica.

-La meister de aria en su mayoría es teórica –repuso su amigo de peinado raro.

-Por eso no quiero ser aria –le saco la lengua –Un demonio diciendo oraciones… eso sería una paradoja muy graciosa ¿no crees?

-¿Y el hijo de Satán siendo exorcista no es bastante paradójico, por qué…? –se burló Ryuji.

-¡Oye! ¿A dónde quieres llegar, baka?

-¡¿A quién le dices Baka?!

-¡Pues al baka más baka, baka!

-Chicos, paren por favor –intento tranquilizarlos Shima con su típico tono relajado.

-¡No! –lo callaron al unisón.

-Bueno, ya no me meto.

Y siguieron peleando hasta la llegada del siguiente maestro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eso de ser el nuevo simplemente apestaba. Socializar con nueva gente, ser víctima de las burlas de los bravucones, sentarse hasta atrás hasta ganarte un "status"… era simplemente de lo más humillante. Merlín odiaba su nueva escuela. No había nadie en realidad interesante como para hacer una conversación, y comentarios como: "¿El color de tu pelo es real?" ó "¿Es cierto que los alemanes comen carne de elefante?", "¿Todos en Alemania son Nazis?" y "¿Por qué tu mechón de pelo desafía las leyes de la gravedad?", no se hicieron esperar para aparecer. Pero en ese instante todo era mejor que estar en casa.

-Y para terminar, muchachos, y para no quitarles mucho tiempo del recreo, les voy a pedir de favor que me entreguen sus tareas para calificarlas –esta última frase dicha por su profesor, un hombre claramente soltero, hizo que Merlín se perturbara.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿A qué tarea se refiere? –le pregunto a una compañera al lado suya.

-¿Ah? ¡Oh! Chico nuevo, el se refiere a las multiplicaciones con punto decimal –le contesto sin mucho interés mientras ella se levantaba para dejar su trabajo en el escritorio del sensei.

-¿C-cuándo la dejo? –Merlín estaba nervioso, nunca había faltado a una tarea.

-El viernes, antes de que todos nos fuéramos a casa dijo "anoten estas operaciones que dejare para que las traigan el lunes ya contestadas" y las escribió en el pizarrón.

Merlín trato de hacer memoria, ¿Por qué no se acordaba? El tenía memoria fotográfica. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

-¿Ocurre algo? –pregunto la chica sin entender aún porque hacía preguntas tan obvias.

-N-nada, e-es solo que no me acuerdo de… de haber escuchado aquello –la chica lo analizó por un momento.

-No olviden poner su número de lista en el cuaderno –les recordó el maestro con la mayor naturalidad del mundo.

-Ni modo –se rindió Merlín –por una tarea no repruebo ¿cierto? –la niña asintió lentamente -¡Si, cierto! ¡Jajaja! –rio de manera nerviosa.

Su compañera que era de cabello negro con dos largas coletas y ojos cafés lo miro con ternura.

-¿Cómo te llamas, niño nuevo? –el pequeño demonio volteo a verla.

-S-soy Merlín –le extendió la mano en forma de saludo pero ella ignoro el gesto extrañada.

-¿Qué es eso? –cuestiono confundida.

-Es un saludo. Un saludo occidental –le explico mientras bajaba su mano.

-No hagas eso, aquí nos inclinamos para mostrar respeto. Soy Toru, Toru Yashiro.

-Un placer.

-¿Comemos juntos? –soltó de repente para sorpresa de Merlín –Perdón, c-creo que tienes mejores personas con quien juntarte.

-N-no, no realmente –Merlín sintió como su corazón se aceleraba – ¿Por qué crees algo así?

-Los niños usualmente me evitan. Les doy asco por mi marca de nacimiento.

-¿Qué marca? –ella se quito la chamarra de la escuela que traía, que por cierto era tipo marinero, y le mostro lo que parecía ser un enorme lunar rojo que se extendía desde la mitad de su brazo hasta su hombro. –Wow, eso es genial.

-¿Tú crees? –ella se sonrojo.

-¿Puedo tocarlo? –ella asintió tímidamente.

-Merlín, etto… -el niño estaba más interesado en descubrir el origen de esa extraña marca, así que la ignoro –Merlín podrías… ¿Podrías decirme cuál es tu numero de lista? –al oír esto él solo levanto la vista hasta ella lentamente.

-¿Qué quieres hacer con exactitud?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

...

Lucifer merecía muchas cosas. El poder total y control del Gehenna era una. Mayor reconocimiento que su estúpido hermano Mephisto era otra. A la hermosa humana que estaba enamorada del anterior mencionado… esa sin duda debía de tenerla.

-Tsk –chasqueo con la lengua molesto.

-¿Ocurre algo? –pregunto su estúpido hermano con la mayor ingenuidad del mundo.

-Nada –si fuera más idiota ya tendría el letrero de "imbécil" pegado en la cara y ni se daría cuenta.

-¿Entonces si me vas a ayudar con esto? –pregunto Mephisto feliz.

-Depende –Lucifer se alejo de la ventana, desde donde espiaba a la humana, y se dirigió a uno de los sillones donde se dejo caer con brusquedad -¿Qué me darás a cambio?

-¡No seas así! –Se quejo su igual –No soy ningún humano con el que puedes firmar un contrato. Soy TU hermano.

-Ummm, aun así, es arriesgado para mí hacer algo así. No me pidas que arruine mi reputación sin una ganancia de por medio. Tengo bastante protegiéndote de Asmodeo (4).

-Yo nunca te pedí que hicieras algo como eso, por supuesto que te lo agradezco. Pero ya estoy grande y ya no tienes que lidiar con esa carga.

-No sé… eso no es normal… el que ames a una humana te hace un fenómeno ¿sabes? –la sonrisa del peliazul se borró de su rostro.

-¿Qué? –aseveró su tono.

-Nada, nada –movió la mano como gesto de que lo olvidara.

-Tú también te enamoraste de una hace mucho tiempo…

-Ummm –se quejó.

¿Tenía que recordárselo a cada minuto? Bueno, es cierto que él le recordaba lo de Clarisse cada vez que podía, pero era para hacerlo retractarse… aunque era por motivos egoístas. Mephisto confiaba mucho en él, lo que le hacía más fácil aprovecharse de su persona sin que él lo notara, lo que él confundía con amabilidad solo era interés propio. Lucifer era un demonio, fuera con quien fuera. Y es que, el rey del tiempo y el espacio podía ser un gran aliado, por eso ínsito a Asmodeo a molestarlo, para ir a salvar a su pequeño hermano y parecer un héroe o algo similar.

-Sabes que te aprecio, y si tú me pidieras algo igual o más grande te apoyaría…

¡Y ahí estaba! Mephisto usando psicología a la inversa, conocía ese movimiento. Él mismo se lo había enseñado, pero por ahora fingiría caer.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero antes que tus caprichos estas tú, y esa mujer te hará ver débil, hermano.

En algún tiempo él fue hermoso, poderoso, más importante que cualquier otro. Pero su avaricia lo hizo caer, siguió a su tío en la rebelión contra el Viejo y perdió. Perdió todo, y pese a su lealtad en aquella guerra fallida, nunca pudo recuperar lo que debieron de regresarle: Su Importancia. Renegado y rebajado a un simple duque, y su hermano menor un Rey. ¿Quiénes se creían?

-Clarisse me hace más fuerte. Necesito aliados, y le prometí que conseguiría ayuda. Y, por alguna razón, el primero que me llego a la mente fuiste tú, hermano.

-Esto no acabara bien.

-¿Es un sí?

-Es un… –se rindió –…es un sí, ¿estás feliz?

-¡Gracias, hermano! –se abalanzo a abrazarlo pero Lucifer lo esquivo.

Esa situación apestaba, había terminando aceptando, otra cosa que Mephisto quería y conseguía, ¿Cómo faltar a su palabra ahora? Sería un demonio descarado, pero al menos tenia principios que seguir… Aunque… tal vez podría sacar ventaja de eso.

-¿A dónde vas? –pregunto extrañado Mephisto cuando vio que su primo se dirigía a la salida.

-A resolver un asunto, no te preocupes por mí. Iré a hablar con alguien.

-¡Oye! –lo llamo poniéndose tímido de repente.

-¿Qué?

-Te debo una –le sonrió optimista.

-No, no lo haces –se dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Lo que Mephisto nunca vio es su traicionera sonrisa dibujada en su cara. Y lo último que supo era que el Coronel Köller ya se había enterado de la relación.

...

Continuara…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

1: Ese acontecimiento acaba de ocurrir en el capítulo 40 del manga. Shima al intentar huir de un fantasma travesti con un kimono de novia, fue "accidentalmente" besado por éste. "Su sacrificio nunca será olvidado por sus compañeros".

2: ¡No, muchachas! No es el sexy, guapo, inteligente y perfecto mayordomo demonio de Ciel Phantomhive, es un demonologo famoso en cuyos estudios se basan muchas personas para describir demonios y su estatus en el infierno. Lo más probable es que de ahí Yana Toboso-san haya sacado el nombre.

3: Un gobierno dirigido por 3 reyes T.T Si, el triunvirato es aburrido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**PD:**_** Se que este episodio fue un asco, y que se quedan con ganas de más (¿?), pero tendrán que esperarse. Primero les tengo una pregunta que todas/os tienen libertad de responder. Verán, el mes de diciembre es mi mes de inspiración y, lamentablemente por falta de tiempo, no pude hacerles mi especial de halloween que tanto quería dedicarles; pienso recompensárselos regalándoles un especial navideño de esta historia ;) Peroooooo ¿De qué lo quieren? ¿Del pasado o del presente? ¿Una combinación de ambos? (recomendación de Luna Lawliet) Díganmelo y les prometo, cositas hermosas, que se los tendré puntual el 22 de diciembre. ¿Quiénes quieren que aparezcan ahí? Espero sus recomendaciones. **

_**PD2:**_** Gracias por estar conmigo, los amo. **


	11. Capitulo 10: En la guerra y el amor 22

Bueno, bueno, antes de mi especial tenía que darles un gustito, como no. Jaja, sé que el último episodio se quedo muy corto de acción así que traeré uno más candente. ¡Adivinen que! Ya va a salir Asmodeo *hago mi baile de la felicidad* espero que les agrade, y nada más. No lo hago a cambio de dinero ni nada por el estilo, digo, es obvio, esta página no paga nada ¬¬

Sin más que decir, los agradecimientos.

**Bella Luna Lawliet****: **Jaja, ¿Mi escena "candente" te causo una hemorragia nasal? No creo que sea tan así ¿o sí? Perdón, no sabía que tanto debía de censurar. Desconozco la edad promedio de mis lectores y… bueno… creí que era necesario agregarlo, bueno no, no tanto así… Ash, me hago bolas a mí misma.

No hay problema, sabes que eres mi amiga, y me encanta dedicarles las cosas a las personas que me apoyan, siempre y cuando les guste el gesto. Pero veo a que a ti te ha encantado. Estoy halagada, es el primer lemon que hago y lo siento si fue un asco total. Me guie a base de muchos libros y novelas de amor. No es que me guste ese género ni nada… amm… sí, eso… ¡Rayos, me estoy delatando!

Nee, tu entiendes ¿no, Bella-chan?

**BleacHP97: **Oww, haha, ¿Ya te quite la duda de cómo se creó a Merlín? Oww, cosita, eres tan tierna. Si, la historia supongo que se está rodeando de misterio o algo similar. Perdón, soy muy insegura con mi trabajo. Ese Lucifer es un amm ¿demonio? Digo, obvio, jaja, pero en actitud también, el no tiene sentimientos algunos hacia los humanos, los tuvo alguna vez, supongo, digo sé, pero no puedo decirte xD

Tienes ideas bastantes locas para mi especial navideño, y obvio tratare de ponerlas todas. Me gustaron mucho, tienes mucha imaginación, y siento que me has dado un poco de inspiración extra para hacerlo muy divertido y a la vez cursi xD

¿Realmente creíste que me refería a Sebastian Michaelis de la serie? Jaja, todas de hecho. Es normal, cuando hacia mis investigaciones para ver qué demonios agregar y darme una idea de sus personalidades me quede como con cara de ¿WTF? Cuando vi que su nombre era mencionado. Pero investigue y era una persona distinta al mayordomo del anime. Sí, que mal que murió, a lo mejor era atractivo. Admitámoslo, tiene nombre sexy.

Es una lástima que tu papá sea tan estricto, a lo mejor y es igual de severo y estricto que el Coronel pero… bueno de seguro te quiere, solo es una persona un poco fría. Yo también sufro de un padre igual, él era muy cariñoso conmigo de niña pero ya no es así. Y las madres sobreprotectoras, yo también debo levantar la mano, porque también tengo una. Y debo decirte que mucho peor que la rubia.

**Zachy-chan****: **Oww ¿tan chiquita? Nena, lo siento, no quise traumarte ni robarte tu feliz infancia (-¿Ves? Siempre metes la mata, maldita pervertida, -¡Cállate, voz en mi cabeza!), ojala y si te hayas pasado esas partes así bien rápido. No te preocupes, pasara un tiempo para que otra escena así ocurra… ¡Respira tranquila! Es que no conozco la edad promedio de mis lectores y… supongo que debí tener más consideración ¡no sabía que censurar! Estaba muy indecisa, pero bueno.

Ya que lo pides, si, Amaimon tiene que aparecer en el especial, es obvio, justo y necesario. No como hámster. Creo que será una feliz navidad con tío Amaimon xD (-¿Ves? Ya le diste spoilers, -¡Te odio, voz en mi cabeza!)

¿Clarisse loca? o.O umm, veré como puedo incluir eso, aunque sinceramente no es muy difícil. ¿Por qué todos quieren que Clarisse muera de estrés? xD

**Canciones de Cuna: **Por favor, no me mates T.T ¡No es mi culpa! ¡Mi tía esta enfermita, y mi padre vive de las apuestas, mi madre tiene muchos hijos y mi hermana se prosti…! Amm ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que crea que soy mala escritora? Etto, nada, pero hay esta xD No es mi culpa creerme sin talento, es que lo soy. Sé que hay personas mucho mas talentosas afuera.

¿En serio te gusto? Eso es muy lindo de tu parte… yo… no sé qué decir. Estoy halagada, muy halagada (-Creo que quedo claro ¬¬, -¡Cállate, voz en mi cabeza!, -Me llamo conciencia ¬¬)

Sin más preámbulos… bueno solo uno, recuerden que el 22 de diciembre sale mi especial navideño. Ahora sí, ante ustedes:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Capitulo 10: En la guerra y el amor decir "perdón" está prohibido (parte 2)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*Noche antes al capítulo anterior. Domingo (o lunes), 3: 07 a.m.*

El Vaticano estaba bastante tranquilo. Bueno, para empezar, es un país muy pequeño, así que tampoco hay o debe haber muchos disturbios. Exceptuando que alguien bastante osado o tonto se atreva a quebrantar aquella paz en busca de los secretos que la Cede resguarda celosamente. Por supuesto, si eres un demonio eres capaz de hacer eso sin ni siquiera dejar rastro. Por lo tanto Lucifer estaba bastante confiado, y los ciudadanos de aquella ciudad nunca se enterarían del golpe maestro que él iba a emprender en pocos instantes.

Si, el Vaticano estaba bastante tranquilo.

-Hermano, por acá –lo llamo a gritos Asmodeo, un demonio bastante similar en físico pero no en mente.

-Se más cauteloso, que los guardias de este lugar podrán oírte.

-Son solo humanos –le respondió burlón.

Es cierto eran solo humanos, y eliminarlos no representaba ningún problema. Era como romper figuras de papel o algo más frágil, pero si algo salía mal y los veían tendrían que matarlos, y dejar muertos es dejar pistas atrás. Pistas que llevaran el caso hasta oídos de Mephisto, y Lucifer definitivamente no quería eso.

-Ya sabes, sin…

-Sin ser vistos, ya entendí… -se quejo al ver su diversión frustrada.

En todo momento un autor debe hacer un paro en su historia y detenerse para describir a sus personajes. Este es el tiempo.

Lucifer, que ha sido mencionado en anteriores momentos, era tan alto como su primo Samael. Su cabello semilargo y negro terminaba en pequeños y ligeros rizos. Tenía un flequillo que enmarcaba su cara, un corte muy similar al de Mephisto, cabe mencionar. Sus ojos eran amarillos, iguales a los de una serpiente o cualquier reptil en general.

Su traje era muy faustuoso, digno de alguien perteneciente a la nobleza. Su saco muy a la victoriana, teñido de un llamativo color rojo; con pantalones negros, decorados con discretos adornos bordados; y botas góticas con plataforma gruesa. Sus guantes eran de látex o un material similar, y hacían ruido cada vez que Lucifer apretaba el puño.

Su cola era similar a la de un dragón, aunque por supuesto, nunca la sacaría frente a los humanos. Era su ética y su inteligencia lo que lo obligaba a ocultarla, pues era un punto débil que podrían usar sus enemigos en su contra. No aparentaba más edad que la que Mephisto.

En cambio su hermano Asmodeo no se inclinaba tanto por las modas refinadas. Sus ropas tenían un estilo más gótico y con toque lúgubre. Su pelo era rubio y largo, amarrado en una coleta. Se pintaba los labios de negro, usaba delineador y quien sabe cuantas cosas más. Sus botas llevaban tacón, que aunque era grueso y viril eran demasiado largos como para que un hombre (o incluso una mujer) pudiera soportarlo todo el día.

Su cola era bastante mona, similar a la de un zorro o algo similar, solo que rubia, al igual que su cabello. Y él gozaba de mostrarla sin ninguna preocupación aparente. Otra cosa que se debe mencionar de Asmodeo es que él cojeaba ligeramente, pues se había lastimado al caer del paraíso cuando fue expulsado junto con Satanás y todo su ejército en general.

-Esto es emocionante supongo, aunque no es tan excitante como creí que sería –se quejo el demonio menor.

-No me digas –le respondió Lucifer con un ademán de aburrición en la voz.

-¿Podrías repetirme que hacemos aquí exactamen…? –Lucifer lo agarro del saco cuando presencio la existencia de otras almas vagando por el pasillo del lugar.

-¿Entonces no vendrás a cenar? –le pregunto un joven de la Guardia Armada Suiza a su compañero.

-No, te digo que solo debo pensarlo, sabes que me encanta la comida que tu hermana hace –Lucifer rodo los ojos, los humanos eran tan estúpidos.

-Creo que te gusta mi hermana –y con ese último comentario audible desaparecieron como llegaron.

-Uno de ellos era lindo (1) –menciono casualmente Asmodeo.

-Yo no conozco de eso, muévete –se trasladaron con mayor rapidez.

-¿Sabes que me es extraño? –su hermano no contesto –Que después de tanto tiempo de dejar a nuestro hermano en paz… Hayas decidido volver a arruinarle la vida –Lucifer se tuvo que detener al escuchar aquello.

-Que quede claro que solo lo hago porque no tengo nada…

-¡Llegamos! –lo interrumpió su hermano al ver frente a ellos una enorme puerta antigua, aunque con seguridad de última generación -¡Maldición, ve esto! La confianza ciega que los humanos ponen en maquinas…

Lucifer se recargo un poco en la puerta, como tratando de percibir algo con el oído, con el tacto. Asmodeo lo veía todo desde un espacio prudente, con una expresión seria, su hermano sabía lo que hacía.

-Sí, es aquí, me llama a gritos –retrocedió un poco.

-Permíteme –el rubio pronuncio un conjuro casi audible y, justo después de eso, coloco su mano sobre las manijas de la puerta. Estas crujieron sin chistar y se abrieron por si solas.

Ambos hermanos sonrieron macabramente al verse más cerca de su objetivo.

-¿Me haces los honores? –pregunto Lucifer en tono teatral mientras se inclinaba ante su hermano.

-No, no, insisto, después de ti –y el se inclino mucho más abajo.

-Si así lo deseas –y el mayor entro primero.

La biblioteca del Vaticano olía a añejo, un aroma repulsivo para la nariz del demonio, quien lo asimilaba a lo que para nosotros era un basurero o una pila de cadáveres putrefactos. Obviamente ese lugar estaba bendito, pero no era nada que lo haría retirarse en ese instante, no ahora que estaba tan cerca.

-¿A dónde vamos? ¡Puaj! Apúrate antes que te abandone –le apresuro Asmodeo.

-Vamos derecho –su hermano solo asintió y lo siguió.

Fueron bajando niveles, todo bastante tranquilo, demasiado sencillo para su gusto. Pero ya que la suerte quería ponerse a su favor, Lucifer no se iba a negar. El resto del viaje permanecieron en silencio, sin cuestionar que camino recorrían pese a que nunca habían estado allí.

-Aun no entiendo porque quieres esa cosa putrefacta.

-Esa cosa putrefacta es importante en esta parte del plan ¿sí? Y tenle más respeto que es capaz de matarte –lo regaño secamente.

-Ya esta, lo que digas –le contesto Asmodeo con un tono de burla en su voz.

-¡Detente! Es aquí –el rubio paró a la indicación del mayor, quien se fue corriendo a una caja de madera, ya podrida por los años.

Lucifer la destruyo con ansias y brusquedad, susurrando cosas poco audibles, aunque tampoco importantes. Asmodeo se paró a su lado mientras esperaba que su hermano terminara con su tarea.

-¡Listo, hermano! Con esto… con esto definitivamente nos divertiremos –sostuvo la lanza en sus manos, rejuveneciéndola al instante.

-La lanza de Cristo, eh (2) –la admiro con una mirada picara -¡Jaja! Esto definitivamente puede matar a alguien como el hijo de Satanás…

-Este es el trato, As, tú te quedas con Mephisto (3) y yo con todo lo valioso para él –se rieron estrepitosamente aceptando el acuerdo.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?! ¡Levante las manos, está bajo arresto por la Policía Especial del Vaticano! –Lucifer cambio su expresión por una enojada al oír aquella voz autoritaria.

-¿No cerraste la puerta? –le pregunto molesto a su hermano menor.

-No importa, déjamelos a mí –se puso enfrente de él dispuesto a atacar, pero la mano de su hermano se poso sobre su hombro.

-Dije sin matar ¿acaso lo has olvidado?

-¿Entonces qué planeas? –le retó amenazante.

-¡Están aquí! –demasiado tarde para su gusto.

-Solo, hazlo rápido ¿sí?

-Sí, tu adelántate –Lucifer asintió con la cabeza y de un salto se aleja camino arriba.

Detrás de él solo se escucho el sonido de las inútiles armas de fuego contra su hermano y, antes de darse cuenta, todo había acabado. La primera fase de su plan estaba completa, aunque no como él deseaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*Hoy, Lunes, 11: 34 a.m., Mansión de Johan Fausto*

-Esto es muy serio –Mephisto caminaba de un lado en su estudio, con mirada reflexiva y claramente preocupado.

-Lo sabemos, nosotros tampoco lo vimos llegar –asintió un hombre de lentes con apariencia remilgada, el cual cargaba un portafolio con el símbolo del Vaticano.

-¿Hubo sobrevivientes?

-¿Al ataque? Sí, pero murieron esta mañana o no pasarán de esta noche. Esto es serio Sir Pheles, obviamente se trata de uno de… los suyos –Mephisto lo vio con mala cara, prácticamente estaba apuntándolo a él diciendo que él tenía la culpa.

-No sé como la cosa que atento ayer pudo haber sabido que la Lanza se ocultaba ahí pero…

-Pero usted tendrá que hacerse cargo y traer ese tesoro de la historia sano y salvo de regreso al Vaticano –los ojos de Mephisto se abrieron de sorpresa.

-Disculpe ¡¿Qué?! –el hombre que lo visito se dispuso a ponerse de pie.

-Usted es el más calificado para esta misión ya que se trata de un ser de su tipo, además usted es el "Segundo demonio más poderoso" ¿no es así? Esto debe ser ¿Cómo dirían por ahí? ¡Oh si! 'pan comido'.

-Me temo que no podre trabajar si no me dice todo lo que sabe, información, yo…

-Sé que lo hará bien, después de todo usted es capaz de ocultar algo tan importante como el hijo de Satán al Vaticano, si no mal recuerdo –¡Ese maldito!

-Esto… yo…

-A menos que tenga tareas más importantes que hacer, como reconquistar a su ex esposa –Mephisto se empezó a hartar de ese tipo.

-¡Ese tipo de cosas no son de su incumbencia ni de nadie!

-¡Esta decidido entonces! Le informare a Grigori que usted se ha negado a cooperar con esta…

-¡Espere! Yo nunca he dicho algo como eso –el hombre sonrió.

-Bien, supongo que se pondrá manos a la obra inmediatamente, ¿cierto? –Mephisto resistió el impulso de golpearlo y se rindió con un suspiro cansado.

-Sí, téngalo por seguro.

-¡Perfecto! Sabía que usted era un hombre razonable. Nos mantendremos en contacto –le ofreció su mano para que la estrechara.

-Por supuesto –Mephisto arrastro las palabras mientras aceptaba el saludo, así será, señor…

-Di Salvo, Fabricio Di Salvo, a su servicio –le dedico una sonrisa hipócrita.

-Claro –mascullo con cierto resentimiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-(…)Y de eso trata, ¿acaso no es un anime genial? –pregunto Toru mientras sostenía el manga en sus manos.

-Umm, supongo –Merlín lo tomo sin pedirle permiso a lo que ella no se quejo –Él se ve gay –dijo mientras señalaba al protagonista.

-¡Kyaarrrgh! –Lanzo un chillido al oír aquella ofensa –¡Andras es el demonio más viril y guapo que jamás encontraras!

Demonios. Umm, los japoneses se notaban familiarizados con ese concepto por lo que veía, ¿sabrían de los exorcistas y todo ese rollo? La verdad es que no se atrevía a preguntarle, al fin y al cabo, era la primera de sus compañeros que le hablaban.

-'Danse de la morte' (4) –leyó el titulo con tono grotesco –No entiendo que tiene que ver el titulo con toda la historia, ellos no "bailan".

-Es una manera de referirse a la guerra. Como una danza, ¡da! ¿No entiendes las metáforas?

-Bueno… si lo dices así, si tiene sentido –empezó a hojearlo un poco aburrido.

-Amm ¿Qué tienes ahí? –cuestiono intrigada y un poco… Merlín podía jurar que ilusionada, mientras no le despegaba el ojo a su comida.

-¿Esto? Son brownies, pero mamá quiere hacerlo todo sano y son de frijoles ¡Diu! Comételos si quieres –la chica no se hizo del rogar y los tomo gustosa.

-Gracias, Merlín-kun –le agradeció mientras mordía uno.

-¡Uy, ella es linda! –miro a la chica sexy y erótica que tenía un duelo de espadas con el personaje principal antagónico.

-¡Están buenos!… ¡Ah! Ella… ella es Elizabeth, es la reencarnación del Arcángel San Miguel y es la compañera de Andras –le explico sin dejar de comer.

-Umm, gracioso. Nunca creí que un arcángel pudiera ser aliado de un demonio, pero veo que para los japoneses es posible…

-¡Hey, Yashiro! ¿Dónde estás mocosa? –la llamo una voz grotesca no muy lejos de ahí.

-¡Ay, no!

-¡Mírate, si te ocultas aquí! Papá dice que quiere que regreses temprano a la casa y… -el chico, que obviamente era mayor que ellos repara su atención en Merlín –¡Pero vaya! ¿Qué esto? Veo que ya te encontraste un novio.

-¿Quién eres tú? –lo enfrente Merlín con su metro treinta y dos de estatura.

-¿Yo? Pues al parecer soy el hermano de Yashiro, ¿y tú? –con uno de sus largos dedos le pica a Merlín en el pecho.

-Pues yo al parecer soy… -Merlín se quedo pensando ¿Qué eran exactamente? ¿Compañeros? Si, lo más justo sería responder eso, pero ¿y si se ofendía?

-Él es un amigo, ¡lárgate, Hiromi! –ella lo empujo con fuerza, aunque no lo movió mucho de lugar.

-Eres tan mona cuando haces eso, sabandija –Merlín se enojo al ver como la trataba su propio hermano y, sin poder resistirse mucho, lo golpeo en la cara, con una fuerza brutal que solo había experimentado cuando empujo a Helga.

-¡¿Está vivo?! –Toru pateo suavemente a su pariente que yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

-Amm… ¿sí? Creo que sí.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Bien hecho, Merlín! –celebró ella.

-¿Por qué? –ok, los japoneses son sádicos, ya estaba comprobado.

-¿Cómo te quedo el ojo, Hiromi? Ya veo, te quedo morado –más risotadas alegres por parte de la niña.

-¿No deberíamos ayudarlo?

-¿Bromeas? Que se encargue un profesor, en verdad odio a mi feo hermanastro –así que eran hermanastros.

-¿No crees que nos acuse? –Merlín denotaba preocupación ante esa posibilidad.

-Umm, no, y si así lo hiciera sería muy tonto, quedaría humillado… o nadie le creería, estamos bien. Confía en mí.

-E-está bien, supongo –el timbre sonó y Merlín fue jalado brusca, pero cariñosamente, adentro de la escuela, dejando al puberto tirado y abandonado en el patio del receso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Profesor Okumura, que alegría encontrarlo aquí! ¿Quería hablarme? –Clarisse acelero el paso cuando vio la joven figura aparecer frente a ella.

-¡Pheles-sama! Lo mismo digo, pero… ¿no se ha enterado? Tenemos junta con Sir Pheles, en la base de la Orden –Clarisse lo miró extrañada.

-No se me ha informado de eso, no… no tenía idea –Yukio la miro con la mejor cara de póquer del planeta.

-¡Aquí estas, miedosito-cuatro-ojos! ¿Por qué tardas tanto en av…? –Shura nota a la rubia con cara de enojo, estaba tan roja de ira que desde lejos pudo haberla confundido con un tomate con cuerpo humano –¿Y a ti que te pasa?

-N-nada, Shura, estoy bien –si por estar bien se refería a que el tic en su cara estaba aumentando, entonces sí, estaba muy bien.

-Ok –respondió con duda en su voz –¿Qué les parece si los tres movemos nuestros bellos y bien formados traseros hasta la Orden de La Vera Cruz en Japón ¿eh? ¿Les gusta esa idea? –los empujo con fuerza y esfuerzo, ellos no opusieron resistencia... no por algún tiempo.

-Yo puedo caminar solo, gracias, Shura –se alejo de ella y acelero el pasó –¿Le parece si hablamos después, Pheles-sama? –se dirigió a Clarisse cambiando completamente su semblante incomodo a uno totalmente adorable.

-Etto… ¡Sí! Por supuesto… está bien por mi… -Yukio sonrió.

-Es perfecto –se alejo de ahí sin nada más que comentar.

-¡Eh! Ya lo vi –menciono Shura como si la rubia supiera de que hablaba.

-¿Dis-culpa?

-¡Ese lentudo! ¡je! Creo que lo enamoraste, ¿no viste como cambio su expresión? Se me hace que sus hormonas alborotadas le hacen creer que tiene alguna oportunidad contigo –Clarisse palideció ante la idea.

-¿T-tú crees? –Shura asintió.

-Se que él no es amable conmigo, pero nunca lo he visto tan visiblemente bipolar desde que llegaste.

-¡Vaya! Esto es malo, yo no quiero romperle el corazón a un adolescente tan lindo como él, nunca me vi envuelta en una situación así… ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Lo único se puede hacer en estos casos, Klar-chan, tienes que romper su pobre y frágil corazón y mandarlo a la goma.

-Y-yo soy incapaz de hacer algo así, ¡¿Por qué esto me tiene que suceder a mí?!

-Oh niégate a encontrarte con él a solas, hazte menos disponible, hasta el punto en que el entienda que estas lejos de su alcanze…

-Eso es muy de prepa, ¿no crees? –Shura se encogió de hombros.

-A mi me funciona, además es tu problema, no él mío, así que tómalo o déjalo –como la rubia no contesto Shura tomo eso como un "tomare tu consejo" –. ¿Sabes con que deberías empezar? Con negarte a verlo a solas después de la junta, empezara a entender.

-Eso espero, Shura, eso espero –Shura le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro y avanzo sin ella, de pronto su ira había sido suplantada por preocupación.

¡Si tan solo se dieran cuenta de lo mal que estaban en aquellas suposiciones!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

… … (Jaja, seis puntos xD)

-¿Estás bien, Mephisto? –pregunto su bella rubia cuando lo vio tan decaído.

-Y-yo… no sé como ocurrió, supongo que alguien nos ha… delatado –pese a que comprendía el significado de esas palabras, a Clarisse le costaba entenderlas.

-¿Qué? –Mephisto la abrazó con fuerza, sujetándola con tal magnitud hasta el punto de dejar sus dedos marcados en los delicados brazos de la alemana.

-Tu padre se ha enterado, fue todo un descuido mío, perdóname –Clarisse se esforzó por devolverle el abrazo, aunque ante tal agarre apenas podía moverse.

-N-no es tu culpa, era inevitable, algún día se iba a enterar ¿no? –intento consolarlo. Aunque sabía que eso último era cierto, también era cierto que ella prefería que él se enterara de otro modo, no es que le estuviera echando la culpa a su amado Mephisto tampoco…

-D-debí haberlo previsto… esto podría complicar un poco las cosas –lentamente fue alejándose de ella y calmando sus ansias de tenerla cerca.

-Está bien, ¿sí? Está bien, ya lo pasado, pasado; nada… ¡Mephisto, escúchame! –le exigió al notarlo tan cabizbajo, escena que no le gustaba. Lo tomo de la cara y lo obligo a verla a los ojos –Nada, repito, NADA, me separara de ti ¿sí?, somos una pareja, tenemos que hacer esto JUNTOS, y nos mantendremos juntos hasta el final. Te amo, ¿así o más claro? –Mephisto sonrió al escucharla, esa humana sí que era valiente.

-Eres tan… sorprendente, ¿te lo han dicho? –ella negó sutilmente con la cabeza.

-Es algo normal que haría una pareja realmente enamorada, verás, no es nada fuera de lo común –Mephisto la beso en los labios de repente, un beso casto lleno de amor.

-Clarisse, quiero pedirte algo… si no es mucho pedir, por supuesto –ella lo vio expectante.

-Lo que sea, dímelo, por favor –Mephisto sonrió con un aura un poco lastimera.

-Y-yo sé que esto es demasiado, así que si necesitas tiempo para pensarlo yo… aceptare cualquier condición que me pongas –Clarisse dejo de respirar, sonaba como algo serio –N-no sé cómo empezar… –río nerviosamente –pero supongo que debo de intentarlo. Clarisse… yo… no quiero lucir como un cobarde, pero he hablado con un hermano mío y…

-¡No me digas que fue Lucifer! Porque si es así ve deshaciéndote de esa idea, Mephisto, él no me da buena espina ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo? –Mephisto suspiro.

-Ya sé, pero él nunca me ha traicionado, y esta vez tiene razón, en el Assiah ya no lograremos nada, debemos de…huir al Gehenna –Clarisse abrió los ojos de sorpresa – ¡Sé que es mucho pedir! Y yo nunca te obligaría a nada, lo sabes, ¿no es así? –Ella asintió –No digo que nos quedemos ahí, a menos que tú quieras, lo cual dudo, pero mientras ellos se calman… ¡Será como un respiro! Velo así.

-N-no lo sé, Mephisto, esto… ¿en qué se puede diferenciar el Gehenna del Assiah? –Mephisto tomo una posición firme antes de responderle.

-Que haya tendrán que respetarme, saben que no tienen opción –y ese buen argumento, más su porte gallardo la hicieron caer en el hoyo de nuevo.

-Y-y-yo te s…re… a…. tod…. La…s -le respondió mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de Mephisto.

-¿Eh? –él no pudo entender lo que le decía.

-Y-yo… t…. sguir… a tdos lads… –repitió con la misma indecisión.

-Clarisse, me temo que no puedo entenderte.

-¡Dije que yo te seguiré a todos lados, maldición! ¡A cualquier maldito lado! ¡Iré al infierno contigo!

-¡¿E-estás segura?! –Mephisto no cavia en sí de asombro.

-¡S-sí! –Mephisto la volvió a besar, tomándola por los brazos e inclinándose para poder alcanzar sus labios. La beso con maestría hasta que de la emoción empezó a volverse torpe, pero lleno de pasión.

-Está decidido, esta noche huiremos, y nadie podrá evitarlo.

-Quien sabe, Mephisto, tal vez sea mejor así –Clarisse se aferro a él, como acostumbraba a hacerlo desde que todo se volvió complejo.

Lucifer observo la escena con una sonrisa pintada en los labios, no podía creer como todo marchaba tan bien.

-¿Cómo va todo? –pregunto su hermano Asmodeo detrás de él.

-A pedir de boca –sentencio Lucifer.

Ahora que ellos dos se mantendrían ocultos en el Gehenna, él tendría la oportunidad de causarles más problemas en el Assiah.

… ….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Creo que me llevare el de "Exorcist Duty" ¿Tu que me aconsejas? –pregunto Rin a Bon, quienes, después de clases, junto con todos los demás chicos, habían decidido parar en el centro comercial y comprar nuevos videojuegos.

-Amm, no lo sé, tiene buenos gráficos y toda la cosa, pero sigue siendo la típica historia aburrida –Rin volteo a ver otra vez el juego que reposaba en sus manos.

-¿Qué tal "Racing turist"? –los llamo Shima desde el otro lado de la tienda.

-Nah, carros ya no –recibió como respuesta.

-Ok –soltó decepcionado, devolviéndolo a su estante.

-¡Miren, ya salió la nueva versión de "Kitties and Pupies"! –exclamo Konekomaru emocionado.

-¡Ahh! –soltaron sus amigos haciendo bulla.

-Pues yo me llevo este –la persistencia de Koneko era inquebrantable.

Sin prestarle mucha atención un nuevo cliente entro en la tienda, lo supieron porque sonó la campana que anunciaba cuando llegaba nueva gente. La figura desgarbada se acerco a ellos de manera disimulada y se mantuvo cerca pero a una distancia prudente, centrando su atención en las figuras de colección de aquel local.

-"Fall Angel" –Rin leyó el titulo del videojuego, uno nuevo del que no había oído, pero que le llamo la atención por su portada –"El Ángel Lucifer, proveniente de una tierra paralela, se ha rebelado contra su tirano Dios en busca de la libertad de su pueblo. Para lograrlo contacta el poder de las tinieblas y oscuridad, y hace un pacto con el mayor enemigo de Él, Satanás, un ángel que perdió las alas al intentar hacer lo correcto, y matar al Dios cuando todavía este estaba débil…" -A Rin le brillaron los ojos de la emoción –¡me llevare este!

-Es una brillante elección –el pequeño demonio volteo hacia arriba al no reconocer la voz que le estaba hablando –Ese videojuego cuenta con excelentes graficas, ¿no lo sabías?

El sujeto era rubio, claramente homo y un inadaptado social. Nada que Rin no pudiera ahuyentar con un simple "Piérdete" o "Vete a un bar gay", pero su aura era fría, y lo ponía de una manera inexplicable… incomodo.

-Y-yo…

-Y cuentan con un gran protagonista… aunque la historia… umm, la historia no le hace justicia, pero no te arruinare tu diversión, enano –sonrió de manera maquiavélica, rebelando una fina hilera de colmillos blancos.

¡Colmillos! ¡El sujeto tenia colmillos! Obviamente era un demonio, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debía alertar a los otros? ¿En un lugar público? No, no podía hacer eso, entonces fingiría que no se había dado cuenta. Era lo mejor.

-Entonces si es así no lo comprare, gracias por el dato –su voz temblaba, eso iba de mal en peor.

-Siempre te imagine más… imponente, pero supongo que me divertiré contigo igual –Rin no pudo evitar enojarse ante ese comentario.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres, maldito homo?!

-Owwww, pero esa no es manera de tratar a la familia –fingió que le dolió el comentario –Vaya si tienes lengua mordaz.

-¡¿Quién eres tú?! –el muchacho rubio sonrió cuando lo escucho preguntar aquello.

-¡¿Yo?! ¡Yo soy Asmodeo! Y estamos a punto de tener mucha diversión juntos.

Ante la mirada asombrada de todas las familias y parejas que paseaban tranquilas en el centro comercial, Rin salió disparado de la tienda, rompiendo el aparador de vidrio y activando la alarma contra robos. Asmodeo se asomo de entre los escombros y con la mirada buscó a su hermano, quien yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

-Hump, esto será más sencillo de lo que creí

-¡Rin! –lo llamaron sus amigos desde el interior de la tienda, pero él no reaccionaba.

-¡TE MATARE! –Asmodeo sonrió antes de invocar lo que al parecer era un familiar en forma de murciélago gigante.

Continuara….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

1: Asmodeo es bisexual, es un demonio que "siempre está dispuesto a tener una buena orgía"; y si, olvide mencionar que él está enamorado de Mephisto y por eso coopera tan modosamente con su hermano Lucifer.

2: La Lanza de Cristo o del destino, es la lanza que atravesó el costado de Jesús cuando este estaba crucificado. Se cree que aquel que posea esa lanza será invencible.

3: Como se acaba de mencionar hace rato, Asmodeo ama a Mephisto y lo quiere solo para él, así que desea separarlo de Clarisse.

4: Se traduce a "Danza de la muerte", aunque creo que eso era más que obvio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, corazones, eso es todo por ahora, esperen el especial navideño ¿va? Los estaré leyendo, y si hay un lector nuevo pro ahí, que no sea tímido y comente.

PD: Si, se que este capítulo fue algo corto a comparación de los anteriores.

¿Review? *-*


	12. Especial de navidad

Hola, hola. Hace mucho que no actualizo, eh. Sé que me extrañaron –supongo que lo hicieron –pero tuve que concentrarme mucho en este especial para que resultara lo menos aburrido posible. Quedo muy largo, asi que, si tienen ganas de hacer del baño, comer, dormir, entre otras actividades, entonces ¡háganlas ahora! Porque esto esta para durar. En realidad me habian salido más paginas de las que he publicado, el ultimo día ya me ven arrepintiéndome y recortando todo. Así que si hay partes que no le entienden, lo siento.

Intente incluir todas las ideas, aunque no salieron mucho los escuderos, pero Rin tuvo una participación importante (o tenia, no se como quedo con el recorte). Pese a todos estos inconvenientes espero que los disfruten porque me tarde mucho haciendo esto (¡Léanlo, cabrones! Ok, no ._.)

¡Por cierto! Vi que se confundieron mucho en el capitulo anterior así que aprovecho para aclarar lo siguiente:

Yukio NO esta enamorado de Clarisse, él solo quiere que ella se le acerque para hablar sobre su padre y… Principalmente formar una amistad o alianza. Y Lucifer… él no es gay, a lo mejor cuando escribieron el review se confundieron de demonio y quisieron decir Asmodeo, pero aclarar no cuesta nada.

Clarisse, es bonita, sí, pero no tiene a muchos hombres tras sus huesos. Los únicos que pueden contar son Shima y Mephisto (este más adelante). Lucifer solo la quiere cuando ella se vuelve a acercar a Mephisto, pues este siempre desea lo que él otro tiene. No sé si se habrán dado cuenta que cuando ellos se separaron la dejó en paz.

¿Quién es el protagonista? Pues todo, mayoritariamente, está siendo visto por la visión de Clarisse, así que ella es la protagonista de esta historia. Pero el primer personaje que cree fue Merlín. El tiene su propia historia, pero no creo que se quieran abrumar leyéndola.

Contestare sus reviews del capítulo anterior cuando vuelva a actualizar y suba la continuación. Sin más que decir, mi fic:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-AO NO EXORCIST: Una navidad para no olvidar-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

23 de diciembre, el presente

-Veamos –Clarisse saco una lista con las compras y preparativos que tendrían que conseguir para celebrar la navidad ese año –Tenemos el pavo, ¡listo!, las esferas para colgar en el árbol… ¡Listo!, los obsequios para el intercambio… -se detuvo a cerciorar que estuvieran todos –sí, creo que sí.

-¡Mamá, Santa Claus está en el Mall! –grito Merlín emocionado.

-Por favor, bebe, no distraigas a mamá. Esto sería más fácil si Mephisto se hubiera dignado en hacer las compras juntos y no solo darme una lista –Clarisse mordisqueo el lápiz con el que hacia anotaciones.

Los villancicos navideños se oían por todo el centro comercial. Canciones empalagosas en idioma japonés que Merlín reconocía, mayoritariamente, por tener la misma melodía. Y los gritos de los niños, haciendo berrinches por ir a la zona de juguetes, era el sonido que reinaba en el lugar. Un lugar bullicioso, lleno de familias, niños, vendedores y demás chusma, eso era en ese instante el supermercado.

-Debemos conseguir los ingredientes para la cena… ¿Cuántas porciones serán? ¿Tendremos invitados? Llamare al estúpido de tu padre…

Y ahí estaba Clarisse, hablando consigo misma y haciendo cosas intrascendentes, aburriendo a su hijo a más no poder, quien, sin nada más que hacer, había empezado a jugar con un par de bolsas de plástico, fingiendo que eran marionetas.

-¡Merlín, no te separes! –le grito al pequeño de ocho años cuando vio su intención de acercarse a la pastelería donde vendían los panes dulces más deliciosos… o al menos con buena pinta.

-¡Pero, pero, pero! –se quedo congelado en el "pero" constante. Realmente no quería estar ahí.

-Este lugar es un manicomio, no quiero perderte de vista. Aférrate al carrito de compras

-¿Podemos ir a ver a Santa Claus? –su madre suspiro cansada.

-Solo si terminamos temprano. Y eso se hará si me ayudas a que esto se haga rápido.

-¿Por qué hacemos las compras, mamá? ¿Por qué no las hace el mayordomo?

-Es que tu familia va a venir a Japón para celebrar con nosotros, ¿sabes? Y es la tradición que sea yo quien prepare todo lo que les gusta –Clarisse se dirigió a la sección de carnicería ¡La máxima diversión! Y se separo del carrito, dejando a su hijo a su cuidado.

-Esto realmente apesta –se quejo el pequeñín con mueca de berrinche.

Y si, lo único por lo que se había ofrecido a acompañar a su mamá había sido para ver si tenía la suerte de encontrarse a San Nicolás, eso y que, era preferente estar ahí que en casa, o eso pensaba hasta que descubrió lo abrumador que era todo ese proceso. Con razón Roy se ofrecía a cuidarlo cuando vivía.

-Roy… papá… -gimoteo a lo bajo.

Aun la herida estaba fresca, de su partida cuando murió de manera tan inesperada. Él lo había cuidado como un verdadero hijo suyo, era su mejor amigo. Esa navidad sin él sería triste, pero nunca se lo diría a su mamá de frente.

-¡Tienen a la figura de acción de Robocop en la juguetería! –gritaron entusiasmados un grupo de niños que pasaron frente a él.

-¿En serio? –pregunto el más tímido de ellos.

-¡Sí, sí! Y nos están dejando jugar con ellos para probarlos –Merlín se emociono al oír aquello, sin duda Robocop era uno de sus personajes favoritos.

_No pasa nada si voy ¿cierto? Mamá va a tardar mucho ¿verdad? _

Y sin pensarlo mucho, se alejo siguiendo a esos niños a la juguetería. Dejando al pobre y solitario carrito de compras, pues como lo acabo de describir: Pobre y solitario.

-Ya está, allá está un caos de locos. ¿Ahora que sigue? –Hablo Clarisse para sí misma creyendo que su hermoso hijo seguía con ella –Debemos ir por un par de botellas de vino para… -Clarisse levanto la vista al notar que no se escuchaba ninguna queja – ¿Merlín? –la preocupada madre bajo la mirada para ver si se encontraba con ella pero, al no ver nada más que un montón de rostros desconocidos a su alrededor, no pudo evitar entrar en pánico – ¡MERLÍN!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La escuela de la Vera Cruz: Magnifica, Maravillosa,… Mamona (N/A: Lo siento, no se me ocurrió más adjetivos con "Ma"). Sí, la academia es muchas cosas, algunas varean conforme la situación, por ejemplo, en vacaciones se puede describir como silenciosa. O mejor dicho, antes podía describirse así, porque desde que muchas personas con personalidades explosivas llegaron –hágase referencia a Rin y Clarisse– esa hermosa paz se había acabado.

Un grito resonó por toda la academia, proveniente del interior del edificio viejo donde los Okumura se hospedaban.

-¡Yukio! –Lo llamo su gemelo desde la cocina –¡Yukio, ven aquí! ¡Ahora!

-¿Qué se te ofrece, nii-san? –pregunto con su sonrisa imperturbable.

-No puedo continuar haciendo la comida si no tengo huevos –el castaño ahogo una pequeña risa que quería surgir al oír la peculiar oración.

-¿Qué? –pregunto inocentemente Yukio, esperando que su hermano repitiera lo que había dicho.

-No te hagas el que no escuchaste, ve a comprarme huevos y…

-¡_Salchicha_! –Llego muy feliz Kuro, posándose encima de la barra –¡_Estas cocinando salchicha_! _Huele delicioso, Rin_.

-Gracias, pero aquí nadie comerá si no me trae lo que necesito –señalo a Yukio de manera acusadora, poniéndole una mueca que solo pondría una madre enojada cuando no le quieren traer el mandado.

-Ya entendí –su hermano se movió de donde estaba dispuesto a salir a comprar – ¿Ocupas algo más?

-Si –respondió orgulloso –, que te des prisa, que tengo hambre.

-Okidoki –respondió vacilante y se dirigió a la salida con paso calmo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Rin se quedo en la misma posición viendo por donde se había ido Yukio, incluso un minuto después de que este había abandonado la estancia. Quería estar bien seguro que su gemelo no estuviera cerca cuando llevara a cabo su 'genial plan', que por cierto había planeado desde finales del mes anterior.

-Bien –el rostro de Rin se transformo al de un niño a punto de hacer una travesura – ¡Ahora que se fue, saca el recetario, Ukobach! –El pequeño familiar del director lo obedeció con una sonrisa –Le daré la sorpresa de su vida a ese cuatro ojos.

-¿_Qué harás, Rin_? ¿_Puedo participar_? –pregunto entusiasmado el pequeño demonio gato.

-Nada especial, solo… algo –Rin se llevo una mano a la barbilla, sonriendo con picardía –Ya me imagino la reacción de Yukio cuando vea lo que voy a hacer, ¡se sorprenderá!

Y así, la imaginación de Rin dio pasó a locas y exageradas escenas, como esta:

…..

_-Nii-san… lo que has hecho no tiene comparación, realmente piensas en mi –Yukio tenía dibujada una estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción y sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par – ¿Cómo podre pagártelo? _

_-No es nada, ¿sabes?, lo hice de manera desinteresada –hablo Rin con los brazos cruzados, en un gesto de satisfacción por su trabajo. _

_-Eres el mejor, Nii-san. Como obsequio por este valeroso trabajo te comprare la consola de videojuegos que tanto quieres. _

_-No te molestes, sabes que yo haría todo por mi pequeño hermano. _

_-Pero yo también quiero darte algo igual de genial, y como no gozo de tus habilidades de profesional y soy menos atractivo tengo que comprarte algo que me deje en la quiebra para que veas todo lo que significas para mí. _

_-Bueno… -Rin lo piensa por un momento –De acuerdo, no puedo negarte el placer de la retribución, ¿cierto?, menos cuando haces esa mirada de cachorrito –la cara de Yukio se ilumino con una sonrisa aun más amplia. _

_-Gracias, Nii-san. _

…..

-Si –Rin se puso a leer el libro de recetas después de fantasear un poco –Eso pasara. ¡No puedo esperar!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No creo que sea buena idea. Los parientes de mi ex van a estar reunidos en mi mansión. Ni siquiera yo quiero presentarme, ¿Por qué tu si? –Mephisto miro con mueca de incredulidad a Amaimon, quien, pese a lo que había dicho, se lo tomaba de manera más despreocupada que él.

-Es mi sobrino… y quiero conocerlo –dicho esto, Amaimon se tomo la libertad de quitarle la envoltura a una paleta que tenía en la mano y se la llevo a la boca.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser exactamente el 24 de diciembre? –insistió Mephisto.

-Porque ese día los niños son más felices, y es más fácil convivir con ellos –contesto como si nada.

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso? –pregunto con ademán de desconfianza.

-Eso parece en esta foto –Amaimon señalo un anuncio en una revista "Cosmopolitan" donde promocionaban la unión familiar en aquellas coloridas fechas.

-Amaimon… eso es… lo más infantil que has dicho –cuestiono su hermano mayor con un tic en el ojo.

-¿Ah si? Bueno espero que esto suene más maduro para ti: Quiero un obsequio para navidad.

-¡Ah! –esa petición había tomado a Mephisto por sorpresa –¡¿Qué dices?! Somos demonios, nosotros no celebramos navidad.

-¿Y? Él mesías no nació hasta en abril, ese es error de los humanos. Además en este país solo existe la navidad comercial, ¿no es cierto? Por lo tanto, quiero un obsequio.

-¿Señor? –Interrumpió Belial –Lamento interrumpir su conversación, pero… Tiene una llamada de… su esposa.

Mephisto suspiro, no podría haber llamado en mejor momento –nótese el sarcasmo –, ¡porque aparte de discutir con su hermano menor sobre lo que puede hacer y no hacer un demonio, tenía tiempo extra para hablar con la histérica de Clarisse!

-Claro ¿En qué línea es…? ¡Ella no es mi esposa! –Amaimon se contuvo a carcajearse por su reacción, nunca vio a su hermano tan cabreado.

-Como diga, Señor –le dirigió una pequeña reverencia con una sonrisa divertida –En la línea dos –dicho esto se retiro con paso ligero y tan derecho como solo un mayordomo sabe mantenerse.

-Adiós, Belial –lo despidió Amaimon.

Mephisto cogió el teléfono con un estrés y enojo marcables, pero contesto lo más dulce que pudo.

-¿Si? –ni siquiera saludo, sabiendo de quien se trataba.

-_Mephisto, perdí a Merlín_ –se apresuro la rubia a explicarle la razón de la llamada.

-¿Dónde? –pregunto con un interés evidente.

_-¡E-eso quiero saber! Fui a la carnicería y lo deje cuidando el carro… y… y… cuando volví ya no estaba_ –Clarisse gimió un poco.

-¿Quién en su sano juicio deja a un niño solo con tanta gente alrededor? –Mephisto golpeo el escritorio con la palma de su mano, lo que asusto un poco a su hermano menor.

-_¿Y qué aconsejas que hiciera? No tengo tiempo de cuidar las compras y aun niño al mismo tiempo, te pedí que lo cuidaras… _-se puso a la defensiva.

-Él no quería estar conmigo, estaba revoltoso ¿Parece que tenia opción? –Amaimon suspiro, esas peleas entre ellos eran aburridas.

-_Pudiste haberlo obligado_ –contraatacó la rubia con una desesperación evidente.

-¿Cómo? Yo no sé cómo lidiar con los niños…

-¡_Pues Roy si sabia_! –dicho esto colgó con furia. Mephisto se quedo con la mirada dirigida al teléfono y aura sombría.

-¿Her-mano? –pregunto Amaimon extrañado al verlo tan afectado.

-Yo… no pasa nada, en serio –el peliverde miro al piso sin saber que decir para animarlo –Solo… –continuo Mephisto tratando de abrirse –yo nunca seré como Roy ¿Cierto? –Amaimon no supo a quien se refería, así que no dijo nada –Cierto –confirmo él mismo. –Disculpa, Amaimon, pero necesito un tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

23 de diciembre, 9 años atrás.

-¡¿Mephisto, es real?! No estás bromeando, ¿verdad? –pregunto con ilusión la joven mientras sostenía los boletos en sus manos.

-P-por supuesto que no. A mí me los regalaron… y, se cuanto amas estas fechas –le contesto mientras fingía estar escribiendo una carta importante. Su cara estaba completamente roja de vergüenza. –Además –trato de excusarse –sería una lástima que se desperdiciaran, ¿no crees?

La muchacha bajo la mirada hacia los pequeños pases y sonrió.

-Siempre quise ir al baile de exorcistas para celebrar la noche buena. Será extra-divertido.

-No es la gran cosa, no es tan emocionante como crees. Usualmente solo van las parejas jóvenes o las personas que son tan solitarias que no tienen planes con nadie más. La música es de lo peor y… –Clarisse lo abrazo por detrás.

-Será perfecto –lo interrumpió en un ronroneo.

-Se que no es nada comparado a la reunión familiar que hacen todos los años los Köller, pero… yo… –Clarisse le sonrió con picardía.

-¿Eso te preocupa? –le pregunto aun sin soltar su agarre.

-Pues… sí –contesto avergonzado de ser descubierto.

-No te preocupes por eso, es igual de aburrido como todos los años. Se repite lo mismo, la casa está igual de bulliciosa y vienen mis mismos asquerosos y pequeños primos, presumiendo a sus perfectos hijos y sus estiradas esposas. No me perderé de nada –le aseguro besándolo en la mejilla.

-Te dije que si querías ir a celebrar la navidad en Alemania podías hacerlo, yo no soy muy dado a emocionarme por esta fecha y…

-Preferí estar contigo ¿no? La navidad no es lo mismo sin mi fastidioso novio –Mephisto sintió que su estomago se encogió al escuchar esa definición empleada en él –. Aparte, mi papá hubiera encontrado la manera de no dejarme volver aquí si voy allá, te odia.

-El sentimiento es mutuo, lo odiaba antes de conocerte. Siempre supe que si iban a enviar a un espía para vigilarme tenía que ser alguien… un subordinado suyo.

-¿En serio? –Clarisse nunca había escuchado a su padre hablar sobre aquel demonio, aunque si sabía que habían tenido algo de historia.

-Sí, pero nunca me espere que se tratara de su condenadamente sexy hija –la rubia rio al oírse descrita de esa manera. –Eso es… si, nunca espere que fueras tú.

-Tendré que ver qué es lo que me pondré para la fiesta. Debiste avisarme con tiempo –dijo retomando el tema anterior.

-Con lo que sea te veras hermosa –la animó.

-Lo dices porque no me quieres escuchar quejarme.

Mephisto suspiro. Las mujeres se pasaban de vanidosas, aunque ¿Quién no querría lucir bien en un baile? En especial si tu pareja es alguien tan importante como lo era él.

-Mandare a Belial a comprarte algo que sea sorpresa –Clarisse retrocedió unos cuantos pasos.

-Si… no creo que sea buena idea. No me gustan las sorpresas, Mephisto. Además, Belial es un demonio que no conoce nada sobre moda femenina, y conociendo tu estilo extravagante…

-¿Qué quieres decir? –inquirió sin entender porque tenía tanto miedo. Su adorable cara de confusión le hizo imposible a Clarisse decirle la verdad: que su gusto al elegir ropa, que pese a todo le quedaban bien a él, eran tan terrible que deberían considerarla una enfermedad mortal.

-Nada, cielo, nada –la exorcista se dirigió con alegría a la salida –Mejor voy a comprar algo yo, ¿sí?

-¿Encontraras algo bueno de un día para otro? –cuestiono su novio.

-Pues… solía hacer milagros con mi mesada cuando era adolescente, podre hacer milagros en esta ocasión… un milagro navideño, tal vez –Mephisto rio ante aquella ocurrencia.

-Mejor hago un par de llamadas y…

-¡No será necesario!

-… y hago que te aparten toda una tienda para que escojas lo que más te gusta –completo sin importarle las quejas.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué? –lo miro sorprendida.

-¡Pero si sientes que es demasiado entonces no!

-Sí, es demasiado… pero bastante lindo de tu parte –confesó con algo de pena –, gracias de igual manera. Pero… ¿sabes que si puedes hacer? –Mephisto la miro interesado –: Llamar un taxi.

El demonio sonrió al oír aquello. Clarisse era la chica más adorable que jamás pudo haber conocido; tan inocente y humilde que… le recordaba la horrible persona que era solo por ser un demonio, y aun así lo amaba. ¡Qué suerte tenia de haberla encontrado!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

23 de diciembre, presente, más tarde.

¡Tendría suerte si lo encontraba! Entre tanta multitud, entre tantas tiendas… Clarisse estaba al borde de la histeria. ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué su hijo eligió perderse en un lugar como ese, en fechas como esas?! Se sentó en una banca que se encontraba fuera del mall, las bolsas de compra a su lado y se llevo las manos a su cara, ocultándola entre ellas.

No podía creer lo que había hecho, le había gritado a Mephisto de la peor forma posible, no era justo haberlo comparado con Roy, de ninguna forma debió haber hecho eso.

Roy tampoco fue un padre perfecto, era un humano como cualquiera, y Mephisto estaba a años luz de saber cómo se convencía a un niño. Sintió la necesidad de disculparse pero se dio cuenta que el momento perfecto para hacer aquello ya había pasado desde hace horas atrás.

-Este es el peor día de mi vida –exclamo en voz alta, segura de que nadie la oiría.

-¡Hey! –Mephisto se acerco a ella, llevaba un suéter color rosa y unos pantalones de mezclilla blancos, acompañado por unas botas cafés… ¿o eran rojas? ¡Como fuera esa descabella combinación de color se veía bien en él!

-¿Me-Mephisto? –Clarisse no cabía en la sorpresa, y se notaba de una manera tan indiscreta…

-Vine aquí por Merlín, no por ti –la silencio de manera brusca, se notaba que seguía molesto por la ultima conversación que tuvieron.

-Yo…

-Si te asustas de esa manera nunca lo encontraras, ¿sabes? Debes tranquilizarte y tratar de pensar igual que él.

-¿Cómo supiste que aun yo no…?

-Yo no supe nada, solo espere tener la suerte de encontrarte aquí. Faltan tres horas para que todo el centro comercial cierre, mejor hay que darnos prisa.

Clarisse asintió. Ella estaba cansada, había recorrido toda la distancia que había podido en esos momentos que se encontraba sola, pero se trataba de su hijo… ella nunca estaría lo suficientemente cansada para buscarlo.

Se levanto de donde estaba sentada dispuesta a seguir a Mephisto, pero éste se le quedo viendo con cara seria y no se movió de donde estaba.

-Has de estar exhausta, ¿Quieres que te lleve en mi espalda? –la mujer parpadeo con visible incredulidad un par de veces.

-¿Qué? ¡No! No será necesario, gracias por la preocupación –Mephisto vacilo un poco y luego, sin decir nada, tomo las bolsas de las compras y se adelanto. Clarisse corrió un poco para alcanzarlo.

-Tú conoces a Merlín mejor que nadie, eso creo, intenta pensar que eres él…

-Sir Pheles, dudo de la credibilidad de su teoría…

-Ni siquiera lo has intentado –recrimino sin voltear a verla. Clarisse soltó un bufido de disgusto.

-Ok, soy Merlín, ¿Ahora qué?

-Estas aburrido, porque tu preocupona y perfeccionista madre, con traumas infantiles además, no quiere dejarte divertirte.

-¡Oye, yo no tengo traumas infan…!

-¿Dónde irías?

-Pues…

-No vaciles –le regaño.

-Yo quería ver a Santa un poco antes de eso –recordó con nostalgia.

-Perfecto. Esa será nuestra primera parada.

La culpa volvió a Clarisse cuando las frías palabras de Mephisto resonaron en su cabeza.

"_Lo hago por Merlín, no por ti" _

De pronto, ella recordó lo sola que se sentía en esos instantes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

24 de diciembre, hace 4 años…

La mesa estaba puesta, el árbol estaba decorado, las luces navideñas encendidas, la chimenea centellaba con el típico fuego que brindaba calor al hogar… y ahí estaban ellos dos, madre e hijo, sentados sin tocar la cena todavía.

-Ya tengo hambre, mami –se quejo el pequeño de 4 años.

-Espera un poco más, cielo, tu papá no ha de tardar –Clarisse le dirigió una sonrisa tan calmada como pudo dársela, aunque sus ojos reflejaban tristeza.

-¿Cuánto es poco más? –volvió a repetir la pregunta que le había hecho desde hace una hora.

-Un par de minutos –le contesto con la misma respuesta.

Merlín solo inhalo y exhalo con fuerza, y se dejo desparramar en su silla, que, por cierto, era de bebe.

Clarisse le dio una mirada a su reloj de mano de Mickey Mouse, se llevo una mano a su cabello sujeto por un moño y desvió la mirada de las velas que estaban casi consumidas. Ese cuadro no hacia más que decepcionarla. No podía creer que Roy no estuviera ahí con ellos.

-¿Y si vuelves a llamarlo? –insistió el pequeñín.

-Claro, no nos morimos por eso, eh –se dirigió a la cocina donde tenían un teléfono colgado en la pared y marco el numero. Suspiró sabiendo el resultado: la llevo inmediatamente a buzón, ni siquiera tenía su celular encendido.

-_Lo lamentamos, el número al que quiere contactarse no esta disponible, pero puede dejarle un mensaje después del tono _–El típico beep que suena después del mensaje de la operadora se hizo sonar y la rubia perdió los estribos.

-¡Merlín, tapate los oídos! –El crío obedeció –Escúchame, amigo, no sé que te crees, ni siquiera sé si vayas a escuchar esto este día, ignoro si estas sobrio o ebrio, y la verdad no me importa –Clarisse escupía cada palabra con odio, dejándola grabada para siempre en ese mensaje de voz –Pero siempre te creí lo suficientemente consciente como para estar presente y a tiempo para esta navidad que se supone tiene que ser en familia, y si no lo haces por mi… al menos piensa en el niño, IDIOTA –colgó dicho lo ultimo y se quedo parada donde mismo, intentando regulizar su respiración.

-¿Mami? –la llamo a lo bajo, para asegurarse si ya era seguro bajar sus manos.

-P-perdona, hijo, no fue… ya puedes escuchar –el niño cumplió con la orden –Empecemos a comer de una vez, ¿te parece? Creo… me temo que tu papá sufrió un retardo enorme y tal vez…

-Esta bien, mamá –Clarisse se sentó en su lugar respectivo en la mesa, destapo el pavo y tomo el cuchillo correspondiente para cortarlo.

-No sé en que pensé cuando compre un pavo completo para tres… dos personas, creo que comeremos pavo por un tiempo –Merlín observo atento como su adorada mamita cortaba la inmensa pechuga del ave ya cocinada – ¿Pechuga o ala?

-Pavo –contesto sin más.

-Jajaja, entonces te daré pechuga, dame tu plato –Merlín lo arrimo –¿Quieres puré de papa, ensalada rusa y salsa de arándano? –Él asintió –Aquí tienes, amiguito.

-Gracias –Merlín se quedo viendo la comida por un tiempo antes de llevarse el primer bocado a la boca.

-Abriré la gaseosa –la rubia se levanto de nuevo, esta vez con más pesadez, y saco el refresco del refrigerador, abrió la sidra de manzana y la vació en los vasos; el de Merlín de plástico y el de ella de cristal.

-Mamá, papá volverá, ¿verdad? Estará en casa para verme abrir los obsequios, ¿cierto? -Clarisse abrió la boca para responder, pero se dio cuenta que no sabia que decir.

-Yo…

-Dicen que San Nicolás viene cuando los niños están dormidos –continuo el pequeño –pero si me quedo despierto para esperar a papá, ¿Crees que de igual manera venga? –a la rubia se le partió el corazón cuando lo escucho hablar así.

-No te preocupes por eso, Cielo, ¿si? Tu debes dormir, no solo porque Santa no vendrá sino porque, si no te duermes, tu papá no tendrá donde ocultar esa gran sorpresa que te tiene preparada… –su hijo la miro con tristeza.

-Dile que se olvide de la sorpresa, mami, dile que venga y que cene con nosotros –Clarisse se dio cuenta que no había probado nada de lo que había preparado ella misma, realmente se le había ido el apetito al tener que hablar de eso.

-Bueno, es que… no es tan sencillo –comenzó a mentir –Tu papá es un adulto, y los adultos tienen muchas tareas que hacer, y esas tareas les impiden pasar mucho tiempo con su…

-¿Y si pido que tú y papá vuelvan a ser niños? Para que gocen de todas las cosas que yo puedo hacer –la rubia solo pudo maldecir a su esposo de manera mental.

-No creo que… –un ruido se escucho en la entrada de la casa, algo similar como el sonido que hace alguien cuando fuerza una ventana – ¿Ladrones? –pensó en voz alta.

-¿Quién es, mami? –Merlín sonaba horriblemente asustado.

-No tengas miedo, nene, mamá esta aquí –Clarisse corrió adentro de la casa, a su sala, y cogió su cinturón de exorcista, donde tenia sus pistolas.

Se llevo dos y se acercó con sigilo donde estaba su hijo. Apuntando al lugar donde provenía el forcejeo. Pronto la ventana cedió y el pestillo del seguro trono. Un duro golpe, de algo pesado cayendo, llego a sus oídos y una ligera maldición con voz masculina.

-Merlín, detrás de mi –su hijo trato de obedecerla, pero estando en esa silla para bebes le era imposible irse a ningún lado, por suerte eso no fue necesario porque su mamá se interpuso enfrente de él.

-Levántate –dijo una voz un tanto conocida para la rubia.

-A eso voy…

-Tu barba, torpe, póntela –Clarisse bajo el arma cuando reconoció de quien se trataba.

-Jajaja –una risa gruesa, con tono obviamente fingido, resonó en el living.

-Es "Jojojo" –le corrigió de nuevo esa voz familiar.

-¡Oh si! –Clarisse rio a l bajo al escuchar aquella torpeza. –Jojojo, feliz navidad –ante sus ojos, un Santa Claus nada gordo y con un parche, y un duende mucho más alto que Santa y con tatuajes aparecieron.

-¡Santa! –se emociono su hijo.

-Ah, ahí esta el pequeño Merlín, a ti era a quien quería ver –Clarisse copero y saco a su hijo de aquella silla para que fuera a abrazar a Papa Noel.

-¡Kya! –chillo con alegría y corrió hacia los personajes fantásticos en su casa.

-Señora Gutenberg –saludo el duende.

-Duende… Arnold… y Santa Roy Claus, ¡Wow! ¿Esto fue por lo que…?

-Le prometimos a Emma que iríamos primero a su casa para que nos viera Helga si nos hacia los trajes –le informo su amigo.

-Ah –asintió comprendiendo todo.

-¡Mamá, mamá! Santa Claus esta aquí –remarco lo obvio –Pero… creí que debía estar dormido para…

-Esta es una visita especial, ¿sabes? –se apresuró a aclararlo su papá –Tu padre, que es buen amigo mío, me envió.

-¿En serio? –su cara se ilumino con una enorme sonrisa.

-Si, hizo un viaje al Polo Norte en un solo día, antes de que yo me dispusiera a hacer mi viaje para repartir obsequios a lindos y bien portados niños como tú –se arrodillo para estar a la altura del pequeño de 4 años.

-¿Eso hizo Roy? –se involucró Clarisse, quien veía todo con los brazos cruzados y con una mueca entre divertida y de disgusto –Es un súper hombre –bromeo.

-Él haría todo por su amada esposa y este bello hijo que le dio como obsequio –continuo diciendo el Santa.

-¿Esa impresión te dio, Santa? –Clarisse uso su tono de sarcasmo.

-Es un hombre afortunado por tener tan linda y completa familia, él no es perfecto y lo sabe, por eso se esforzó en hacer esta navidad inmemorable –Merlín tiro de su barba en un movimiento descuidado y Roy tuvo que volvérsela a poner prácticamente a una velocidad supersónica para que su hijo no se diera cuenta.

-¡Obsequios! –grito con los pulmones a todo lo que le daban.

-Oh si, el duende los tiene.

-¡No! Yo quiero que Santa me los de –hizo un berrinche.

-Umm, ¿no crees que el duende Chispitas podría sentirse herido si dices algo así?

-¿Chispitas? –le cuestiono su compañero.

-Si –reafirmo Santa –, Chispitas –repitió.

-Ok, ok.

-Bueno, si Santa lo pone de esa manera… –Merlín corrió hacia el duende –¿Qué hay en el saco, Chispitas? –el duende se dio vuelta para ver que había en el costal, lanzado maldiciones discretas a la madre que pario ese Claus.

-¡Veamos que hay en el saco mágico, Merlín! –Clarisse se rio por el mal tono de duende que su tosco amigo empleo. En verdad no deberían hacer eso para vivir, eran pésimos.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –inquirió el Santa abrazándola por detrás, aprovechando que el crio estaba ocupado con sus juguetes nuevos.

-Si planeabas hacer esto debiste haber avisado –Clarisse le hizo saber que estaba molesta.

-Entonces no hubiera tenido el mismo efecto –se defendió.

-Me hiciste enojarme contigo y…

-¡Hey, tranquila, lo sé! Ese 'idiota' lo gritaste tan fuerte que hasta una anciana al otro lado de la banqueta lo pudo escuchar –la rubia no pudo evitar reírse cuando escucho aquello.

-¿De verdad?

-Me destrozaste el tímpano con el que escuche el mensaje de voz, pero eso y más valdría el hacer a mi familia feliz.

-Ahora además de tuerto eres sordo, que bien.

-Y podría ser manco, diabético, retrasado mental… mientras esa sonrisa tuya no desaparezca de tu rostro –los colores se subieron a la cara de la rubia.

-Que cosas dices.

-¡Hey, señora Gutenberg, estamos debajo del muérdago! –Clarisse volteo hacia arriba para comprobar sus palabras.

-¡Oh, no! Lo siento, Santa, pero esta mujer esta felizmente casada.

-No podría estar más feliz de oír eso –Roy la beso con gentileza en los labios, fue corto, tan natural en los matrimonios con hijos pequeños.

-Listo, ahí tienes tu beso. Y para la próxima navidad… Avisa, ¿si?

-No prometo eso –Clarisse arrugo el entrecejo –, pero si te prometo que nunca, nunca, nunca me perderé ni una sola navidad con ustedes. Así que confía en mi, ¿si? Glaubtan Santa Claus.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

24 de diciembre, 8 años atrás, Tokio, Japón.

La iglesia desbordaba en espíritu navideño. La habían decorado lo mejor que podía y, para ser sinceros, todos los habitantes estaban felices por el resultado. La mesa ya estaba puesta, dispuestos a disfrutar de la rica cena que Shiro y sus subordinados estaban preparando, pero los platillos y demás aun no se servían. Así que, para que la espera no fuera tan pesada, Shiro había traído una vieja radio que encontró entre un montón de cosas, asegurándose de que aun servía, y puso villancicos que los niños se dedicaron a cantar con gusto y desafinando en algunas ocasiones.

-¡Vengan ustedes dos aquí! –Izumi, el más joven de todos los hombres, seguía con una toalla a dos pequeños gemelos que corrían en piyama por todo el recinto, riéndose de lo burlado que lo tenían con la huida.

-¡Hey, Izumi, relájate! Es noche buena –los defendió el reverendo Fujimoto desde la cocina.

-¡Cuidado! –exclamo Maruta cuando pasaron tan cerca de los platos que sintió que los romperían.

-Tienen siete años, compórtense como niños grandes –les recordó el Tamer, Nagamoto. Los pequeños dieron vueltas a su alrededor con Izumi pisándoles los talones.

-¡Jajajaja! Miren a Izumi, ya se canso –se mofó Kyoto.

-¿No que eras el más joven? –remarcó Maruta mientras veía a su compañero ir por una silla al comedor y sentarse en ella.

-Ustedes… no saben… –se defendió mientras recuperaba un poco de aire –lo que es… seguir a un par… de mocosos ¡con extra azúcar corriendo por sus venas!

-No seas delicado –le recomendó el peligris.

-No, tiene razón, Shiro, les diste dulces como si fuera hallowen –le recordó Nagamoto.

-Era para que resistieran hasta que estuviera la cena.

-Pues ahora no querrán dormirse y Papa Noel no vendrá porque estarán despiertos –menciono inocentemente Kyoto. Los gemelos frenaron su carrera al oír aquella atrocidad.

-¡Si vendrá! –Aseguro Rin – ¿Verdad, Yukio? –su pequeño hermano asintió energéticamente.

-Hai, hai.

-Pues con esa energía a lo mejor y lo asustan, ¿verdad, Shiro? –los escarmentaron un poco.

-Uy, sí, él dirá "Aquí viven niños muy hiperactivos, y no están dormidos, mejor vuelvo para el próximo año" –les siguió la broma.

-¡El no hará eso! –insistió el pequeño peliazul.

-Su deber es llevarle juguetes a todos los niños del mundo, mientras se hayan portado bien todo el año –comentó Yukio.

-¿Y ustedes lo hicieron? –Izumi intento ponerlos nerviosos.

-¡Sí! –reafirmo Rin con toda la confianza del mundo.

-¿Y qué me dices de aquella vez que te peleaste con esos niños? –recordó Kyoto.

-Ellos se lo buscaron, quisieron lastimar a Yukio –el castaño asintió.

-¿Y cuando robaste ese gato?

-¡Él me siguió, que es distinto, además, yo no sabía que tenía dueña! –se defendió el pequeño.

-¿Y cuando insultaste a tu maestro? –se entrometió Shiro.

-¡P-Pues…! ¡Él se lo busco! –concluyo con un gruñido.

-¡Ah! ¿Y qué hay de cuando te limpiaste los mocos en las cortinas? –Rin sintió como su cara se volvía totalmente roja por la vergüenza y la ira.

-¡Es que nadie me dio un pañuelo! ¡y lo pedí como veinte veces!

-¿Sabes contar hasta el veinte? –pregunto por pura curiosidad Maruta.

-¡Hasta el cien! –Rin se enojo porque dudaron de su inteligencia.

-Ya, ya, no peleen, porque aun Santa está haciendo revisión de su lista y a lo mejor por ese percance no te da lo que quieres Rin. –lo calmo su padre.

-Solo le pedí crayolas –menciono con inocencia el pequeño –Me comí las que tenia, y la primera caja… Kyoto las uso para patinar con ellas.

El mencionado hizo un bufido de disgusto al recordar aquello. Rin las había dejado tiradas aunque le habían repetido mil veces que las guardara. Cuando ellos estaban en la escuela él entró para ordenar un poco su cuarto y ¡paz! Cayó cuando sus pies pisaron las crayolas haciéndolo resbalar. Se rompió el pie y todos firmaron su yeso, pero esa es otra historia.

-¿Solo eso? –Izumi parecía asombrado.

-¡Wow, Rin! Que humilde eres –le reconoció su padre con su orgullo encendido.

-Nada de eso, es que no se me antojo pedir nada más –se excuso el niño.

-Si, además dono muchos de sus juguetes al orfanato que apoyamos, y ni siquiera se lo pedí –los comentó Nagamoto.

-¿En serio? –Maruta lucia asombrado.

-Pues es que… yo ya no jugaba con ellos y… todos merecemos una feliz navidad –Rin se enrojeció al ser reconocido de esa manera, nunca espero que lo hicieran.

-Apuesto a que Santa te dará doble obsequio –presumió Shiro.

-Mientras no se le olviden las crayolas por mi está bien –Yukio vio su carta, que más bien parecía una lista con todos los regalos que quería escritos y se sintió mal. La agarro ante la vista de todos y con furia la tiro a la basura.

-Yukio –Kyoto apenas podía hablar.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Izumi lucia alterado.

-No quiero nada esta navidad –respondió con la voz quebrada.

-No digas eso, Yukio. Anda, hagamos otra carta para Santa –Nagamoto intento tomar su mano y guiarlo hacia la mesa pero el castaño no se dejo.

-¡No quiero! Esta navidad no quiero nada –se fue a abrazar a su hermano y se quedo aferrado a él –Quiero ser tan humilde como Nii-san.

-Al menos pide un juguete –le recomendó Shiro al ver que no iban hacerlo cambiar de idea, no en una noche.

-Yo no pedí mucho porque no lo merezco –comenzó Rin –Yo hago enojar al viejo y peleo mucho, causo mal a los vecinos y mis calificaciones no son muy buenas, Yukio. Pero tú no haces nada de eso –lo animo mientras lo abrazaba –Por eso, mi Nii-chan merece todos los juguetes que pida y más.

-Rin… –articulo su nombre entre sus lloriqueos –Lo único que quiero es… –todos se inclinaron para oírlo mejor -Una perrita llamada Lucy.

-¡¿Qué?! –El grito de Shiro se escucho a cuadras a la redonda –¡¿Y donde esperas que Santa encuentre un perrito a estas horas?!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

23 de diciembre, presente, horas más tarde…

-No vuelvas a perderte, Merlín –le pidió su madre, quien desde hace rato lo había encontrado en la juguetería.

Aunque habían hecho paradas en la dulcería, la tienda de videojuegos, la tienda de comic y anime, tres puestos de árcade, la tienda para mascota, y, por petición de Mephisto, una hamburguesería local: "Burguer World".

-Lo siento –sollozo el niño mientras se metía en la limusina de su papá.

-¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba? –Mephisto solo escucho atento el regaño que su ex le propiciaba al pequeño, pensando que eso era absolutamente innecesario.

-Hey, no hagas eso –interrumpió de repente.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Discutir sobre el tema, creo que tuvo bastante –lo defendió.

-Si no lo regaño lo volverá a hacer. No me digas como criar a mi hijo.

-Si te digo, porque también es mi hijo. Y digo que basta, ¿no solicitaste mi ayuda al principio? –Clarisse sintió como su estomago se encogía.

-Sí, sobre eso…

-Si vas a decirme "lo fantástico" que era Roy como padre, ahórrate tus comentarios, por favor.

-No, no es eso…

-¿Entonces? –Clarisse sintió un nudo en la garganta que le impidió hablar.

-Es que… cuando dije aquello… cuando te compare con Roy…

La limusina avanzo, salió del estacionamiento y se puso en marcha por la carretera. Merlín definitivamente no quería oír de lo que iban a hablar, así que se las hizo fácil: tomo un juguito del mini bar y se puso a observar el paisaje mientras se lo tomaba como si fuera lo más delicioso del mundo. También deseo tener un poco de… ajam… chocolate en esos instantes. (N/A: Ese niño es un suicida)

-¿Si? –la alentó a seguir, esperando que lo que saliera de su boca fuera una disculpa.

-Yo… cuando grite aquello… estaba desesperada, ¿entiendes? El estrés pudo conmigo y yo… a lo mejor dije algo que no debí decir. Quiero decir –esto era más difícil de lo que se imaginaba –compararte con Roy no estuvo bien en muchas maneras. Solo quiero que sepas que… como padre primerizo eres excelente y… Déjame decirte que, cuando te acercaste a mí con esa aura tan segura te veías… sexy –su lado del pasado resurgió y pronto se arrepintió de haber dicho lo último. –Quiero decir… yo…

-Gracias –el teléfono de Sir Pheles sonó y se apresuro a contestarlo sin siquiera mirar de quien se trataba –Pheles, Guten tag.

-_Sir Pheles –_esa era la voz de Belial al otro lado de la línea –, _sus invitados han llegado_.

-¿Qué invitados? Yo no espero a nad…

-_Los parientes de su esposa, señor_ –le recordó con su tono monótono.

-¡Esos! Pero se supone que no llegarían hasta ma… ¡Ella no es mi esposa! –esto último llamo la atención de Clarisse.

-¿Quién es? –Mephisto tapo el teléfono.

-Belial –volvió a colocárselo en la oreja.

-¿Qué quiere? –insistió.

-_Señor, desean hablar con la señora, al parecer tienen la esperanza de pasar la noche en la mansión_.

-¡Mándalos al demonio! –Merlín ahogo una risa cuando escucho a su padre hablar aquí.

-¡Mephisto! –lo reprendió Clarisse.

-_Algo más, Sir._

-¿Ahora qué? –Mephisto se sobo las sienes para acallar un poco del dolor de cabeza que estaba surgiendo.

-_El Amo Amaimon ya salió a recibirlos, se presento a sí mismo como "El mejor tío del mundo"._

-¡¿Qué?! –esto era imposible, ¿Qué acaso nunca podría salir de su casa sin que algo malo pasara?

-¿Mephisto?

-_Al parecer la familia Köller está de buen humor, Señor, ya lo hicieron uno de los suyos, ¿desea que intervenga?_

-No, no, ya voy para allá. –colgó una vez dicho esto.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué sucedió?

-El aquelarre llego a mi casa –Clarisse sonrió cuando el pronuncio esto, ya sabía lo que significaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shiemi sirvió con manos nerviosas el té para todos sus amigos, que se encontraban reunidos en el viejo edificio donde dormían los gemelos Okumura.

-Ojala esto sea tan importante como lo planteo Okumura en su mensaje –se quejo Izumo.

-Le puso muchos signos de exclamación –agrego Bon.

-¿Dónde está Okumura-kun? –Konekomaru pregunto lo que todos llevaban planteándose desde hace algún tiempo.

-¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado, Izumo? –la chica vio con asco a su compañero de pelo rosa.

-Todo esta predispuesto a decirte que no.

-¿Pero? –agrego con su típica alegría.

-No hay pero, es todo.

-¿Eso significa que puedo sentarme? –Izumo hizo un mohín de disgusto.

-Como sea –Shima se sentó con alegría, recorriendo un poco a la izquierda a la ligera chica. –¡Oye! –se quejo.

-¿No que como sea? –Kamiki refunfuño pero no dijo nada más.

Shiemi se dirigió al interior de la cocina donde Rin estaba haciendo algo… Mega-híper-súper-kawaii.

-¿Ahora qu…? ¡Wow! –fue lo único que pudo exclamo cuando vio el enorme pastel de navidad.

-Lo sé, esta enorme, y sabe bien –Rin se coloco a su lado viendo su monstruosa creación.

-¡¿Porque hiciste algo así?! –Shiemi sintió su estomago encogerse –Cuando me pediste ayuda en reunir a los chicos para discutir darle una fiesta a Yuki-chan… yo…

-¿Qué?

-¡No me esperé algo así! ¿Rin, donde lo ocultaremos?

-Para eso ocupo su ayuda. Es que mañana es Noche Buena y no iba a poder hornearlo ese día.

-¡Rin…!

-¿Todo bien? –Bon se asomo por la barra al notar que estaban tardando. –¡Wow! Esa cosa es un mounstro de azúcar.

-Bastante impresionante, ¿no creen?

-¡Chicos, vean este volcán que hizo Rin!

-¿Qué quieres decir con vol…? ¡Wow! –Izumo exclamo al ver esa montaña blanca y esos pinitos… todo hecho como si se tratara de un repostero profesional.

-Wow, Okumura, eso es esforzarse –reconoció Shima.

-¿Qué nadie tiene algo más que decir además de 'Wow'? –se quejo el demonio.

-Okumura, ¿Qué planeas hacer con eso?

-Era un regalo para mi hermano… en noche buena, quería que ustedes cenaran con nosotros… ya que Yukio no tiene amigos en esta escuela.

-Un sentimiento noble –reconoció Suguro.

-Pero representado de manera dramática –agrego Kamiki con intenciones mordaces.

-De-debemos de ocultarlo –agrego Shiemi.

-¿Cómo planeas que hagamos algo así? –cuestiono Koneko.

-Así es, nosotros vivimos en edificios que tienen más gente, así que no podemos disponer de las cocinas.

-Aparte ¿Cómo crees que moveríamos eso de aquí sin levantar sospechas?

-Olvídate de eso, Bon –hablo el pelirrosa – ¿Cómo siquiera pasara por la puerta de la cocina?

-¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? –sollozo el hijo de Satán.

-¿Cuándo llegara Yuki-chan?

-Lo mande por huevos, la verdad eso depende de donde los compre.

-Como que se está tardando, ¿no crees?

-Pues… a lo mejor y tuvo algo que hacer –Rin le restó importancia.

-Rin, ya llegue –se escucho el grito de esa inconfundible voz que, por esta ocasión, causo un escalofrió entre los escuderos.

-¿Ahora qué? –Rin rogo porque hicieran sugerencias.

-Amm…

-No sabía cuántos huevos necesitabas así que traje una doce… -Yukio reparó en la presencia de sus alumnos que no se habían volteado a verlo –Hey, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-¿Nosotros? –Repitió Shima –Mejor dicho ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-¿Yo? Al parecer duermo aquí.

-¿Ah sí? –Bon le golpeo a su amigo en el brazo. –¡Auch! ¿Eso porque fue?

-Por estúpido –completo Izumo.

-Sí –vaciló –Como sea, Rin, ¿Ya puedes terminar la comida? –Yukio iba asomarse a la cocina pero de inmediato se poso su plato en la barra con la cena.

-¿Y esto?

-Lo hice mientras no estabas –respondió lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

-Creí que no podías cocinar si no tenias tus… ¡Ah! Como sea –se rindió –Comeré en la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

24 de diciembre, 9 años atrás…

Clarisse se vio en el espejo. Había algo en su imagen que no cuadraba, ella no se veía tan despampanante como lo había estado planeando. Tenía el tocado, el maquillaje, los zapatos y el vestido… y aun así…

-Te ves hermosa –entró Mephisto sin ni siquiera tocar la puerta.

-¡Mephisto! –Se quejo su novia – ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que avises cuando vayas a entrar? Quería darte una sorpresa cuando me vieras salir de la casa.

-Jaja, pero no es necesario, ¡mírate! Estás bellísima, creo que te opaco. Deberías ir a ese baile acompañada de alguien como… Brad Pitt, Leonardo Di Caprio… George Clooney –Clarisse se rio.

-Yo quiero estar contigo –volvió a centrar su atención en el espejo –. Algo falta, ¿no crees? –agarro su rímel que reposaba en el tocador, y se dio una segunda pasada por sus pestañas de forma diestra.

-A lo mejor y falta esto… -Mephisto se acercó por detrás –Tapate los ojos.

Ella lo obedeció sin replicar. Estaba emocionada, los regalos de Mephisto, aunque solo se tratara de un beso, eran fantásticos. Algo frío se coloco con delicadeza en su cuello, y ella no pudo evitar el impulso de desobedecer el pedido para ver de qué se trataba.

-¡Mephisto! –Exclamo al ver el caro collar que en ese instante estaba siendo abrochado –Esto debió… ¡Debió costarte un ojo de la cara!

-No, realmente –la tranquilizo –el dinero no es problema para mi.

-Aun así…

-Es un regalo, quiero dártelo… no compre la garantía, por favor, acéptalo –Clarisse volteo a verse de nuevo. Ese era el detalle que faltaba.

-Gracias –Mephisto sonrió hasta que… ella rompió a llorar.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No… es que esto es… demasiado hermoso. –lo beso con pasión en un movimiento inesperado. Ni siquiera le dio el tiempo de responder, solo lo tomo de la cabeza y abrió paso a su lengua adentro de esa húmeda cavidad.

-Cla-Clarisse –exclamo sorprendido una vez que se separaron.

-No sabes… lo feliz que me haces, Mephisto –le hablo con sinceridad. –No por las joyas, sino porque… Te amo, lo sabes. Lo siento… es que… No tengo palabras –Mephisto la abrazo con delicadeza y le planto un beso en su nuca.

-¿Qué hacemos tan sentimentales? –Su voz sonó ligeramente más ronca –Vamos, tenemos un baile al cual asistir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

23 de diciembre, presente, esa noche…

La casa de Mephisto estaba bulliciosa, más de lo que la había visto desde que mando a construir aquella mansión. Todas esas caras que se había jurado no volver a ver estaban reunidas en su living. Alguien realmente deseaba joderle en navidad.

-¡Merlín! ¡Tía Clarisse! –Helga corrió a abrazarlos alegremente. Llevaba un yeso en el brazo, alguien hace tiempo atrás le había roto el brazo (N/A: CoffcoffMerlínCoff).

-¡Hermana! –La saludo Emma desde su lugar –No sabía que Mephisto tuviera parientes agradables como este joven mozo de acá –señalo un asiento a su lado donde Amaimon se retacaba las botanas de un tazón.

-Sí –Clarisse le dio la razón con aire sarcástico.

-Hola, Mephisto –lo saludo Emma con aire de querer matarlo.

-Amm, hola, Emma… tiempo sin saber de ti.

-No lo suficiente –agrego la mujer.

-El sentimiento es mutuo –concordó sin pensarlo mucho.

-¿Qué dijiste? –lo reto.

-¡Nada! Que qué bien porque llegaran prósperos a mi humilde morada. Siéntense como en casa –luego añadió en voz baja –Aunque veo que ya lo hicieron.

-¿Te sientes cómodo en esta casa Merlín? –le pregunto el Señor Seiffert, el padre de Helga y esposo de Emma.

-Sí, tiene enormes cuartos –sus parientes se rieron ante su inocencia.

-Es lo único que le importa, ¿cierto?

-Jajaja, es un pícaro, igualito a Roy.

-Si su abuelo lo viera se sentiría muy orgulloso de él, ¿No crees, mamá? – Dagmar Köller asintió.

-¡Abuelita! –Merlín fue corriendo a sus brazos.

-Hola, hermano –Amaimon saludo a su hermano cuando se termino las papitas del plato.

-Amaimon. Como sea, veo que están muy ocupados y yo no deseo interrumpir, así que…, si me disculpan. –les dirigió una pequeña reverencia y se dispuso a irse.

-¡Sir Pheles, espere! –hablo la Sra. Köller.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarla, mi bella dama? –el demonio se esforzó por sonreír.

-No tienes que fingir, se lo incomodo que te sientes –lo pilló –Sin embargo, ahora que mi esposo esta muerto y que tú has aceptado a Merlín en tu vida… yo deseo hacer las paces contigo en su nombre.

-No creo que él hubiera querido hacer eso…

-Mi esposo era un hombre imperfecto y amaba la pelea, pero hasta el tendría que reconocer que… pese a tu naturaleza estás haciendo un excelente trabajo cuidando a mi hija y a mi nieto. Te pido de favor que nos acompañes a cenar este 24 de diciembre.

-¿Ce-cenar? –La anciana asintió lentamente –No… no creo que eso me sea posible…

-¡Que nos acompañe! ¡Que nos acompañe! –alentó Amaimon y pronto todos los reunidos estaban haciendo lo mismo, excepto Clarisse, ¡Hasta su hijo!

-Difiero –la rubia se hizo escuchar entre todos sus familiares –Han tratado muy mal a Sir Pheles, lo han criticado y, sinceramente, la manera en que ahora quieren incluirlo es hipócrita. No lo obliguen a cenar si no es lo que él desea.

-¡Suficiente, Clarisse! –La calló su madre –Tu padre podría perdonarte muchas faltas pero yo no soy tan consentidora como él – ¿El Coronel era consentidor? Por varias razones la exorcista lo dudo –Y no tolerare que acuses a si a las personas que te aman.

-Déjalos, Clarisse –le aconsejo su ex esposo con su mejor cara –Aceptare encantado.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Qué?!

-Pero será una cena con mis reglas… si tanto quiere hacer las paces como dice… Señora Köller.

-Te escucho, demonio –la mujer sonrió como la más peligrosa bruja de toda la historia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

24 de diciembre, presente, esa mañana.

Clarisse se cepillo con ira los dientes, asegurándose de sacarse sangre de las ansias. Escupió la espuma de la pasta de dientes en el lavadero y se enjuago la boca con un poco de agua. Procedió a lavar su cepillo y colocarlo en su respectivo lugar en el baño.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste?! –Mephisto suspiro al otro lado de la puerta.

-No sé… yo…

-Pudiste haber dicho no, yo te hubiera apoyado –Mephisto escucho como se encendía la secadora de cabello.

-¿Y causarte problemas? No, gracias.

-Ella es… ¡Una bruja! Solo una mujer como ella pudo haber convivido con mi padre tanto tiempo.

-Nunca me hizo algo malo, no directamente.

-La odio –Clarisse salió del baño y se volteo a ver a Mephisto. Coloco su dedo índice en su pecho de forma acusadora –y tú deberías tener más cuidado de aceptar tantos retos.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –inquirió Mephisto con tranquilidad.

-Ya lo hiciste, ¿no?

-No, digo… ¿Por qué cada vez que estas cerca yo…? –Clarisse lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Si?

-Olvídalo.

-No, ahora me dices, tú sacaste el tema, amigo mío.

-¿Por qué cada vez que estas cerca me quiero hacer el valiente? –termino la oración con resignación. Clarisse se encontraba más roja que un tomate.

-Ammm… ¿porque? ¡Eso quiero saber! –sentencio con ira fingida.

-Sí, bueno, no importa.

-¿Puedo saber porque pediste que el hijo de Satán nos acompañara en la cena?

-No, no realmente. Digo, podría decirte… pero dudo que lo entiendas.

-Como sea, el solo es un adolescente, además, debiste preguntarle antes. Él ni siquiera sabe nada de nada.

-Es una cena gratis, ¿Quién podría negarse? Por cierto ¿a qué horas se despierta tu familia? Llevan dormidos más tiempo de lo que deberían ¿no crees?

-Están cansados del viaje, Mephisto, es normal, no todos dormimos solo una hora diaria.

-No les busques excusas, han de estar planeando algo para destruirme.

-Jajaja, si tanto te preocupaba no los debiste dejar dormir aquí.

-¿Y lucir grosero con tu madre?

-Como si eso te hubiera importado cuando te debió haber importado –se mofó.

-Hieres mis sentimientos –se llevo una mano al lugar donde debía estar su corazón.

-No es que eso importe. Deberías concentrarte en llamar a tu hermano menor y decirle que tiene que presentarse.

-Arruinas mi diversión tan rápido, eres una aguafiestas.

-Solo hazlo –Clarisse tomó la liga que usaba como pulsera y se amarro el cabello lo mejor que pudo. –Voy a cocinar.

-Divierte –dijo esperando que ella se volteara para insultarlo, puesto que odiaba estar dentro de la cocina, pero Clarisse ya no le contesto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rin no durmió en toda la noche debido al enorme pastel que se vio en la triste necesidad de partir para que cupiera en el refrigerador, sin embargo Ukobach prometió que podrían volver a armarlo, aun no sabía cómo, pero le aseguro que lo harían.

Tenia profundas ojeras que hacía que sus ojos azules se vieran cual reflectores. O eso quería creer.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto de mala gana cuando noto que su hermano lo veía fijamente con mirada de desconfianza –¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-No.

-¿En los dientes?

-No.

-¿Me rayaron algo? ¿Me salió un grano?

-No y no –contesto sin apartar su vista de él.

-¿Soy atractivo? ¿Has descubierto que eres homo?

-Imposible –respondió ambas preguntas de una sola vez.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué tan encantado conmigo?

-Me cuestionaba…

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué me estas ocultando, nii-san? –Rin ignoro la pregunta y continúo comiendo su sashimi, un platillo raro para un desayuno. – ¿No piensas decirme nada?

-Lo siento, pero tendrás que comer, porque no te dejare arrimarte a la cocina hasta que termine de preparar la cena de noche buena. Termínate eso –señalo a su plato.

-Nii-san…

-Nii-chan…

-Me voy, Sir Pheles me mando a llamar –corto la conversación.

-¡¿Y tu comida?! –Rin lo vio son asombro.

-No tengo hambre –se levanto de la mesa y dejo la bandeja en la barra.

-Tendrás que esperarte hasta la cena –le recordó Rin.

-Creo que podre aguantar, gracias.

Yukio se acerco a la salida, pero fue interceptado por Mephisto quien había entrado al edificio de manera sigilosa. El castaño fingió que no estaba sorprendido de verlo ahí.

-Sir Pheles –lo saludo de manera profesional y salió de ahí.

-¿Qué haces aquí, payaso? –Rin se puso a la defensiva cuando noto que venía a hablar con él.

-Que comentario tan hiriente, Okumura-kun, tomando en cuenta que lo acepte en mi academia y lo deje con vida –le refresco la memoria.

-Sí, bueno… no importa, ¿Qué quieres?

-Invitarte –dijo de manera cortante.

-¿A dónde?

-A una fiesta hoy.

-No quiero.

-¿Qué dices? –Intento convencerlo –Estarás rodeado de una familia de exorcistas influyente en el vaticano, ¿No te… interesa?

-Lo siento, pero vera… tengo planes para esta noche con… mis amigos.

-Oh –pareció entender –, ya. Entonces ellos también están invitados.

-¡No es tan sencillo! –grito Rin ofendido por la actitud de Mephisto.

-¿No?

-Lo siento, pero me niego.

-¿Y si convenzo a tus amigos de asistir a esta fiesta… en lugar de hacer lo que sea que quieras hacer?

-No se atrevería –Rin rechino los dientes ante aquella amenaza.

-¿No? ¿Cuánto apuestas? Me encantan los retos.

-¡Escuche! ¡Será mejor que se vaya porque 'no' es NO!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

24 de diciembre, presente, esa noche…

-¿Cómo es que llegue a esto? –se cuestiono el joven demonio mientras intentaba abrocharse la corbata.

-No te quejes, Nii-san –le regaño Yukio, quien había sido jalado con su hermano para acompañarlo, pues no había haber cena privada con amigos como lo había planeado.

-Sir Pheles es un manipulador.

-¿Apenas te das cuenta? –Yukio se vio en el espejo de cuerpo entero para ver que nada de su esmoquin estuviera fuera de lugar y se ajusto las gafas en el puente de su nariz.

-Lo bueno es que Shiemi va a estar ahí –Yukio lo golpeo con el cepillo en la cabeza.

-¿Es en lo único que piensas?

-Admítelo tu también vienes solo por eso.

-Cállate, que vamos tarde –lo miro con rostro serio y Rin comprendió que era hora de partir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Odio usar moños, mami! –Merlín pataleo cual niño berrinchudo y se sacudió en un intento por alejar el cuello de la camisa de las manos de su madre.

-Merlín, esta cena es formal, vendrán mis compañeros maestros y sus familias, y los escuderos. Tenemos que vernos guapos. –Merlín se entrego al enemigo y Clarisse pudo terminar de atarle el corbatín.

-¿Cómo me veo? –Llego Mephisto modelando su traje que era blanco completamente. En serio tenia mal gusto.

-Bien –respondió por obligación.

-Gracias, ese vestido rojo te queda sensacional.

-No me vengas con tus halagos vacios, _Mephis_.

-Ah, si serás cruel. Como sea, solo venía a decirte que te esperan haya abajo. Eres la anfitriona ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, y tú el invitado de honor –Clarisse se llevo una mano a la cadera.

-Entonces creo que haremos una entrada aun más espectacular si bajamos juntos, ¿no te parece?

-Te noto confiado.

-Jaja, tengo un plan para correr a la ex-suegra de una vez por todas, si es tan peligrosa como dices.

-Dicen que perro que ladra no muerde, así que no te sientas muy cómodo a su lado. –Merlín se refugió detrás de su madre y la tomo del brazo.

-Lo tomare en cuenta, ¿podemos? –Mephisto se ofreció a escoltarla y ella acepto con una sonrisa.

…..

Los escuderos estaban rezagados en una esquinita de la Mansión. Nada de ahí era proveniente de un ambiente que les pareciera familiar, ninguna cara era conocida, y sentían que todo era de papel. El mayordomo les lanzaba constantes miradas de advertencia sobre lo que podían y no podían tocar y ellos ya pensaban que cada segundo que pasaba era para morirse.

-Ni siquiera sé que hacemos aquí –hablo Konekomaru –Nadie nos habla.

-La comida esta buena –comento Rin con la boca llena de cubitos de queso que tomo de una bandeja.

-¿Estás seguro que Sir Pheles cumplirá su palabra, Rin? –Shiemi se recargo en su brazo, sujetándolo con delicadeza.

-Pues… más le vale cumplirla.

-¿Y si no lo hace?

-Tendrá que hacerlo.

-Nii-san, hay alguien que quiero presentarte –Yukio se acerco a ellos acompañado por Shura y una mujer que era bastante mayor de edad.

-¿Quién es? –Rin avanzo un par de pasos para arrimarse. Sus amigos se quedaron atrás atentos a la escena que se formaba.

-Ella es Dagmar Köller, fue una brillante exorcista en su tiempo –la anciana le ofreció la mano.

-Tú eres el hijo de Satán, veo que Sir Pheles cumplió sus condiciones.

-¿Co-condiciones?

-Si, dijo que solo cenaría con nosotros si tú estabas, quería que te conociéramos. ¿Sabes? Los Köller no somos fanáticos de los híbridos, pero desde que nació mi nieto hemos tenido mente más abierta.

-La señora Köller fue una knight –agregó Yukio.

-Me han informado que es Kirigakure-sama la que te entrena, me gustaría probarte en combate.

-¿Qué es…?

-Ella se ha ofrecido a ponerte bajo su protección si alguna vez lo necesitas –aclaro Shura.

-¿Esto es…?

-Tengo a un par de híbridos como tú bajo entrenamiento, cuando convives con ellos te das cuenta que no son muy diferentes, solo más temperamentales.

-M-me gustaría conocerlos –confeso.

-Ya conociste a uno –agrego la Sra. Köller.

-¿A si?

-Mi nieto, me han informado que mi hija te imparte clases de aria –Rin recordó haber hablado con Merlín en el pasado.

-¡Ah sí! Pues no nos hemos conocido como debería.

-Me asegurare que sean tan aliados como se pueda, él aun es joven pero es un joven agradable, ¿No cree, Okumura-sensei? –Yukio se tensó de repente.

-Ya lo creo –escupió las palabras con desagrado. Ese niño lo había humillado el primer día que se conocieron.

-¡Miren! –Shura señalo a las escaleras, donde la ex pareja y su hijo bajaban con gracia.

-Ya era hora que se aparecieran –hablo la abuela para ella misma.

La sala se lleno de murmullos de envidia y admiración, miradas indiscretas y toda la atención se centro en la rubia y su compañía. Clarisse sintió la necesidad de encogerse al percatarse de ello pero Mephisto forzó aun más el agarre para evitar que ella se separara.

-Tranquila –le susurro de manera discreta.

-Eso intento.

La madre de Clarisse comenzó a aplaudir y todos le siguieron, al principio un poco confundidos y luego vivaces. Belial se alejo de ahí para poner música ahora que la fiesta empezara realmente. Comenzó con la canción LOVE de Frank Sinatra, algo que aburrió a Merlín enseguida.

-Una entrada muy teatral, no me esperaría otra cosa de usted, Sir Pheles –lo felicito la Sra. Köller.

-Bueno, que bueno que me conozca, Madame.

-Empezamos los aperitivos sin usted, si no le molesta, yo ordene que fuera así –Clarisse pudo identificar enseguida que intentaba molestarlo.

-Jajaja, excelente, no me gusta que se detengan por mí, muy bien pensado, Madame.

-Okumura-sensei –lo saludo la rubia –, Shura-san.

-Hola, Klarchan, me encontré con tu madre –señalo a la señora, que era ligeramente más alta que ella, de manera indiscreta.

-Shura –le llamo la atención Yukio.

-¡Relájate, cuatro ojos! Mejor sácame a bailar, ¿no?

-¿Una canción de amor? No, gracias. –Shura lo jalo del brazo.

-No seas un miedosito, Billy.

-Por favor, no llames con sobrenombres extranjeros.

-¡Jaja! Con este chico nunca me aburriré, ni siquiera la pubertad hizo algo bueno con ese mal genio que te cargas. –llegaron en medio de la pista y Shura lo obligo a poner una mano en su cintura y otra en su hombro. Yukio empezó a moverse al compás de la música.

-Esta es la última vez que bailare contigo –le advirtió.

-Es una lástima, muchos matarían por estar en tu lugar –presumió la pelirroja.

-Pues salvemos vidas y dejémosle este puesto a esos hombres, ¿no?

-¿Te crees muy gracioso? –Yukio se contuvo una carcajada por la mueca que hizo Shura en ese momento.

-No es correcto burlarme de una mujer, pero si consideramos que no eres una mujer… entonces sí, me considero muy gracioso –Shura le piso su pie con uno de sus tacos – ¡Auch! –se quejo aunque no dejo de bailar.

-¿Qué? ¿Te lastime? ¿Vas a llorar?

-Síguele así, Shura, y te juro que te daré una vuelta que te ira a tirar al buffet.

-¿Ya conoció a Okumura-kun, Madame? –Belial se acerco a donde su amo y les ofreció unas copas de de champagne que tomaron gustosos.

-Es un joven alegre, si, ya nos presentaron.

-¿Y? –indago y luego bebió un poco del liquido burbujeante que reposaba en la copa.

-Pienso darle mi apoyo, como usted ha pedido. Pero no presione su suerte.

-Será una gran arma para el Vaticano, ¿no lo piensa? –Clarisse escupió el alcohol que se había llevado a la boca.

-¿Un arma? –la señora Köller denotaba ingenuidad en ese tema.

-¡El se refiere a la kurikara! Es la espada con la que mata demonios, mamá. Es un arma poderosa y lo será aún más si Rin aprende a usarla correctamente.

-Oh, concuerdo –Clarisse le envió una mirada de advertencia a Mephisto.

-¿Qué dije? –le pregunto de manera disimulada.

-Ella apoya los derechos humanos de los híbridos –le respondió en un susurro. –Si le dices que lo educas como un arma… te odiara.

-Ah, ok –volvió a recuperar su sonrisa.

-Y ese hermanito suyo… Es un hibrido también, ¿no? –Mephisto se atraganto al oír aquello y comenzó a toser.

-¿Lo cree? –la incredulidad se vio reflejada en aquella pregunta.

-Pues… si, si no lo es ¿Qué? –por supuesto que Mephisto no era tan tonto como para revelarle a la cabeza de una familia de exorcistas que se trataba del demonio rey de la tierra, así que se dio el lujo de mentir un poco.

-No, no, si lo es. No se preocupe por ello, madame.

-Muy bien.

La música cambio a una ligeramente más movida pero con el mismo tema amoroso. Algo clásico: Crazy Little Thing Call Love de ELVIS Presley, y Rin sin darse cuenta empezó a mover el pie al compás de la música.

-¿Bailas, Shiemi? –la chica enrojeció.

-Amm… Yo… me gustaría pero…

-¿Pero?

-M-me temo que no sé bailar y m-mi kimono no me lo permite –Rin la tomo de la mano con gentileza y la llevo al medio de la pista.

-Baila como quieras, ¿sí? ¡Mira sigue mi ejemplo! –Rin hizo un par de pasos que había aprendió del "_Dance Revolution_" que no tenía nada que ver con la canción pero que quedaban con el ritmo, y Shiemi lo imito, un tanto más torpe, pero nada mal para ser su primera vez.

-¡Hey, Okumura está impulsando a Moriyama a bailar! –los apunto Shima que en ese instante estaba comiendo un poco de pasta del buffet.

-No lo hace nada mal para ser la primera vez, eh –resalto con orgullo Bon.

-¡Hay que apoyarlos! –Concluyo Koneko –Para que se le pase la vergüenza a Moriyama-san.

-¡Sí! –gritaron los tres monjes al unison y, arrastrando a Izumo que estaba totalmente desprevenida tomando un poco de ponche, se amontonaron alrededor de la pareja.

-¿Q-qué hacen? –Rin se sorprendió de verlos ahí.

-Dando apoyo psicológico –Shima sonrió al decir aquello.

-¿Hacen esto por mi? –Shiemi estaba a punto de llorar de felicidad, aunque no había parado de bailar.

-A mi me arrastraron –contesto con franqueza Kamiki.

-¡Amigos, arigatou!

-Vaya, que grupo tan curioso, ¿no te parece? –le dijo Helga a Merlín quien, junto con Amaimon, se las había arreglado para alejarse de sus padres.

-¿Eh?

-¡Hey, tu y el chico raro! No estarán planeando hacer una travesura, ¿verdad? –Amaimon y Merlín se vieron mutuamente.

-Amm… nop.

-No les creo nada.

-¡Tío Amaimon, haz lo tuyo! –ordeno Merlín mientras se ocultaba detrás del demonio.

-Ok –Amaimon se acerco a Helga hasta ponerse enfrente de ella, se saco la paleta de la boca y le planto un beso fugaz en los labios.

-¡Y-y-y-yo! –acto seguido se desmayo, aun con el rubor en las mejillas.

-¿Qué le paso? –pregunto Amaimon mientras la pateaba delicadamente con el pie.

-Es una niña, nunca las comprenderé.

-Yo tampoco –chocaron las manos haciendo el 'bro fist' y entraron sin más interrupciones en la cabina de música.

-Oí de buenas fuentes que nos tiene una sorpresa –Comento la Sra. Köller con picardía. Sus ojos verdes centellaron de orgullo.

-Es una promesa que le hice al hijo de Satán, una sorpresa para su hermano, creo.

-Ya veo, ¿puedo saber qué es?

-No es algo que… -la música dejo de sonar y todos los presentes miraron a todos lados cuando notaron su ausencia, queriendo saber que había pasado.

-¿Q-Que ocurrió? –Clarisse se abrazo a Mephisto, y este no hizo nada para rechazarla.

-Belial, ¿tienes algo que ver con esto? –El anfitrión aprovecho que su mayordomo paso cerca suyo para preguntar.

-No, Señor, ¿quiere que vaya a ver?

-Si fueras tan ama… -el sonido de las bocinas encendiéndose indico que el problema había sido arreglado, todos permanecieron en silencio con los oídos atentos.

El Oppa Gangman style sonó fuerte y claro, y Belial tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no reírse.

-¡Pero que diab…! –la maldición de Clarisse fue interrumpida cuando en medio de la pista aparecieron Amaimon con Merlín, ambos usando lentes de sol en noche y, de la nada, empezaron a bailar esa canción con la misma coreografía y todo.

-¡Oh dios! –exclamo la abuela de Merlín.

-¡Jajajaajajajaajaja! –Mephisto estallo en sonoras carcajadas y, de no ser por el espectáculo que hacían los que provocaron tal reacción, lo más probable es que lo hubiera volteado a ver como si estuviera loco –¡Jajajajaajajaajaja! ¡Brillante! Esos son mi hermano pequeño y mi hijo.

-¿Qué hace Amaimon aquí? –Yukio se acerco a los escuderos cuando noto su presencia.

-No sé –contesto Rin –Pero no está lastimando a nadie, así que déjalo.

-¿Quién dijo que el rey de la tierra no sabía bailar? –bromeo Shima.

-Y que bien lo hace el cabrón –concordó Bon.

-Se ve ensayado –comento Izumo.

-Como sea, PSY estaría orgulloso –los escuderos tuvieron que aguantarse la risa si no querían parecer tan deschavetados como Sir Pheles.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El resto de la noche pasó tranquila. Clarisse tuvo la intención de regañar a Merlín por montar tal numerito, pero cuando vio que Amaimon lo protegía y que sus primos parecen más que felices de esa actuación ella tuvo que dejarlo pasar.

Se hicieron la una de la mañana y los más pequeños cayeron rendidos ante Morfeo y su mundo de ensueño. Poco a poco los parientes de la rubia fueron subiendo a sus respectivas habitaciones y Mephisto considero que ese era el momento perfecto de cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Rin.

-Belial –su fiel sirviente acudió al llamado -¿Si, Sir Pheles?

-Saca el pastel, de una vez –ordeno.

-Como desee –le dio una ligera reverencia y se encamino a la cocina.

-Pheles-sensei –Yukio tomo a Clarisse de un brazo.

-¿Si, Okumura-kun? – le sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

-Necesito que me ayude a cargar a Shura, al parecer ya esta bebida.

-¿Dónde esa pechugona?

-Dormida en el suelo, cerca del buffet, ¿le importaría cederle una habitación solo por esta noche?

-Pues…

-No será problema, Okumura-sensei –intervino el dueño de la casa –En estos instantes uno de mis sirvientes la llevaran arriba, gracias por avisar –Yukio asintió.

El enorme pastel hizo aparición, siendo jalado por Belial con ayuda de un carrito. Era enorme, y majestuoso, como la academia. Los alumnos de la Vera Cruz sonrieron al ver el pastel, después de todo, era lo único por lo que estaban ahí. Rin fue hacia donde su gemelo con una sonrisa y, cuando Yukio lo vio, lo pudo entender, ese pastel era para él.

-¿Qué?

-Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños, Cuatro Ojos, feliz cumpleaños a ti –Canto Rin en voz alta, incluso se le salió un gallo y no lo hizo nada bien, pero eso no importo.

-Nii-san –de no ser porque la gran torta era de navidad (Sí, al parecer Rin seguía con la idea de que el pastel de navidad y el de cumpleaños son lo mismo), Yukio podía sentir aquello como hecho especialmente para él, lo que en cierta forma era verdad.

-¿Estas feliz, Yuki-chan? –Shiemi se coloco a su lado.

-Yo… –Yukio sonrió bobamente y se sonrojo.

-¡Por nuestro amigo y maestro Yukio! –brindo Shima tomando un vaso equis de la mesa.

-¡Por Yukio! –sentenciaron todos en el cuarto.

-¡Shima-kun eso es…! –Clarisse no pudo terminar la frase porque Renzo ya se la había llevado a la boca. La escupió en cuanto el liquido calo en su garganta.

-¡Puaj! ¡Es champagne! –los presentes se rieron de su reacción.

-¿Acaso vieron donde están jovencitos? –la Señora Köller se dirigió a Shiemi y a Yukio –Están debajo del muérdago.

-¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso! –pidieron a gritos aquellas personas que ni los conocía, ni les importaba.

-¡No, yo no! Shiemi-san, si no quieres… –la chica le sonrió y, totalmente roja, tomo confianza: se paro en puntitas, tomo la cara de Yukio y le planto un pequeño beso en los labios.

-¡Ehhh! –celebraron los escuderos (menos Rin).

-¡Shiemi-san! –llamo Yukio con sorpresa.

-Siempre sonríe, ¿sí? Te ves lindo cuando haces eso –Yukio no supo que más decir, oculto su cara de la mirada de la rubia, pues su pulso estaba acelerado y se encontraba sonrojado.

-Ya tenemos que irnos –anunciaron los monjes –¿De acompañamos a tu casa, Moriyama?

-Hai –asintió con delicadeza.

-Nos vemos mañana, ¿sí? –los despidió con excelentes modales.

-¡Sí! –confirmaron los gemelos Okumura.

-Yo también me voy –Izumo bostezó –, ya es muy tarde.

-Bueno, si nadie más de nuestros amigos esta aquí… será mejor que nosotros también nos vayamos ¿no crees? –le hablo Rin a su gemelo.

-Al fin concordamos en algo, nii-san.

-Muy bien –exclamo Mephisto –¿Cómo planean llevarse el pastel?

-¿Eh? –Rin parecía sorprendido –No nos lo llevaremos, usted se lo va a quedar.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si ni siquiera lo han probado!

-¿Sabe cuánto tarde en sacarlo del edificio? Además, usted tiene más personas en casa para comerlo, así que gócelo.

-¡Pero, pero, pero…!

-Nos vamos, gracias por la fiesta, Pheles-sensei –los hermanos se inclinaron en señal de respeto ante Clarisse y se dirigieron a la puerta con paso ligero.

-¡Pero, pero, pero…!

-Lo siento, Mephisto, pero mi familia se va en la mañana –aprovecho Clarisse para decirle –Y yo no soy fanática de lo dulce, además que Merlín tiene bien medida la azúcar que puede consumir por día. Tendrás que disfrutar de ese sabroso pastel… tu solo –le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda y subió escaleras arriba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

25 de diciembre, presente, en la mañana.

Merlín bajo emocionado a la sala donde lo esperaban los regalos que Santa Claus obviamente le había dejado. Cuidando de no hacer ruido se quito las pantuflas y bajo corriendo las escaleras. Doblo hacia donde se encontraba el árbol y se dejo caer en rodillas para ver sus obsequios.

Estaban abiertos.

-¿Ah? –el ruido de un tren a escala lo obliga a avanzar para ver de qué se trataba.

-¡Wiii! –su tío Amaimon estaba jugando con los que se suponen deberían de ser SUS juguetes, y no solo eso ¡Estaba usando un gorrito de locutor de tren! ¡O sea, eso era muy genial!

-¡Tío! –llamo su atención.

-¿Qué?

-Eso es mío…

-Sí, pero mi obsequio no podrá ser divertido hasta que tu madre despierte. –Merlín lo observo extrañado.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –un grito desgarrador de mujer se escucho por toda la mansión.

-¡Mephisto, sé que tú pusiste esa tarántula en mi cama! ¡M-M-Mephisto! ¡Mephisto, ven a quitarla de aquí! ¡AHORA!

-¿Una tarántula?

-Siempre fue divertido molestar a tu madre –Merlín nunca estuvo más de acuerdo.

Entre risas y su padre siendo perseguido por toda la casa, Merlín y Amaimon volvieron a hacer el 'bro fist'. Ese era el inicio de una bella amistad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno, ¿Cómo les pareció? Bastante largo, lo sé. Si hay algo que les dejo como que no cuadraba, lo siento, ya les dije que ya había hecho un par de recortes y se me fue de las manos. Hice 50 páginas en mi Word, y termine con 37, que también son bastantes, pero bueno.

Sé que no fue el mejor final, pero… ¡Admítanlo! Una alianza entre Amaimon y Merlín seria temeraria y muy divertida. Le harían bastantes bromas a Clarisse, que bien se merece algunas.

Lo hice con amor, y pido una disculpa si se conectaron el 22 en su día –dependiendo de la zona horaria de sus países –para ver si estaba lista la actualización. Lo subí el 22… pero muy tarde.

¿Qué les pareció? Sean sinceros, por favor. ¡Por cierto, mi parte favorita fue el baile del Gangman Style! ¿Y la de ustedes? (Frase sacada del show de Dora la Exploradora).

Nah, no se crean. Bueno, por último. Les deseo una feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo. La continuación del fic se subirá a finales de este mes, inicios de enero. Dependiendo de mi humor y la inspiración que tenga.


End file.
